


Giamore

by colorfulwatcher



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Size Difference, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 52
Words: 79,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7868725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulwatcher/pseuds/colorfulwatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuto has a secret crush on Yuya. Noticing that the boy had been following him he assumed that Yuya reciprocated but what happens when he confronts is about to confront Yuya about it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This AU has been haunting me for a while now.

Gray eyes looked behind him feeling someone was watching them. He paused from walking alongside his friend turning to see if he saw that person again like usual. Sure enough he saw that green stick of hair coming out from behind the wall. 

‘This is the fifth time this week.’ Yuto thought in annoyance. While it did please him a little that the person was giving him some mild attention, it irritated him at the same time. He could just talk to Yuto after class instead of this small gesture that showed his interest in him. He really would not mind that instead of this game of following them. Yuto decided he had had enough with all of this and was going to walk to the wall and approach him. A hand touching his shoulder stopped him however. 

“What is it Yuto?” The taller male asked. Yuto looked up to meet his best friend's inquiring gaze.

“I am going to confront him.” Yuto informed him. Shun was confused by Yuto’s statement, clearly questioning who Yuto meant by ‘him’. 

"Hey..." A voice asked timidly. Yuto recognized that voice and was surprised that his target had decided to show himself. 

“Yuya.” Yuto said in a low voice. He needed to talk to the boy in private. He was about to tell Shun to leave him, when Yuya turned his attention to Shun. Shun eyed Yuya giving him an intimidating look. Yuya appeared hesitant as he moved back a little before stepping forward. 

"Can I speak with you alone Kurosaki?" Yuya asked scratching the red hair that was on the back of his head. 

‘Huh?! What does Yuya want with Shun?’ Yuto thought turning to Shun. Yuya would barely talk to him during the day. Shun's eyes seemed irritated at his inquire.

"If you have something to say to me, you can say it in front of Yuto." Shun answered as he crossed his arms. Yuya's eyes then landed on Yuto. Looking at his eyes, Yuto could tell Yuya was nervous about what he was going to do. 

‘Oh no.’ Yuto thought as he saw Yuya’s body growing slowly. Yuya's clothes started wrapping around his body tightly, as his body grew. Yuya looked at his right hand knowing that he was growing as he felt the tightening of his clothes. He closed his eyes tightly as if that could stop the source of his growth spurt.

"I... I like you Shun and I was wondering if... just maybe... No definitely if you want to go out somewhere?" Yuya asked pausing in between sentences. Yuto was shocked by this turn of events. 

‘Yuya likes…’ Yuto thought his eyes wide in shock. NO, he was clearly asking his best friend out on a date! Yuto heard Shun give a low sigh as he approached the still growing Yuya. 

'How could I have been so blind to his feelings?' Yuto thought to himself in disbelief. A Giamore like Yuya would only grow based on feelings of embarrassment or shyness. All those times he had spotted Yuya it wasn’t because Yuya was focusing on Yuto. He was focusing on Shun. 

"While I appreciate the gesture, I have no interest in dating someone at the moment." Shun responded. Yuya's growth suddenly stopped as he stood at 5'8" looking down at Shun. Yuya’s shirt was already gripping to his chest exposing some of the skin on his belly and his pants were wrapped tightly around his limbs, exposing some of the skin in his feet. Yuya frowned but gave a nod before smiling.

"Okay. Then I guess..." Yuya said before he lowered his head. 

‘No! He will grow at this rate!’ Yuto thought in shock but was surprised when that did not happen. Yuya raised his head and gave Shun a smile.

"I will see you later." Yuya said before turning to leave the two boys. Yuto could not believe the events he had just witnessed. Yuya, his undeniable crush had just asked Shun out. 

‘This… I don’t want to believe this.’ Yuto thought as he felt a gnawing feeling in his heart. 

‘No, Yuto! You need to have control of this.’ Yuto thought to himself. His thoughts were disturbed when he heard Shun sigh in relief. 

"Good, at least that Giamore didn't do anything harmful." Shun responded. This got Yuto's attention.

"You said no just because he is a Giamore?" Yuto asked his voice a little louder than usual. Shun eyed Yuto with a serious look.

"Are you saying you wouldn't do the same?" Shun asked. Yuto knew what he meant by that. He and Shun were Tiloves. Unlike Yuya and Giamores that grew whenever they would become shy or sometimes really embarrassed, they would shrink in response to the same feelings with an addition to sadness. Why it was like this nobody knew but it certainly caused some troubles, especially during the romance stage.

"Yes, but..." Yuto said catching Shun's attention.

"Who is it?" Shun asked knowing Yuto had to have a crush on a Giamore for him to react like that. Looks like he was right as he noticed Yuto become a little shorter. 

"It doesn't concern you." Yuto answered looking away from Shun. That was a lie and he knew it since technically his Giamore crush had just asked Shun out. 

‘Control Yuto, have some control.’ Yuto thought to calm himself down. Shun grabbed his right shoulder harshly.

"Even if that person takes advantage of you?" Shun asked gaining Yuto's attention. Yes, Tiloves would sometimes be taken advantage because of their own shrinking bodies. It wasn't unheard of that Tiloves were targeted specifically because of that which was kind of ironic considering they would outnumber Giamores in population numbers. Yuto pulled away from Shun.

"That person would not do that." Yuto answered firmly. 

"You don't know that." Shun replied in a harsh tone. Yuto became irritated. Shun had just said no to the person of his affections. Of course Yuya had asked Shun out and... 

‘Argh why did it have to be my best friend?!’ Yuto thought as the sadness resurfaced. Yuto felt some of his clothes loosen and noticed that everything around him looked a little bigger. Shun wanted to know who Yuto had a crush on, but he knew if he questioned further Yuto would continue to shrink at this rate.

"Let's go take you to the nurse's office." Shun said in a serious manner. Yuto did not nod, but followed Shun out of the Library. It was better if he was not seen smaller than his 5'0" self. As they walked Yuto noticed Shun walking closer to him than usual. They had a mutual task that if either of them ever shrunk, the other would help cover for him. Though it was rare for either to shrink it did not mean they would not experience moments. Still Shun approached him closer than normal.

“What’s troubling you?” Yuto asked looking up at Shun. Shun looked at the 4’10’’ Yuto.

“You haven’t grown back to normal yet.” Shun answered and then looked forward.

“After all you already know the remedy for this.” Shun stated. Yuto looked forward. The only way for Giamores and Tiloves to return to their regular height was to think happy thoughts. The more ecstatic they were the quicker they would go back to their regular height.

‘But the one thing that made me happy…’ Yuto thought and felt his clothes loosening as they threatened to fall out of his body.

“Do you remember when Ruri took us to the arcade?” Shun asked. Yuto looked at Shun. He tried but failed to hide his smile.

“Yes.” Yuto responded. Ruri ended up winning one of those ticket dispensing games. They had so many tickets they could exchange, and what did Ruri exchange it for?

“Out of all the things you could exchange the tickets for it had to be a hair pin.” Shun said sarcastically as Ruri placed the feather pin on her head. 

“Of course. My big brother has a bad taste in buying ‘girly’ accessories.” Ruri said. Yuto tried to stiffle his laughter as Shun shrunk a little in embarrassment. Shun turned to Yuto, his being blazing with irritation.

“What are you looking at me for? I am not the one that chooses the gifts you give her.” Yuto asked Shun playfully. Shun was not having a lucky day back then. Yuto felt his clothes fit into his body as he grew. 

“I did not know that made you so happy.” Shun stated looking at Yuto. Yuto looked back at him with a grateful smile on his face.

“It was one of the days I see you with another expression besides your usual one.” Yuto said. Yuto was grateful to Shun for being his friend but he knew that his feelings for Yuya would resurface. 

“What was it that you had to confront Yuya about?” Shun asked curiously. 

‘Did he just read my mind?’ Yuto thought surprised as he looked at Shun.

“You said you had to confront him earlier.” Shun stated as he turned his head to face Yuto. Yuto looked away from Shun.

“I just need to talk to him about some stuff.” Yuto said as they walked into the Nurse’s office.


	2. What does sadness do to a Giamore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this turned out different than I expected.

Yuya sighed as he walked away from the library with his upper body leaning towards the floor along with his arms. Shun had said no to his confession.

“It’s okay. You were able to say it at least. You do not have to wonder if he will say yes or no anymore.” Yuya said to himself as he moved his body upward. As much as it did comfort him he still felt a small tingle in his heart.

‘But why do I still have feelings for him?’ Yuya thought to himself as he continued walking. Wasn’t it supposed to be that once you ask them, you finally get over the feelings you had like in movies. Yuya looked down at his body.

“And I said it in front of Yuto.” Yuya said starting to panic a little which his body responded to by growing. He wanted to tell Shun beforehand alone, but why was it that wherever Shun went Yuto was most likely to be there? Yuya knew that both of them were best buddies. Heck he witnessed them walking with each other home countless times. Sometimes they would even stay in each other’s homes.

“Guess my after school plans are gone now.” Yuya sighed. He had kind of expected Shun to turn him down but that left him with nothing to do for the day. Yuya snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his exposed left hip. He looked downward to see that it was from his own best friend.

“Yuzu?” Yuya said surprised by Yuzu’s look. Yuzu was looking at him with concern which was not a very common sight.

“He rejected you didn’t he?” Yuzu asked. Yuya looked the other way.

“Shun has no interest in seeing someone at the moment.” Yuya responded in a low voice. He felt a sort of invisible jelly on top of him when he processed the words. Yuya felt Yuzu pull her hand away.

“At least you tried. You got better results than Rin with Yugo.” Yuzu said.

“When will they just hook up?” Yuya asked out loud in a bit of annoyance. It was obvious to both him and Yuzu that Yugo loved Rin and Rin loved Yugo in exchange. Heck Yugo would go to Yuya and end up talking about Rin even though he specifically stated it was their break time from each other.

_“Even if she is a Giamore?” Yuya had asked him when Yugo had come over to his house. Yugo faced Yuya with his eyebrows lowered in anger._

_“What does that have to do with it?” Yugo asked him in an irritated tone._

_“Yugo as a Giamore myself I can tell you that you loving Rin will really mean a lot to her. However, if you fully intend to date her you have to have respect for her. The last thing I want to hear is that Rin ended up going rogue because of the way you treated her.” Yuya said. Yugo became shocked at Yuya’s accusation. He grit his teeth and looked the other way. Giamores going rogue were a common occurrence in relationships. Usually for females giamores that meant their mates would get physically hurt and they would usually say it because of how they were treated by their mates._

_“I never mean to hurt her.” Yugo said looking at Yuya with his eyes full of determination. Yuya knew Yugo was being honest and walked to him._

_“I know that Yugo but always remember what causes Giamores to grow and Tiloves to shrink.” Yuya said. Yugo looked at Yuya feeling insulted._

_“You think I plan on hurting her feelings?!” Yugo yelled. Yuya sighed in disbelief as he placed a hand behind his head, shaking his red hair._

_“That’s Tiloves Yugo. Giamores only grow when embarrassed, shy, or out of fear. Tiloves shrink with all of those plus sadness.” Yuya answered. Yugo looked at Yuya in disbelief. He placed both hands on Yuya’s shoulders holding him in place._

_“Then what does sadness do to a Giamore?” Yugo asked Yuya. While he knew that Giamores would grow whenever they were feeling hurt since childhood, why didn't Yuya specifically say sad during his list? Yuya assumed Yugo meant ‘How can I tell if Rin is sad?’. Yuya placed his hands on Yugo’s and removed them from his shoulders._

_“For Giamores it prolongs the amount of time we spent ‘grown up’. The sadder the Giamore the less likely it is for us to shrink down to ‘regular’ size.” Yuya explained. Yugo was surprised and he crossed his arms across his chest, his eyes looking to his right as if pondering something._

_“So that’s why Rin was still big the next day? Damn it! If I had known that meant she was upset I would have gone home with her!” Yugo shouted. Yuya exhaled a breath._

_“Yugo, everyone deals with emotions in a different way. Just because Rin avoided you that day, does not mean she did not care for you. She probably just deals with it alone.” Yuya said._

_“But I could have comforted her! No, I could have also comforted you that day when you lost Kilo.” Yugo spat as he looked at Yuya and placed his left hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner. Yuya frowned at the mention of his previous dog. Kilo had died while walking around the streets and Yuya was still sad about losing him._

_“It’s okay. Not everyone takes advantage of this knowledge.” Yuya told him. Yugo placed his left arm around Yuya’s neck holding him closer._

_“So when were you going to tell me you were afraid of ghosts?” Yugo asked with a sly grin. Yuya blushed at that and Yugo felt the arm around his neck being pushed as Yuya grew._

_“I-I am not afraid of ghosts!” Yuya answered still growing a little as he shivered._

_“If you were that afraid of going into the Haunted House you should have told me at least, instead of acting to be cool. Do you know how hard it was to pull you out of the door?” Yugo said becoming mildly annoyed at the memory. Yuya had ended up growing to 8'6" and was stuck inside the house as he tried to get out. Yugo ended up trying to pull Yuya out from the doorframe where he got stuck. It was not a good day for Yugo as it took hours to pull him out of the house. Yuya’s face reddened at the memory and Yugo pulled his hand away as Yuya grew to 5'6". Yuya pouted down at him._

_“And who was it that jumped from out of nowhere after whispering my name?” Yuya asked. Yugo waved his hands in front of him nervously._

_“It was just for fun. We were only kids.” Yugo said suddenly realizing Yuya was 5’6’’. Yuya crossed his arms over his chest annoyed at the boy’s retreat._

_“You do realize this will happen if you do the same thing to Rin.” Yuya said. Yugo gulped when he processed Yuya’s words._

_“I’ll keep that in mind.” Yugo said._

‘Honestly Yugo can be a pain sometimes.’ Yuya thought at the memory.

“Hey!” Yuya heard Yuzu’s voice yell. Yuya took in his surroundings and saw he was still in school and still standing at 5’8”.

“Being depressed about Shun’s rejection won’t help you. You know that I still need you to come to my place for some practice.” Yuzu said. Yuya knew what she meant. If her Dad saw him grown like this, Yuya knew he would be suspicious about them. If Yuzu ended up growing then that would make it worse, as he would suspect there was some intimacy between the two.

“Yeah.” Yuya said looking down at Yuzu. Yuzu gave a sympathetic smile and stepped in front of Yuya’s path.

“Do you remember last week when we had some ice cream?” Yuzu asked with her hands placed in her hips as she looked up at Yuya. Yuya stopped himself from giggling. His body shrinking down to 5’4”.

“I think we both know who deserves the title of ‘Ice Cream Stealer’?” Yuzu said. Yuya couldn’t help it. He laughed remembering how he had stolen Yuzu’s pink grapefruit popsicle from her hand and went running with it while Yuzu chased him down. Yuya shrank down to his regular 5’0”. Yuzu smacked him on the head with her hand causing Yuya to rub the spot. He looked at Yuzu questioningly.

“Never steal ice cream from me again.” Yuzu commanded as she turned away. Yuya laughed a little more as he moved his hand to his forehead in an admiral fashion.

“Aye, aye Ice Cream Police.” Yuya said mockingly before following Yuzu to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really do not know how many chapters I will add for this story.


	3. Yuto's Frustration

Yuto scanned the letters in the book he had in hand. No matter how many times he had scanned the words in the page, his mind went back to what happened earlier at the library between Shun and Yuya. Even as Mr. Noguchi started to speak about what they were currently reading, Yuto could not focus as he usually would during class. 

‘Writing your thoughts down is said to help.’ Yuto thought. It was an old remedy of sadness to write down your feelings on something and later burn the paper away. Yuto looked at the piece of paper he had in his notebook and decided to write down his thoughts.

‘Yuya confessing to Shun.’ Yuto wrote down. He immediately felt his clothes start to loosen. Yes he was greatly upset about this but at the same time Yuto knew, as he wrote down some facts.

‘We barely talk.’ Yuto wrote. Yes, his attraction for Yuya was one sided. When he had started seeing Yuya following Shun and him, he had started assuming it was because Yuya was interested in him. Yuto did not put Shun into the equation. Yuto looked to the front, at Yuya from his seat. He saw that Yuya looked a little smaller than in the library but he was also slightly bigger than his regular height. 

Yuya was writing in his paper frivolously. He did not dare to face Yuto after he confessed to Shun. He knew that Yuto was a nice guy and wasn’t the type to tease anyone but if someone ever messed with either of him or Shun, the provoker had a thing coming to him. 

‘Just what will he do?’ Yuya thought as he stopped writing on his notebook. Yuya knew he had done nothing wrong just by asking Shun out but that if word got out about it, some students would make fun of Shun just for his small gesture. 

‘No regrets Yuya. You got yourself into this. Deal with the consequences.’ Yuya thought to affirm himself. Yes, he was prepared for any repercussions when he had asked Shun out. This was something he had to deal with for that decision. 

‘But…’ Yuya thought as he gave a glance toward his upper left where Yuto was sitting. Yuto was looking at him with those serious eyes. Yuya turned his head forward and took a deep breath. 

‘I sure hope I do not get in trouble with him for that.’ Yuya thought already anticipating a fight with Yuto. 

‘What?!’ Yuto thought as Yuya was looking at him. It only lasted for some seconds before Yuya turned back to look at his notebook, writing something down in it. Yuto snapped out of it when he saw that his field of vision fell. He looked down at his body and realized he sat at 4’8”. 

‘Shit!’ Yuto thought to himself. That look had only lasted a few seconds and yet he had shrunk because of it. 

‘Can I really confront him when just one look he gives me makes me shrink?’ Yuto thought in discomfort. While he was confident before Yuya confessed, he wasn’t sure if he could go through with it without him shrinking down to size. 

‘I do not know even know what to confront him about anymore.’ Yuto thought as he leaned against the desk. At first the intent was just to make it clear that Yuya could always talk to him after class instead of stalking him, but he was sure Yuya would not follow them anymore now that he had confessed to Shun. Yuto felt a small shiver spread throughout his body. 

‘Just why did it have to be Shun?!’ Yuto thought frustrated. Yuto was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the bell ring, signalling class dismissal. Yuto sat up from the table and was surprised to see he had shrunk further leaving him at 4’2”.

‘Think about something happy.’ Yuto thought to himself as the rest of the students stood from their desk, leaving the classroom for the day. He was so focused on his thoughts that he failed to notice a student standing beside him.

‘Huh?! Why is Yuto still on his desk?’ Yuya wondered, becoming curious when Yuto did not move. He then noticed Yuto’s clothes were hanging loosely from his body. Yuya backed away a little with his arms raised in front of him.

‘Yuto’s a Tilove?!?’ Yuya thought in shock at the realization. He then placed his head forward examining Yuto. 

‘Is he upset?’ Yuya thought noticing Yuto’s head facing down. Yuya debated whether touching him to get his attention but Yuto opened his eyes before he could make that deicision. Yuto looked up and felt someone next to him on his right. He turned to it and his heart felt a jolt as his eyes widened. 

‘NO!!!’ Yuto thought as he faced the source of his despair.


	4. An Unexpected Approach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How will Yuto deal with Yuya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up slightly longer as I could not decide how to end it.

'Who is it?' Shun thought as he grabbed his black messenger bag. He gripped the holder and placed the bag against his back. Shun had been wondering who was Yuto's Giamore crush. While Giamores were not common, it did not make it any easier to pinpoint his crush.

'Yuto barely talks to anyone at all.' Shun thought. It was a true statement as besides Shun or Ruri, Yuto barely talked among people. Even among their small circle of friends, none of them were Giamores. Shun started to become annoyed.

"That Giamore better not hurt Yuto." Shun said out loud as he walked through the hallway.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuto was not having his day today. First his infatuated crush asks his best friend out on a date. Then he let Shun know he had a crush on a Giamore indirectly. Now that Giamore crush was facing him, and he had shrunk because of his feelings for him. Yuto noticed Yuya look at him apologetically.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to scare you." Yuya said. This surprised Yuto. He looked at his body and saw he was 3'9". His shirt was dangling from his body but... He was sure if he sat up his pants would fall on the ground.

'I can't move.' Yuto thought. If he did Yuya would see him pants less. Yuto felt himself shrink again.

'I can't.' Yuto thought in despair. He was afraid of what Yuya would think of seeing him like this. Yuto felt a hand on his right shoulder and looked up to see Yuya looking at him with concern.

"It's okay. Whatever you were dreaming about can't hurt you now." Yuya said in a comforting tone.

'Huh?' Yuto thought. Yuya thought he was having a nightmare? No, this was the perfect excuse he could use.

"Yes, I just had a bad dream." Yuto told Yuya. He looked at Yuya seeing him smile. He then looked at Yuya's hand questioningly and Yuya quickly let go of his shoulder. He placed his left hand in front of himself, as his other hand reached for his red hair shaking it.

"Sorry, I just thought you needed some comfort. I know it can be frustrating when your body responds to your emotions." Yuya said nervously as he closed his eyes. Yuto noticed him grow a little.

'Why is he nervous?' Yuto inquired. It was not like Yuya had done something wrong to Yuto. Of course being a Tilove and Giamore they already knew not to inquire about emotions further since it would just cause the other to shrink or grow further. Yuya stopped shaking his hair and opened his eyes looking at Yuto. Yuto saw him grow again to 5’5” and mentally sighed.

"If this situation is bothering you, you can leave." Yuto stated as he closed his eyes. The last thing he needed was Yuya growing for being nervous around him. Why he was nervous he wanted to know but if it meant Yuya growing he would forego it. Yuya eyed Yuto and gave a sigh knowing it was futile.

"Are you upset at me?" Yuya asked. Yuto looked up at Yuya, his grey eyes showing his confusion.

"For what?" Yuto asked a little angry. He then started to have a mini panic attack.

‘Did Yuya find out about my crush for him?’ Yuto thought in panic which his body responded to. Yuya looked to his right not wanting to face Yuto.

"For stalking you and Shun. I know that you know about that." Yuya answered, not looking at Yuto. Yuto started to shrink again. Yuya faced Yuto and saw he looked smaller than before at around 3’2”. Yuto did not dare to look at his emotional weakness. He was already in a vulnerable position with him. Yuya noticed Yuto shrink again and sighed. Yuya grabbed Yuto's bag.

"I am not trying to bully you Yuto. I am just nervous, in case you plan to hurt me for asking Shun out." Yuya stated. He better just be direct about his feelings or he'd continue to grow around Yuto and make him worried about getting hurt. Yuto opened his eyes in shock and turned his head to the giant Yuya.

"I would never hurt you for that!" Yuto shouted, anger in his tone. Yuya was surprised at Yuto's sudden outburst. Yuto sighed as he looked down. His pants had already loosened enough that they fell to the ground.

"I think being rejected from him is enough damage for you." Yuto explained softly. It was true that he was upset about it but he would never do anything harmful to Yuya. Yuto failed to notice Yuya’s small smile. He felt hands wrap around his 2'10" self, dragging his shirt along the way.

 _‘Even if that person takes advantage of you?’_ Shun’s earlier warning rung in Yuto’s mind. Yuto moved his arms flailing. He was sure that Yuya would not hurt him before, but now where he was child size he wasn’t quite as confident. He looked up at Yuya who placed him across his chest.

‘What?’ Yuto thought.

“I am sorry for thinking you would hurt me.” Yuya said his body shrinking down to his regular 5’0”. Yuto was confused by what he said.

‘Hurt him?’ Yuto thought before he started to feel angry. The last thing on his mind was hurting Yuya.

“I would never hurt you intentionally Yuya!” Yuto shouted up toward Yuya in anger. He did not know how that idea implanted itself on Yuya, but it was just not true! Yuya held him away from his body, giving him an inquisitive look.

“I barely have a reason to even attack you. With you being a Giamore and all.” Yuto stated, crossing his arms for emphasis of his seriousness. Yuya had never wronged him before even if they barely interacted. He knew Yuya was a good soul from what he had observed from class and lunch time. There really was no reason for Yuto to attack him. Yuya’s lips formed a small crevice into his mouth, before closing and extending into his signature smile. Yuya placed Yuto down on the chair. He then looked at Yuto worried about something.

“What is it?” Yuto asked. Yuya sighed.

“I don’t know how I will carry you home without it looking weird.” Yuya answered. Yuto was surprised. Yuya planned to take him home?

‘Does he even…’ Yuto thought before remembering that Yuya had been following him and Shun for a few weeks. Still he understood Yuya’s reasoning, since his clothes would not fit him at the moment. Yuto watched as Yuya grabbed his pants along with his… Yuto blushed in embarrassment as Yuya eyed his boxers confused. Yuto felt himself shrink again. Yuya noticed that and gave him a reassuring smile.

“At least your clothes are kept in nice condition. For Giamores that is a different story.” Yuya said. Yuto shrank further at the common knowledge. He now stood at 2’6”.

‘Why does he have to make me embarrassed?!’ Yuto thought frantically. Although the thought of Yuya growing to that point… Yuto immediately felt himself redden and he grew to 3’4”.

“Yuya!” They both heard a feminine voice call out to Yuya. Yuya turned toward the door to see Yuzu. Yuto walked behind Yuya’s legs as Yuzu walked toward them.

“Yuzu!” Yuya cried out, surprised by his friend's appearance. He moved his left hand that held Yuto's boxers behind him. Yuya felt Yuto behind his leg and knew he did not want her attention.

“It’s 4:16 already. You know Dad will freak out for arriving home late!” Yuzu yelled at him, her tone showing her irritation. Yuto backed away a little at the ferocity in her voice.

“I’m sorry Yuzu, I have a last minute errand I have to run.” Yuya informed her. Yuzu looked at him annoyed and then noticed pair of shoes under Yuto’s desk. She looked at Yuya annoyed before moving her messenger bag, placing it on the floor. She unzipped one part and pulled out purple robes extending them to Yuya. Yuya looked at her confused.

“Tell Yuto to wear this before we take him home.” Yuzu said. Yuya and Yuto were shocked. How did she know? Yuzu walked away to the door.

“Hurry up and dress Yuto, I need Yuya for practice.” Yuzu informed the hidden Yuto. Yuya looked at Yuto and both seemed puzzled. Yuzu waited by the opening to the classroom.

‘When will that guy change from those leather shoes?’ Yuzu thought in annoyance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuto your leather shoes are a dead giveaway. (At least pre-war you wore some converse/tennis shoes just from looking at the picture of you Ruri hugging you and Shun). I might have to change the rating to M because of that last part.


	5. Happiness Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up way longer than I thought it would.

'Wait for it.' He thought as he watched all the students departing from the school, eager to go home. While he was eager as well he had already planned what he was going to do for his after school plans. 

'Her class is further from the school's entrance.' Yugo thought as he saw the crowd of students begin to lessen to just a few. His eyes widened when he ended up spotting the familiar light green hair.

'Found her!' Yugo thought eagerly as he started running toward his friend. While she was normally taller than him, Yugo knew that she still wasn't in her regular size.

"Rin!" Yugo called out as he extended his arms out, prepared to embrace the girl. The girl in question became surprised when she was hugged by the boy. 

"Yugo." Rin said. Yugo was prepared for her usual response of hitting him on the head, so he quickly placed his hands on top of his head for the impact. He waited for a few seconds.

'Any second now.' Yugo thought as he waited in anticipation. Still there was no hit. Yugo lowered his arms a little to take a peek and saw Rin just looking down at him.

"Rin? What is it?" Yugo asked facing her. He could tell she was still upset about something. 

'If what Yuya said is true then she was either frightened or embarrassed before becoming sad.' Yugo thought. He started thinking it was the latter as Rin had no reason to be sad over something that scared her at the moment. Rin looked at Yugo and sighed. 

"Can we go to the beach?" Rin pleaded. Yugo was shocked. Rin would not usually ask for something as if she was begging. If anything she would say 'We are going to the beach.' 

'This is serious if she wants to go there.' Yugo thought before he gave a nod.

"Of course we can. I don't think we'll be able to get in the water though." Yugo answered her. 

"That is fine." Rin said as she started walking with Yugo following right next to her.  
__________________________________________

Yuto was walking in between Yuya and Yuzu down the street. Earlier he had tried to place the robes around his body to cover himself but struggled. Yuya had to help tie them around his smaller form before they met with Yuzu. Yuya ended up carrying his bag and shoes, with his clothes inside his bag. Yuto did not feel that either were going to threaten him. Still he couldn't help but wonder as he looked at the robes...

"Why did you ask me to wear this?" Yuto asked Yuzu. Yuzu looked down at him as if he had asked a question with an obvious answer.

"They do not have to be a certain size to wear them. Your shirt and pants will fall off, but for robes all you have to do is tie them just right." Yuzu explained. Yuto was confused by this reasoning. He looked at the robes.

'Why would she carry this in her bag?' Yuto thought his question. Yuya noticed his confusion.

"They're spare clothes Yuto." Yuya said. Yuto looked up at him, showing Yuya he had his attention.

"Unlike you both of us grow. We usually can't find something around us to cover up." Yuya explained. 

'Both of us?' Yuto thought. His eyes widened at the realization as he turned his head to face Yuzu. Yuzu saw his face and became annoyed at his surprise.

"What are you surprised about? Did you think I was a Regular?" Yuzu asked him. Yuto could feel her irritation in her voice. He shook his hands in front of him in a slow motion.

"It's not that. I just didn't know you were a Giamore as well." Yuto responded in a nervous manner. Yuzu sighed as she noticed Yuto shrink a little.

"I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. It's not like I have had 'growth bursts' as often as this kid." Yuzu said. Yuya grew a little. 

"Hey hey, I do not have them often." Yuya said rubbing his cheek while looking to his left away from them. Yuzu turned to face him leaning her body forward with her hands on her hips.

"Did you even pack some before..." Yuzu asked angry but paused. Yuto noticed Yuzu look at him and her eyebrows lowered as she puffed up some air to her left cheek. Yuto knew what she meant to ask. If he packed some before asking Shun out. 

'She really looks out for Yuya.' Yuto thought. Yuya remained silent and Yuzu noticed the blush in his cheeks. Yuzu sighed turning straight to walk on the pavement as Yuya grew a little.

"I am sorry." Yuzu apologized surprising both Yuto and Yuya. Yuya turned his head to face her. Yuzu eyed Yuya from the corner of her eyes.

“You know my Dad and how he shouts Yuya.” Yuzu said. Yuya smiled as he shrunk to his regular size. 

“I don’t think you can beat Shuzou when it comes to emphasis.” Yuya added. Yuto watched as Yuzu became irritated and could hear the crack of a knuckle as she gripped her messenger bag. She then looked at Yuto and sighed.

“We’re almost to your house.” Yuzu said. Yuya turned to Yuto and understood what Yuzu was implying. Yuto felt as if they were expecting something from him.

“What is it?” Yuto asked.

“You still haven’t grown back to your regular height.” Yuzu said.

“Well he has to be really ecstatic or happy in order to grow back.” Yuya said. Yuzu placed her hands in her hips looking thoughtful.

“You don’t happen to have a happiness charm do you Yuto?” Yuzu asked. 

‘A what?’ Yuto thought confused. His confusion seemed to show in his face as Yuzu held out her messenger bag to him. Yuto noticed a ‘Mozarta the Melodious Maestra keychain’ hanging from one of the zippers.

“Mozarta is the conductor for all of the Melodious Monsters. She makes sure that every monster is keeping in tie with the music while they practice.” Yuzu explained. Yuto was still confused. What was Yuzu trying to tell him with this?

“That’s her happiness charm Yuto.” Yuya said to him. Yuto turned to him.

“Yuzu is a musician at heart. She really likes singing which is why I have to go to her house.” Yuya explained. 

‘What? He has to go see her?’ Yuto thought as he looked at Yuzu. Was Yuzu that good of a singer? Yuzu sighed.

“It’s not what you think. Yuya may be a prankster...” Yuzu started as she closed her right eye.

“Hey.” Yuya said irritated. 

“But when it comes to whatever performance, he represents the audience.” Yuzu explained.

“Is your father busy?” Yuto asked wondering why she could not just ask her parent.

“No he isn’t Yuto.” Yuzu sighed and Yuya turned his head to her.

“Call this a superstition but if Yuya does not like it, the audience will not like it.” Yuzu said. 

“You can’t be sure of that.” Yuya said. Yuzu eyed him with her angry eyes.

“I am sure of that! If you say the performance is good or was okay that’s what some of the viewers say! If you say that it was magnificent so do they! I even had one time dad tell me it was not good but you said it was awesome and I received applause for that one!” Yuzu yelled at him. Yuya backed away a little in feeling threatened by her outburst. Yuzu then turned to Yuto.

“If you ever need someone to review something that requires a performance review, you can always ask this guy.” Yuzu said. Yuto turned to see Yuya shaking the back of his hair nervously as if he did not agree with that statement.

“What is your happiness charm?” Yuto asked curiously. He wanted to know what made his crush happy. Yuya looked at Yuto surprised by his question. He placed the shoes in his left hand as his right one aimed for something in his pocket. Yuya pulled his hand out of his pocket and Yuto was surprised by the color that rested in it. 

“A pink Hippo.” Yuto stated in a deadpan tone, his face showing his bewilderment at the Entermate Discover Hippo figurine.

‘I did not know he was into Hippos.’ Yuto thought. He was snapped out of it by Yuya’s laugh.

“I know it is an odd thing to see. The thing with Entermate Discover Hippo is that he is the main star in the Sky Iris circus. As the host he performs among other Entermates to get the show going. Some of his fellow Entermates could perform on their own shows but Entermate Discover Hippo gives them that push they need and is there to support his friends when need be.” Yuya said. Yuto was impressed by Yuya’s reasoning.

“So what is yours?” Yuya asked as he placed the hippo back in his pocket.

“Eh?” Yuto responded. 

“Your happiness charm?” Yuya asked. Yuto sighed. They had told him theirs and most of them were monsters. Yuto thought on all of his monsters to which one stood in his mind. He started sweating as he thought long on the question in hand. He felt a hand on his shoulder snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Yuya looking at him with a warm smile, his right hand placed on his shoulder while his left hand held his shoes and messenger bag.

“It’s okay. If it gets you this frustrated you don’t have to share it.” Yuya told him. Yuto looked down at the ground.

“It’s ghosts.” Yuto answered. He felt Yuya’s hand shake a little when he responded.

“Ghosts? Are you thinking of being a prankster ghost?” Yuzu asked. Yuto blushed in embarrassment and shrank further.

“No that’s not it. My favorite monsters are ghosts known as The Phantom Knights.” Yuto responded looking at Yuya. He noticed Yuya look at him with wide eyes.

“Gh-...” Yuya said letting go of Yuto quickly. Yuto noticed Yuya grow a little. 

‘He’s afraid of ghosts.’ Yuto concluded. He was definitely going to keep that in mind.

“Yuto… don’t cause Yuya to grow!” Yuzu snapped at him. Yuto flinched. He hadn’t intentionally meant to cause that. 

‘But my happiness charm...’ Yuto thought as he looked up at Yuya. He was able to interact with his crush and learn some stuff about him. Yuto felt the robes tighten around his body as he grew back to regular size. Yuya and Yuzu were both amazed by that.

“It worked.” Yuya said. Yuzu heard a small ringing from her cell phone.

“Oh no! Yuya...” Yuzu shouted. Yuya turned to her and nodded with a smile. He placed the shoes in front of Yuto while handing him his bag.

“I am pretty sure you can make it home from here.” Yuya said. Yuto was intrigued, that they were leaving him.

“You can keep the robes and bring them to me tomorrow.” Yuzu said in a rushing voice. Yuto was mildly surprised when he saw her grow taller.

‘Guess that confirms it.’ Yuto thought.

“Sorry but we are already super late for practice. We’ll see you again tomorrow at school.” Yuya said as he ran along with Yuzu to Yuzu’s place. 

“So she lives closeby.” Yuto said as he wiped his feet with the robes to take the small debris they had acquired. He then placed them on the leather shoes. 

‘We’ll see you again tomorrow.’ Yuya’s voice rang in his mind. Yuto smiled a small smile. 

‘At least I got to spend time with him.’ Yuto thought before walking toward his house.


	6. It's not just feelings... ... it's stress.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appleshipping time...

"We're finally here!" Yugo shouted in delight as he and Rin arrived at the beach. There was no indication of rain and the breeze was just right. Yugo took his tennis shoes off and carried them in his left hand.

'I wonder what happened this time.' Yugo thought as he looked at Rin. Rin had been quiet during the majority of the walk to the beach. Yugo was surprised when she just stepped on the sand with her boots.

"Rin! Your boots..." Yugo shouted, astonished by her action. Rin would always scold Yugo about the sand being hard to remove from her boots. Rin seemed to register Yugo's words as she looked down at her white boots. 

"Oh." Rin said. 

'Oh!' Yugo repeated Rin's reaction in his mind. He suddenly became irritated as he walked to Rin.

"What is going on with you Rin?!" Yugo yelled his question. Rin looked down at him in mild surprise.

"I was quiet this morning about it but I know you are upset. Just what happened that is making you sad?" Yugo asked his tone irritated. He became surprised when Rin grew to 5'5". Her clothes tightening around her body exposing her tummy slightly. Rin looked toward the water in the beach at the sun that was starting to set. Yugo jumped spreading his arms up.

'You can't ignore me!' Yugo thought irritated as his eyebrows pointed toward his nose in irritation. Rin looked down at Yugo and Yugo felt some life from her eyes.

"Do you think I should change my career path?" Rin asked. 

"Eh?" Yugo responded before he realized what she said.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHHH?!?!" Yugo exclaimed. He then raised his right fist in front of himself as he leaned his body to her.

"What are you talking about Rin?! You've wanted to be in the engineering field since we started middle school!" Yugo shouted.

'Where is this coming from?' Yugo thought in wonderment. The Rin he knew would never ask such a question! Rin looked at Yugo before looking at the sunset. Yugo became pissed at her reaction.

"Hey! Don't you dare ignore me! I want to know what caused Rin to turn into this robot with no life!" Yugo shouted. Rin sighed and turned to Yugo.

'Such a brute as ever.' Rin thought.

"The truth is..." Rin said catching Yugo's attention.

"One of the guys just made a misogynistic comment." Rin said. Yugo was surprised.

"And you let that get to you?" Yugo asked. Rin would scold anyone who stated misogynistic comments and usually she would not let it get to her. Rin looked at him with a small smile.

"The thing is he was right about one thing." Rin admitted. Yugo became confused as Rin looked at her hands.

"I am a Giamore and the job itself can be stressful. If I come to a point where I am stuck on a problem." Rin said. Yugo watched her grow again to 5'7". 

'What? Didn't Yuya say it was fear, or embarrassment that caused giamores to grow?' Yugo thought taken aback by this development. Rin noticed Yugo's face and became annoyed.

"What are you surprised about?! You have seen me grow when taking tests." Rin snapped. Yugo knew what she meant. After taking any exam Rin would always be taller than normal for a small while before shrinking to size after a few minutes. Come to think of it so did Yuya and Yuzu. Why would they grow during an exam? Yugo then came upon the answer himself in astonishment.

"Wait! That's why we start taking tests individually in a room?!" Yugo exclaimed in surprise. Rin became angry at Yugo for his obliviousness.

"You didn't know that it's to hide whether someone is a Giamore or Tilove!" Rin exclaimed. Yugo took a step back. He waved his right hand nervously while his left hand was pressed against the back of his blue hair.

"So that's why Shingo wanted a peek of everyone after the test." Yugo said smiling nervously.

"He what?!" Rin yelled surprised. Yugo felt the tension Rin was sending him. He could tell she planned to hurt Shingo if she saw him.

"That jerk better not be whistleblowing or else he is in for a world of pain." Rin said. Yugo gulped but then laughed as he closed his eyes. Rin noticed his laughter and gave him a rough pat in the head making him stop.

"What is so funny Yugo?" Rin asked her tone serious. Yugo opened his eyes smiling at her with some small eagerness.

"You're back to your usual self." Yugo answered. Rin was shocked and then smiled. She shrank down to her regular 5'1". Yugo knew this meant that she was happy. He just didn't expect Rin kicking his left leg. Yugo jumped on his right leg as he held his left leg up from the pain.

"OOOOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Yugo yelled in pain.

"That's for calling me a robot." Yugo heard Rin say.

'Yep, she's back.' Yugo thought as he saw Rin taking off her boots and holding them in her left hand.

"Let's go. We still have homework to do." Rin said. Yugo smiled as he followed her. Their feet taking in the tiny grains of sand as they went to wet them along the shoreline.


	7. Whose the Giamore Crush?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exploring Shun in all of this

The ringing sound indicated to Shun that the phone was receiving a call. He hitched a breath growing impatient with not receiving an answer from Yuto's voice.

"The person you have called..." A computerized female voice said. Shun became irritated and touched the hang up icon.

'That's the sixth time.' Shun thought in frustration as he glared at his smartphone. Yuto still had not answered his phone since class was over. Shun felt it was strange that Yuto was taking his time to meet with him after school before they walk home the way they usually did. At first he thought it was that Yuto had a to use the bathroom as sometimes that would happen to either of them. However after twenty minutes of waiting he had decided to look for Yuto. Shun went everywhere in the school looking for Yuto but was not able to find him.

'Did the Giamore hurt him?' Shun thought. He had no doubt Yuto would have gone to her to... Wait no...

'It could also be a boy.' Shun thought as placed his phone down on the table. He crossed his arms.

'Yuto did not say her nor did he say him.' Shun analyzed. Giamores themselves were more likely to be female than male. If it was a guy, it would be easier to narrow down who it was. Shun ripped a post-it note apart from the stack on his desk. He took a pencil from the desk with his right hand.

'Hm, there is Yuzu and her friend Rin. There are the Tyler sisters,...' Shun thought as he wrote down the list of suspects. Shun then thought of Yuya and his eyes widened when he remembered what happened at the library.

 _"I just need to talk to him about some stuff."_ Shun remembered Yuto's words. Shun gripped the pencil tightly.

'Yuto was going to confront Yuya before he asked me out.' Shun concluded as he went to grab his phone.

'I don't have Yuya's phone number.' Shun realized. How could he have not realized it earlier? Yuto would not get so easily flustered over having an infatuation on a Giamore. No, he would tell Shun who it was and to lay off. Unless Yuto did not trust Shun knowing who it was in case of some teasing from him. Shun felt the pencil bigger somewhat. He looked at his hand and knew he had shrunk as he saw that it looked bigger than before.

'Dang it!' Shun thought as he took a deep breath. Why was he getting emotional about it? He had said no to Yuya's confession and he did not regret it. It was not like he talked with Yuya often and he doubted they would share similar interests.

"What do I even know about him?" Shun asked out loud as he placed a hand on his forehead.

'He is a Giamore, he is in the same grade as Yuto, he is friends with Yuzu." Shun thought remembering seeing those two walking together while chatting. He really did not know much about him which fueled his reasoning even more for refusing him.

'He did ask you out in order to get to know you.' A tiny voice said in the back of his mind. Shun went to lay down on his bed.

'Yes.' Shun acknowledged. Yuya did ask him out. Not that it was any different from the other girls that had. The only difference was being the first male Giamore. Shun felt some sparks above his cheek from embarrassment.

"Even the boys love him." Shun could already hear Ruri teasing him about it.

‘God why did I have to experience a confession from a person of the same gender?’ Shun thought humiliated and felt his clothes start to feel heavy, but he wasn't too worried about it since he was home.

'Come to think of it, Yuto did not confront him or tell him to wait after that.' Shun realized. Not even after leaving the Nurse's office did Yuto once mention Yuya.

'What if that's what he did?' Shun thought and suddenly became worried for Yuto. If his best friend had confronted Yuya/the Giamore about his feelings for them... Shun panicked at the possibilities of what would happen to Yuto. Shun was startled by the ringing sound of his phone. He immediately grabbed the phone and saw the caller ID reveal the name of the Tilove that had been in his thoughts. Shun placed the phone in his left ear.

"Shun?" Yuto's voice asked. Shun let out a breath of relief at hearing his friend's voice.

"Where the heck have you been?!" Shun shouted his tone angry.

"Alive.” Yuto said. Shun was impressed by his answer. Yuto’s earlier fluster seemed like it happened another day.

“Where was your phone?” Shun asked. He heard Yuto sigh through the phone.

“I couldn’t reach it.” Yuto answered. Considering that Yuya was carrying his stuff Yuto did not think on asking him for his phone to make a call. There was that and the fact that he felt no real harm being between both Yuzu and Yuya as they helped him walk home. 

‘What?’ Shun thought. All he could assume from this news was that Yuto had shrunk.

“How short did you get?” Shun asked.

“I am fine. I am already home.” Yuto answered. Shun knew he was hiding something.

“After confronting Yuya?” Shun let his anger get to him. Yuto didn’t answer for a long time. Shun closed his eyes knowing Yuto was probably shrinking by now.

“No, he came up to me.” Yuto answered tone deadpan. Shun was surprised by Yuto’s admission.

“Did you talk to him about whatever you were set on earlier?” Shun asked.

“Yes.” Yuto answered.

“Did he end up going rogue on you?” Shun asked. While Yuya did not look the part he could practically imagine Yuto confronting him and Yuya growing while he shrunk.

“ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!!” Shun had to remove the phone at Yuto’s loud denial.

“Yuya did nothing harmful to me.” Yuto answered softly. Shun sighed. Just by his reaction he could tell that Yuto was defensive of Yuya.

“Tell me Yuto, what are your thoughts on him?” Shun asked.

“What?” Yuto asked confused.

“Your thoughts on that Giamore.” Shun stated.

“He’s a nice guy.” Yuto answered. 

“Nice enough to date?” Shun asked. Yuto didn’t answer for a long while.

“Yuto?” Shun called his name to make sure he was still there.

“Why are you asking that now? Didn’t you say no to him for being a Giamore?” Yuto asked his tone angry. Yuto had him there.

“Putting that aside would you still call him a nice guy?” Shun asked.

“Are you planning on asking the person you just rejected out on a date?” Yuto asked. Shun could feel some heat on the left side of his forehead. No, of course he would not ask that blasted Giamore out on a date! He just wanted Yuto’s thoughts to see if Yuya was indeed his Giamore crush.

“Who knows?” Shun asked rhetorically.

“You’re a cold-hearted young man.” Yuto said before Shun heard the sound of the phone call cutout. Shun had half-expected Yuto to hang up but he was still amazed he actually did it. He looked at his phone.

‘I might have to watch out for that Giamore.’ Shun thought.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuto was laying in the purple sheets of his bed, covering his 3’2” body.

‘Why? Why does he want to know about Yuya?’ Yuto thought the question repeatedly. Shun had flat out admitted to rejecting him for being a Giamore in front of him.

‘But why does he want to know about Yuya?’ Yuto thought. He could feel his body shrinking from his feelings. The feelings of the possibility of Shun asking Yuya out. Yuto knew that compared to Shun, he stood no chance of getting Yuya to notice him.

‘But he noticed you at school.’ Yuto heard a tiny voice inside him say. At that Yuto felt hopeful.

‘That’s right. I spent some time with him today.’ Yuto thought as he sat himself up. Yuya himself had given him some attention during the afternoon and he got to learn something he liked. Yuto released a soft laugh as he grew a little.

‘Entermate Discover Hippo.’ Yuto thought, it really did make a good happiness charm if he could laugh at it.

“Come to think of it…” Yuto said out loud as he looked at his room.

“What is my happiness charm?” Yuto asked out loud. He then smiled when his eyes landed on the desk and he grew again to 5’0”.

‘That’s right. I had almost forgotten about that.’ Yuto thought as he approached the desk.


	8. Developing Values

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Yuzu chapter.

'Already?' Yuzu thought as she lay in bed. She could feel the warmth of some sunlight and opened her eyes to look at the window only to see that it was still pretty dark. Her blue eyes then landed on the pink decorative digital clock that read '6:13'. Yuzu got out of bed. 

"Better hurry up." Yuzu said as she walked to the bathroom. She grabbed her green toothbrush and the toothpaste, squeezing some of the stuff into the brush. She then turned the knob making some water splash out from the tiny pipe. She placed the brush under the pipe, soaking the paste before placing it on her mouth.

'At least dad did not get suspicious last night.' Yuzu thought as she brushed her teeth. As soon as she arrived home with Yuya, she quickly explained that they walked Yuto home since he had shrunk from being a Tilove. Shuzo wasn't happy but he dropped the subject, knowing Yuzu had to practice for her upcoming solo performance. Yuzu spit the paste as she placed some water in her mouth to finish cleaning her teeth.

'Just what is it that is missing this time?' Yuzu thought. Yuya had told her that her performance was great but that it seemed to be missing something. Yuya was not a musical expert but if he said something was missing, she trusted his word. Yuzu spat the water out and dried her mouth with the purple towel. She then heard the ringing sound from her Dad's alarm going off.

"It's another day to show determination to the world!" Yuzu heard Shuzou shout. Yuzu sweatdropped at her Dad's usual morning greetings. She walked back to her room in order to prepare for another school day. Yuzu went to her closet choosing the clothes for the day.

"I might as well grab a spare set of robes in case ghost lover forgets to bring them today." Yuzu said grabbing a set of white robes. While she barely had any growth incidents, she would rather be safe than sorry for it. Yuzu then changed into her red skirt and later a light blue tank top. She could smell the scent of toast her father was making.

"Yuzu your hot meal can only remain hot for a short amount of time!" Shuzo called out to her from downstairs. 

"I'll be there in a minute." Yuzu said as she grabbed her brown messenger bag before going downstairs. As she reached the bottom floor she saw her dad grinning.

"That's my girl. Are you excited for another day of learning?" Shuzo asked. Yuzu puffed her cheek at that but nodded. 

'If only there weren't so many of us going to it.' Yuzu thought, thinking of her peers. 

"Is something wrong?" Shuzo asked. Yuzu shook her head as she went to grab the sandwich her dad had made for her with the toasted bread and fried egg. She started munching on it quickly knowing her dad would be late to work if she took her time. After she was done she wiped her mouth with the napkin to remove the breadcrumbs. Yuzu then threw the napkin away in the trashcan before following her Dad out through the door. Her dad locked the house door before aiming to go to the car. Yuzu sat in the passenger seat as Shuzo started the car's engine before driving away.

"So did something happen with Yuya yesterday?" Shuzo asked. 

"How do you know?" Yuzu asked in shock. Shuzo gave Yuzu a glance before staring at the road.

"He left the house with that smile again. The same one he used when he was being bullied by that kid." Shuzo said. Yuzu knew which one he meant. The forced smile of his when he is really upset.

"You promise you won't make a big deal about it?" Yuzu asked. Shuzo was mildly surprised that she knew what it was. He nodded.

"He got rejected after confessing to this guy he likes." Yuzu said. 

"Say what?!" Shuzo said looking at Yuzu. Did she just say a guy and not a girl?

"Dad the car!" Yuzu exclaimed. Shuzo immediately looked in front of him to steer the car straight.

"You kids are too young for romance yet. Just wait until you are an adult..." Shuzo said. Yuzu closed her right eye in annoyance.

"Are you gonna use that same excuse every parent tells their teen?" Yuzu asked annoyed at her Dad's response. Shuzo glanced at her with a frown.

"How do you know what you are feeling is true love then?" Shuzo asked. Yuzu gawked at him. She then became angry

“I do not love anyone romantically!” Yuzu screamed, startling Shuzo. Yuzu sighed as she looked down.

“It’s always the same whenever I go to school. The girls asking me if I like girls or boys and when I say neither they make fun of me.” Yuzu said. Shuzo noticed her grow a little and knew she was upset.

“But that’s great Yuzu, it means that you can grow up and meet the one as you get older.” Shuzou said. He noticed Yuzu still look upset.

“Why can’t they just accept it?” Yuzu asked. Shuzo became confused.

“Accept what? That my little angel is not romantically interested in anyone?” Shuzou asked. Yuzu raised her head and Shuzou could feel her burning hot fire.

“No, that whether you have a romantic interest or not it does not make you any less normal! There is such a thing as a girl not having interest in someone romantically. Heck a guy can get away with not having one but when it is a girl…” Yuzu raised her fist.

“It’s always ‘Oh no you have to have someone.’ or ‘You’ll meet him when you’re older’. Just stop it already!” Yuzu yelled in frustration. Shuzo stopped the car and Yuzu noticed that they were already at her school. She gave a light sigh. Did she really have to go through that again?

“I didn’t know this was bothering you so much.” Shuzo said as he took off his seatbelt. Yuzu watched as her dad leaned himself closer to her.

“Yuzu look at me.” Shuzo said. Yuzu looked into her father’s blue grey eyes. 

“As a society we have developed values and opinions throughout each of our lives. I might tell you that I do not mind you being single, which I do not. But there will always be someone that might disagree. Even as you go through high school you are developing those values that you hold dear and the thing that can be upsetting is seeing kids your age making similar comments over something.” Shuzo said. He then placed a hand on her shoulder.

“But just because your opinion does not go in line with them, it does not make you any less of a being. Being yourself is one of the common struggles you will endure no matter where you go. You will find people that enjoy just some parts of you, whether it be for having a similar taste in something, or to be there for your spectacular singing. That is when you will realize who your real friends and allies are over just someone you met along the way during your journey.” Shuzo said. Yuzu smiled softly and Shuzo saw her shrink to normal.

“Tell Yuya I said ‘Hi’” Shuzo said. Yuzu nodded as she grabbed her brown messenger bag. She gave her dad a quick kiss on the cheek before getting out of the car.

“Thank you Dad.” Yuzu said. Shuzo could see her confidence returning in that smile.

“I’ll pick you up after class today.” Shuzo said. Yuzu nodded showing him she had heard him. She then walked up the stairs for her first class.


	9. It Does Not Stop the Pain from Sadness

Yuto locked the door to his house and placed the key in his messenger bag. He was ready to walk to school wearing his black button up shirt and jeans. His grey eyes focused on the house on the farthest side of the street. 

'Should I wait for him?' Yuto thought. While Shun had been rude yesterday asking him about Yuya in case he wanted a date, Yuto was still his friend. As if his thoughts called the young male adult, Shun walked outside the door along with his younger sister. Shun immediately spotted him and Yuto knew his option to run was gone.

"Yuto." Ruri said as she waved her right arm at him. Yuto raised his own in acknowledgement as the Kurosaki siblings approached him.

"How have you been?" Ruri asked him. 

"I've been well." Yuto answered as they started their trek to school together.

"That's good to hear. Brother has been saying something has been bugging you all morning. He even wanted to leave the house early to meet with you." Ruri said.

'Hey!' Shun thought. He shouldn't have told Ruri about it. Yuto sighed.

"He just wants to ask Yuya out." Yuto responded.

"I do not!" Shun yelled, frustrated at Yuto's assumption. Ruri looked at Shun confused.

"Didn't you reject him yesterday?" Ruri asked. Shun looked at her in the eyes.

"That's right. I never said I would ask him out." Shun said mildly surprising Yuto.

"So you lied." Yuto said in a low voice. Shun became angry.

"Why would you think I would ask that Giamore out on a date?" Shun asked. Yuto looked forward.

"I thought you actually had the heart for once." Yuto said. Ruri laughed at Yuto's comment.

"He has you there." Ruri said. Shun slightly shrank.

"I already have my heart filled. I do not need a younger admirer in it." Shun said.

"Filled with what? Birds?" Ruri asked as Shun shrunk again.

"Ruri..." Shun warned. He noticed Yuto's small smile.

'Another thing to add to the happy times.' Shun thought as he grew to normal. 

"That quick? Man you sure can focus on something happy fast brother." Ruri commented on his return to his regular 5'6". 

"Of course I can." Shun lied. The truth was that he was worried Yuto might avoid him today after last night's talk. It had been one of the few times Yuto had insulted him with such venom in his voice. Knowing that Yuto was here chatting really did ease his mind. 

"That's good for you but I wonder if Yuya will be the same way when we get to school." Ruri said. Shun noticed Yuto tense at that.

"He will be fine. That kid makes jokes in class. I don't doubt that he can cheer himself up." Shun stated. Yuto didn't seem convinced. Shun and Ruri were surprised when Yuto ran up ahead. 

"Yuto!" Ruri yelled out to the teen.

"I just remembered I have something I need to do." Yuto said. Shun became ticked. 

'It's that Giamore isn't it?' Shun thought rhetorically.

"Ruri I..." Shun said about to follow but noticed her holding his left arm.

"Now, now, dear brother. You can't expect your sister to run." Ruri said. Shun became impatient as he watched Yuto run further.

'Drats!' Shun thought. He couldn't leave his sister behind nor could he force her to run, otherwise Mother would punish him for it. He had no choice but to let Yuto go for now.

"Are you really going to ask Yuya out?" Ruri asked. Shun felt the heat in his forehead incinerate.

"No. He is a Giamore and we have nothing in common." Shun spat out.

"Wow, that is so you brother." Ruri said.

"What about you?" Shun asked. Ruri looked at him.

"You're really lucky you know." Ruri said looking at him with a hint of sadness. Shun noticed her shrink a little.

"Lucky in what sense?" Shun asked. The last thing he wanted was his sister getting smaller. Ruri looked away from him.

"You don't have to deal with the pains of asking someone out." Ruri said. Shun's eyes widened slightly.

"Who is it?" Shun asked. Ruri laughed bitterly.

"So that you can hunt him down and hurt him? You really think feelings work that way? That if you hurt the person, it will stop my feelings for him?" Ruri asked sarcastically. Shun clenched his teeth. He knew what she was trying to tell him.

"Have you ever given any thought to how much it took Yuya to finally ask you out?" Ruri asked. Shun looked at her in the eyes. Ruri glanced at him and looked sorrowful as she shrank again.

"It isn't him.” Ruri stated. Shun could tell she wasn’t lying about that.

“And just like Yuya, it’s unrequited.” Ruri said. 

“If you know that…” Shun started and Ruri laughed.

“Just knowing it doesn’t stop the pain.” Ruri told him as she continued to shrink reaching 4’2”. Shun became ticked. Ruri was experiencing the ‘Sadness Slumps’ as Tiloves called it. Whenever Tiloves would become so sad that they would shrink until their limit, which was usually a few inches. Experience with his mother had told him she would be like this for a few days to weeks. He grabbed his sister’s arm.

“Let’s take you home.” Shun said. Ruri didn’t resist as she followed her brother home.

‘There’s not much I can do for this one.’ Shun thought. Ruri already had the facts inside of her. Going after whoever it was would not really gain him anything. 

‘Maybe it was for the best that Yuto ran ahead.’ Shun thought as he looked at Ruri. He was sure she might have shrunken further if she went to class today. Shun lowered his eyebrows as they pointed to his nose.

‘Even if Yuto sees Yuya.’ Shun thought irritated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do not get used to frequent updates after this chapter.


	10. Triggered during a Morning Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuto meets up with Yuya

Yuya was eating the cachapa his mother had prepared for him for breakfast as he walked to school. 

'Why doesn't dad just come out and say it?' Yuya thought the question. He knew that his dad knew that Yuya was upset about something. He had not told him about his feelings for Shun, as he was afraid what Yusho would think. His father himself had married his mother so he was afraid of him telling him that 'It is just a phase you are going through.' 

"If that were true why do I still love Entermates?" Yuya asked out loud rhetorically. One of the things from the society he lived in was that they were expected to 'grow out' of those things. It had actually become a common line of teasing to Giamores as they would only grow out of embarassment whenever someone teased them for their interests. It became so common that the government banned schools from using the word 'grow' when referring to adulthood for kids. The adults now had to use 'aging' as a replacement for it instead. 

"If they wanted us to 'grow' out of such things they should not continue to make stuff for the kid's section." Yuya said out loud in frustration as he took another bite of the cachapa. Honestly, there was a whole lot of toys 'for kids' and now they have transitioned some to 'adult' like with coloring books. Yuya remembered when he first saw one. He flipped through the page curious as to what was the difference between it and a regular one. The difference was that there would typically be more patterns and spaces to color in. Yuya could imagine it taking long hours just to color one compared to the regular ones that came in simple cartoons. 

'Adults always complain about being busy. Yet they come up with other things that could keep them busy for hours. Do adults really crave to be busy all their lives?' Yuya thought taking another bite of the cachapa. Yuya heard the sound of footsteps that appeared to be running from behind him. He took a glance and was surprised to see Yuto running toward him. 

'No! If he's here then that means Shun is close by. Argh I can't face him now!' Yuya thought starting to panic. Yuya started to run with his half eaten cachapa in hand. Yuto had been running in the sidewalk for a while now. He was worried about Yuya after Ruri had wondered if he would be alright. Yuto knew deep in his heart that Yuya was indeed okay, but he wanted to at least witness it with his own two eyes.

'Don't be afflicted with 'sadness slumps'.' Yuto thought. He spotted a person walking ahead and recognized the familiar light blue backpack. 

'There he is!' Yuto thought eagerly. He noticed Yuya take a glance and look at him. Yuto also watched as Yuya's eyes widened before he started to run away from him. 

'What?! Why did he run?' Yuto thought. Yuya looked afraid of him as he grew a little. Didn't they go over this yesterday?

"I won't hurt you Yuya!" Yuto shouted. As he tried to catch up. He saw Yuya give another glance before he stopped running. Yuto ran up to him before stopping. He took some deep short breaths, taking in some air as he placed his hands over his own knees leaning on them for support. He looked up at Yuya to see him tilt his head.

"You're not with Shun today?" Yuya asked. Yuto then understood why Yuya ran from him. He shook his head.

"No." Yuto answered as he stood up. He noticed Yuya was at 5'2" and holding a...

'What is that?' Yuto thought intrigued. It must have shown in his face as Yuya moved it closer for him to see.

"It's a cachapa. It's my breakfast of the day." Yuya explained. 

"Isn't that considered an unhealthy breakfast?" Yuto asked. Yuya laughed and Yuto saw him shrink down to his regular 5'0".

"It would be but Mom put some some nuts on it instead of cheese." Yuya said as he brought it closer to himself. Yuto saw him break a piece from the uneaten section. He handed it to Yuto.

"Try it. It's really good." Yuya said. Yuto looked at the piece unsure. He had nuts before so he knew he wasn't allergic to them since he'd have some peanut butter sandwiches occasionally. Yuto gripped the piece with his index finger and thumb. He then placed it on his mouth tasting it.

"Well?" Yuya asked as Yuto chewed on the piece.

“It’s good.” Yuto responded.

“I know right. It’s sweet but at the same time dry with the nuts.” Yuya said before taking another bite out of his cachapa. He then started walking and Yuto followed along. 

“Do you always walk to school?” Yuto asked. Yuya nodded as he gulped down his bite.

“It’s not that far from home. I usually get out at around 6:30 to make it in time though.” Yuya said.

“I’ve never seen you walking up ahead before.” Yuto said. Today was the first day he had even seen Yuya walking to school. Yuya laughed a little.

“That’s probably because I made sure that you wouldn’t.” Yuya answered nervously. This caught Yuto’s attention.

“Why would you…” Yuto asked but then remembered why Yuya run away from him when he spotted him.

“You would go to such lengths to avoid confronting him.” Yuto stated. He saw the red on Yuya’s cheeks as he tilted his head once.

“And you too.” Yuya admitted. Yuto looked at Yuya questioningly.

“I saw you when you got in a fight with Isao.” Yuya replied. Yuto remembered what Yuya was talking about. The fight that resulted in him getting a detention. Isao had been playing dirty during the marathon as he would push or kick anyone that stood before him and the finish line. Yuto was running as he watched as Shun was passing him. Isao however kicked Shun in the leg resulting in a broken ankle. Yuto confronted Isao asking for him to apologize to Shun but he refused. He started fighting and they both ended up getting detention with Isao getting suspended for two days and Yuto getting a warning since it was his first time in a fight. He noticed Yuya shiver.

“You looked like you were ready to kill him. I was so scared that I was afraid of what you would do to me if I asked Shun out.” Yuya said. 

‘So that’s why he thinks I would hurt him.’ Yuto thought understanding Yuya’s fear of him. He became a little angry though.

“You thought I would hurt you just for confessing to Shun.” Yuto stated his tone serious. Yuya looked at Yuto seeing him cross his arms across his chest.

“Well… yeah. I know it sounds silly…” Yuya said.

“It’s ridiculous!” Yuto shouted startling Yuya.

“I only fought him because he gravely injured Shun. You did nothing of the sort by voicing out your feelings for him.” Yuto stated. Yuya looked at him surprised. 

“If you went rogue on Shun that might be a different story.” Yuto said as he lowered his arms. Yuya’s eyebrows lowered as he looked at Yuto insulted by his insinuation.

“I would not go rogue on Shun just for a refusal. Regardless of his reasons for saying no!” Yuya shouted as he raised his left fist. Yuto was intrigued by his response. Yuya then lowered his arm eyeing the almost eaten cachapa.

“That goes for anyone. I will just accept their decision without question.” Yuya said softly. Yuto became alarmed when Yuya grew.

‘No! I triggered something.’ Yuto thought desperately knowing Yuya was reliving something. He grabbed Yuya’s growing arm making Yuya look at him. Yuto then thought of something.

“Do you know what my happiness charm is?” Yuto asked.

“The Phantom Knights.” Yuya answered as he stopped growing at 5’5”. 

‘He remembers.’ Yuto thought as he smiled.

“That’s one of them. Here is another.” Yuto said as he opened his messenger bag up. Yuya watched curiously as Yuto took out a card. Yuto handed it to Yuya and he saw it was an Ace of Spade Card. 

“What is it about the Ace of Spade?” Yuya asked. 

“Look at what’s written in the back.” Yuto said. Yuya flipped the card over to see marks left from it by a black sharpie. Yuya immediately recognized the signature.

“Dad?!” Yuya exclaimed in shock reading ‘Yusho Sakaki’ in it.

“It was one of the cards he used during his show.” Yuto said. Yuya smiled as he looked down at Yuto.

“So you are one of his fans.” Yuya said jokingly. Yuto nodded and saw Yuya shrink to 5’3”. Yuya handed the card back to Yuto.

“It’s good to know that one of his performances made you a fan.” Yuya commented.

“I heard it was one of his last shows.” Yuto said placing the card back in his messenger bag. Yuya sighed.

“It’s tough being in show business. He really loved making people smile even if for an hour or two.” Yuya said wistfully. He then smiled as he looked down at Yuto.

“Thanks you for sharing your happiness charm with me.” Yuya said. Yuto raised his right hand in front of him and waved it.

“It’s not a problem.” Yuto said.

‘But he’s still not in his regular size.’ Yuto thought upset as Yuya ate the last piece of cachapa as he walked. What could possibly make him so upset that he only shrank a little?

“Yuto are you waiting for something?” Yuya asked. Yuto realized Yuya was farther away from him. He ran to catch up to Yuya as they walked to school together.


	11. Feeling Down?

Shun and Ruri had made it home. Shun took out his key to the house and unlocked the door. Their parents had already left for work, leaving the house empty. Ruri followed Shun inside as he placed his messenger bag on the nearby table.

"We're going to have to report this to school." Shun said referring to Ruri's current condition. Whenever Tiloves experienced 'sadness slumps' they could have the day off. Even schools that would specialize in Tiloves would allow them the day off as it would usually cause problems during class. This did not mean they could escape the work, as the teachers would send the work to them online via their emails. Ruri gave a slight tilt of her head still looking upset. Shun went upstairs to his room and Ruri followed along. Shun pressed the start up button on his desktop computer. He looked at Ruri to see that she was 4'4" and slowly shrinking.

"What is it with that figurine you bought the other day?" Shun said trying to find a way to distract her mind. Ruri stopped shrinking.

"You mean Lyrical Luscina Assembly Nightingale?" Ruri asked. Shun nodded even though he wasn't really interested in it. 

"Mom was mad at me for getting it." Ruri said as she shrank again. Shun sighed as he sat down on the chair.

"I know, but what is it about it that made you so ecstatic when it came in the mail?" Shun asked remembering his sister's eagerness at getting it. Ruri smiled as she stopped shrinking.

"It's really pretty and hard for me to ignore. Each time I see it I can't help but feel ecstatic." Ruri said as she grew a little. Shun started going to the school's site online.

"I actually bought it under Sayaka's suggestion of having a happiness charm." Ruri said. 

"Happiness charm?" Shun questioned giving her a glance. Ruri nodded and noticed her brother's face. She turned to him seriously irritated.

"No, it isn't the one that you carry to bring you happiness, but something you know makes you happy whenever you see it." Ruri said. 

"That's not much of a difference." Shun pointed out. He had heard of them from classmates and to him it was the same thing. 

"I know it sounds pointless..." Ruri said.

"I didn't say it was pointless." Shun interrupted as he moved from his chair to face her. He knew that it was an effective way to keep Giamores and Tiloves from growing and shrinking further. 

"You just have to be cautious on what it will be." Shun stated. It might be a good anecdote at the moment, but it could backfire as a poison that others would use against you. It was one reason why he was reserved to others besides Yuto, Ruri and their parents. Ruri looked down as she shrank again. 

"I'm pretty sure you find it silly." Ruri said.

"I don't." Shun said to her giving her one of his rare smiles.

"It really stands out." Shun said. Ruri smiled as she grew a little standing at 4'5". 

"I know, even Yuya said so." Ruri said with a small giggle.

"Yuya?" Shun questioned his tone irritated. Ruri turned to him and saw him become angry. Ruri sweatdropped. She did not know her brother would react like this at the mention of Yuya.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuya was approaching the school along with Yuto. 

'What did I trigger that upset Yuya so much?' Yuto thought as he looked at the taller boy. Yuya had to be panicking about something that happened to him in the past. 

'But if I ask further Yuya will grow before entering the classroom.' Yuto thought looking down in front of him. Yuya glanced seeing the boy looking down. 

"Hey." Yuya said placing his arm softly on his shoulder catching Yuto's attention.

"There's no need to get worked up before we get to class." Yuya said. 

"I am not worked up." Yuto said as he grabbed Yuya's hand with his own right one and held it down.

"I am just concerned about your condition." Yuto admitted, looking at Yuya's hand that was bigger than his own. Yuya realized what he meant as he pulled his own hand away from Yuto.

"It's not that troubling at the moment. My clothes aren't that tight on me." Yuya said. Yuto blushed at that.

"But they will know you are..." Yuto said and was stopped as Yuya laughed.

"I think after yesterday anyone would know.” Yuya said rubbing his right index finger under his nose. 

‘He has a point.’ Yuto thought.

“It’s not like I can hide it forever Yuto. Emotions are a constant theme in our lives. The only thing that makes us different is that our bodies react an additional way to them compared to Regulars.” Yuya said. 

“I know.” Yuto said looking up at Yuya.

‘That’s why I want you to be happy.’ Yuto thought, knowing he was big due to something traumatic.

“Are you going to meet with the teacher?” Yuya asked. Yuto raised an eyebrow at that.

“No.” Yuto answered and noticed Yuya crossing his arms across his chest looking at him intrigued.

“Then why did you come running to school earlier?” Yuya asked. 

‘Shit!’ Yuto thought. He did not expect Yuya to bring it up! What could he say for cover?

“I was avoiding Shun.” Yuto half-lied. He still could not forgive him for yesterday and last night, even when he admitted he would never ask Yuya out.

“Huh?” Yuya said surprised.

“Shun and I are not in the best terms at this moment.” Yuto admitted.

“Wow… I would never have expected that from you two.” Yuya replied. Yuto was about the ask why but remembered that Yuya had stalked them.

‘Of course he would not expect that. We have been together all of those times.’ Yuto thought. Which reminded him of something...

“Yuya.” Yuto said looking at him seriously. 

“Yes Yuto?” Yuya responded.

“You will not be able to hide the next time it happens.” Yuto warned him. Yuya was puzzled by what Yuto was referring to.

“If I catch you I will expose you whenever I see you stalking us.” Yuto stated. Yuya laughed a cheerful laugh and he shrunk back to his regular 5’0”.

“I figured you at least noticed me one time.” Yuya said as he stopped laughing.

“You won’t have to worry about that anymore. Especially now when we are almost entering the midterm season.” Yuya said. Yuto shrank a little.

‘Why do I still feel like this? I knew that since yesterday.’ Yuto thought feeling a cold shiver spreading throughout his body. Yuya noticed Yuto’s grey eyes and recognized that look. He placed his right arm around Yuto’s neck.

“Now that we’re here let’s go to our first class together.” Yuya said as he walked Yuto to the stairs. Yuto immediately grew back to normal. 

‘Can you let go?’ Yuto thought the question but did not dare to word it. He liked feeling Yuya's touch on him, and this might be the last time he might be this close to him outside of class. 

‘Why is Yuto upset?’ Yuya thought remembering the sad look he had a while ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't promise you any chapter updates on this.


	12. Ghost Freak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another chapter update! I apologize for it being short.

"Made it." Yugo said as he placed the bicycle he was riding in the bike rack. He took out a bike lock from his white backpack, making sure to secure his bike in order to prevent it from being stolen. 

"Now that that's been settled..." Yugo said as he started scanning the school area, but did not see Rin anywhere. 

'Knowing her she's probably already waiting for class to start.' Yugo thought as he walked up the stairs. Rin did not like being late for anything since she viewed it as disrespectful. The students were walking around the school, with some already chatting with friends while others headed to class. Yugo was accustomed to this chatter already and while it was annoying, it was also a little relaxing to know there were others around him. 

"Come to think of it, Yuya usually arrives..." Yugo said as he walked into the classroom. He spotted Yuya talking to someone that was seated in their desk, as they waited for class to start. Yugo became shocked when he realized who Yuya was talking to. 

"Dad is actually quite the prankster once you get to know him. According to Mom he was even more of a delinquent before they were married." Yuya said. Yuto placed his messenger bag next to his desk.

"I never would have thought you would say that about your father." Yuto said. Yuya sighed as he rubbed the back of his hair with his left hand.

"There is a lot of stuff that goes on backstage that would be surprising." Yuya said as Yuto became interested.

"What do you mean?" Yuto asked.

"Well he kind of... Oh hey Yugo." Yuya said as Yugo approached them.

"Did something happen?" Yugo asked as he glared at Yuto.

"What do you mean?" Yuya asked.

"You talking to the ghost freak." Yugo said as he glanced at Yuto. Yuto glared back at Yugo while Yuya was confused.

"Ghost freak?" Yuya asked questioningly. Yugo turned to Yuya raising his left arm so his thumb would motion to Yuto.

"No one really knows where he goes when not with Shun. Yet the only thing they know is that he is fond of ghost stories." Yugo explained. 

"That does not give you the right to call me that." Yuto snapped as he glared at Yugo. He felt Yuya place a hand on his shoulder in order to seal his movement.

"Yugo that's not nice. Yuto might love ghost stories but isn't nice to nickname him by that." Yuya said. Yugo growled.

"I'm not the one that started calling him that. You may not know Yuya, but that's what some of our classmates call him. Especially when I tried to get information on him for..." Yugo said but Yuya immediately covered his mouth with his right hand and placed his left index finger to his lips.

"Don't let him know." Yuya whispered. Yugo became irritated and closed his eyes as he pulled Yuya's hand away from his own. 

"I get ya." Yugo said before looking at Yuto, giving him a mild glare before walking to his desk. Yuya noticed his look and sighed as he placed both hands on his hips turning to Yuto.

"I'm sorry Yuto. Yugo can be a hassle at first, but he's a really nice guy." Yuya said. Yuto still looked at Yugo who suddenly became ecstatic. 

"RIIIIIIIIIINNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!" Yugo exclaimed as he walked to the girl who had appeared by the door. Yuto noticed Yuya walk further away.

'Wait.' Yuto thought as he shrank. As if hearing his plea Yuya glanced behind him. 

"I have to go to my desk as class will begin. We can keep chatting during lunch." Yuya said as he walked toward his desk. Yuto calmed down a little. Yuya had invited him to chat for lunch. True he did not really like to say more than necessary, but it was an invitation nonetheless to see his Giamore crush. Yuto watched as Ms. Kief stood from her desk indicating the start of class.


	13. You Promise?

Ruri lay in her bed staring at the white ceiling. Shun had already filed the report to the school that he and Ruri would both be absent. The makeup work for the classes were already sent to each of them online. Ruri had decided to work on it as her distraction before deciding to take a break on her least favorite subject.

'Why do they have to teach us science at school?' Ruri thought exasperated as she moved her left arm to cover her eyes. Ruri did have a small fondness for it when it dealt with the animal classification list but now she would rather escape the class as the science she now took was chemistry.

"Just how exactly will this be useful?" Ruri asked rhetorically. She did not understand how learning about chemical bondings would help her land a job in the future. Less so when science was the least thing she wanted to have in the future. She then realized that she had shrunk further.

'Let's not think about that.' Ruri thought as she turned her head to face the cabinet. On top of it lay the Lyrical Luscina Assembly Nightingale. 

'The Nightingale that is the leader to all the Lyrical Luscina. She makes sure that the other's are safe.' Yuya's voice rang in her head. She had to laugh at his recent confession to her brother.

'But at least he told him his feelings.' A little voice said in her head. Ruri sighed remembering how Yuya had approached her. She had just packed up her belongings in her backpack as the class ended. The chatter of students meeting up with their friends was heard as they started conversing with each other, save for a few that did not share the sentiment of having to talk to another or having a friendship in the first place. Ruri followed the crowd of her classmates squeezing to pass through the only entrance/exit of the classroom. Ruri waited as the students passed until she heard her name.

"Ruri." A male voice called her. Ruri turned her head right to see Yuya standing there with his right arm raised. 

"Yuya? What happened?" Ruri asked not seeing Yuzu with him. Ruri noticed Yuya's irises point toward the left as he placed his right hand behind his back. She then saw him grow.

"You don't have to tell me if it was that horrifying." Ruri told him. Yuya looked at her and shook his head.

"No, it's not horrifying it's just... taking a gamble." Yuya confessed.

'Gamble?' Ruri thought and then became angry.

"If this is one of those dare things someone put you up to..." Ruri said aloud. Yuya shook his hands in front of him.

"No! It's not that!" Yuya assured Ruri as he took a deep breath. Ruri crossed her arms.

"Well then why is it a gamble?" Ruri asked. She noticed Yuya blush as he grew again to 5'3".

"I..." Yuya said before taking a deep breath to calm himself.

"What does Shun like?" Yuya asked. Ruri felt dumbfounded at what he had just asked.

"I'm sorry. What does who like?" Ruri asked. She saw Yuya rub his hands together in a nervous gesture.

"Do you know what Shun likes?" Yuya asked as he continued growing. 

'No, I can't let him grow.' Ruri said. Tiloves had been taught that Giamores would sometimes use their conditions for certain gains with bullying being a common problem. 

'Remain calm.' Ruri thought to herself. In order for Tiloves to have an advantage they couldn't allow themselves to panic because of their bodies response.

"Why do you ask?" Ruri asked him as she tilted her head forward. Yuya looked to his left.

"I..." Yuya said taking a deep breath to calm himself. Ruri thought on what he had said and it dawned on her. She breathed out as she relaxed.

"You have to promise me something." Ruri said raising her right index finger. Yuya focused on her curious.

"If he says no, don't injure him!" Ruri stated harshly. Yuya's eyes widened before he raised his right arm in a fist.

"Of course I won't." Yuya said his tone fierce. Ruri held out her pinky finger.

"You promise you won't be violent?" Ruri asked. Yuya extended his own pinky wrapping it around her finger sealing the promise with confidence. 

'At least Shun came out unscathed from that.' Ruri thought. Still Yuya hadn't given Shun one of the things she told him.

'He was probably going to give it to Shun as a surprise if he had said yes.’ Ruri thought. Yuya did like surprising people, especially if he knew what would bring a smile to their face. It was that quality that Ruri had to admire of him. Ruri shifted her body to her right as she lay on the bed.

“If only it were that easy for me.” Ruri said as she shrank down at the thought of that guy.  
____________________________________________________________

Yuya gave a glance to his backpack before looking at the book in front of him.

‘I’ll have to go to the store to return it.’ Yuya thought a little dejectedly. Yuto noticed Yuya looking at the bag and the frown on his face.

‘Is he still thinking about this morning?’ Yuto thought. He had not grown yet so he could not be scared. 

‘It could be about Shun.’ Yuto realized. It was just only yesterday that he had confessed his feelings. Yuto knew it would be unrealistic to get over that quickly by today. He felt a shiver spread throughout his upper body at the thought.

‘If only it were me.’ Yuto thought as he looked at his wristband seeing that he had shrunk. He knew thinking of this was not helping him at the moment. Yuto formed a fist with his right hand as he focused on the whiteboard in order to take notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I didn't mention it before but I will say it just in case: 
> 
> Regulars refers to people that neither shrink nor grow. 
> 
> So far in the story:
> 
> Giamores: Yuya, Yuzu, Rin,
> 
> Regular: Yugo, Shuzo
> 
> Tiloves: Yuto, Shun, and Ruri


	14. Shun's Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn't expect this many readers to like this fanfic I feel happy. 
> 
> Heads up though that this chapter focuses mainly on Shun and is pretty short (as it did not exceed the memo app's word count).

Shun erased the written 'Yut' on his sheet of paper. He raised his head from the desk to glance at the digital clock that had '10:34' flashing in red light. 

 

'It still isn't lunch time.' Shun thought in frustration. He was sure that Yuto was fine in school but if he was going to meet his Giamore crush...

 

'Stop it.' Shun thought as he rose from his desk, deciding to take a break from his homework.

 

"He will be fine." Shun said out loud. Yuto had dealt with Giamores before. Why would dealing with Yuya be any different? Shun crossed his arms as he leaned against the chair.

 

'He did not hurt me.' Shun thought analyzing the facts. Yuya just confessed that he... Shun blushed in embarrassment from remembering the event and his body responded to it. 

 

"What's so different about it?" Shun asked rhetorically. Others had confessed to him before and Shun had easily been able to turn each down. In one case Ruri had to tell one of them off, when he had already rejected her proposal. 

 

'He's a guy. The only guy to confess to me.' Shun thought listing the differences as he placed his chin beneath his right index finger in thought. The other 4 confessors were girls with 3 Regulars and one Giamore. 

 

'He did panic like one of the Regulars. But unlike that other Giamore he didn't stay.' Shun differentiated. Yuya had just left immediately after being rejected. Of course that was a better result than what that other Giamore did. Shun shivered as he remembered how she had used her growing body and gripped his neck. Shun moved his left hand to touch the left side of his neck as if it could soothe the invisible scar of skin clamping through his neck.

 

"If it wasn't for me shrinking that time..." Shun thought. He was able to escape her hands as his body responded quickly to his fear at the moment dropping him on the floor and letting him escape from the Giamore. Ever since that incident Shun had become increasingly wary about Giamores as he did not want a repeat of the same incident with another.

 

'We were in the library so there were plenty of witnesses.' Shun analyzed his encounter with Yuya. There were at least 3 other students that Shun could recall seeing. 

 

"So he would have probably attacked had it not been for that." Shun voiced his theory.

 

'But why the library then? If he wanted to be sneaky he could have waited for after school or morning classes.' Shun questioned the analysis. If he were a Giamore he would take the Tilove to a more secure location. Abductions themselves were not unheard of where Giamores would kidnap Tiloves. The government noticed this issue happen frequently so they made a law that if a Giamore was ever found guilty of abduction that they would have to serve some time in prison. For teenage and younger Giamores they would be forced to see a psychiatrist and do community hours as their punishment. 

 

'As if that will stop a Giamore from kidnapping Tiloves.' Shun thought angrily as he punched the chair. While she had indeed been sent away Shun could not help but fear Giamores after that. He knew that they grew based on feelings and would use that to his advantage should another Giamore strike.

 

'But Yuya did not strike you.' A small voice said in his head. Shun couldn't argue this but what if Yuya did? Shun clamped his right hand on his forehead feeling like an idiot.

 

"Even if I tell Yuto he would defend Yuya." Shun assumed. He might have to find Yuya guilty of something before Yuto would believe him. Since Shun did not know about Yuya's personal life at the moment there was nothing that could back him up. Shun turned to his computer. He sat down on the chair as he pressed start-up button.

 

'Might as well start now.' Shun thought as he took out his phone in order to create an alarm for '12:05' in order to call Yuto during lunch hour.


	15. Yuya's Errand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow two chapters in a day for this fic.

Rin stopped writing as she glanced at the clock in the middle of the classroom. The handles turning ever so slightly to signal the time '11:59'.

 

'Just a few more seconds.' Rin thought as she started to organize her school materials in the desk. She closed her textbook and heard the bell ring. Rin opened her backpack placing the materials inside. She felt someone close to her compared to the other students that were chattering with friends. Rin did not have to look to know that it was Yugo. 

 

"Man I could barely stay awake listening to Mrs. Flint." Yugo said as he stretched his right arm upward.

 

"You fell asleep again." Rin stated not surprised. Yugo turned his head away from her irritated.

 

"I don't see the point of reading old stories and then answer questions based on them" Yugo growled lowly. Rin sighed knowing that arguing with Yugo about it was futile. She grabbed her bookbag placing it on her back. 

 

"What happened this morning?" Rin inquired, deciding to change the topic. Yugo looked at her with his eyelids lowered in annoyance.

 

"Yuya encountered Yuto." Yugo answered as they started walking. Rin was surprised by this news.

 

"Do you think he caught on to Yuya stalking them?" Rin asked. Yugo exhaled a huff in response.

 

"I have no doubt he caught on. Yuya ain't exactly the best hider if he stalks Shun." Yugo answered. Rin knew what Yugo was implying. It was true that since Giamores would grow there was no way someone would not notice them if they ever followed someone. Even if they tried, to hide one of their body parts would reveal them if someone knew where to look, especially if it was from stalking a crush. 

 

"Yuya did that to himself. Yuto might just tell Shun about it." Rin said. Yugo quickly turned to her, his eyes wide in shock before he relaxed.

 

"I wouldn't worry about that." Yugo responded. Rin became confused before they stopped in front of the two in question. 

 

Yuto had quickly packed up his things in his backpack.

 

'Calm down' Yuto ordered himself. He looked up from the desk to see that Yuya was still packing. Yuto walked up to Yuya who placed the backpack in his back ready for lunch. He turned his body ,shifting it, prepared to leave but found himself face to face with Yuto. He became startled and grew from it but then remembered he had invited Yuto to talk. He sighed in relief.

 

"Oh, it's just you Yuto. You could say something to let me know you were here." Yuya suggested as he laughed faintly. Yuto knew he had startled Yuya although that was not his intent.

 

'He hasn't pushed you away yet.' Yuto reassured himself as Yuya raised his hands with both holding the backpack's straps.

 

"Let's go before the line gets too long." Yuya said. Yuto felt relieved at hearing those words. He stood next to Yuya as both Yugo and Rin approached them. Yuya noticed Rin's questioning look at seeing Yuto.

 

"I invited Yuto for lunch." Yuya explained. Rin became confounded by this development.

 

"But isn't he..." Rin was about to ask.

 

"As long as he doesn't steal my food it's ok." Yugo replied. Yuto became irritated at the accusation. He had let it slide this morning but Yugo had really picked a nerve.

 

"I am not as gluttonous as a rush maniac." Yuto insulted Yugo. 

 

"What was that?!" Yugo shouted in a threatening manner at him. Rin held Yugo's left arm back.

 

"Yugo..." Rin warned him in a low tone. Yugo stopped and gave a huff. Yuya raised his hands in front of himself in a guarded manner.

 

"Now now Yugo. Yuto is just joining us for lunch. There is no harm in having an extra classmate." Yuya said. 

 

'Classmate?' Yuto processed Yuya's description of him with dismay. He could not really blame that reasoning given that they just became close after yesterday but it still hurt. Rin and Yugo both noticed Yuto shrink. Yugo could feel Rin's hidden rage at him without looking at her and knew he was in trouble for causing Yuto's shrinking.

 

"I'm Yugo." Yugo said deciding to introduce himself as a sign of peace, placing his right hand on his chest. Yuto gave him a bewildered look.

 

'Yes, I still remember Yuya mentioning your name.' Yuto thought in a deadpan way. Yugo then raised his left arm with his thumb motioning Rin.

 

"And this is Rin." Yugo introduced Rin. Yuto turned to face Rin who waved her left hand in a greeting manner.

 

“And you already know Yuya.” Yugo said. Yuya laughed as he exhibited his middle and index fingers at Yuto in the peace hand sign.

 

“All that’s left is Yuzu and we have the whole group.” Yugo said.

 

“Yuto actually met her yesterday.” Yuya said as they started walking to the cafeteria.

 

“What?! When did that happen?” Yugo asked shocked. Yuya turned his head to Yuto, as a small gesture for him to answer. Yuto did not really want to respond to that since that was when they both took him home. 

 

“He met her after school.” Yuya answered knowing that it would probably embarrass Yuto if they knew about his shrinking episode. 

 

“Yuzu didn’t mention anything about it.” Yugo said. 

 

“She was probably busy because of her upcoming solo.” Rin explained, which Yuto pounded a fist against his left hand in understanding. 

 

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that.” Yugo said.

 

“How could you forget when she and Yuya have to leave home together each time?” Rin asked in an incredulous tone. Yugo turned his head to her annoyed.

 

“Well they do but I haven’t seen her show how far she's improved yet. The last time she did dad was like months ago.” Yugo countered. Yuto knew he had to give Yuzu back the clean robe in his messenger bag. 

 

‘Come to think of it. Yuya was looking at his bag earlier.’ Yuto thought remembering how Yuya would constantly glance at his bag in class. Was there something inside of it that bothered him?

 

“What is in your bag?” Yuto inquired letting his curiosity get the better of him. Yuya jolted slightly before turning to Yuto smiling nervously.

 

“Oh, just something I have to return to the store.” Yuya answered hastily. Yuto noticed both Rin and Yugo sigh in unison. Yugo turned his body toward Yuya walking backward.

 

“Look on the bright side. You can save that money on something else. Heck, you're just making yourself richer by doing that.” Yugo consulted Yuya. Yuya looked to the floor and Yuto could tell he was upset about it. 

 

“If there is no point it hurts keeping that money then just donate it to charity.” They all heard Yuzu say as she stood behind them with her arms crossed. Yuya and Yuto were both startled and their bodies responded appropriately. 

 

“Yuzu? When did you…” Yuya was about to ask.

 

“I have been here since you mentioned going to the store to return it.” Yuzu replied. 

 

“Would you mind accompanying me to the store?” Yuya asked as leaned down with his hands clamped together in a pleading manner. Yuto was surprised that Yuya would so easily ask his friend for help. Not even Yuto nor Shun would ask the other for some help with something so easily.

 

“Not today. Dad is picking me up.” Yuzu responded. Yuya slumped looking down.

 

“I can accompany you to the store.” Yuto offered. This looked like it was important to Yuya. Yuto noticed Yugo looking angry and Rin unsure. He turned to see Yuzu with mouth agape and Yuya… was shocked. Yuya regained his composure placing his right hand on his hair unsure.

 

“It’s ok. It does not have to be today.” Yuya said hastily. Yuto crossed his arms across his chest.

 

“But you want someone to accompany you to the store.” Yuto stated. He saw Yuya grow until he stood 5’3’’ and knew that whatever was in the bag must be the cause.

 

“Now listen here you…” Yugo began irritated. They all heard the sound of a cell phone ringing and turned to the source which was coming from Yuto. Yuto took out his cell phone and when he saw who was calling him, pressed the hang up icon. 

 

“Okay.” Yuya said. Rin, Yugo, and Yuzu were not thrilled to hear his response.

 

“Are you sure? I mean what if he…” Yugo started. 

 

“It’ll be fine. Yuto will just have to wait outside of the store.” Yuya answered. Yuto became confused and started to worry.

 

“It isn’t anything illegal?” Yuto questioned Yuya. It made no sense if Yuya wanted someone to accompany him, but to wait outside the store returning whatever was in his bag? Yugo laughed hysterically. Rin punched him in the back stopping his laughter. 

 

“No. Mom would kill me if she even found me committing a crime.” Yuya answered waving his right hand in front for emphasis. Yuto felt Yuzu lean closer to him.

 

“You better not hurt him.” Yuzu whispered in a threatening manner and Yuto felt himself shiver. Yuzu then moved past Yuto.

 

“So tell me Yuto, did you bring it today?” Yuzu asked in a casual manner. Yuto knew she was referring to the robe and nodded.

 

“Why don’t you hand it over there?” Yuzu asked as they walked somewhere leaving Yugo and Rin confused but Yuya knew what she was up to.

 

“Yuzu…” Yuya said in a low voice. Yuzu turned around to face him.

 

“It’s okay. I trust him.” Yuya said. Yuto felt a sense of lightheadedness at hearing Yuya’s words. 

 

‘Yuya trusts me!’ Yuto repeated feeling ecstatic. Yuzu closed her eyelids halfway at Yuto in annoyance before nodding to Yuya with a fake smile. 

 

“I know.” Yuzu said in a fake chipper voice before dragging Yuto away from them. 

 

“So does this mean we have to get their lunches too?” Yugo asked. Yuya nodded as he, Rin, and Yugo headed to the lunch line.


	16. Are you taking advantage of him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a bracelletshipping... this is not bracelletshipping

Yuto followed Yuzu to the closest opened classroom in order to give her the robes.

 

'He trusts me. Yuya trusts me.' Yuto thought feeling elated at remembering Yuya's words. As they entered the closest classroom he heard the door closing. Yuto did not feel that Yuzu was going to abduct him but he did feel her anger at something.

 

"How dare you?" Yuzu growled with her head lowered. Yuto was confused but watched as Yuzu raised her head and he could see the blue fire in her eyes stirring. Yuzu took a deep breath and closed her eyes to calm herself.

 

"What did I do?" Yuto asked knowing he had done something offensive to Yuzu because of her earlier statement. Yuzu opened her eyes.

 

"Why... No just what game are you playing Yuto?" Yuzu asked in a demanding tone. Yuto was confused by her question.

 

"I'm not playing any games." Yuto answered.

 

"So you expect me to believe that the day Yuya asks Shun out you suddenly decide to get close to Yuya all because of friendship?" Yuzu asked. Yuto became baffled by her outburst.

 

"What are you implying?" Yuto asked.

 

"You know very well what I mean. I heard about what you did to Kachidoki Isao." Yuzu said. Yuto now recognized her train of thought.

 

"This isn't like that." Yuto stated firmly. He had already told Yuya the same thing in the morning. Yuzu looked into Yuto's clear grey eyes and could see his seriousness. She walked closer to Yuto.

 

"You know Yuto there is a reason Giamores are known to go rogue." Yuzu said. Yuto could feel that she was threatening him. 

 

'Stay calm.' Yuto ordered himself as he felt his heart beat faster. There would be a way to escape Yuzu.

 

"Most of the time it involves emotional abuse." Yuzu said grabbing Yuto's shoulders.

 

"Taking advantage of someone's fears, what someone loathes about themselves, what someone is ashamed of, always causing their bodies to grow..." Yuzu said and Yuto felt the hands in his shoulders grow as they gripped them.

 

"Is despicable." Yuzu said. Yuto watched her pull her hands as she held her right hand up in a fist.

 

"Just as you won't tolerate anyone hurting Shun I won't tolerate anyone hurting Yuya. If I hear one word that you caused him to experience something traumatic like that time..." Yuzu said gaining Yuto's attention.

 

'That time?' Yuto processed Yuzu's words and remembered what happened to Yuya in the morning.

 

"You would know exactly why I went rogue." Yuzu warned Yuto. Yuto shrank slightly but did not feel too worried.

 

"I do not plan to hurt Yuya." Yuto responded as he closed his eyes.

 

'That is far from what I want to happen.' Yuto thought. He opened his eyes and looked at Yuzu.

 

"Yuya did not hurt Shun so I have no reason to hurt him." Yuto explained in a sincere tone. He noticed Yuzu look at him in disbelief.

 

"Hurt Shun? Yuto don't..." Yuzu started but then stopped as she sighed looking at him apologetically.

 

"Yuto giamores are taught to be cautious of Regulars and Tiloves." Yuzu said. Yuto tilted his head in a questioning manner.

 

"Unlike Tiloves where there would barely be any damage to others, Giamores are forced to undergo an extra school session to overcome situations of bullying. It's a form of therapy where we talk about whenever we are hurt emotionally or feel like attacking someone." Yuzu explained. Yuto was intrigued. 

 

'That would explain the late hours.' Yuto thought as Yuya would sometimes start stalking around 5 to 6 instead of 4 when classes were done. 

 

"But you did not attend yesterday." Yuto voiced his concern. Yuzu crossed her arms.

 

"As we age the time for us to go is lessened as we can understand the principles. By now we are only forced to attend Tuesdays and Thursdays." Yuzu responded. 

 

'Yesterday was Wednesday.' Yuto realized.

 

It's always tough on Yuya though." Yuzu said. 

 

"Why?" Yuto asked. Was it traumatic to his crush? Yuzu looked at Yuto irritated.

 

"Because it's mainly girls." Yuzu responded in a deadpan manner. Yuto felt dumbfounded for asking in the first place. While he knew that Giamores were more likely to be female than male, he had forgotten about it since he was in school where there were all of the blends of Regular, Tiloves, and Giamores.

 

'But there is no guarantee that it will help.' Yuto thought as he remembered what happened to Shun with a Giamore admirer. They both heard the sound of a phone receiving a call and Yuto took out his phone seeing that Shun was calling him again.

 

'Not now.' Yuto thought in mild annoyance as he hung up on Shun. He then went to the message icon on his phone tapping on 'Shun' in order to text him in case he called again.

 

"Is it Shun?" Yuzu inquired as Yuto tapped on the keyboard ignoring her. Yuto nodded and Yuzu crossed her arms waiting for Yuto to turn his attention to her. Once Yuto had sent the text message he turned off his phone. Yuto looked at Yuzu and saw her serious expression that was determined.

 

"If you really are going with Yuya to return that thing then you have to promise not to tell Shun." Yuzu stated. Yuto tilted his head in confusion wanting to know 'why'. As if reading his thoughts Yuzu looked away.

 

"If Yuya really trusts you enough then you will know why during your trip." Yuzu informed him and Yuto noticed her solemn look. She then turned to Yuto intrigued by something.

 

"Can you really wait until 4:30?" Yuzu asked. Yuto nodded.

 

"I'll just do some homework while waiting." Yuto voiced his option. Yuzu gave a nod of acknowledgement as she closed her eyes. Yuto watched as she gave a genuine smile and shrank down to her regular size of 5'1". They both then heard the sound of Yuto's stomach growl. Yuto felt embarrassed which Yuzu noticed his body react to as he shrunk.

 

"I am sorry for keeping you from having your meal." Yuzu apologized but then turned serious.

 

"But Yuya's emotional health is important to me and I do not think he can take another hit after the big one yesterday." Yuzu said. Yuto could understand her concern. He smiled at Yuzu as they started walking.

 

"You really look after him." Yuto replied. Yuzu looked annoyed by his response.

 

"We both do." Yuzu said. Yuto gave her a questioning look which Yuzu became mildly irritated.

 

"Why are you looking at me like that? It's no different from you and Shun." Yuzu spat. Yuto crossed his arms as he looked up in a thoughtful manner. 

 

"I do not think so." Yuto said surprising Yuzu. Yuto then moved his grey irises to Yuzu.

 

"Yuya shows that he trusts you openly enough to ask for help. We do not do that with each other." Yuto explained. He knew that if either of them did ask so openly for help it would have to be something really important to the other. Yuzu looked at him confused.

 

"Was Yuya wrong when he saw you two together each day?" Yuzu asked wanting to clear up the information Yuya told her. Yuto sighed as he turned his head forward.

 

"No, that was correct." Yuto responded. He then turned to Yuzu.

 

"We just don't ask each other for help out in the open. It's..." Yuto paused and Yuzu noticed him shrink to 4'6". She then remembered about the robes.

 

'If I ask him when he just shrunk it will sound forceful so...' Yuzu thought and then came up with an idea.

 

"Did you find a happiness charm?" Yuzu asked. Better to make him grow back before asking. Yuto looked at her, confusion showing in his eyes as he nodded.

 

"Yes." Yuto responded. He looked at his arm and realized he had shrunk when seeing his wristband dangle.

 

'Oh.' Yuto thought comprehending where her inquiry was coming from. Yuto thought back on how he had shown Yuya his and remembered his smile as well as what that card meant to him. He smiled and felt his clothes fit. 

 

'It sure must have been a good one.' Yuzu thought analyzing how fast Yuto had grown. She then extended her hand toward Yuto with her fingers extended in a demanding manner. Yuto looked at it for a long while before remembering why she had taken him away in the first place. He lowered his messenger bag and opened it moving his right hand inside to grab the robes.

 

"I washed them yesterday." Yuto told Yuzu as he handed the robes back to her. Yuzu took them and pulled it in both hands checking to see for a stain. She could smell the different but similar clean scent before placing them on her messenger bag.

 

"Yuya could learn a thing from you." Yuzu said. At Yuto's curiosity Yuzu smiled.

 

"They are usually wrinkled by the time he hands them over." Yuzu responded. Yuto was a bit surprised. When Yuya tied them around him yesterday it was in an organized way that worked. He could not picture them wrinkled with the skillful ties he made. They both headed to the cafeteria where the other three were waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently moving so I do not know when I will post the next chapter.


	17. Lunch for Five-Seven

'Did he just hang up on me again?' Shun theorized as the ringing sound of the call was discontinued. He moved the phone from his ear to see that the screen had indeed stopped the 'Yuto' calling screen returning to the home screen. 

 

"This is ridiculous." Shun said in frustration out loud. He had tried to find info on Yuya earlier and had placed the notes on the desk. As much as Shun had wanted to find some offense on Yuya, Yuya was a clean individual. While Shun had expected Yuya to have any form of social media the only one he found out Yuya had was an Instagram account. Shun thought that was unusual for an individual but then he thought on his mother and how she would scold both of them, particularly Ruri since she would go over her data plan. 

 

'It does cost money and they might not make enough.' Shun tried to reason. Yuya would not be the first person he met that did not have any social media. Heck, Yuto himself could barely afford the smartphone he held these days and spent most of his time studying to at least afford a scholarship for college. Even from being at school Shun could overhear some of his peers talking about wanting the latest phone version that gets an update every year or how they spend time in fast foods just for the free Wi-Fi. 

 

"Doohh Doohh." Shun heard his phone signal a message has been sent to him. Shun saw that it was from Yuto and immediately opened it.

 

'I am busy at the moment. I will call you later.' The message read. Shun groaned in frustration before taking a deep breath to calm himself.

 

"Brother." Ruri said snapping Shun out of his thoughts. 

 

"Are you going to have lunch?" Ruri asked. Shun noticed Ruri was still 4'4", below her normal height. He gave her a nod and started to walk downstairs to prepare some of the leftover food from yesterday.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

 

Yuya was with Yugo and Rin already seated at a table. They had left two spots open for Yuzu and Yuto as well as their lunch. Yuya looked like he was about to cry.

 

"If you're going to return it then you don't have to worry about the money." Yugo said as he kept biting into his sandwich. Yuya looked at Yugo irritated.

 

"It isn't that! Don't you know how embarrassing it is to ask for extra lunch in the cafeteria!?" Yuya asked rhetorically as he grew slightly. Yugo could feel that Rin was angry with him again.

 

'Why does she always think it is my fault that they grow or shrink?' Yugo thought. He knew he did contribute to triggering it though.

 

"Anyway what's up with you and ghost freak?" Yugo asked curiously. Yuya took a second to process his question.

 

"Yugo didn't we agree not to call him that." Yuya said. Yugo became baffled by Yuya's statement. He pounced both of his palms on the table moving his upper body closer to Yuya.

 

"You were the one that asked me to do the background check on them! Do you even know how hard it was to get some info on that guy?" Yugo shouted irritated.

 

"Yugo." Rin warned. Yugo slumped back in his chair crossing his arms across his chest.

 

"I know but Yuto could be going through something rough." Yuya admitted remembering Yuto's sad look when arriving to school earlier.

 

"Well he is a single child with his mom. I don't doubt that kid would miss her." Yugo said. 

 

"That's true." Yuya agreed as he leaned his right elbow across the table, placing his chin on the hand in a thoughtful manner. From what he observed when stalking, Yuto would often stay at the Kurosaki residence. Yuya knew that his parents were okay with him staying over at Yuzu's and vice versa but both he and Yuzu tried to avoid it as much as possible as it was considered rude to do it often. It was odd that Yuto's mother seemed ok with letting Yuto stay at the Kurosaki's at night. Yugo then lowered his eyelids as he grabbed the open carton of chocolate milk with the straw and began to slurp it into his mouth. Yuya turned to where Yugo was staring and saw both Yuzu and Yuto in the door entrance. Yuto turned to see Yuya sitting on a round table with both Yugo and Rin. 

 

"Over here." Yuto told Yuzu as she looked to where Yuto was walking and saw her friends. She followed Yuto toward the table. They both saw the trays of sandwiches with apple and water and looked at each other with the same question in mind.

 

'Which one do I take?' They thought. Yuzu took the tray next to Yuya leaving Yuto with the other tray. 

 

"Don't they have something with lower calories?" Yuzu asked. 

 

"Not unless you prefer the spaghetti they offer today." Yuya answered. Yuzu sighed as she had already had bread for breakfast. She just might have to ask her father to have the TV in order to workout all those carbs. Yuzu took out the bread from one side of the sandwich while Yuto had started biting his sandwich. 

 

"What are you interested in?" Rin asked deciding to be the icebreaker. Yuto drank some of his water.

 

"Depends on what you are asking. If you mean hobbies that would be video games. If you mean classes that would be math." Yuto responded as he wiped the crumbs from his mouth with the napkin.

 

"Well you do need to know math for certain games." Yuya laughed.

 

"Yeah, which reflects on how bad you are playing them." Yugo responded. Yuya turned to Yugo irritated.

 

"I am not that bad." Yuya fumed. 

 

"Dude you said before that everyone has their strengths and weaknesses. What you lack in that you make up for in Language Arts and P.E." Yugo responded. Yuto looked at Yugo intrigued by the information. 

 

"It is not like being a great gamer brings some sort of pride." Yuto responded. While he did play video games often with Shun the only benefit Yuto could find from it was understanding some references and laughing sometimes at memes with references to the games he's played that Ruri would find online. Yugo was offended by Yuto's statement.

 

"Of course there is worth in being a gamer. You can find someone else who is into the same game." Yugo shouted.

 

"Do you honestly feel that determines your self-worth?" Rin asked Yugo mildly annoyed by his reaction. Yugo turned to her suddenly regretting what he said.

 

"No, it's not that! I'm just annoyed that pops constantly complains about me playing them as if the games aren't worth it." Yugo explained. 

 

"And you think we don't get annoyed for our own leisurely activities." Yuzu snapped. Yugo raised an eyebrow confused before he remembered what Yuzu and Yuya's activities were.

 

"At least you both get complimented for them. What with you singing and Yuya performing." Yugo answered. Yuzu slammed her right palm in the table getting some of Yuto's water spilled. Her left fist curved on the left side of her hip.

 

"And yet the school system makes it sound unproductive. Music and the Arts are not just some time wasters that are expensive. They both take hard work and time just as much as your video games do." Yuzu snapped making Yugo back away in his chair. Yuzu crossed her arms turning away from Yugo mad at him as she sat down.

 

"The same thing applies for shows Yugo. You might just pay attention to the performers but those clothes and stage details take a lot of time to make. Whenever Dad had a show scheduled it was good but it meant getting his costume on and looking presentable with some decorations. It became such a hassle that Mom and I would have to help him with it." Yuya explained. Yuto was impressed. He did remember the one and only time he had seen Yusho's shows.

 

"You helped make that?" Yuto questioned out of curiosity. Yuya placed his hand behind his head laughing softly.

 

"Only with the wrapping decorations. I wanted to do more at the time but Mom worried about me injuring myself with anything in the toolbox. Since wraps are soft they wouldn't injure me as much as other work activities." Yuya explained. 

 

'Oh.' Yuto thought back on how Yuya had wrapped him with the robes. 

 

'That explains the skillful wrapping.' Yuto concluded as he took the last bite of his sandwich.

 

"Of course now that I am older she relies on me more with other household chores." Yuya continued. Rin frowned and Yugo took notice.

 

"What is it Rin?" Yugo asked. He did not want a repeat of a grown sad Rin. Rin flinched as she turned her head to Yugo in a questioning manner. She then gave a small sad smile.

 

"I am fine. It's just..." Rin turned her head to Yuya and Yuzu.

 

"Neither of my parents ask me for help. The most they tell me to do is keep my room organized and get good grades. When something gets broken in the house they call someone else for help. And even when having difficulties with electronics they don't rely on me." Rin explained and then turned her head to face down.

 

"They both provide for me and want what is best for me but sometimes I feel like I am just something they nurture because they can." Rin said solemnly.

 

"Why don't you tell them that? If you are feeling disconnected with them just let them know." Yugo answered.

 

"Rin's parents are not as open as Shinji is with you Yugo." Yuzu told him.

 

"They both indulge in their luxuries with Mrs. Snow being into fashion and Mr. Snow having a fondness for creative designs." Yuzu explained. Yugo crossed his arms across his chest as he leaned against the chair.

 

"They should at least know they are hurting their daughter." Yugo responded.

 

"Hurting her?" Yuto asked getting their attention. Yuto gave them all his serious look.

 

"That contradicts what I see and hear. I do not see any scars on her body, neither does she look abused. Emotionally Rin might feel detached from her parents but I am not getting a sense of abuse." Yuto stated. Everyone in the group was alarmed by Yuto's statement.

 

"You...!" Yugo was about to argue but Rin held her right hand in front of him.

 

"Yuto is right. I have not been hurt by them physically." Rin said. Yugo looked at her concerned.

 

"But Rin." Yugo said looking at her with sympathy.

 

"It's okay Yugo. I think after school I will tell them." Rin declared. Yugo grinned at her, pleased with her answer. The bell then rang and they all took their trays to throw away the trash left behind before going to class. As Rin, Yugo, and Yuzu headed to their respective classes Yuto headed to his own in a different hallway unaware that Yuya was watching him leave.

 

'What happened to Yuto?' Yuya wondered as he thought he saw the boy shrink as he walked further away.


	18. We should not discriminate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, I do not know what you all like about this story but thank you for sticking around this long.

'I wonder if Yuto is okay.' Yuya thought as he packed up his materials in order to prepare his trek to the next class he had with Yuto; Language Arts. He started walking among the crowd of students also aiming for their class at the moment.

 

"Yuya." Yuya heard Yuzu call his name. He turned his head to search her out and saw her walking on his left side toward him.

 

"Did you tell Yuto that he would have to wait for you?" Yuzu asked. While she knew the answer already she knew it was his responsibility to let him know. Yuya's eyes widened as he quickly placed both of his hands on the side of his face.

 

"No! I totally forgot about that!" Yuya exclaimed in shock. He was rather taken aback when Yuto had offered to go with him to the store, so he had forgotten about his offer to join him.

 

"Then go and tell him." Yuzu said as she walked away in the opposite direction, heading for her own class. Yuya quickly walked to the classroom hoping to have enough time to tell Yuto before class started. As Yuya walked into the classroom he saw that Yuto was already in his seat taking out his notebook and pencil rather slowly.

 

"Yuto." Yuya called out to Yuto as he approached him. Yuto turned his head to answer Yuya's call.

 

"I forgot to tell you that I have to stay in school for an extra half hour." Yuya told him. 

 

"I know." Yuto answered. Yuzu had told him earlier that Yuya left school later for their Giamore session.

 

‘Wouldn’t anyone know who is a Giamore by seeing the students get out though?’ Yuto thought a little annoyed. While human society tried to hide who was which, it was rather counterproductive to create something like that for Giamores as it would out them. 

 

‘Some things just do not make sense.’ Yuto had accepted in society. Yuya took a look at Yuto's body and saw he was smaller at 4'10". 

 

'Was it something Rin said?' Yuya thought as he remembered witnessing Yuto shrink around lunch. 

 

"I can wait. I do not have anything planned for the evening." Yuto responded. Yuya was about to say something but saw Mr. Nogutchi enter the classroom.

 

"I'll talk to you later." Yuya said as he went to his own seat in front of Yuto. As he watched Yuya sit a few seats in front of him Yuto couldn't help but feel the sadness kick in again.

 

'Focus.' Yuto thought to himself. He should not focus on things of the past. Yuto was sure that Rin had her own problems with her parents but he felt that it was something fixable if she talked to them.

 

'The same cannot be said for me.' Yuto thought, remembering how his father had smacked him in the face before he left him and his mother for good. Yuto trembled and quickly turned to the page to read the words. A pair of bright grey eyes watched as Yuto shrank further. 

 

'Looks like it's payback time for a certain Tilove.' The owner thought mischievously.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Ruri had just finished the makeup work for not going to school today.

 

"Will we always have to live in a world that is against not working?" She asked rhetorically out loud as she put the books and written work back in the bookbag.

 

"It's not about not working." Shun responded startling Ruri. Ruri turned to see her brother standing by the doorway with his arms crossed around his chest.

 

"It's about not changing and adapting to the system created by our ancestors. As each human child has been absent from the previous years of the parent and what they went through, they tend to bring a sense of freshness with what they experience and adapt to." Shun explained. 

 

"And what if they can't adapt to it?" Ruri asked smugly. 

 

"Everything can be adaptable." Shun responded.

 

"Really? Then what about the supposed 'mentally ill and disabled' Shun?" Ruri asked. Shun was surprised by her question.

 

"They tend to be looked down on since they cannot adapt to society. There are some that are blind and cannot see what is around them, mute and cannot speak with their voice whether born or accidental, some that are paralyzed or appear to be healthy before falling into some sickness that leaves them stunned or even dead." Ruri explained before turning serious as she looked at her right palm.

 

"While everything can be adaptable it does not mean we should discriminate on someone that has difficulties with it." Ruri answered.

 

"What happened to you?" Shun asked wondering where her opinion was coming from.

 

"You should really volunteer at the hospitals one day instead of spending an hour with your factual friend." Ruri said. Shun knew she was referring to Sayaka's volunteer work that Ruri would sometimes join. The friend however...

 

"He is not my friend." Shun answered rather irksome. There was no way he was friends with the prodigy genius. Ruri rolled her eyes as she turned to her backpack organizing it.

 

"Your wording says otherwise." Ruri said. Shun felt a vein on his head pop. It then cleared up as he thought of something.

 

'That guy does take notes on every student.' Shun realized. There was a possibility that he even had Yuya's cell phone number.

 

'However if I do that it's a risk.' Shun thought as he knew Yuya might either start talking his ear off or hang up immediately.

 

'Come to think of it Ruri did mention him earlier.' Shun analyzed.

 

"Ruri, are you close with Yuya?" Shun questioned. He saw her shrink a little.

 

"No." Ruri half lied.

 

'Did he find out about the gift?' Ruri thought panicking. She was not there when Yuya had bought it but Yuya had called her via smartphone to let her know he got it. Shun knew Ruri was hiding something.

 

"What do you think of him?" Shun asked deciding an indirect approach. Ruri now done with her backpack turned to him confused.

 

"From the little I have seen, he is a nice guy." Ruri answered. 

 

"How nice?" Shun asked.

 

'Nice enough to buy YOU one of the most expensive gifts in your wish list!' Ruri thought irritated. She held her tongue as she faced Shun seriously.

 

"If you really want to know then you should spend time with him instead of asking your sister." Ruri answered scoffing at Shun. She really wanted to yell at Shun about it. Yuya had to be one of the few nicest giamores she had met. 

 

'And he is also Yuzu's friend.' Ruri thought. While they barely spoke Ruri could tell from the way she spoke about Yuya that she really cared for him. Ruri doubted that Yuzu would care about someone that was not respectable in some way. Shun closed his eyes in annoyance.

 

"Then I'll do just that." Shun answered confusing Ruri as he lowered his crossed arms and walked away.

 

"I'm going to school to check up on Yuto." Shun notified Ruri. Ruri became alarmed as she shrank to 4'5". She ran but heard the sound of the door being opened and slammed shut.

 

"If he confronts Yuya now..." Ruri voiced in panic. Yuya might go rogue on him or even backlash. Ruri shrunk to 4'1" her dress starting to drape around her.

 

'Stay calm.' Ruri thought reassuring herself. He was most likely going to school for Yuto like he said. Ruri relaxed at the thought. 

 

"But Yuya..." Ruri voiced. If she was approached by the one who rejected her, she knew that she would shrink! Yuya ,however, did not have the same body reaction she did.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Looks at the number of Kudos* 0-0; 
> 
> How... What is it that the readers are enjoying about this free style writing story?

Yuzu sighed as she walked among the students eager to go home or to hang out with friends.

 

'Time for the Giamore chat group.' Yuzu thought groaning. While the session was where the Giamores of school were gathered she did not really like to talk about herself in front of a group.

 

"Yuzu." Yuzu heard someone call her name. She smiled as she turned to meet the other male Giamore in the group of 17. 

 

"Noboru." Yuzu said as the other held his right hand up in a greeting motion and a smile. The two Giamores walked alongside each other.

 

"I heard Yuya took the plunge yesterday." Noboru started. Yuzu looked down looking at her red shoes as they walked.

 

"I'm worried about him. He might suffer the big stump for some days." Yuzu said referring to what happens to Giamores when they become either embarrassed, ashamed, or fearful of something with sadness stumping them from returning to their Regular height.

 

"Shall we play the clown routine again?" Noboru asked. Yuzu had to giggle at the memory. The last time Yuya had a big stump both of them dressed up as clowns trying to cheer him up. Yusho and Yoko had even joined in and Yuya ended up back to normal by the end of the day. Yuzu then looked at Noboru with a serious concern.

 

"Neither of his parents know about him and Shun." Yuzu replied to his question. Noboru looked straight ahead.

 

"He's not ready to come out yet." Noboru implied. He could understand his friend's concern about his sexuality. 

 

"It's only for Shun." Yuya had told him. Noboru could understand that Yuya was trying to rationalize his sexuality. While society was more open about the idea of being gay it did not mean the backlash had completely been erased on a person's sexuality.

 

"Shall I warn Mrs. Sanders?" Noboru asked. She was the one that was in charge of the sessions.

 

"I think Yuya will tell her himself." Yuzu reasoned. If a Giamore ever felt uncomfortable about speaking up they had to let her know.  
\------------------------------------------------------------

 

Yuto did not move as the bell rang, signaling the end of school. Once he felt the movement of the other students did he take action to pack his school materials. He felt a presence stand next to him and was not shocked to see that it was Yuya. He noticed Yuya frowned at him with concern.

 

"Are you okay?" Yuya asked. Yuto felt touched by Yuya's concern and grew to 4'10".

 

"Yeah." Yuto responded as he stood from his desk. 

 

'He hasn't pushed you yet.' Yuto thought with slight happiness.

 

"I'll show you where it is so that we can meet up and head to the store faster." Yuya said as he gestured Yuto to follow him out of the classroom with his right index finger pointing at the door. Yuto grabbed his messenger bag from the table as he followed Yuya out of the classroom.

 

"I don't think you can enter but it'll be easy to find you through the exit door." Yuya said.

 

"What do you do in there?" Yuto asked curiously. While Yuzu had mentioned talking about whenever they were hurt, he wondered if there was more to it.

 

"We mainly share our feelings whenever something was bothering us. However when we are not in the sharing mood we have to do something physical. Usually it's either yoga or squeezing these stress balls." Yuya answered.

 

"Squeeze balls?" Yuto repeated trying to picture an item like that but the only thing that came to mind was one of the inexpensive rubber balls that some vending machines would sell for a quarter.

 

"It's a really hard rubbery ball that you can squeeze with your hand for a lot of pressure." Yuya explained. 

 

"For what purpose?" Yuto couldn't help but ask.

 

"To relieve stress. What is recommended is that we have to picture what it is that is distressing us at the moment. Then you focus that amount of pressure as how much you have to squeeze the ball to dissuade it. It's pretty effective but during test season it can get out of control." Yuya said. Yuto could believe that. After all the main issue was usually remembering the correct answer for tests. Yuto suddenly recognized the area they were heading to.

 

"The gym?" Yuto said as he looked puzzled at the separate building from school.

 

"Yeah, how else are you supposed to fit Giamores in one room?" Yuya asked almost laughing as he placed both hands on his hips. Yuto blushed as he realized the implications Yuya meant. Giamores tipping point or 'the height they could reach before they stopped growing' varied but would usually be double the Giamores' regular height. There were some recorded cases however where it was triple.

 

'How tall can he grow?' Yuto thought as he eyed Yuya. His heart suddenly pumped with excitement that he had to shake his head of the possibilities. Yuya looked at Yuto and gave him a questioning look when he saw him back to his normal size.

 

'I guess he likes going to the gym.' Yuya assumed as he turned to face Yuto. 

 

"You can wait over there by the side entrance." Yuya said as his right hand pointed to the left side of the building. Yuto ventured to the location as Yuya walked to the gym.

 

"I'll be out through there in a giffy." Yuya shouted towards Yuto. Yuto looked back and gave Yuya a nod as Yuya walked inside of the building. Yuto sat on the side of the concrete walkway and took his backpack off.

 

'Might as well start with Language Arts.' Yuto thought. It was the class he struggled with the most. Yuto took out his textbook from the messenger bag but felt a pair of eyes watching him. He glanced behind him but saw no one.

 

'Someone is here.' Yuto thought as he placed the textbook back inside the messenger bag. He stood on his feet and grabbed the messenger bag still feeling that someone was watching him. Yuto walked closer to the door in case he had to knock to get someone's attention. 

 

"Duuuuuummmm!" The sound of his phone receiving a call.

 

'Oh.' Yuto suddenly remembered that he had yet to call Shun since lunch. He took the phone from his pocket and sure enough it was Shun.

 

"Hello?" Yuto greeted answering the call.

 

"Where are you?" Shun asked. Yuto knew by his question that he was somewhere in school.

 

"I am at school." Yuto responded. Shun huffed as he walked through the hallway seeing that Yuto was not in the classroom.

 

"Don't play games with me Yuto. I want to know exactly where you..." Shun spat irritating Yuto.

 

"You are not my father." Yuto bickerley stated. Shun stopped walking as he processed Yuto's words. He sighed as he thought on his words.

 

"You're right. I am your friend." Shun answered. When he did not receive a response he continued.

 

"I am worried for you Yuto. You have been acting strange since yesterday." Shun spoke through the phone earnestly. It really was better if he was honest with Yuto.

 

"You did not show up at our meeting place after school yesterday and this morning you ran ahead to school." Shun stated. 

 

"I want to know what is bothering my friend and caused him to do these things." Shun told Yuto determined. While he was sure that it was that Yuto had a crush on Yuya it would put him to rest from all the speculation he had since yesterday. 

 

"I..." Yuto started before stopping. He had not thought that he had worried Shun to this extent.

 

"Yes?" Shun questioned, beckoning him to continue. 

 

'Should I just tell him?' Yuto questioned his current decision. It would be nice to talk to someone about his feelings for Yuya.

 

'But this is Shun.' Yuto thought. Shun who would be impulsive with his emotions. While he was honest about his feelings for things, Yuto could not really count on him when it comes to sensitivity. 

 

"What is it Yuto?" Shun asked through the phone, growing impatient. 

 

"I just... have a crush on someone." Yuto decided he might as well tell him. He would at least trust him with that. Shun placed his left hand in his forehead.

 

'OK he admitted that.' Shun thought feeling a little relieved.

 

"Are you waiting for him?" Shun asked. Yuto became shocked. He took the phone out of his ear to glance at the phone that was bigger in his shrinking hand.

 

'I never said it was a he.' Yuto thought in panic. 

 

"Yuto?" Shun said his patience thinning. 

 

"I have to go." Yuto answered as he hung up. Shun moved his phone to see that the call had been ended. 

 

'At least the part about it being a crush has been confirmed.' Shun thought. Now it was a matter of who it was. While Shun knew Yuya was the primary suspect it did not make this easier. Shun leaned against the wall knocking his head lightly on the wall.

 

"This sucks." Shun said out loud.


	20. We Big.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Yugo chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sees an image about 'Yuya being in a library confessing to Shun.'* "So cute and angsty!"
> 
> *image continues to come back* "I am going to have to write you off aren't I?" 
> 
> *image continues to come only it's Yuto who...* "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! THIS IS SUCH CUTE ANGST!!!!!"
> 
> *image continues to come back* "Shit, I am making it canon in this story."
> 
> *writes chapter 1 based on the one that started it* "Did I just fluff Yuto up in the first chapter? Anyway that leaves that haunting image..." 
> 
> *more images continue to appear for said story* "FUUUUUUUUDDDDDDGGGGEEEEEEEEE!!!!! THESE ARE ALL TOO GOOOOD!!!!"
> 
>  
> 
> Wow already made it up to chapter 20! Thank you readers!!!

"Geez why do Giamores have to go to those extra meetings?" Yugo grumbled as he placed his leg around his bike preparing for his trip home. He really wanted to check up on Rin especially with what happened at lunch with her and Yuto.

 

'That freaking Tilove has a thing or two coming if he thinks he can insult Rin.' Yugo thought irritated. Even if Rin had told Yugo to let it go, Yugo could tell that it hurt Rin emotionally.

 

'What were Yuto's weaknesses again?' Yugo thought.

 

"Let it go." Rin had told him when they left the cafeteria. Yugo turned his head to face her.

 

“He just trash talked…” Yugo insisted. Rin turned to him with a serious expression.

 

“He did no such thing Yugo!” Rin shouted at him. She then turned her head forward, her amber eyes still focused on him.

 

“You mentioned that he only has his mother with him.” Rin said.

 

“Yes but that doesn’t…” Yugo started as he held up both of his fists in protest. Rin turned her head to face him again angry.

 

“Yugo surely you must know what it feels like to live with only one parent.” Rin nagged at him. Yugo let that sink in and crossed his arms. Yugo only lived with Shinji and while they would sometimes argue over trivial things they would make up by the end of the day.

 

“While you live with your father, he lives with his mother. It must be really tough on both of them.” Rin said. Yugo looked at her about to ask why and Rin became annoyed.

 

“Yugo, women get paid less than men. If you were to even compare how much money the two of them make, your dad would make more than her.” Rin said slightly disappointed in him. Yugo grimaced at the news.

 

'That still doesn’t excuse what he did.' Yugo thought as he had started pedaling his bicycle home.

 

“Rin might be fine with it but I’m not.” Yugo said. If anyone hurt Rin...

 

‘Why would you do this?’ A little voice asked in the back of his mind. It was not like it was a big deal to Rin. So why should it be a big deal to him? Yugo paused his legs as he stopped pedaling his bicycle.

 

“She’s just a friend.” Yugo told himself. He could still remember the day when he had become close to Rin. As children they were easily separated for being Tiloves, Regulars and Giamores. Since Giamores tended to compromise of 1-3 students in the classroom they would be paired up with Regulars compared to Tiloves where there would be one whole room with them. It was for this reason that he had met both Yuya and Rin in their elementary classes.

 

‘Such good times.’ Yugo thought as he remembered when times were simpler and he did not have to complete as much homework as he did now. While he did like math finding it a game he would get bored in any classes that required reading books and answering questions based on what he read. A habit that stayed with him right now with History class and freaking Language Arts.

 

_“No, Hiugo…” Ms. Cher had said._

_“IT’S YUGO!” Yugo would shout at hearing his teacher mispronounce his name._

_“Okay Yugo let’s try again. Ah pul h.” Ms. Cher said as she held the red apple in her hand._

_“Aaa-pull” Yugo said. The students laughed at him making Yugo blush in embarrassment._

_“Everyone repeat after me. Ah” Ms. Cher said._

_“Ah.” The students repeated._

_“Puh” Ms. Cher said._

_“Puh.” Some students repeated._

_“Pooo.” Others pronounced._

_“Say it together and you have an…” Ms. Cher questioned waiting for the students to respond._

_“Apple.” Some students pronounced it correct._

_“A pool.” Yuya responded. Ms. Cher gave Yuya a mild glare. Yugo was amazed at his response._

_“What did you say Yuya?” Ms. Cher asked. Yugo watched as Yuya grew a little surprising him._

_“Ah-puhl.” Yuya responded nervously as he grew from his fear of punishment._

_“That is correct.” Ms. Cher said. Yuya stopped growing as he let out a breath in relief. Yugo could not believe his eyes. The boy was still bigger than he had seen him before. The bell then rang signalling class had ended. Yugo quickly grabbed his things ready to embrace the fun of recess when he looked at the other boy who was still big. He looked sad as he was frowning._

_‘Should I talk to him him?’ Yugo inquired in his mind. The boy was bigger and that meant he could get hurt. He took a hesitant step._

_"You too?" Yugo heard a girl ask. He looked and was surprised to see Rin walk up to Yuya as if the fact that he was big did not bother her. Yuya turned to face Rin confused._

_“What do you mean?” Yuya asked as he stood from the desk. Yugo watched as Rin pointed her right index finger at him._

_“You are big.” Rin mentioned and then pointed the finger to herself._

_“I too am big.” Rin explained. Yuya smiled in response._

_“Huh?!” Yugo said tilting his head to the side in confusion. Rin did not look big in the slightest._

_“You no big.” Yugo argued as he looked Rin over. While she was taller than him she did not look as big as the boy. Rin and Yuya turned to him recognizing his presence amidst them. Rin became angry._

_“You no understand. We are big.” Rin protested in anger._

_“No you are not!” Yugo yelled._

_“Yes we are!” Rin shouted back._

_“He is but you no big.” Yugo said. He then saw Rin’s hands trembling as she grew in front of him._

_“YES. WE. ARE!” Rin shouted startling Yugo making him back up a little._

_“Rin what are you… Oh.” Ms. Cher said as she realized the situation. She placed the binder and book in the wheeled box as she walked over to the two._

_“Rin, Yuya. Tell me something that makes you happy.” Ms. Cher ordered._

_“Ice Cream!” Yuya shouted eagerly._

_“Chocolates.” Rin responded going along with Yuya’s train of thought. Yugo was surprised to witness both of them return to normal height._

_“Mac and cheese.” Yugo added not wanting to feel left out. The teacher gave a soft giggle at the children._

_“Those are some interesting things.” She said._

_“What about you Ms. Cher?” Rin asked. Ms. Cher gave them a smile._

_“Cheesecake.” Ms. Cher responded. She then turned to both Yuya and Rin._

_“Can you two please leave? I need to talk to Yugo.” Ms. Cher said._

_“Ok.” Yuya responded with a nod as he left for recess. Rin followed along but gave Yugo a glance. Yugo could tell that she was not happy with him before she left through the doorway._

_“Yugo.” Ms. Cher demanded his attention. Yugo turned to look at her face as she crouched down to meet him._

_“Do not make fun of Rin nor Yuya.” Ms. Cher ordered him._

_“But I wasn’t!” Yugo protested thinking he got in trouble with the teacher._

_“Yugo, Yuya and Rin are special students in this class.” Ms. Cher started._

_“You saw how they became big.” Ms. Cher pointed out. Yugo nodded._

_“They mainly become big when they are hurt.” Ms. Cher said._

_“Yuya is hurt?” Yugo asked in shock. Ms. Cher nodded._

_“Yes, he is hurt because of something he did. Rin was hurt because of what you told her.” Ms. Cher explained._

_“But she no big.” Yugo said remembering that Rin was normal size before she grew._

_“They both are big Yugo. You saw her grow.” Ms. Cher answered._

_“Will I be big just like that?” Yugo questioned. Ms. Cher could not help it. She laughed._

_“No Yugo, you will age but not grow like they do.” Ms. Cher said._

_“How do you know?” Yugo asked. Ms. Cher placed her right hand on Yugo’s head as she massaged it._

_“Because you are a Regular.” Ms. Cher responded. Yugo did not understand at the time but after he started hanging out with Rin and later Yuya he found out what it meant to be 'Regular'._

 

“If I were a Giamore I wouldn’t grow as much as Yuya.” Yugo said out loud. Geez was that kid sensitive to anything around him. While not necessarily nervous about everything Yugo had noticed that when it came to making a choice he would be very hesitant and think more about it. Even before he had asked Shun out Yuya would stress over having everything in place and even double check on Yugo’s information on him.

 

‘Wouldn’t you if you were in love?’ Rin had asked him.

 

“But I am not in love.” Yugo responded annoyed. He then realized that he had passed his turn to go home.

 

“Dang it!” Yugo said as he stopped pedaling. He placed his left leg on the ground in order to make a U-turn.

 

“Hopefully pops comes home late.” Yugo told himself in reassurance as he pedaled the rest of his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay since I have noted that there are so many readers I have a something to say.
> 
> I am pretty sure you have noticed that out of the yu counterparts and bracelet girls one pair is missing. The truth is I am not too big of a fan when writing them (particularly Yuri with his current personality revealed in the anime)...
> 
> However that does not mean those two don't inhabit this AU... The thing is that they do not fit into this story having their own side story.
> 
> Being very OCD and already having an idea in writing for them I want to ask you that if I made the side one-shot for them if anyone would be interested. 
> 
> If I get at least 5 YES! Then I will start writing it.


	21. Regulars Have to Face it too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to keep this fanfic as OC-free as possible however it is starting to become a challenge.

Rin had just entered through the gym’s door. She looked to see five of the seventeen Giamores were already in the room sitting in the metal folded chairs laid out in a circular manner.

 

‘I hope this ends quick.’ Rin thought. She would have to talk to Ms. Sanders about skipping on the talking session.

 

“Hey there Rin.” A female voice said sarcastically behind her. Rin turned her head to see one of the erratic Giamores in the system. Mischievous yellow eyes locked onto cautious amber ones.

 

“Good evening Grace.” Rin politely greeted. Grace smirked as she moved her head.

 

“Did your boyfriend cry again for you having to come here?” Grace snickered. Rin blushed and slightly grew.

 

“He is a friend.” Rin growled. Grace gave a giggle.

 

“A Regular friend at that.” Another feminine voice joined in. Rin watched as the other sister appeared. Gloria frowned as she looked at Rin as if disappointed with her.

 

“They do not even have to go through the pain and responsibilities that we Giamores have to face being their babysitters.” Grace scoffed as she crossed her arms. Rin became infuriated.

 

“It does not matter whether someone is Regular, Tilove, or Giamore. We all face emotions.” Rin spat back at Gloria. The taller girl lowered her eyelids in response.

 

“Oh? Then why is it that Giamores are the only ones that have to go through this session?” Gloria asked. Rin was taken aback by the question as Grace snickered seeing the girl’s discomfort.

 

“Nobody teaches Tiloves or Regulars to respect the fact that we have emotions like them. They teach everyone what causes us to grow and shrink are certain emotions and yet what do Regulars and Tiloves have to face?” Grace asked as she made a fist with her right hand.

 

“Nothing. Regulars have to face what we face whenever they interact with common Tiloves yet they aren’t forced to endure sessions until one of them finally earns an offense.” Gloria growled. Rin knew what Gloria was referring to. Tiloves would shrink so it would be the same situation as a Giamore where they have power over the other.

 

“That’s enough Gloria.” Ms. Sanders said as she approached the girls. Gloria gave a ‘hmph’ as she walked to one of the seats followed by her mischievous twin sisters. Ms. Sanders then approached Rin.

 

“It’s good to see that you made it Rin.” Ms. Sanders said. She was a rather dark skinned woman with yellow eyes and long greyish brown hair braided along with a ponytail. She wore half moon orange brown glasses across her face.

 

“Ms. Sanders. I…” Rin started before looking at the floor. Ms. Sanders gave a small smile as she turned to where the other students were seated.

 

“I understand Rin.” Ms. Sanders said. Being the host of the minimal Giamores in class Ms. Sanders had come to know them personally. It came to a point that students did not need to tell her when they refused the group talk.

 

“Rin.” Rin heard Yuzu call out to her. She raised her head and saw Yuzu was walking in with Noboru next to her on her left. They both walked up to her.

 

“Did Yugo leave you again?” Yuzu asked. Rin sighed as she smiled at Yuzu.

 

“He won’t do homework if he stays waiting for me.” Rin answered with a giggle. Yuzu laughed knowing that Yugo would take a lot of time trying to finish homework solo. If what he told her yesterday in his call was true Yugo probably had to stay awake past his bed time in order to finish it.

 

“Are you feeling better?” Yuzu asked. Rin looked at her confused at first to what she was referring to but then remembered lunch.

 

“I am fine. Yuto was just speaking his mind.” Rin said. Yuzu saw Noboru look at her questioningly.

 

“We had lunch with Yuto.” Yuzu decided to tell him. Noboru was going to question further when they heard the door open. They turned to see Yuya standing there.

 

“Ah, I made it.” Yuya proclaimed seeing his friends still standing. He walked over to them.

 

“Only by a pinch.” Yuzu mentioned as they all started walking to the chairs.

 

“Are you ok?” Noboru questioned Yuya as he looked down at his fellow male Giamore. Yuya gave Noboru a smile with his thumb raised at Noboru and he knew the answer. 'You cannot hide the sadness behind a smile.' Noboru thought.

 

“Okay everyone let us get seated in order to start.” Ms. Sanders said and she saw Yuya look hesitant.

 

‘Two in a day huh?’ Ms. Sanders said as she raised her left index finger at him. Yuya became confused.

 

“You will be seated next to Rin today.” Ms. Sanders ordered. She might as well group the non-speakers today.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Yuto was leaning against the metal door from the gym. He had his Language Arts book out in order to start answering the questions to distract himself.

 

‘He knows.’ Yuto thought worried. Why should that surprise him? Yuto knew that Shun had suspected Yuto for having a Giamore crush ever since he defended Yuya.

 

‘No use trying to hide it.’ Yuto thought. It was hard for either of them to keep secrets from each other because they would both overreact to whatever it was that they wanted to keep a secret. It had been that way before and this was no exception.

 

‘But this one…’ Yuto thought as he shrank. This one involved... feelings for another. It wasn’t like finding out that your friend secretly stores pictures of birds under his bed, nor was it like finding out that your friend is really into soft classical music. No that could never compare to his attraction for Yuya.

 

‘It is something that shows.’ Yuto thought as he looked at his hand, seeing his wristband dangling.

 

‘Can I even do it?’ Yuto thought, thinking back on how Yuya had confessed to Shun. Yuya’s body had grown just from trying to confess but if he were to do the same… Yuto recognized that meant he would shrink and unlike Yuya he might not even have the luxury to move away as if nothing happened since it would take him longer to move away from the place. Especially if Yuya...

 

‘Do not think about that.’ Yuto thought as he realized he had shrunk to 4’5”. Was this how Yuya felt before he actually confessed? Yuto could understand what motivated him to tell Shun if it meant avoiding this emotional mess as much as possible.

 

‘As long as he has not pushed you yet it is okay.’ Yuto thought to calm himself down. Yuya had not told him to leave him yet so for as long as that remains in place he knew he was ok. Yuto felt those eyes on him again and turned his head to his left to catch a sudden movement from the wall. Yuto quickly stood up putting the textbook in the messenger bag.

 

“I know you are there.” Yuto called out to whoever was behind the wall. He watched as a student with brown hair and blonde bangs came out. The student smirked as he realized the size difference between him and Yuto.

 

“Well aren’t we in a slump.” The other student mocked Yuto’s state. Yuto raised his left eyebrow at the other student. He looked familiar to Yuto.

 

“You don’t look sad.” Yuto remarked causing the taller boy to flinch as his eyes widened in anger. He then closed his eyes as he smirked.

 

“Each person is said to express it differently.” The student snarked at the boy before he pointed his right index finger at him.

 

“Sadly the result will always be the same for you Tiloves.” The boy remarked. Yuto glared as he felt the student was attacking him. He became ready to defend himself.

 

“What do you want?” Yuto decided to ask the other.

 

“Tch. You really do not remember me?” The student asked in a rhetorical manner as he pushed his blonde bangs from his face in a relaxed movement. Yuto tilted his head to his right and the student became infuriated.

 

“You really don’t remember me!” The student fumed as he raised his left arm in protest. He then turned his body away from Yuto as he moved his right hand tilting a gun motion at Yuto.

 

“Then let me give you some reminders. A fight. A bet. A smackdown.” The student said as he extended a finger for each reminder.

 

“Your loss.” Yuto mentioned smoothly. The other boy raised both of his fists.

 

“So you do remember.” The student snapped. Yuto closed his eyes as he sighed.

 

‘Still a kid I see.’ Yuto thought. He remembered that the other boy (Shingo was it?) had bet video game if either him and Shun could beat him in a game among friends. Shun and Yuto both teamed up easily defeating the opposing group leaving Shingo for last.

 

“Do you have any idea how much pappa scolded me for losing those video games? He refused to buy me another one afterward!” Shingo shouted.

 

“You were the one that made the bet.” Yuto reminded him. A deal was a deal after all.

 

“Yes, but I expected to win. How could you and your tall gruntman just take down all four of us.” Shingo said.

 

“It’s called experience.” Yuto remarked. He and Shun would often play videogames together paired up in teams.

 

“Oh, like your experience with your own dad?” Shingo questioned with a smirk. Yuto took a step back in retreat.

 

‘How does he…’ Yuto thought.

 

“I did a background check on you thanks to that Yugo. He wanted some info on you for some reason. I accepted and while I was doing it I stumbled upon what happened to your old man.” Shingo answered reading Yuto’s expression. Yuto then recalled when Yuya had covered Yugo’s mouth earlier in the morning.

 

‘That’s what he did.’ Yuto thought in shock as he shrunk to 4’2”. Shingo crossed his arms as he gave a nod.

 

“He was such a bright man, always working hard on the electronics store. However he ended up divorcing his wife and leaving his child behind.” Shingo answered as he twirled one of his blonde bangs. Yuto shrunk causing Shingo to smirk.

 

“I guess daddy decided to leave the trash behind as he started his new life living solitaire.” Shingo snarked. Yuto continued to shrink as he recalled the memories of his father. How his father had started yelling at his mother each night.

 

‘Stop!’ Yuto remembered thinking as he covered his ears at night in his bed. He could not stand the noise at home each night of his parents arguing.

 

_“Daddy!” Yuto remembered crying for his father as he grabbed his leg. While he wanted the constant uproar at home to stop it did not mean he wanted his father to leave home. Yuto felt something smack him hard in his cheek._

_“If only you hadn’t been born.” He said. Yuto became shocked as he watched his Dad’s eyes full of animosity to him._

_‘Why?’ Yuto thought. Daddy had always played with him before. Why was daddy saying these mean things?_

 

“Oh, was Daddy that mean to you? Was that where you learned it from?” Yuto heard Shingo ask sarcastically. Yuto looked up realizing he was smaller than Shingo. He stood at 2’7” with his shirt being his only article of clothing.

 

‘No!’ Yuto thought. He had to control this situation! The taller boy leaned down and grabbed Yuto by his shirt.

 

“Looks like trash kid needs to be taught a lesson.” Shingo snarked as Yuto placed both hands on Shingo’s right wrist that gripped him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, looks like I have to officially change this from Teen to M because of what happens next chapter.


	22. 'Under Tipped' (N)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to officially change this to M because of what happens in this chapter. -_-

‘Where is he?’ Shun thought. He had made sure to check through all of the classrooms in case Yuto was in any one of them. Some of the rooms were already locked for the day while others held club activities.

 

‘If I were Yuya where would I be?’ Shun thought. While it was not completely confirmed Shun had to go with the main lead. He stopped as he placed his right hand under his chin with his index finger cupping it along with his thumb. He did not know much about Yuya personally, but he knew that Yuya would sometimes stay in school after class.

 

‘But what does he do?’ Shun questioned. He did know from seeing him and Yuzu walk together that Yuzu had some choir practice that she would ask Yuya to judge. Maybe the choir club?

 

‘No, Yuzu would go to it alone.’ Shun thought as he crossed his arms. While he had seen Yuya joke around there was no such thing as a ‘comedy club’.

 

‘Maybe theater?’ Shun thought. No, he had passed the area and had not seen Yuya nor Yuto.

 

‘That leaves… The gym.’ Shun thought on the school’s layout. He had yet to go around that area. Shun started running to his destination.  
\--------------------------------------

 

Yuto was struggling in Shingo’s grip of his shirt. He knew from experience that it was pointless to fight his grip.

 

‘The only thing I can do in this situation…’ Yuto thought as he looked at Shingo.

 

“If only you had gone home instead of wait for your Giamore friend.” Shingo laughed before he gave Yuto an evil smile.

 

“No, it would have been the same result.” Shingo snarked. He would have followed Yuto regardless. He then threw Yuto against the wall.

 

“Aahhh!” Yuto yelped as his back slammed against the concrete wall.

 

‘Now!’ Yuto thought. This was his only chance! Shingo watched as Yuto stood up his shirt still dangling around him.

 

“Eh? Does trash kid really think he stands a fighting chance?” Shingo remarked in a mischievous manner. He was about to grab Yuto when the other bolted toward the metal door. Yuto banged on it as hard as he could with both arms.

 

‘Hopefully…’ Yuto thought as he felt something pull his shirt.

 

“Hey, do you really think that a Giamore is going to hear such a low bang on the door?” Shingo asked sarcastically as he held Yuto up by his shirt. Yuto glanced back to look at Shingo.

 

“They are currently being so noisy with group chat.” Shingo informed him. Yuto started to sweat. There was a way to escape this but… Yuto felt his body shrink at the repercussions of following through it.  
\-----------------------------------------

 

Yuya jumped slightly as he passed the volleyball to Rin. Rin looked up and moved to where she calculated it might fall. She extended both of her arms as she pushed the ball up.

 

“Had a rough day in Math?” Rin questioned. While she knew what was really bothering Yuya it was better to change the topic. Yuya sighed as he lowered his head.

 

“Don’t even ask about it.” Yuya responded as he extended his arms pushing the ball back up. They both knew it was one of his weakest subjects.

 

“Are you sure about taking Yuto with you?” Rin asked as she caught the ball in her hands keeping it in place. Yuya placed both of his hands on his hips while frowning.

 

“Not really.” Yuya answered before crossing his arms.

 

“To be honest he caught me by surprise when he offered to accompany me.” Yuya said before lifting his head, smiling at her.

 

“But I don’t think he means harm.” Yuya added as he recalled their early morning chat.

 

“Thump!” Yuya and Rin both turned to the metal door.

 

“Did he just knock?” Yuya asked. He had told Rin earlier to play here as Yuto was waiting by the door. Rin looked at Yuya and could already tell what his decision was.

 

“You have two minutes.” Rin told him. Yuya looked at Rin before he registered what she said. He walked to the door before pushing it slowly. Yuya opened the door just a crack and saw Yuto’s pants on the floor along with his black messenger bag.

 

‘Huh?!’ Yuya thought as he became alarmed. There is no way Yuto would not have those items on him! He pushed the door and turned to his left noticing Shingo holding a black shirt in hand.

 

“Tch! That Tilove decided to run around naked.” Shingo said unaware of the Giamore looming behind him. Yuto, now at 1’4", had hoped to avoid this option but with Shingo’s hold on him he felt that either way at one point it would result in this decision. He used this chance to hide behind Shingo’s legs. It was a common recommendation if a Tilove ever found themselves ‘under tipped’ that should someone attack them they hide behind his back. Yuto then became wary of another presence behind him as the person came closer. Yuto looked behind him and gasped when he saw that it was Yuya.

 

‘No!’ Yuto thought as he shrank further to 0’6”. He couldn’t let Yuya see him like this! Yuto noted that Yuya had not noticed him yet as he took a step toward Shingo.

 

“Where’s Yuto?” Yuya demanded his tone a calm threatening one. Shingo glanced behind him and became surprised to see the 5’4” Yuya.

 

“Huh? Who?” Shingo asked. Yuto ran to where his pants were hoping to find some form of shelter.

 

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know! That’s his shirt!” Yuya shouted. Shingo noticed Yuya form fists with his hands.

 

‘Not good!’ Shingo thought. He threw Yuto’s shirt at Yuya, with Yuya catching it with his right arm.

 

“Let’s just say he just went under the tip.” Shingo said as he walked away. He felt a hand grab him by his collar stopping him from moving.

 

“Why would you do that to him? Don’t you know that’s the most embarrassing thing we experience?!” Yuya asked Shingo in a threatening voice. Shingo tried to get Yuya’s hands off.

 

“Yuya let him go!” A female voice ordered. Yuya turned his head to see Ms. Sanders.

 

“But he…” Yuya argued.

 

“I heard.” Ms. Sanders said as she walked toward Yuya. Yuto was behind his pants and watched as Ms. Sanders walked up to Yuya and he let go of Shingo.

 

“Shingo. I am sending you to a full week of detention.” Ms. Sanders said.

 

“On what grounds?” Shingo asked. He noticed Ms. Sanders threatening glare.

 

“For attacking a classmate. I will be sending a letter to your father as well, as the school will not tolerate such abusive behavior.” Ms. Sanders said. Shingo wanted to fight it but he could tell that Ms. Sanders was furious with his actions and might add more charges if he did. Shingo exhaled a breath as he walked away. Yuya watched as Shingo walked away. He was mad that they could just let a Regular mistreat a Tilove and get away with it. Ms. Sanders glanced down at him knowing he was angry as he looked at Yuto’s shirt.

 

“Rin told me about your friend. Is he still here?” Ms. Sanders decided to dissuade Yuya’s tension. Yuya realized what she said.

 

“Yuto!” Yuya shouted and was going to take a step but then remembered Shingo’s words.

 

‘Under the tip? Does that mean Yuto is tiny?’ Yuya thought as he looked at the floor carefully taking a step once he made sure nothing was there. Ms. Sanders looked at the pants laid bare and placed her right hand in front of her face in disbelief.

 

“Yuya once you find your friend I want you to chaperone him home.” Ms. Sanders ordered. Yuya stopped his search for a moment and looked at Ms. Sanders.

 

“Is that really okay?” Yuya asked.

 

‘No.’ Ms. Sanders thought. She knew that Yuya was angry from that event but she also knew that she could not leave Yuto alone in the school grounds ‘under tipped’.

 

“Yuto needs someone to take him home.” Ms. Sanders answered. Yuya nodded in understanding.

 

“Okay.” Yuya said.

 

“I will bring your bookbag to you.” Ms. Sanders said as she entered the gym. Yuya continued looking at the ground.

 

‘I might as well get his belongings in one place.’ Yuya thought as he went to Yuto’s pants. Yuto had wanted to run but he knew Ms. Sanders had a point.

 

‘Run where?’ Yuto thought as he looked around him to see the grass. He felt his heart leap as Yuya grabbed his pants from the floor. Yuto was already at his tipping point at 0’2” unable to shrink further. He looked up to see that Yuya had failed to notice him as he grabbed Yuto’s messenger bag, placing them on the left side of the door. Ms. Sanders brought Yuya’s light blue book bag to him.

 

“Thank you.” Yuya said as he placed it next to Yuto’s items.

 

“Yuya.” Ms. Sanders called his attention. Yuya looked at her.

 

“Be careful with Yuto.” Ms. Sanders told him. Yuya nodded as he gave her a smile.

 

“I will.” Yuya promised. Ms. Sanders turned to go inside the gym, closing the doors once she entered it.


	23. Giamores and Tiloves (N)

“Finally reached it.” Shun said out loud as he had made it to the gym. He was confident that Yuto was here somewhere. He went toward the doors of the gym’s central entrance.

 

“Yuto.” Shun heard a voice call out. He recognized that voice. 

 

‘So it is Yuya.’ Shun thought as he slowly walked to the left side of the gym where he had heard Yuya’s call. Shun took a peek to see Yuya crawled on the ground.

 

“Yuto, where are you?” Yuya asked. He noticed his wristband begin to feel tighter.

 

‘No, I can’t grow now.’ Yuya thought as he became worried. He slapped his cheeks with both of his hands before he started shaking his head as he stopped growing at 5’6”. Yuto knew that Ms. Sanders had a point and that there was no way that he would be able to escape from Yuya as he searched for him.

 

‘But..’ Yuto thought as he looked down at himself. He did not want Yuya to see him like this! Yuya then thought of something.

 

“Of course he would be embarrassed.” Yuya thought. He knew if he reached his own tipping point he would be, because it meant he could not cover up. 

 

‘To add insult to injury…’ Yuya thought as he frowned. Yuto had witnessed him confess to Shun so of course he would think that Yuya was gay and therefore enticed to see him in that state. Yuto became surprised when Yuya placed Yuto’s black shirt on the ground.

“Yuto I am leaving your shirt on the floor in case you want to cover up.” Yuya informed him out loud. Shun became alarmed by Yuya’s statement.

 

‘So he finally told him.’ Shun assumed. He really did not know his friend was that into Yuya. Though looking back on it, his reactions started to make sense.

“I won’t look while you cover yourself.” Yuya said as he sat up and looked straight to the grass in front of him as the sun had started to set. 

 

‘I could get his stuff.’ Shun thought as he looked at Yuto’s items. But then he risked Yuya seeing him. Could he really do that when his friend had confessed to Yuya? Shun noticed a small movement and his mouth almost fell to the ground when he recognized it as Yuto.

 

‘He shrunk that much?!?!’ Shun thought mortified by how small Yuto was. Yuto loved Yuya to the point of reaching his ‘under tip’?! Yuto walked to his shirt as he covered himself with the bottom edge. 

 

“Yuya!” Yuto shouted as loud as his voice could muster. Yuya heard something behind him and saw something skin like holding onto the shirt. Yuya smiled knowing it was Yuto. He turned his body as he crawled to him.

'He's okay.' Yuya thought in relief at seeing him.

 

“Did you hear what Ms. Sanders said?” Yuya asked trying to ease some tension. Yuto gave a small movement of his head. 

 

‘But how is he going to do it?’ Yuto thought. Yesterday he had walked in between Yuzu and Yuya, yet this time he was smaller. Yuto watched as Yuya grabbed his messenger bag. 

 

“I am not going to steal anything. I am just going to look for your happiness charm.” Yuya said as he opened Yuto’s bag. Yuto sighed as he tried to think about the card but all he could think about was his father. 

 

‘No, stop it!’ Yuto thought as he shook his head. Yuya noticed Yuto’s movement and saw how he placed both of his hands in his hair.

 

‘This is really deep.’ Yuya thought. Though for Yuto to reach his ‘under tip’... Whatever Shingo did had to have inflicted him hard. Yuya closed the messenger bag as he placed it aside. Yuto tried to forget about his father as he shook his head but the memories kept coming back. Yuto was taken aback when he felt himself being pulled up carefully via his black shirt. He felt it wrap around him like a blanket as Yuya pressed him against his chest gently.

 

"Shhh. It’s ok. Nobody is watching you. If you have to cry no one will see. Not even me.” Yuya whispered to Yuto as he softly caressed his small form. Yuto felt something warm as Yuya reassured him. He felt himself grow to 0’6” as he leaned against Yuya’s body crying. When was the last time that somebody held him like this so openly? Yuto felt tears stream from his eyes and he let them fall knowing Yuya could not see him.

 

‘What am I crying for?’ Yuto thought. Was it from sadness from being viewed as weak? Or was it from joy that his Giamore crush accepted his own tears? Yuya felt as Yuto slumped against him and knew he had grown tired.

 

‘He did shrink yesterday too.’ Yuya remembered. Yuto must be going through some rough times if that was the case. Yuya then remembered what Yuto’s happiness charm was and came up with an idea. Shun watched as Yuya held his friend through the shirt with his left arm and leaned carefully to grab his bookbag. He placed Yuto’s pants inside of them before zipping it up and placing a strap around his right shoulder. Yuya then went to grab Yuto’s messenger bag, his face grinning with a genuine smile as he shrank to 5’3”. Shun became worried for Yuto. 

 

‘He’s carrying a lot of things at once.’ Shun observed worried he might squeeze the life out of Yuto. Shun knew it was a bad idea if Yuya saw him right now especially after yesterday’s rejection.

 

‘Argh!’ Shun thought as he clenched his teeth. If Yuto confessed to Yuya, his presence itself was a going to be a bomb! He watched from the wall as Yuya walked with Yuto in hand.

 

‘Would it even make a difference if I follow him?’ Shun questioned his next action. If his best friend had just confessed then it really made no sense for him to show up, especially since it was someone that had asked him out. He would only stir more drama and the last thing he wanted was a growing Yuya running off with Yuto and possibly squishing him. 

 

“Yuya better not hurt Yuto more than he already has.” Shun whispered to himself his concern. It was possible that Yuya rejected Yuto’s feelings for him which led to his current state. Yet he would take Yuto home because of being a nice guy. Shun scoffed at the idea.

 

‘If that ever happened to me…’ Shun thought. He knew he would call Yuya off on it as the mere sight of him would hurt. Shun started following Yuya seeing that he was getting farther ahead.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

‘What happened?’ Yuzu thought as Ms. Sanders came back into the gym without Yuya. Yuzu watched Ms. Sanders as she walked closer to Rin and told her something before she relaxed. She patted Rin on the shoulder and shook her head once. Rin glanced where Yuzu and the other Giamores sat in their chairs as they all waited expectantly for Ms. Sanders to return. As Ms. Sanders walked back they could all tell that something had happened.

 

“What happened to Yuya?” Anna decided to ask. Ms. Sanders took in a deep breath as she sat down.

 

“He is currently escorting a student home.” Ms. Sanders explained. 

 

“So he gets to leave early…” Sasha complained.

 

“It was an emergency.” Ms. Sanders said as calmly as she could. They could all tell that she was angry at something. Yuzu suddenly became worried as Yuya had told her earlier that Yuto was waiting by that door.

 

‘What could cause this much…’ Yuzu questioned and then came up with an answer. Her eyes widened as she realized what it meant. 

 

“That student… is he?” Yuzu asked. Ms. Sanders sighed.

 

“I would have brought him here. However his situation might have worsened if that was the case.” Ms. Sanders explained. She knew how much the only two males in her session struggled being here among a group a girls. Gloria shrugged as she folded her arms.

 

“Isn’t it just irritating when the guys get away with it?” Gloria said.

 

“I beg your pardon?” Ms. Sanders asked.

 

“Yuya gets to leave earlier than us while we get stuck here blabbering about what we feel.” Gloria groaned frustrated.

 

“I told you that it was an emergency.” Ms. Sanders said in a serious tone. 

 

“An emergency none of us could handle?” Gloria asked frustrated. Ms. Sanders placed her right hand on her face.

 

“The student reached his ‘under tip’.” Ms. Sanders explained. Gloria’s eyes widened slightly.

 

“No.” Yuzu said. That was considered the worse case scenario for a Tilove in their sessions.

 

‘Yuto being ‘under tip’...’ Yuzu thought as she imagined how small he could be.

 

‘Has to be way smaller than yesterday.’ Yuzu thought. She then calmed down when she remembered Ms. Sander explained that Yuya was escorting him home.

 

‘He’s safe at least.’ Yuzu thought. Yuya had trusted him and she knew that Yuya would not lay harm on any Tilove after what happened to him when younger.

 

“Since you are so insistent about it would you like to remind us what happens if we ever encounter an ‘under tip’?” Ms. Sanders asked. She might as well make this a reminder to all of them. The Giamores all looked confused at the question.

 

“We carry them with us.” Grace responded as she flaunted her hair.

 

“What do you do before that?” Ms. Sanders asked.

 

“That’s easy. We cover up them up with something.” A girl responded.

 

“No.” Ms. Sanders said as she shook her head. 

 

“We check on them.” Noboru answered. Ms. Sanders nodded.

 

“Correct. A Tilove being ‘under tipped’ is the same as if a Giamore is in their ‘tipping point’. This means that they are in extreme discomfort or sadness. These situations mostly happen in Hospital trips. Outside of the Hospital it is usually the result of sadness.” Ms. Sanders explained.

 

“You already know that for Giamores it is usually common for children to reach their tipping point as they are still learning about the world around them.” Ms. Sanders said. The Giamores groaned while some grew recalling their early childhood experiences reaching their tipping point.

 

“You mean when we broke stuff from growing.” Hailey huffed as she crossed her arms.

 

“Yes, but as you learn from experience as you all age you might have noticed you do not grow as often.” Ms. Sanders said. The students had to agree as some could barely recall the last time they reached their own tipping point.

 

“The same thing applies to Tiloves.” Ms. Sanders said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

 

“Tiloves shrink to their ‘under tip’ frequently as children and while they outnumber the population with numbers their death toll is the highest. For a Tilove to even outlive the age of 6 is considered a miracle to parents everywhere.” Ms. Sanders explained. 

 

“Shouldn’t they even be dead when they come to the world?” Cassandra asked curiously.

 

“You might think that but it’s actually why their birth rate tends to be higher than Giamores and Regulars. Scientifically speaking, the bigger a baby the harder it takes a toll on the mother to keep during pregnancy. Even with female Giamore mothers, when they give birth to a Regular or Tilove it is easier for their bodies. The opposite of that is true for Giamores.” Ms. Sanders said. Yuzu looked at the floor knowing that truth all too well with what happened to her mother.

 

“The reason their death toll is the highest is due to the external factors they face along the way but it is possible for a Tilove to outlive their childhood as you have seen with classmates.” Ms. Sanders said. Some nodded in understanding. 

 

“Say you were to ever encounter an ‘under tip’ Tilove what do you do?” Ms. Sanders repeated her earlier question.

 

“Make them happy.” A female Giamore said with glee. 

 

“Yes and no.” Ms. Sanders said.

 

“First you have to realize the situation they are in. If they are without clothes and the clothes are not nearby you have to give them something to cover themselves as it’s the common thing we are worried for as human beings.” Ms. Sanders explained and raised her right index finger.

 

“Once you are sure the person is covered or have found something to cover them you take them to their home.” Ms. Sanders ordered. 

 

“Huh? Shouldn’t you make them happy along the way?” Miranda asked.

 

“Home is usually where we feel most comfortable. Once you take them there they are bound to be happy and grow even if only a little.” Ms. Sanders explained.

 

“You should also be wary of where you are making them happy. You do not want to be counterproductive by making them experience public shame.” Ms. Sanders said. Grace had to sniffle at the implications should that occur.

 

“What if they are still upset when you take them home?” A girl asked. Ms. Sanders sighed. 

 

“Leave them at the Hospital. In the Hospital there is a section specifically dedicated to ‘under tip’ Tiloves. That is however, a last resort option.” Ms. Sanders told them.

 

“Why is that?” Yuzu decided to ask. 

 

“Remember when I said that Hospitals are where you will mostly find ‘under tips’ and ‘tipping points’?” Ms. Sanders asked. Yuzu nodded.

 

“Usually Tiloves focus on their own survival at times and forget why they became upset along the way. If you go to the Hospital sending them to a room full of other’s who are just as upset or more they are bound to wallow in their own sadness.” Ms. Sanders explained. 

 

‘Never take me to the Hospital. If I ever reach my ‘under tip’ take me home.’ Ruri had told Yuzu one time. Yuzu now understood Ruri’s concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a possibility that I might not update as regularly as I do. (I am not saying I am dropping this story. Far from it but there may come a time where I am busy to update this weekend)


	24. Yuya's taking him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well in my original image of this Shun confronts Yuya trying to 'play nice' while making sure Yuto would be okay in Yuya's arms and try to get him back.  
> When writing however I could not make it result in a happy ending considering Yuya actually lives closer to school than Yuto or Shun so his walk would be shorter and would not last as long as in the image.  
> Also because of how I wrote Shun in his pic that would be a big turnover for his character which was just... Nope, I don't like characters that do that.  
> 

Yuya was starting to feel his left arm start to become numb as he held Yuto on his chest.

 

‘Almost there.’ Yuya thought and he smiled at the realization. He could not wait to see Yuto’s reaction to his surprise.

 

‘But the store…’ Yuya thought as he felt the gift box in his backpack. It was exactly for that reason that Yuto had stayed waiting for him at the gym.

 

‘It can wait.’ Yuya thought. Compared to being ‘under tipped’ the money was not worth it at the moment. Yuto’s safety mattered more than that. Just behind him, Shun was hiding behind one of the parked cars as he followed the boy. 

 

‘He’s overdoing it.’ Shun observed as he noted that Yuya’s arm was lowered a bit compared to when they were to school. At this rate he was really worried for Yuto's safety.

 

‘I can...’ Shun thought deciding to come up to Yuya only to stop himself.

 

‘I can’t.’ Shun thought frustrated. While he could help Yuya with the workload, what was he going to say to him that would not sound impolite? Yuya was a Giamore for crying out loud! 

 

‘If I make a wrong move --Yuto will suffer the damage.’ Shun thought. He knew that Yuto’s house would be empty and if Yuya planned to take the whole route there would come a point that he would drop Yuto.

 

‘I can always offer the helping option.’ Shun weighed his options. He could just walk up to Yuya and ask him if he needed help. That could work. 

 

‘It’s going to be awkward.’ Shun thought as he was about to approach Yuya when he noticed that Yuya was taking an early left turn compared to where Yuto’s house was located. 

 

‘Why is he..’ Shun thought before he realized where Yuya was going.

 

‘No…. he isn’t!’ Shun thought his eyes wide as he watched Yuya go to the door of his own home. Shun watched as Yuya paused placing Yuto’s messenger bag by the door before he moved his now free hand to knock on the door. After a minute the door opened with a blonde woman approaching Yuya.

 

“Yuya? You’re home early. Didn’t you have a Giamore session today?” The woman asked before she noted him carrying a black shirt.

 

“I did but I ran into an emergency.” Yuya said as he moved his right arm to hold Yuto. 

 

‘Huh?’ Shun thought as he observed behind a tree. Why was Yuya calling his friend’s confession an emergency? 

 

“Emergency?” Yuya’s mother repeated. Yuya moved his left hand close to his face as he approached his Mom to whisper.

 

“An ‘under tip’?” She said surprised. She then looked at him seriously.

 

“And you thought of taking a break before escorting him home?” She asked him, her tone serious as she crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe. Yuya shook his head but then gave a nod.

 

“It wasn’t for a break. Can we talk inside?” Yuya asked. Yoko sighed as she let Yuya pass through the doorframe into the house. Shun watched as Yuya’s mother grabbed Yuto’s messenger bag before closing the door. He felt himself shrink from his current worry.

 

‘Calm down. Yuya has not hurt him.’ Shun thought to himself in reassurance. He had witnessed how Yuya had walked with Yuto in hand and he was careful with him.

 

‘But why?’ Shun thought as he became worried. Why did Yuya take Yuto to his own home and not Yuto’s?

 

‘He would have to have taken him with him eventually.’ Shun rationalized. Yuto’s mother did not come back from work at this hour meaning Yuto would be ‘under tipped’ and left home alone. There was no way Yuya was going to leave Yuto alone in his current condition. It would have made the most opportune moment to get Yuto actually.

 

‘That aside why did Yuya call it an emergency?’ Shun wondered as he placed his right hand below his index finger in thought. Did Yuya reciprocate Yuto’s feelings from his confession?

 

“Shit!” Shun said out loud. Then that meant he would have to deal with Yuya daily! 

 

“Why didn’t Yuto give me a heads up for this?” Shun asked as he placed his left arm over his eyes. His right hand forming a fist.

 

‘I can’t believe I have to go through this.’ Shun thought as he took a deep breath to calm himself. Did finding out that Yuya was gay from his confession make Yuto confident about asking Yuya out? 

 

“Rrrggghhh!!!!” Shun growled as he lowered his arms. So not only had Yuya been the first male Giamore to ask him out, but now he was also his best friend’s Giamore crush who accepted his feelings.

 

‘What if he’s playing that game?’ Shun questioned starting to become pissed. Was Yuya just saying yes to Yuto just to get information about Shun? Shun became infuriated. He really had to confront Yuya now. Shun walked toward the door of the house. He raised his right hand about to knock but paused as he realized something.

 

‘If I confront him now then Yuto might be in danger.’ Shun thought. If he just barged into this blindly both he and Yuto might not be able to escape from the house. Shun’s arm shook showing his hesitation before he decided to wait it out. He walked away from the door onto the concrete sidewalk.

 

‘I’ll wait for him to come out.’ Shun thought as he walked to the tree in the sidewalk deciding to wait it out there.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Yuya took slow steps up the stairs to his room as softly as he could. He made it to his room and moved his right arm to open the door pushing it as he went inside feeling the familiar refreshing air that was in his room. He went to his bed that had a blue comforter with different colored stars lying on the bed. Pulling the comforter from the head slightly he laid the black shirt with Yuto in it on the bed. Yuya smiled a small smile.

 

‘At least he hasn’t woken up yet.’ Yuya thought as he placed his hands on his hips.

 

‘Now we are just missing for the star to arrive.’ Yuya thought as he walked out of his room. Yuya pulled the handle to his door making sure not to make a loud sound and felt his wristband get tighter along with his clothes. He looked at his wrist and sighed.

 

“Why do I have to grow in these moments?” Yuya asked knowing the answer already from years of experience. Whenever it came to trying to not make a sound he would become cautious trying to complete the objective. It was what made him a bad hider as he would always start to become worried about being found out and grow. Even during giamore sessions where they had to treat a little quail egg as a Tilove and be gentle, Yuya had ended up breaking his own.

 

‘Yuto isn’t a quail egg.’ Yuya thought knowing this was what that assignment were preparing him for. 

 

“Yuya.” Yuya heard his mother call out for him. He turned his head to see her in the stairs.

 

“Are you sure about Yuto’s happiness charm?” Yoko asked. Yuya gave her a smile as he nodded eagerly.

 

“He showed it to me this morning. I even got to hold it.” Yuya informed her. Yoko smiled.

 

“I will give him a call then. I am sure he won’t mind entertaining one of his guest.” Yoko said as she walked down the stairs. Yuya looked back to the door of his room.

 

‘But what if he wakes up before then?’ Yuya thought as he considered the possibility. Yuto would not be able to move from his bed and he could barely hear him shout out to him at the gym. Yuya walked to his room with an solution in mind should that happen. 

 

‘It might end up waking him up though.’ Yuya acknowledged. 'But at the same time it will make him less vulnerable.' Yuya thought as he walked back into the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While it was fluffy angst on Yuya's part what happened was...  
> "Hey." Yuya heard someone call out. He paused as he became strikes with fear.  
> 'It can't be.' Yuya thought as he turned his head behind him to see the tile that had rejected him. Shun watched as Yuya grow.  
> 'I have control.' Shun thought in reassurance as he walked up to Yuya. He saw Yuya take a step back as he grew again.  
> "Do you need help?" Shun asked. He did not like this. Yuya looked at him confused.  
> 'Why is he...' Yuya thought as he watched the tile come closer. Shun extended his right hand to Yuya.  
> "It's not safe to carry all of that load." Shun said. His yellow eyes looking at Yuya's red ones even though he was more worried about what he was carrying. Yuya registered what Shun had told him.  
> "It's okay. I am used to carrying heavy stuff for shows." Yuya recovered as he lifted his right hand that had carried Yuto's messenger bag. Yuya was surprised when Shun took it from his hands with a soft pull.  
> "Weak. I can easily attack you and you might not be able to do anything." Shun responded. Yuya started sweating as he grew. Shun was about to grab the black shirt but saw that Yuya retreated back.  
> 'What do I do?' Yuya thought. He could not really run from Shun without risking Yuto getting hurt. Shun watched as Yuya turned around and started walking.  
> "Hey." Shun said calling for Yuya's attention.  
> "Thank you." Yuya said taking Shun of guard.  
> "It's nothing." Shun responded as he realized that Yuya was accepting his offer of help. Shun continued following Yuya as they aimed for Yuto's home.  
> 'Just wait.' Shun thought as his heart pumped in excitement. Once Yuya saw that Yuto's mother was not home he would ask for Yuya to leave him with them. Until then he would follow Yuya's lead.  
> And then Shun then starts a conversation with Yuya due to the tension in the air....  
> Shun looked down at Yuto's black shirt in Yuya's arms.  
> 'Is he sleeping?' Shun thought as Auto had yet to make a noise. Either that or he was quiet as he had yet to hear a sound from the boy.  
> "I am sorry." Yuya said taking Shun by surprise. Shun looked at Yuya seeing him look apologetically.  
> "What do you have to be sorry for?" Shun asked annoyed. While there was one main thing he could fault the boy he was not directly responsible for it.  
> "For asking you out." Yuya responded. Shun felt his cheeks heat up as he remembered his earlier fluster surrounding that event. He shrank a little catching Yuya's eye.  
> "That's... not something worth an apology." Shun responded trying to recover from his earlier fluster.  
> "But you'll be considered gay." Yuya said. Shun's eyes widened in shock as he knew what Yuya was talking about. Shun suddenly told cold eyes at him.  
> 'He has Yuto.' Shun reminded himself.  
> "And?" Shun asked irritated. Yuya eyed him confused as Shun crossed his arms.  
> "It's not like they would be the first." Shun told him.  
> "You're not worried about it." Yuya asked. Shun growled.  
> "No! Before you even asked I was already considered it with him." Shun said pointing to the black shirt. Yuya looked down at his black shirt.  
> "Just because we spend most our time together does not make us gay." Shun told him.  
> 'At least not me.' Shun thought knowing that Yuto was possibly gay. Yuya laughed getting Shun's attention.  
> "I'm glad. I thought you would be homophobic." Yuya finally told Shun his main concern. Shun's eyes widened as he backed away before he stomped his left foot in defiance.  
> "WHO THE HECK CARES ABOUT THAT?!" Shun yelled at him. He was so done with this shit? How many times had he heard people make fun of other's for their sexuality. It was one of the things that aggravated him how his classmates would bully others for it as well as society. Shun then pointed at Yuya.  
> "You are still a human being. Just because you get enticed for seeing a guy does not make you any less worthy of another." Shun yelled in anger. He watched as Yuya smiled as he shrank down to his 5'0". Yuya then approached the Shun but paused.  
> "Thank you!" Yuya said. Shun looked at the boy's face with his eyes closed and could not help but feel the genuine smile of gratitude. He felt embarrassed and shrank further leaving him at the same level as the boy. He turned away from the boy crossing his arms.  
> "It's nothing." Shun said as he crossed his arms. In the black shirt Yuto had heard and grown to 1'2" at knowing his friend accepted his presence.  
> 


	25. Spreading Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man... I am not liking how I am writing Yuzu lately as I feel I am making her an angry girl frustrated at the world each chapter, which is true to a really small extent.
> 
> Sorry Noboru, you will have your own chapter someday.
> 
> When will Day 2 on this fic ever end? (Maybe in the next 10 chapters or something. T-T This is what I get for focusing on things I am sure most readers won't want to focus on)

‘No!’ Ruri thought as she looked at the lit computer screen as if it had caught fire. She had decided to distract herself while waiting for her brother to come home by going online. Yet what she was seeing on the screen had appalled her.

 

“Why do people spread these lies?!” Ruri shouted suddenly feeling fearful for her brother. She felt herself shrink from her horror as her dress started to fall off.

 

‘How will he feel once he finds out?' Ruri thought as she shrank further to 3’4”. Her bracelet had already slid from her hand to hit the floor.

 

“Clink.” Was the sound as the bracelet fell snapping Ruri out of her thoughts.

 

‘Calm down.’ Ruri thought to herself as she picked up her bracelet. She grabbed a part of her dress to cover her body.

 

‘I need to talk to someone.’ Ruri thought and then thought of Yuzu. She went to her bed which was now bigger to her. Ruri jumped to reach the top and spotted her smartphone. She moved her leg to help push her up into the bed while still grabbing hold of the dress. Ruri started to walk toward the smartphone unlocking it before hitting the contacts icon until she tapped on Yuzu’s name, signalling the start of a call.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------

 

Yuzu was walking with Noboru outside the gym as they had left the Giamore session. 

 

“To think that Yuto would end up becoming ‘under tipped’.” Yuzu said as she grabbed her phone.

 

“Why was he waiting there outside?” Noboru asked. Yuzu sighed as she turned to face him. She hadn’t told him about what happened around lunchtime yet.

 

“He was waiting for Yuya.” Yuzu said. 

 

“Waiting for… Was he planning on attacking him?” Noboru responded outraged as he raised his left hand with his fingers gripping the air.

 

“No, you have the wrong idea.” Yuzu said and Noboru calmed down as he looked at her.

 

“Yuto was just going to accompany Yuya to return the gift he had bought.” Yuzu informed him. 

 

“So that guy was planning something sneaky.” Noboru said already thinking of what Yuto would do once he found out about the gift for Shun.

 

“I don’t think so.” Yuzu said as she held her phone. Noboru was surprised by her response.

 

“I talked to him about it earlier. He told me he was not planning on hurting Yuya.” Yuzu said. 

 

‘But if he does…’ Yuzu thought as her left hand formed a fist. She was snapped out of her thoughts as her cell phone started vibrating. She looked at the screen to see that Ruri was calling her. Yuzu tapped her thumb on the green icon before placing the phone close to her right ear.

 

“Hello?” Yuzu greeted. 

 

“Yuzu it’s terrible.” Ruri’s voice spoke through the phone. Yuzu could feel her anxiety in her voice.

 

“What happened?” Yuzu asked.

 

“You haven’t been online yet?” Ruri questioned surprised by her response. Yuzu lowered her eyelids in anger.

 

“Ruri, you know that I don't have a smartphone like you!” Yuzu snapped through her cell phone. Ruri sweatdropped. She had forgotten that Yuzu’s dad had given her an old cell phone as it was what he could afford at the moment. Yuzu also did not have access to the internet according to her plan as she wanted her father to save the money for other important things.

 

“What happened?” Yuzu asked after hearing Ruri pause. 

 

“Somebody posted a rumor about Shun being gay.” Ruri told her. Yuzu’s eyes widened in shock.

 

“What did you say?” Yuzu asked again to make sure she was hearing her friend correctly. Ruri growled before answering.

 

“Someone started a rumor about Shun being gay.” Ruri repeated. Yuzu sighed as she closed her eyes.

 

‘And it continues…’ Yuzu thought. While no one had straight up approached Yuya, Yuzu had heard the whispered rumors about him throughout some classmates. It honestly annoyed her that all of her classmates would react like this just because her best friend had decided to ask someone of the same gender out.

 

“Why?” Yuzu asked.

 

“That’s what I want to know. Shun had turned down Yuya so that does not make him gay.” Ruri answered.

 

“That’s not what I meant! I am tired of this!” Yuzu shouted as she hung up on Ruri. Ruri looked at her phone to see that the call had indeed been stopped as Yuzu had hung up on her. Noboru watched as Yuzu had both of her fists besides her as they trembled, holding back some anger.

 

“Did something happen?” Noboru asked. 

 

“I hate society sometimes.” Yuzu responded as she raised her right hand still clenching the phone. 

 

“What does it matter if someone likes another of the same gender?! Why do people make such a big deal of someone’s sexuality!” Yuzu shouted as she threw her phone on the concrete sidewalk. The phone then broke apart. 

 

“I understand your point Yuzu.” Noboru said catching Yuzu’s attention.

 

“It’s like people do not value the diversity that there is in a human’s right. As if there is a certain expectation of you having a mate of the opposite gender in order to help reproduce.” Noboru said as he crossed his arms across his chest looking up at the sky.

 

“But there is such a thing as diversity.” Noboru said looking down at her. He then held down a fist.

 

“And just as there are differing opinions, there is such a thing as diversity in options.” Noboru said. Yuzu smiled and then looked down at her cracked phone. She placed her right hand on the back of her head as she sighed, knowing her father was going to be angry at her for breaking the phone. She crouched down to reach the broken parts and saw that it was still good for a phone without a glass screen.

 

“Thank goodness it isn't broken.” Yuzu said as she saw that the screen was still on. The only thing that had come off was the plastic back protector that she used to hold the phone. 

 

“What was the news that got you so upset?” Noboru inquired as he stood next to her watching as she tried to connect the plastic part to it. Yuzu sighed.

 

“The news of Yuya’s confession has reached some mean people.” Yuzu informed him. Noboru knew what she was saying and sighed.

 

“I’d break my phone for it as well.” Noboru told Yuzu humoring her. Yuzu gave a small giggle as she stood up. She then sighed, becoming worried.

 

“If only they could understand the fire that they are starting.” Yuzu complained. Noboru looked at her.

 

“Some do.” Noboru replied surprising Yuzu.

 

“They just know how to play with the fire better.” Noboru said. Yuzu sighed.

 

“And some get addicted to spreading that fire thinking it’s one of the most noteworthy sight, forgetting the destruction that it leaves in its wake.” Yuzu said.

 

“Yuzu.” A voice called out to Yuzu. 

 

‘Oh no!’ Yuzu thought as she turned her head to it to see her father standing as he walked toward her.

 

“What happened to the phone?” Shuzou asked in a low tone as he looked at her hands. Yuzu grew a little starting to become afraid. She raised her right hand with her fingers extended as she waved it.

 

“It still works.” Yuzu told him nervously. Shuzou moved his right arm behind him pointing to the car.

 

“CAR! NOW!” Shuzou yelled not wanting to embarrass her further in front of Noboru. Yuzu lowered her body in front of her in a similar manner that Yuya moved, as she went to the car.

 

‘Those two and their mannerisms.’ Noboru thought. It was almost as if they had learned each other’s reactions enough to copy them as their own. Then again Yuya and Yuzu had more interactions as they grew up together since they met. Noboru was not there when they met but he did join them a year later. He watched as Shuzou slammed the door to the car shut and Yuzu awaited his constant shouting about her breaking the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been going back to chapters in order to clean up some typos. So far chapters 1-5 have been the ones worked about. I had almost forgotten how I actually started this story so it makes a good refresher on what I have written. (Mainly to establish that Yuzu indeed uses a messenger bag)
> 
> I just think that the way that I write tends to be sort of simplified since I focus on the characters and their environment as well as their movements (and yes body positions when describing the scene) I think that anyone can do that and view it as boring. So hearing that someone actually likes my writing makes me so happy!


	26. Evening Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into Yugo and Rin's life.

Yugo had finally reached the apartment complex that was his home. He planted his left leg on the ground to get out of the bicycle as he walked to the bicycle rack. He moved his white backpack from behind feeling the air hit his back, leaving him with a soft soothing feeling in the area. He unzipped the small pocket to take out the bicycle lock. Yugo strapped the thick line of rope to chain across the rack and his bike. He pulled on the rope just to make sure that it was chained and locked before giving it a nod of approval.

 

“It’s sealed tight.” Yugo confirmed as he then approached the two floor building. It was painted an orange peach with some areas worn off as he walked up the stone stairs. Yugo looked from the open view of the second floor to see if he spotted the familiar motorcycle from ‘Pops’. There was no sign of a motorcycle among the cars in the parking area. Yugo sighed a breath of relief.

 

‘He isn’t here yet.’ Yugo thought. He then walked to the second door. He took out the key from his jean pocket as he pushed it against the lock before turning it.

 

“Clank!” The sound of the door unlocking was heard. Yugo turned the doorknob as he pushed the door, entering his domain with Shinji. He moved his left arm to tap on the light switch turning on the light while he closed the door, making sure to lock it. He then moved to the large living room area in the cramped up space, placing his backpack in the sofa. Yugo then walked to his room.

 

‘Do your homework first.’ A voice told him in the back of his head. Yugo groaned as he walked to the small hallway that had two doors in the sides plus one in the middle that was the bathroom.

 

‘I’ll do it after a while.’ Yugo thought as he entered his own room. He then walked to his bed and crouched down to look under it. His right hand grabbed the electronic handheld he had stored away from Shinji. Yugo grinned as he brought it closer.

 

“At least he didn’t get this one.” Yugo said as he turned on the electronic handheld. Shinji had confiscated the majority of his video games when he saw Yugo’s progress report from school.

 

“But I got some good ones in math and P.E.!” Yugo complained. Shinji lowered his eyelids at Yugo’s response in anger.

 

“That does not excuse your other classes!” Shinji yelled holding the sheet of paper with his left hand where Yugo’s grades were printed. Yugo wanted to fight him. 

 

‘What's the point of going to class then?’ Yugo’s unsounded question in his mind. Shinji stood up with his arms crossed as he walked to Yugo’s room.

 

“Hey that’s my….” Yugo yelled feeling an invasion of privacy.

 

“It’s my house Yugo!” Shinji exclaimed as he entered Yugo’s room. Yugo heard the sound of something metallic being dragged and became horrified when he saw Shinji come back with all of his games. 

 

“I will be taking these away.” Shinji told him as he carried the video games Yugo had bought.

 

“You can’t do that!” Yugo argued with his left arm raised in a fist in front of him in protest. Shinji glared at him.

 

“I can.” Shinji said in a low voice. Yugo knew better than to fight Shinji whenever he used that voice and backed away. Shinji then turned his head to Yugo seeing him with his arms trembling as he wanted to protest in anger.

 

“If you want them back so bad then get some good grades on your next progress report.” Shinji said. Yugo gaped at that.

 

“But that’s…” Yugo said. 

 

“You go to school everyday Yugo. That should be enough for you to handle.” Shinji barked at him. 

 

“Tch.” Yugo gritted his teeth as he looked on the floor. Shinji took the video games in hand to his room. Yugo looked at the clock that he had in the dresser. 

 

‘4:41’ It read in the green digits. 

 

‘I’ll only play until 5:00.’ Yugo thought as his eyes scanned the lit screen. That was usually when Shinji would arrive home.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------

 

‘I can do this.’ Rin thought as she walked to her destination. While Yugo had stayed over the night before she knew that Shinji was not happy about it. She knew that it was due to her being rich and afraid of her family demanding something from him as compensation. She could always feel that Shinji would not be happy if Yugo stayed over and less so if Rin had come to his own apartment to spend time with Yugo.

 

"That’s why I don’t blame Yuto." Rin said. She knew of all the troubles Yugo himself faced each day for coming from a low-income family member. The constant worry for food that Yugo would not expose to her even as she heard his stomach growling, the constant making sure to turn of all the lights when they were not in use, the constant want to play video games to escape from the reality that was his life. To sum it up…

 

‘The constant worry about money.’ Rin thought. Compared to Yugo’s saving money life, her family was well off. Her father had invested in stocks which ended up making him a lot of money before she was born. While Mr. Snow still worked to earn a living and in order to still be social, he had a big fascination for creative designs whether they were art related or mechanical. He especially loved anything that would be metallic and have a ‘beautiful shape’ as he would call it. It was in part his whole fascination with it that inspired Rin to work in Mechanical Engineer as she would catch some of his attention even if a little. Mrs. Snow really cared for her looks and would make sure that Rin would look presentable. While Rin did not have the same affinity as her mother did with clothing she could understand that her mother valued presentation as she would sometimes argue with Rin over her wardrobe of wearing shorts and a tank top each day along with boots. 

 

‘Compared to that.’ Rin thought as she remembered seeing when Yugo and Shinji would argue in front of her. Most of the time Shinji would argue with Yugo about a concern he had whether it was his grades, his habit, his physical health as he would look at Yugo’s teeth to make sure he did not have some cavities since the last time Yugo went to a dentist it ended up costing them a lot of money. Rin could see Shinji’s genuine concern for Yugo throughout his life. Worrying about how the bright boy would make it in the future. Wanting a better future for Yugo that would not involve something illegal. 

 

‘If only…’ Rin thought dejectedly. She craved that sort of attention from either of her parents. She had even flunk her english class one time and it had worked momentarily. They had both suspected it was due to Yugo and had even threatened her that should the same thing happen she might not be friends with him. This worried Rin as Yugo was the friend she was most close to and she did not want to lose her only interaction with him.

 

‘Why can’t I just be happy with him?’ Rin thought as she looked toward the orange sky. She just wanted to be happy with her friend as she spent time with him.

 

“Should I bring a muffin next time?” Rin asked herself holding her hands behind her back as she mused in her thoughts. She had made it a habit to bring some pastries to the boy as even the money for food was an issue for him. Whether it was cake, a banana, chocolate croissants she did not mind as it was usually considered something small to her wealthy family. Of course she had to make sure Yugo would wash his teeth and floss them after class as the last thing she wanted was Shinji getting upset for the cavities that could accumulate.

 

“What could be something without sugar?” Rin asked herself out loud. If she had to eliminate sugar from the equation it made it hard for her as most of the pastries ended up having some form of sugar. If she had to eliminate bread then it became quite a challenge. Her amber eyes then lit up with an idea of where to treat Yugo next for their friday night getaway. Rin smiled already entertaining the idea. 

 

‘I just have to make sure he brings the toothbrush.’ Rin thought as she finally made it to her home. Rin sighed as she remembered her earlier course of action at lunch. She took a deep breath as she felt her clothes tightening.

 

“It’s not like this is something illegal or immoral.” Rin told herself in reassurance as she walked to her own home. It was just talking to her parents for some attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get back to the main ship next chapter.


	27. In Yuya's Room (N)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gone back and edited some things in previous chapters adding a word and maybe replacing some things to make it feel better. 
> 
> Things that I have established while editing: 
> 
> -Yuzu carries a messenger bag and not a book bag. Probably the only female at the moment to carry one.
> 
> -I added a thought to Noboru to show that he knows Yuya is upset.
> 
> Note: While I did change this to M because of nudity that does not mean I will write sex. Even with what is currently going on in the story I won't just flipping have a character have sex for no reason (I value the character development more than just them having some sex) and if I ever do (not likely but still probably) I will list the chapter as having it with a keyword or something. (Whatever sex terms are used to refer to them).

Small fingers grasped the small creature that lay in the green around him. It was all squigly and round as it squirmed where he held it in his fingers. He watched as it would make strange movements with the head before crawling through his hand. He smiled feeling a small tickle as it moved through his right hand before he put it on the ground and it crawled away.

 

“Yuto.” He heard a voice call out to him. He moved his head, hearing the name he had been called by the taller figure in days past. He gave a smile as the man crouched down holding something to him. His big grey eyes watched curiously as he saw that it was also small like the other crawling bug. However this bug did not move in a loose manner, but a straight one as it turned. As Yuto moved his left hand to touch it, he was in awe to feel that it was harder than the previous one.

 

“It’s a beetle.” The man said.

 

“Bee.” Yuto said confused as he moved his head around searching for the color.

 

“It’s not yellow.” Yuto observed. Weren’t bees yellow and had wings? The man gave a light laugh. 

 

“No, it’s not a bee Yuto.” The man said. Yuto watched as he touched the creature, pressing on the hard surface it had. The beetle then spread its wings flying away startling Yuto as he shrunk. The man had to laugh at his son’s reaction.

 

“It’s okay. It just flew away.” His father told him as he petted Yuto’s head. Yuto turned to his father with his eyes looking at him questioningly.

 

“Daddy no scared?” Yuto questioned. The father laughed.

 

“No, it’s normal for beetles to fly.” His father explained. Yuto looked at where the beetle flew away.

 

“But I no fly.” Yuto said. He remembered when he had been as small as the beetle and yet had not been able to fly with wings. His father frowned.

 

“You are not a bug Yuto.” His father said. Yuto suddenly felt everything darken to black and he realized he was dreaming.

 

‘No!’ Yuto thought wanting to wake up from this dream. He then watched as he saw Yuya in front of him.

 

“Yuya...” Yuto called out. Yuya turned to Yuto giving him a sly grin. Yuto watched as his vision was lowered and he saw Yuya getting bigger. Yuya then took a hold of Yuto in his left hand bringing him closer.

 

“Do I see a bug?” Yuya asked as he brought Yuto closer. Yuto opened his eyes finally awakening from his nightmare. 

 

“Huff Huff.” Yuto panted his heart giving a jolt to him from his panic. Yuto looked around seeing he was still in his black shirt. He looked to his right and noticed…

 

‘Entermate Discover Hippo?!’ Yuto thought seeing the same pink hippo figurine Yuya had shown him yesterday. The only difference was that now it was as big as him if only smaller by a few centimeters. Yuto stood up walking closer to the Hippo and noted that his smart phone was right next to it, leaning against a pillow. That aside…

 

‘Where am I?’ Yuto thought looking around the room. He saw the wooden cabinets full of small figurines on top of them. He noted the glowing star decorations stuck to the roof. 

 

‘It can’t be…’ Yuto thought as he turned back to look at Entermate Discover Hippo. Was he in Yuya’s room?

 

‘He really likes stars.’ Yuto observed seeing a lot of things in the room that had a star in it. The bed sheets themselves were covered in star shapes. 

 

“Where is he?” Yuto wondered not seeing a sign of Yuya being in the room. He walked toward the edge of the bed, thinking maybe he was laying on the floor. However once he reached it he only spotted a round brown rug, most likely where Yuya placed his feet when waking up. Yuto sweatdropped and then remembered the phone. 

 

‘Did Yuya leave it here?’ Yuto inquired. There was no way his phone would be set up like this, easy for him to touch without an explanation. Less so with the Discover Hippo figurine Yuya had shown him yesterday. Yuto glanced at the Discover Hippo figurine seeing a small crumpled sheet of paper underneath its belly before turning his eyes to his phone. 

 

‘So convenient.’ Yuto thought as he touched his Lock PIN numbers before tapping on the ‘OK’ icon unlocking it. Yuto then recalled that he did not have Yuya’s number.

 

‘Then why did he leave it here?’ Yuto thought frustrated, thinking Yuya had forgotten that Yuto did not have his phone number but then remembered the sheet of paper under Discover Hippo. Yuto walked toward it and indeed saw the grey black marks of a pencil being used to write. He pulled the paper easily out from the Hippo and could see that there was a number sequence written on it. Yuto took the paper with him closer to the phone setting it down, in order to see the whole paper and noted something under the number sequence. 

 

‘(Yuya) *’ It read. Yuto noted the star next to Yuya’s name and blushed. He felt himself grow to 1’3”.

 

‘This is how I acquired his number!’ Yuto realized as he felt a warm bubble inside of him expanding a little. While he was thinking of asking Yuya after the shopping trip he was nervous at the idea if Yuya might refuse him. Yuto was still embarrassed that it had to be in these condition to acquire this information to link him to Yuya. This caused him to shrink to 1’0”. Now that he was a little bigger he could carry the paper fully in his hands as he started the process of unlocking his phone. He tapped on the phone icon with his right hand before tapping on the keypad to place the same number sequence on the screen, making sure to double check that it was the same sequence before pressing on the green icon to start the call.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“Buzzzzzzz.” Yuya’s phone vibrated on the dining table catching his attention. Yuya looked away from the book he was currently reading on to finish some of his math homework. Yuya noticed the caller ID display a number sequence and smiled.

 

‘I figured he’d get it.’ Yuya thought as he grabbed the phone with his right hand. He had left the Discover Hippo figurine as a sign for Yuto, since he had shown it to the teen yesterday. Yuya tapped on the green icon displayed in the screen as he answered the call.

 

“Hello.” Yuya greeted placing the phone next to his right ear. Yuto felt his heart feel a warmth at the confirmation of having Yuya’s number. He grew to 1’7”.

 

“Where are you?” Yuto asked. 

 

“I am downstairs doing some homework.” Yuya answered as he stood from the chair. Yuto was intrigued. 

 

“You could not do it in your room?” Yuto inquired. Yuto would usually work on homework in his room when he was not sleeping over at Shun’s place.

 

“I didn't want to wake you up.” Yuya answered as he stepped on the stairs. Yuto could hear the footsteps coming from the stairs. He then looked down at his body and shrank as he recalled that he was….  
“Wait!” Yuto cried out as he shrunk to 1’5”. He did not want Yuya to see him like this! Yuya opened his mouth in a grin as he sweatdropped. He laughed lightly knowing what was bothering Yuto, as he had dealt with it twice already with him and one other previous time with a Tilove. Yuya frowned at the memory.

 

“I won’t go in unless you give me the ok.” Yuya told Yuto. Yuto calmed down at Yuya’s message. Yuya was being patient with him. He felt himself grow to 1’10”. 

 

“I will tell you when to come in.” Yuto said as he ran back to where his black shirt lay. He found the opening in the top and crawled inside it. Yuya waited right next to his room as he leaned against the wall. 

 

“Now!” Yuto yelled and Yuya heard his voice echo through the phone and in his room. Yuya opened the door to see Yuto on his black shirt again only he looked bigger than when he brought him. 

 

‘He probably had a nice dream.’ Yuya thought. Even as they slept it did not mean their bodies would not respond to their emotions. Yuya recalled some nights when he was younger he would wake up to find his body had grown. Rarely had he reached his tipping point whenever he had nightmares. The last time he had grown to his tipping point had been sometime around his 10s and he did not get nightmares nor become afraid as when he was as a kid. Yuto turned to see Yuya’s curious eyes look at him before he turned to him with a smile and extended his arms to the side.

 

“Welcome to my room.” Yuya said. Yuto looked at him mildly perplexed at Yuya’s confession.

 

‘So it is his room.’ Yuto thought as he sighed. 

 

‘I should probably make sure it has a star.’ Yuto thought as he made a mental note on his gift plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will Day 2's arc end? T-T


	28. An Unusual Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have said it in my tumblr account but I will say it here just in case.
> 
> The main reason that you guys are seeing regular updates is because of NaNoWriMo [even though I am not really counting the words at all when writing this focusing more on how many pages I can fill in my google docs for this] (and No Shame November in 'Smiling Grace's case).
> 
> With that being said tomorrow is the release date of the new Pokemon Games (and knowing myself time to enter the period where I clear the game in around 2-3 days) 
> 
> Also November is getting close to it's ending and in December I plan to take a break from my frequent writing per day schedule that I am doing now. 
> 
> This does not mean that I will drop the stories but come December do not expect as much frequent updates as you are getting in November.
> 
> I also feel that I need to learn some new words or improve in writing as I feel I simplify things and make it easy to understand what is going on each chapter (You can correct me if I am wrong)
> 
> So... I think that in December I will start reading more than I am writing at the moment. (Whether fan fiction, manga or some random book [reading suggestions are always welcome]).
> 
> That being said I am happy to see some of you enjoy my writings! I do not know what keeps you coming back for more each chapter (Especially with the longest day I have written in a story {And I skipped class scenes man!]) but thank you readers!

As he waited for someone to come out of the house, Shun had started to become bored. He sat down with his back leaning against the tree. There would sometimes be cars passing by and some passengers would give him a glance before they were gone from view, heading to their own destinations. With only his smartphone in hand as he checked the time to read ‘5:06’ in white digits, Shun decided to unlock the phone to call someone.

 

‘Why am I even considering calling that guy?’ Shun thought. He would always argue with that guy no matter the conversation and yet here he sat against a tree having to wait to see if either Yuya or Yuto would come out from the house. Shun lowered his eyelids as the side of his right lip extended in dissatisfaction and he tapped on the phone icon before going to the contacts list to call that guy. Shun raised the phone with his left hand as he placed it on his left ear hearing the one ring sequence before it stopped.

 

“Good afternoon.” The male voice responded through his phone.

 

‘Dang it!’ Shun thought as he shut his eyes and grit his teeth, displeased at the answer to his call. He could not hang up now.

 

“What do you do when a person of the same gender has asked you out?” Shun asked nonchalantly.

 

“Are you suddenly finding it unnatural to talk to your best male friend?” The male voice asked. Shun formed a fist with his right hand as he felt his whole body become hot.

 

“No! He has nothing to do with that!” Shun told him infuriated.

 

“Then I am concluding this has to do with Yuya’s confession yesterday.” The other said in a deadpan tone. Shun felt himself become angry. Of course that guy would even find out about that.

 

“What do you know?” Shun asked in a demanding tone. 

 

“I know that right now you are surrounded being the storm of talk on whether you have decided to finally come out of the closet.” The male stated in a serious tone. Shun felt some warm air around his throat area about to come out. 

 

‘Why in the blazing falcons do people do this?!’ Shun thought his question as he held his right hand trembling from his anger. Yes, he was 17 and had reached the age where he could legally watch R rated movies without a parent to accompany him, but Shun was frustrated over how much his classmates would talk about it, stressing over it.

 

“I take it you are displeased with this news.” The other male said in a serious tone. Shun opened his eyes as he glanced to his left side toward where the phone was.

 

“I am.” Shun confirmed.

 

“About which exactly? Being considered gay…” The male voice started.

 

“About all of it! What the fuzzy lany do people care about someone’s sexuality as if it is a big issue?!” Shun snapped at him.

 

“There is always the case of perpetration.” The other male informed him, his tone serious.

 

“As if the straight one isn’t enough?” Shun asked rhetorically. It was what made him protective of his sister. The whole ‘Oh this person might attack me since he’s gay’ assumption when statistics showed that it was straight male assaulting women being the common one. 

 

“Yes, it is one of the most strangest things you will find, especially when society stresses over a lady’s role.” The other sighed sharing the sentiment with his Tilove companion. 

 

“Something happen to your sister again?” Shun asked. There was no way the other would sympathize with his words so easily. The other paused before pushing his red glasses on the bridge in order to adjust them in his face.

 

“She has escaped.” The other admitted. Shun became shocked.

 

‘She… How the…’ Shun thought. 

 

“Going rogue again?” Shun asked. The other male gritted his teeth.

 

“No, she did not hurt anyone deeply.” The other said before pausing.

 

“She only left them unconscious before running away.” The other added. Shun sighed. He could only infer that she had reached her tipping point for that to be the case.

 

“That sucks.” Shun said.

 

“It does not ‘suck’. She was being held captive in a prison. Suffering the life of an Abnormal there.” The other stated. Shun let out a breath of displeasure at the news. 

 

“Do you know where she is going?” Shun asked.

 

“I presume to find the other Abnormal.” The other stated. Shun could hear the grit in his teeth coming from the phone. He could not help but smirk.

 

“So we are in the same situation.” Shun told him.

 

“What exactly do we share if I might ask?” The other questioned. Shun turned his head to look at Yuya’s house.

 

“If we march into the situation we are bound to shrink.” Shun answered. The other glanced his purple eyes at the smartphone in his left ear.

 

“What is your current situation?” The other asked. Shun groaned.

 

“Yuto is currently in Yuya’s house.” Shun decided to admit to him.

 

“And you are waiting in front of his house.” The other stated as his lips curved up into a small smile. 

 

‘That prick and his deductions!’ Shun thought as his upper body trembled in anger. 

 

“That’s right. I don’t know what Yuya is doing to Yuto inside…” Shun started.

 

“I would not worry about him in your case.” The other responded. Shun became irritated by his calm tone.

 

“And why is that?” Shun asked. Purple eyes widened in slight confusion at his companion’s question.

 

“You do not know about Yuya?” He stated more than asked. Shun could feel the surprise in his voice.

 

“And you do Reiji?” Shun asked more than stated. Reiji sighed as he pressed his right middle finger against his forehead.

 

“Yes.” Reiji admitted surprising Shun.

 

“I do not know him personally but I do know that he is not a threat to your friend.” Reiji started as he lowered his right hand. He started walking to his iPad. 

 

“How can you be so sure of that?” Shun asked.

 

“I have some information on him in my notes. I can guarantee you that nothing will happen to Yuto due to Yuya.” Reiji informed Shun as he tapped on the screen of his iPad unlocking it. Shun became confused. 

 

“What information is that?” Shun asked curiously. Reiji looked through his notes on Yuya. 

 

“Will you go home if I tell you?” Reiji suggested. Shun was surprised by Reiji’s order.

 

“I’ll bite.” Shun answered. 

 

“Yuya’s father is Yusho Sakaki.” Reiji informed him.

 

“What?!” Shun exclaimed. Yuya was the son of Yusho Sakaki?! The entertainer that would go to the ‘under tipped’ section of Hospitals and would make people smile? The man that Ruri would marvel about how he would make Tiloves smile? That Yusho Sakaki was Yuya’s father?! 

 

“That does not guarantee…” Shun started.

 

“It does Shun. I have met the man in person. He talked to me one time about how his son wanted to join him in his work but had an incident during one of the visits to the ‘under tips’.” Reiji said. Shun could feel Reiji’s respect toward the man.

 

“Now will you go home?” Reiji asked. Shun groaned in frustration before he stood up from the grass.

 

“Okay.” Shun told him deciding to trust Reiji’s word. Reiji had never misplaced his trust in something. If he believed in Yusho that meant he could trust the man. 

 

“Good luck with your sister.” Shun said before hanging up. Reiji removed the phone from his ear and saw the home screen displayed in his phone indicating that Shun had hung up.

 

‘If only the same could be said for her target.’ Reiji said as he eyed the iPad. He tapped on the photos section and then at the photo of a grey haired man that looked at the camera confidently with a smirk. Shun turned his head to look at Yuya’s house.

 

“I’m not giving him the all clear.” Shun reaffirmed his choice as he started his walk home with his arms crossed. Reiji had mentioned that Yuya had an incident during one of his trips so there was one offense he could at least point him on.

 

‘He better not be in it to get information on me.’ Shun gave a ‘hmpf’ at the possibility. Should that happen he would make sure Yuya had a thing coming to him.

 

“I’ll call Yuto later.” Shun said estimating that by eight o'clock Yuto would either be back home or sleeping over at the Sakaki residence. Shun was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he failed to notice a car park into the empty parking spot at the Sakaki residence. The driver stepped out from the car noting the teen walking home.

 

‘He looks familiar.’ The man thought before closing the door of the car and heading to the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gone back to edit some of my other works cleaning up some typos.


	29. A possible 'Under Tip'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well my copy of Sun and Moon come in the mail on the 25th T-T (I should have kept the cash money like I usually did with previous games. Oh well while I am Hyped for the game I was not looking as forward to it as eagerly with previous games [I guess the repeated cycle of a new game for it plus the fact that I got used to not completing the pokedex each game just make me less hyped about ever since starting with Pokemon Yellow]. That aside I still love Pokemon but am not as hyped as I used to be about the games.
> 
> Anyway that means more chapter updates until then. (Though I cannot guarantee this weekend as I got some chores to do plus art class).
> 
> So here we have today's update.

“How dare you break your phone Yuzu?! I know that kids these days might tease each other for not having the latest model but you know better than to break it!” Shuzou shouted as he drove the car back home. Yuzu looked to her right in her passenger seat already regretting her action back at school.

 

“I am sorry Da…” Yuzu started. 

 

“Being sorry will not bring you a new phone! Now how am I going to call you to make sure that you are safe?!” Shuzou yelled at her. Yuzu raised her cell phone with her left hand to show him that it was still on.

 

“It still works. I just broke the cover for it. I can just use some tape to stick it back in.” Yuzu suggested before looking to her right, away from her father. Shuzou noted her soft tone.

 

“What happened?” Shuzou asked. There was no way Yuzu would use a soft tone with him when he was shouting at her. Yuzu turned to him.

 

‘At this rate his mother will find out anyway.’ Yuzu thought knowing that Yoko would either hear the news about her son or was bound to hear about it if it was online.

 

“Someone spread the news about Yuya’s confession.” Yuzu explained. Shuzou did not respond but looked straight at the road.

 

“I see.” Shuzou said in an understanding tone.

 

“While it is true in Yuya’s part it is sad on the other’s side. They are already wondering if he is gay too.” Yuzu explained in a soft tone.

 

“Is he gay?” Shuzou asked curious. Yuzu felt a vein pop in her head.

 

“Who knows? The thing is he is a Tilove.” Yuzu admitted. Shuzou then understood Yuzu’s concern.

 

“So you’re worried about his safety?” Shuzou stated more than questioned. While he was just a Regular even he knew that Tiloves tended to be bullied more frequently than Giamores. Since their bodies would shrink some people would take advantage of it. While it was a common problem the only solution the government could come up with was grouping the Tiloves together in a school. Since their population numbers were greater than Regulars and especially Giamores, there were enough to make up a full class. 

 

‘It does not stop the bullying though.’ Shuzou thought as he glanced down at Yuzu. Yuzu turned to him and gave him a nod.

 

“Yes. He did reject Yuya but he did not do anything harmful to him. With what happened at the session today I am worried the same thing might happen to him.” Yuzu explained fearing that Shun might become ‘under tipped’.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------

 

Yuto watched from the bed as Yuya approached him from the right side of the bed. He then noticed Yuya turned his back to him, focusing on the closet door as he opened it.

 

‘What is he grabbing?’ Yuto thought as he saw Yuya crouch down with his hands aiming for something. Yuya rose up and turned to Yuto and Yuto noticed what he had in hand.

 

‘Even his own robes?!’ Yuto observed seeing yellow stars imprinted in it. Yuya then went closer to Yuto and Yuto knew his demand before Yuya even said something.

 

“It’s only until you grow back.” Yuya said as he held the robes up. Yuto exhaled a breath as he rose from the bed his black shirt falling a little from his body. Yuto closed his eyes as he nodded his head to Yuya signaling his ‘Ok’. Yuya placed the robes around Yuto’s body spreading them like a blanket. Yuto felt as the soft texture hit his skin before he felt a pull coming from his back. Yuto opened his eyes to see Yuya’s hands moving as he folded the robes around his body before he tied them in a firm knot on his left hip. Yuto felt as if the robes were too big for his body though.

 

‘This isn’t like yesterday.’ Yuto reminded himself. He was still smaller than yesterday and while Yuzu’s robes were soft and thick Yuya’s felt a little rougher yet thinner. Yuto looked up at Yuya who smiled at him raising his right hand as his thumb and index finger pushed against each other forming an ‘O’ shape and his other fingers were extended. 

 

“All clear.” Yuya told him before he raised his body to sit on the bed next to Yuto. Yuya turned his head to look down as Yuto went closer to him.

 

“Why did you bring me here?” Yuto decided to ask the main question that had been bothering him. While he did not mind being in Yuya’s room did not think he would do the same thing the boy had should he be in the same condition.

 

‘If it were me…’ Yuto thought and the thought of Yuya being small in his hands came to him. He started to hesitate when he thought of a small Yuya as he would…

 

‘Do the same.’ Yuto concluded. While he knew it was not probable, the thought of encountering a small Yuya knowing he was upset would make him carry him to Yuya’s parents and if they were not home like Yuto’s mother he would either wait patiently outside or take him to his home until they came back. Yuya gave a light laugh.

 

‘The main star is not here yet.’ Yuya thought as he scratched his red hair behind his back with his left hand. 

 

“You passed out.” Yuya started as he turned to face Yuto planting his right hand on the bed as he leaned on it.

 

“I did not want to bring you to your own Mother that way.” Yuya explained. Yuya then turned to face the floor and his shoes.

 

“I know how hard it is to confront them when you are not Regular size.” Yuya added. The last time he had reached his tipping point he remembered how he had panicked about how Yoko and Yusho would respond to the news and had tried his best to hide. Yuya sighed at the memory.

 

‘It just had to be Yugo.’ Yuya thought as he ended up finding Yuya that time. Yuto felt touched in his heart and Yuya noted the movement as Yuto growed to 2’3”.

 

‘His mood is getting better.’ Yuya concluded happy. Yuya then came up with an idea.

 

‘Since the main star is delayed...’ Yuya thought as he jumped out of bed catching Yuto’s attention.

 

“You met my happiness charm in bed but he is not alone.” Yuya started as he turned to Yuto giving him a wink with his left eye. He extended his right hand with the index finger pointing toward the other figurines that laid on top of his desk in a playful manner. Yuto felt unsure of this as Yuya walked to the cabinet and gathered some of the figurines in between his arms before returning to the bed where Yuto sat on the edge waiting expectantly.

 

“Oh what is this? Discover Hippo has some more companions.” Yuya feigned ignorance as his right hand picked one of them from his hands while placing the others in the bed. In his hands lay a brown Hippo. While Discover Hippo had a friendly smile, this one held an air of confidence. 

 

“It’s Entermate Allcover Hippo! He plays pranks on some of the other Entermates, but he helps Discover Hippo make sure that the stage is set when a performance is underway.” Yuya explained.

‘Isn’t he in the age to get over this?’ Yuto questioned in his mind as Yuya held the brown Hippo out to him. He did not want to hurt his crush’s feelings, however, even his own mother had told him that Yuto had reached the age where he did not need toys and they had ended up selling them. Yuto himself barely played with the toys besides the video games he held so he did not mind the decision. Yuto took the Hippo from Yuya’s hand as he held it with both of his hands extended in order to examine the figurine. 

 

‘It does beat the pink one.’ Yuto thought as he had seen pictures of hippopotamuses in his Biology textbook. Yuya noted Yuto’s observatory expression as he held the All Cover Hippo.

 

‘Maybe he does not like Hippos.’ Yuya thought. Yuto would not be the first he had shown the Hippo to and would not react in awe. It was one of the reasons he just kept one of the Entermate figurines in his pocket.

 

‘But he could like another animal.’ Yuya concluded also remembering that some people did have a favorite animal and when he showed them an Entermate related to that animal they would react in a more accepting manner.

 

“What’s your favorite animal?” Yuya asked deciding to be serious. Yuto turned his head to Yuya unsure of what he had heard.

 

“I beg your pardon?” Yuto questioned.

 

“Your favorite animal.” Yuya repeated before he turned to the Entermate figurines as he held up a white lion with fire in it’s mane.

 

“I can’t choose between one with all the Entermates. There are so many animals and it is hard to choose one out of all the amazing ones that are out there.” Yuya expanded as he looked at Fire Mufflio before turning to Yuto. Yuto turned to look at All Cover Hippo before setting him on the bed. 

 

“My favorite animal?” Yuto repeated the question in order to concentrate as he crossed his arms. Yuto did not mind animals but he was also not picky with them. If it were Shun he already knew that he and Ruri would answer with ‘birds’ straight away. While he did understand the fascination he never felt as awed as they did for only one animal.

 

‘If any…’ Yuto thought as he tried to recall a similar sensation of awe at seeing an animal from experience. He then remembered when he was little and saw the caterpillar crawling in his hand.

 

‘No…’ Yuto thought as he remembered that his father was there. Yuya became alarmed when he noted Yuto shrink to 2’0”. He placed his right hand on Yuto’s left shoulder snapping Yuto out of his memory as he looked up at Yuya.

 

“If it bothers you that much you don’t have to answer.” Yuya told him in a warm voice. Yuto sighed.

 

‘I probably should not ask him ‘favorite’ questions.’ Yuya thought. Yuto seemed to take his time before choosing what to answer to them. He had even become frustrated when asking about his happiness charm yesterday. 

 

"Crack." Yuya and Yuto both heard the faint sound of the main door opening. Yuya turned to his bedroom door, beaming with excitement. 

 

‘The star has finally arrived.’ Yuya thought excited from the anticipation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said above I may not update this weekend.


	30. 'Witch'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going on in Yugo and Rin's side?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dang, 30 chapters for this fanfic! (Yet not the end of Day 2 -_-)
> 
> I am glad some of you guys are enjoying yourself with this fanfic. 
> 
> I will confess that while I will not update as often as I am in November's NaNoWrimMo I will not completely drop this project. (The fluff is too good for me to not continue this to the end). 
> 
> As a celebration for reaching the 30 chapters let me tell you some stuff about this fanfic that may not make it to writing (You guys can always ask questions about it and I will try to keep it as spoiler free).
> 
> First there is the fact about no one straight up approaching Yuya nor tormenting him about gayness. As a society while giamores are rare population wise it is common sense to not taunt a giamore because they do will fight back. Because some witnesses saw Yuya grow they know this so instead of straight up bully the giamore they whisper about it and among friends. Regulars themselves have been told repeatedly in their classes that should they ever encounter a giamore to never flat out insult them or start something as they will be found responsible should it happen. If news spreads out that a giamore attacks a classmate because the classmate either teased or bullied them it is viewed as a justified violent action so long as the giamore does not kill the regular (and extremely rare Tiloves). For this reason once someone finds out that someone is a giamore they hesitate with some people trying to avoid them. Giamores mostly make friends with other giamores as they tend to be isolated which is one of the reasons giamore sessions are so crucial to their emotional health as they will not be isolated as they are when surrounded by regulars (and especially Tiloves) 
> 
> On to the case of Tiloves though... It's rough. While Tiloves shrink and can easily be abused it is harder to find someone at fault since it involves feelings. The main problem is finding the body of the Tilove with some cases involving their bodies getting crushed along the way and injuries being so common for them. In order to try to counter this problem the government decided to group the Tiloves together. However they note that even if the Tiloves are all in one place it does not stop the bullying as one Tilove tends to become a bully to others and thus shrinks them. Another common problem is the sadness slumps they experience making life harder for them. Yuto and Shun try not to let anything around them affect them for this reason. Since they already know what causes them to shrink and return to regular size they use this to their advantage should someone come to bully them. If they ever encounter giamores however it becomes more of a control game. Trying to find a way to escape their situation should it become violent enough or in Yuya's confession not outright tell him 'No!' or yell at him in case he grows. When it comes to confronting a giamore should they ask for help or something it is harder as they have to pre plan what they are going to say and how to confront the person without being outright offensive to them. At the beginning Yuto was confident about confronting Yuya already having a plan on what to say to him but finding out that it was for Shun threw him into an emotional wreck so even if he said he was going to confront Yuya about his stalking tendencies he knew that Yuya himself was an emotional wreck from Shun's confession and should he confront him it would become a real mess between the two.

Yugo sighed as he sat on the worn off sofa in order to start his homework. He unzipped the zipper in order to pull out the collection of books he had. 

 

‘Start with the hardest.’ Yugo thought taking out the huge History Textbook he had. While Mrs. Flint had told the students that all they had to do to pass her class was read Yugo struggled with anything that required for him to read. It was why he would sometimes hang out with Yuya since he would at least make what he was reading fun and less of a bore to Yugo. Yugo sighed dreading the task he had to accomplish.

 

‘But if I don’t do it, Pops will get mad.’ Yugo thought as he started to sit down and turn to the chapter they were currently in.

 

“It’s easy Yugo. You just have to find the answers to the question.” Yuya had told him.

 

"That’s why math is easy!" Yugo snapped back at him as they both had a study session at Yuya’s house. Yuya exhaled a breath as he held up a paper. They had each agreed that they would help the other with their weakest subjects since Yuya’s weakness in math was Yugo’s strength and Yugo’s weakness in History and Language Arts was Yuya’s forte.

 

“Let’s start with the first question. Who was the founder of the Mongol Empire?” Yuya asked as he read the question from the paper in hand.. He heard Yugo snicker.

 

“Mongols? What kind of name is that? Are there some monkeys in the area?” Yugo questioned as he laughed. Yuya could not help but laugh at the idea.

 

“It does sound like an unusual name. However that’s what our ancestors recorded that they were called.” Yuya said as he rubbed his cheek with his left index finger smiling.

 

“Why do we even need to read about this stuff that happened in the past?” Yugo asked in a serious tone.

 

“They say History repeats itself. Some things happening in our current time can be compared to things that happened in the past.” Yuya responded. Yugo groaned.

 

“But those people are dead.” Yugo said.

 

“But their efforts aren’t wasted. They wanted to pass this knowledge down to us to make it easier in our lives.” Yuya answered. Yugo sighed. He knew that some of the knowledge passed down did help society in some ways, even for the way society lived now having a sort of fair system. But did they really have to put a teenager through all of this shit with learning each day?

 

“Can’t the government just create a system where they let us choose what we are interested in?” Yugo asked out loud.

 

“That’s college Yugo. By then you will have to start paying for the thing you are interested in.” Yuya answered. Yugo groaned as he leaned against the table. Shinji had told him not to worry about it but Yugo already knew that he would have to find a way to make money if he chose to advance to college. There was only so much a parent could hide from their child but the way money is used everyday was not something you could lie for a long time. Yugo felt paper being smacked on his head.

 

“It’s not the time to snooze yet.” Yuya told him. Yugo rubbed his head with his left hand. Yugo snapped out of it realizing his mind had wandered off instead of being able to focus on the text letters in front of him. Yugo took a deep breath.

 

‘Read it out loud.’ Yuya had suggested. While Yugo was sure some kids would make fun of him for it there was no one here in the apartment at the moment. 

 

“The..” Yugo spoke as he read from the text. He made sure to pull out the questions Mrs. Flint had left for them to work on.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rin walked inside of her house into the spacious room.

 

“I’m home.” Rin said loud enough to make sure her parents could hear her. She walked to the start of the spiral staircase on her left deciding to aim for her mother first.

 

‘She’s usually in her room.’ Rin thought. Her mother would make fresh meals for her which were prepared before her arrival. Her mother would mainly be in her room the majority of the day looking at the TV for some fashion shows or even recommendations. Rin approached the open room straight in the hallway and could hear the voice of someone talking through the TV.

 

“Rin, my dear how was your day?” Rin heard her mother ask. Rin spotted her mother looking at a long purple dress that was hanging and sighed.

 

“I do not grow each session mother.” Rin told her. When Rin had started going to Giamore sessions her mother would make dresses in case she grew. While Rin considered it to be a little thoughtful, she had noted that her mother would make the size be the same each time. The size that would fit her if she was 6’1”.

 

‘She still can’t get over that can she?’ Rin thought in frustration. It had been when she had a break before class when she was 11 and her parents were there to pick her up. 

 

“Do you like boys?” A girl had asked her.

 

“No.” Rin had answered a bit irritated. How could she like boys when they tended to be mean and make fun of others? Compared to a girl Rin can recount the many times one either stole something from another and teased them or even try to make a female feel down.

 

“So you like girls?” The girl asked in shock. Rin nodded. Having a form of female presence nearby did bring some ease to her mind.

 

“You’re gay.” The girl said. Rin became dumbfounded by the assumption before she turned mad.

 

“That does not make me gay!” Rin shouted back at her as she grew. Just because she felt safer in the presence of females it did not make her gay! 

 

“But you like girls.” The girl noted.

 

“Not that much.” Rin stated in a low threatening voice. Did this girl even know the definition of gay, let alone lesbian?

 

“Then what do you like? If not boys and girls.” The girl had asked.

 

“I like metal. I like turning that metal into something that can be of use. It will not turn to gold like alchemy illustrates but I like turning metal into something useful.” Rin answered with her arms crossed across her chest. That should be enough for the girl. The girl laughed.

 

“You’re a witch then.” The girl said. Rin could not believe the girl had just insulted her like that. The girl watched as Rin’s body grew from the hurt she was currently feeling.

 

‘Witch?’ Rin thought the insult louder. The main insult a guy would tell a girl just for being unusual. Rin put her hands to the side as they formed knuckles. The girl became intimidated when she noticed the girl become bigger.

 

“I am not a witch!” Rin cried out as she slammed a hand on the desk she was just sitting in. The girl backed away becoming afraid. 

 

“Rin!” Rin heard the teacher call out to her. He sighed as he pointed to the door.

 

“Marie please escort Rin to the infirmary.” Mr. Krill ordered. Another girl stood from her desk as she walked up to Rin. Rin sighed knowing the drill from the many times Yuya experienced this. Should a Giamore ever grow during class they would be sent to the infirmary to be put out of school for the day. In between classes it was okay if Giamores grew, but if the teachers noted that they exceeded a certain height (A foot higher than their Regular size) they were forced to send them to the infirmary until they either shrunk or in giant stump cases call the parents to pick them up. Rin had a giant stump that day and both of her parents picked her up. 

 

“Am I a witch?” Rin had asked them in the car. She heard her father laugh.

 

“But of course Rin.” Mr. Snow told her as he gave her a glance before turning to the road. Rin felt her heart break as she grew in the back seat.

 

“You are one of the greatest witches soon to come.” Her father had added. Rin became confused. Weren’t witches treated as something weird to guys? Why was her father being so positive about it.

 

“The magic to turn metal into something is a truly spectacular magic you have.” Her father told her as he looked at the road. Rin felt something in her heart warm up at her father’s words. She shrank down to 5’5”. Her mother sighed.

 

“I will make you a dress when we get home.” She said. Rin became dreadful. That meant she would have to wear something fanciful. True to her thought when she had reached home her mother had given her a yellow dress that sparkled. Rin sighed at how showy it looked.

 

‘You do not have to bring a new dress each time.’ Rin thought in a deadpan manner as her mother would not just bring the same dress size but a different one each Giamore session. 

 

‘Such a waste of resources.’ Rin thought. 

 

“Rin.” Ms. Snow called out to her. Rin turned her head to her. 

 

“If you want to look good for that Yugo boy you should consider changing your fashion.” Ms. Snow said. Rin opened her mouth wide with shock as her body grew from embarrassment. 

 

“He is just a friend.” Rin told her. She saw her mother hand her the purple dress.

 

“Is he?” Her mother remarked and Rin could tell from looking at her green eyes that she had already made it clear on what she thought about Yugo. Rin looked down to see that her body had grown to 5’4”. Rin snatched the dress running to her room.

 

‘No, this is not like that!’ Rin thought suddenly experiencing a stinging feeling in her heart.


	31. Yuto's Happiness Charm

‘Where is she?’ Reiji thought as he looked at his iPad screen with a map displayed on it and a red dot indicating the prison his sister had escaped from. It had only been a few hours since she had escaped and he had yet to pinpoint her exact location. Reiji looked at the time in the upper right corner of the iPad to see that it was ‘5:19’. His eyes focused on the map again.

 

‘I have to find her before they do.’ Reiji thought. If the guards found her she would be sent back to the prison. Should he find her before then he would be able to hide her, even if momentarily. Reiji could still remember the day that she had been taken from the house.

 

“That’s the price of being an Abnormal.” Reiji could hear the words of the grey haired man as he had followed the guards who held him captive in the prison. 

 

“Crack.” The small sound of his knuckles as he gripped the iPad. He did not like the man but he knew that he was her main support at the moment if only for being one too.

 

‘But where is he?’ Reiji questioned knowing that she would most likely aim for him. Knowing her she would go to his prison trying to free him. Reiji had been glad to find out that she had escaped but if she aimed for him it would only be a matter of time before she would be captured. Reiji put the iPad to sleep as he placed it on his left hand in order to carry it as he started walking toward the hallway.

 

‘Going to the scene of the crime would give me a greater chance of finding her.’ Reiji thought as he walked out from the room. He would make sure to find her even if he only got a brief glance.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

“What is it?” Yuto asked as he noted Yuya’s excitement in his smile. Yuya turned to Yuto and Yuto watched as he bit his lip and his body trembled. As he did not grow Yuto could tell he was excited as Yuya closed his eyes. Yuya approached Yuto and placed his hands under Yuto’s arms. Yuto became alarmed as Yuya lifted him up. Yuya noted Yuto’s worried expression and smiled at him as he tilted his head to the side.

 

“You’ll see in a moment.” Yuya said and then noted the robes. He placed Yuto down on the floor as he lowered himself to the ground. Yuto felt as Yuya started tightening the robes and felt an invasion of space.

 

“Hey!” Yuto yelled out, feeling afraid at Yuya’s sudden change in attitude. Yuya watched as Yuto shrunk to 1’11” and let go of Yuto. Yuto turned to see him become…

 

‘No! Don’t…’ Yuto thought seeing Yuya look at him with a frown, upset for what he did. He did not want to see Yuya cry.

 

“I am sorry.” Yuya apologized before he stood up. 

 

“Yuya…” Yuto called out trying to get his attention. Yuya turned his head to him as he smiled a soft smile at Yuto.

 

“I’ll be back in a minute.” Yuya told him as he walked to the door. While Yuto knew that Yuya wanted him to stay in the room, he could not cope if Yuya had decided to leave in order to cry elsewhere.

 

“Yuya!” Yuto yelled approaching him as Yuya reached his left hand to grip the door handle. Yuya turned his red eyes to look down at Yuto who looked at him with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

 

“Take me with you.” Yuto ordered him. Yuya was surprised by his command and raised his left finger to scratch his cheek.

 

‘But the surprise.’ Yuya thought concerned as he turned his eyes toward the door on his right. He then looked at Yuto and saw his determination knowing he would not back down from leaving the room. Yuya sighed and placed his hands on his hips as he looked down at Yuto.

 

“Okay.” Yuya accepted as he moved his left hand to turn the doorknob. Yuto watched as Yuya held the door open, waiting for him to walk through. 

 

‘I won’t let you cry.’ Yuto thought as he walked out of the room. Yuya later followed him out careful to make sure not to step on him. They both heard footsteps as they came from the stairway. Yuto felt Yuya move as he stepped behind Yuto.

 

‘What is going on?’ Yuto wondered as he glanced at Yuya behind him who just smiled as he crouched down to his level. At seeing Yuto’s puzzled expression Yuya decided to answer his main question.

 

“What is your happiness charm Yuto?” Yuya asked. 

 

‘My happiness charm? Didn’t I tell him…’ Yuto thought and suddenly it dawned on Yuto as his eyes widened in understanding. The reason Yuya brought him to his own home first. Yuto felt the footsteps of the stair come closer and he turned to see one part of his happiness charm.

 

“The fun has just started.” Yusho said as he held a deck of cards throwing them in the air as he shuffled. Yuto recalled the time he had first heard those words from the man during the show and how amazed he had felt as the man performed some tricks during his show. Yuya watched as Yuto grew quickly to his regular 5’0”.

 

“Yusho!” Yuto exclaimed amazed at seeing the same man in front of him. However he did not wear the red weardrobe he had on in the show aside from his signature purple hat. The man responded with a grin.

 

“I heard that one of my fans decided to come to my house as a guest.” Yusho said as he spread the cards out of the deck. Yuto turned to Yuya who had a wide open smile on his face as he scratched the back of his red hair with his left hand, his eyes closed laughing bashfully. 

 

“May you enjoy your time here Yuto.” Yusho told Yuto getting his attention as Yusho handed him a rose which made Yuya become alarmed.

 

“Yuto don’t..!” Yuya yelled but was too late as the rose exploded leaving Yuto with some confetti covering him.

 

“You know you are going to have to clean that up.” Yoko’s voice called from downstairs. 

 

“I will in a moment.” Yusho responded. Yuto was astounded when he felt the small colorful plastic objects covering him.

 

‘What was that?’ Yuto thought looking at where the rose had been in his right hand only to see the hard stick in it with some white at the tip. Yuto felt as Yuya approached him from the left side.

 

“Sorry.” Yuya apologized as he held out both of his hands pressed in a begging manner as he looked down.

 

“He only uses that on our birthdays. I did not think he would use it on you.” Yuya explained. Yuto placed his left hand on Yuya’s right arm making Yuya look at him.

 

“I am not upset.” Yuto reassured him.

 

‘He did say his dad was a prankster.’ Yuto thought recalling their early morning chat. This really confirmed why Yuya had made that statement. Yuto turned to see Yusho leaning against the wall as he smiled at the boy.

 

“Isn’t confetti a wonderful thing? The way it sparkles sometimes and other times it lays down on the floor. It is a wondrous signal of a ‘hoorah’ that has just passed. And yet…” Yusho said as he walked to the floor gathering some of the fallen confetti.

 

“It can be reused again to celebrate a different hoorah. Maybe even better than the first.” Yusho explained as he threw it in the air surrounding Yuto again.

 

“As long as you clean it up.” Yoko replied down the stairs. 

 

“I will get to it honey.” Yusho said. Yuto watched as Yusho took out a broom and a dustpan starting to sweep the confetti on him.

 

“Let’s get you changed.” Yuya said as he gave a gentle pull to Yuto who followed him to his room. Yuto walked inside of the room.

 

“Your clothes are in my book bag in front of the dresser.” Yuya told him and Yuto could tell that he was going to be changing in his room. He gave Yuya a nod before smiling a warm smile.

 

“Thank you.” Yuto told him. Yuya faced his grey eyes and at feeling Yuto’s gratitude felt a small warm fire ignite in his heart. 

 

“You’re welcome.” Yuya responded as he closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my freaking goodness! I think I made Yusho say something a Pokemon NPC might say there.
> 
> That being said I do not think I had a place to write what Yuto's happiness charm is and why the card is symbolic So let me explain it:
> 
> Before Yuto's father left his mother for good (and slapped him away) he took Yuto to one of Yusho's last shows. While Yuto could already tell that things were not looking good at home for mommy and daddy with their constant fights he was glad to have at least a distraction. When Yuto watched Yusho's performance he was amazed by his display especially with how he used a deck of cards. After the show he asked his father if he could get an autograph from him. This was the first time that Yuto asked for something related to another so his father agreed and they waited in line in order to get the autograph. Once it was Yuto's turn he had told Yusho that he really liked his display using cards surprising Yusho as that would be one of his most easier tricks. Still as seeing that the boy was amazed he decided to do another display in front of him with the card Yuto chose dealing with the Ace of Spades. Once Yuto reveled in the display again Yusho took the Ace of Spades from the deck and signed his name on it handing it to Yuto. Yuto was still in awe from the display that he kept the card with him. Now whenever he looks at the card Yuto recalls his earlier childhood awe as he is not as 'instigated' by fun things as he used to be.


	32. Rrrrggghhhh!!! Feelings and the likes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy am I Counterpartshipping trash... Anything I write with them tends to be longer than with other ships (With this exceeding the 5 page limit per chapter).

‘Did Yuya return Yuto’s feelings?’ Shun thought as he walked to home. No, the question should be did Yuto confess in the first place? While Yuto did admit he had a crush before he never said he was going to confess. Shun’s main suspect for it was Yuya because it explained Yuto’s behavior last night and in the morning. Shun could feel it in his gut that it was Yuya by now but that did not mean... 

 

‘He wouldn’t confess that early.’ Shun thought. While finding out his own crush was gay through the confession, Shun highly doubted that Yuto would confess right afterward. No, he knew how Yuto played and it always involved waiting for the right moment to act. It was that way when they played video games so this should not be any different. 

 

‘This involves reciprocation so it will take some time.’ Shun thought. One thing that was dangerous about Yuto was that he would always know how to get the result he wanted. If he was aiming for Yuya’s heart he would wait for a few days to weeks until Yuya had forgotten his feelings for Shun or that he even confessed to him.

‘Good things come to those who wait.’ The old idiom applied to his friend immensely as he would cautiously plan his next move for his next goal. However…

 

“This involves feelings.” Shun said out loud irritated. He did not like things that involved sensitivities! While Shun did not have a crush or someone in mind he would get his daily dose from his mother and sister talking about feelings.

 

‘Was that why he kept it secret?’ Shun questioned. How long had Yuto had a crush on Yuya? How long had he looked at the boy feeling… Shun groaned not liking where this thought of train was heading. If Yuto was gay did that mean he was enticed each time that he would see Shun... Shun blushed as he shrank to 5’4” from embarrassment.

 

‘I’ll have to ask him about that later.’ Shun made a mental note. First he had to confront Yuya and deal with him about… if his feelings for Yuto were real?

 

‘No!’ Shun thought as he shook his head. If Yuto would not confess to Yuya straight away then it had nothing to do with his feelings for Yuto but rather if he was using Yuto to get information on him. Shun nodded at the correction.

 

‘That’s going to take a while.’ Shun thought. If he was going to approach Yuya in order to talk to him alone, he would have to get up early and wait for him to start his walk to school. That way there would not be that much attention as they talked. 

 

‘But he will run.’ Shun theorized. He knew the possibility of Yuya running from him was great. The worse thing was that Yuya was a Giamore. If Shun gave chase, he did not doubt Yuya would outrun him from his growing body. In order to avoid that, Shun would have to be really close to the boy or in front of him so he would not run. 

 

‘No he’d just run the other way.’ Shun thought as he closed his eyes in frustration. There really was no way for him to confront Yuya without holding him down or coming out of it without the possibility of injury. The only way for that to happen would be... Shun glanced down to his jean pocket that held his phone.

 

"That is still a risk." Shun said knowing that even if he asked Reiji for his number and got it, getting the other to respond if at all would be a challenge. Shun groaned as he arrived home. He saw the silver car in the driveway and suddenly shrank to 5’0”.

 

‘SHIT!’ Shun thought in panic. While he had been worried about what happened to Yuto he had forgotten that he had left Ruri with the sadness slumps alone. His mother was not going to be happy about that! Shun took a deep breath preparing himself for some scolding from his mother.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

 

Yuto was pulling his pants on to his body. He had placed Yuya’s robe in the bed while he started dressing up.

 

‘What an eventful day.’ Yuto noted recalling the day’s activities. He had met up with Yuya and even got to learn more about him throughout the day. He even brought him to his own room. Yuto turned his head as he examined the room now that he was Regular size.

 

‘What a mess.’ Yuto thought. While the room did look organized and clean there were so many figurines spread around along with the glowing stars hanging in the ceiling. Yuya’s cabinet also held more Entermate figurines which made Yuto sweatdrop.

 

‘Does he plan to collect them all?’ Yuto questioned as he held up a light blue elephant figurine, examining it with his left hand. While he could understand the idea of collecting, even he had learn from his own collecting experience that he would never be able to complete the set, unless he was a rich person with money. His Mother made enough money to get by but Yuto had stopped collecting things in order to help her financially. He placed surviving over temporary relief. Yuto placed Entermate Hammer Mammo down where he had picked it up and walked to the bed to pick up his black shirt. He suddenly recalled the incident at the gym. Yuto shivered but then recalled something else.

 

‘Wait, Shingo had said he did a background check on me because of Yugo.’ Yuto thought and then recalled his meeting with Yugo in the morning.

 

“Especially when I tried to get information on him for…” Yugo had said before Yuya covered his mouth. 

 

‘For what exactly?’ Yuto thought as he held his shirt putting it on. Could it be that Yuya had asked Yugo to do a background check on him? Yuto felt his heart become drenched with an icky liquid that would slowly tremble at the thought. 

 

‘Why did he not…’ Yuto thought but recalled that Yuya’s aim was Shun. If he were Yuya and his only aim was Shun then he would find out... Yuto sighed as he suddenly understood the reasoning. If there would be a certain time when he and Shun were separated from each other in order to ask him out. 

 

‘He did not look happy about having to say it in front of me either.’ Yuto recalled how Yuya had looked at him with fear before asking the question. Was it really just because of what he did to Kachidoki Isao or was there more to it?

 

‘Well he was confessing to a male.’ Yuto tried to reason. He himself was in the same… Yuto blushed as the liquid inside started rippling some small quick waves and he shrunk to 4’9”.

 

‘It’s only for Yuya.’ Yuto thought in order to reassure himself as he shook his head. He was not gay for every male he looked at! It was not like he looked at Shun and would start to feel all flustered around him as he thought of how that body was lean and… Yuto could feel the warmth of Yuya’s chest as he had held him. He could feel how their bodies had almost connected if not for Yuya’s orange shirt and… Yuto blushed as he immediately grew back to 5’0” shaking his head from the thought.

 

‘I just had to feel that!’ Yuto thought as he became flustered from his perverted thoughts. Not once, but twice! The sound of the door knocking snapped him out of his thoughts.

 

“Yuto, dinner is ready.” Yuya called out behind the door. Yuto became surprised. Yuya was inviting him to eat dinner?

 

“Before we go I have to talk to you about something.” Yuya said. Yuto went over to approach the door and turned the knob pulling it, to see Yuya looking at him with concern through the other side. 

 

“What is it?” Yuto asked. Yuya walked inside of the room and slammed the door, closing it behind him, making Yuto let go of it.

 

‘He is suddenly pushing this.’ Yuto noted Yuya’s forceful action. Yuya looked at Yuto straight in his eyes and Yuto could feel a certain desperation as he watched those eyes.

 

“Don’t tell them about Shun.” Yuya told him. 

 

‘What?’ Yuto thought as he backed away a little from shock.

 

“Mom and Dad don’t know that I asked Shun out. For as long as I can, I want it to stay that way.” Yuya told him as he raised his head a little. 

 

‘But they will find out.’ Yuto rationalized. He noted that the teen was tense about this and crossed his arms at Yuya.

 

“I won’t tell them.” Yuto promised. He would at least guarantee the teen that they would not hear about it from him. Yuya exhaled a breath he had been holding before smiling at Yuto. 

 

‘However…’ Yuto thought as Yuya was about to leave the room.

 

“Yuya.” Yuto called out to Yuya. Yuya turned his head to the right as he gave him a glance showing he had his attention.

 

“Are you gay?” Yuto asked the question that had been bothering him the most. The greatest obstacle that he had worried about his crush. He saw as Yuya gave a tilt of his body forward as he blushed before turning to face Yuto.

 

“What? No…” Yuya cried out as he shook his head and Yuto noted him growing. Yuya scratched the back of his red hair with his right hand as he raised his left hand with his index finger extended. 

 

“It was only for Shun. It’s not like I look at you and think...” Yuya answered nervously as he faced Yuto. Yuto felt as if a vacuum was pulling in that liquid inside of him at hearing Yuya’s answer. Yuya watched as Yuto shrunk to 4’7” and turned his head to look at the floor.

 

“Ahhh! I did not mean that you are not good looking.” Yuya said as he approached Yuto, his body still growing. Yuto felt as Yuya placed both of his hands on his shoulders. He looked up at the taller boy that stood at 5’6”.

 

“You really do look nice. I am pretty sure someone would think of asking you out any moment now.” Yuya responded as he looked at Yuto with an accepting smile. 

 

‘He thinks I look nice?’ Yuto repeated his statement as he let that sink in. Yuya watched as Yuto turned his head to his right as he looked at Yuya’s bed.

 

“How do you feel when you look at him?” Yuto asked Yuya. Yuya looked at him confused before he realized what he meant.

 

“Well…” Yuya said as he crossed his arms. Yuto turned his head to face him and Yuya sighed.

 

“You promise you won’t tell him?” Yuya asked. Yuto nodded as he crossed his own arms waiting for his response. Yuya turned his head a little to the left to face away from Yuto.

 

“I.. feel really excited to see him. He could just be eating lunch, reading a book, even walking and chatting with you and I would always feel my heart...” Yuya answered as he placed his right hand around his heart. Yuto watched as Yuya shrank to 5’0”. Yuya then looked at Yuto.

 

“It would pump faster than normal. Almost as fast as when I would listen to some of the hard rock songs he listens to. The only difference would be that it would be as if a balloon was being inflated inside of me.” Yuya answered. 

 

‘That sounds the same.’ Yuto thought comparing how he felt whenever he saw Yuya from afar. As he noted the boy following him as he would hide behind bushes only for his green stick of hair to expose him... As he would read out loud in class when Mr. Noguchi called him up to read, even as he walked home with besides Yuzu. He would feel a small warmth in his heart that would slowly grow. Yuya noted Yuto grow back to 5’0" with his clothes fitting him. Yuto looked at Yuya with a small smile. Yuya smiled back before frowning as he looked at the floor.

 

“But I have to get over it.” Yuya said. Yuto placed his left hand on his shoulder making Yuya look at him. Yuto wanted to kiss him then and there to show him that he was not alone. That he was still loved by someone.

 

‘It’s too soon.’ Yuto thought. 

 

“Your secret is safe with me.” Yuto told him in order to reassure him. He watched as Yuya smiled a warm accepting smile. Yuto became shocked as felt his arms around his back as Yuya hugged him.

 

“Thank you.” Yuya said. Yuto felt himself blush before he smiled as he shook the other’s green hair with his left hand while his right one pulled him closer.

 

“Boys your dinner is about to get cold!” Yoko called from downstairs. Yuto heard Yuya’s stomach growl as he pulled away.

 

“Sorry Yuto. My stomach is asking for some food.” Yuya said in a bashful manner as he grew an inch. Yuto’s stomach then growled too making him embarrassed as he shrunk an inch. Yuya laughed as he watched Yuto shrink.

 

“Looks like mine isn’t the only one who's asking for food.” Yuya noted as he held his left hand out to Yuto. Yuto looked at it and then at Yuya.

 

“Would you mind if I entertained you for a little while?” Yuya asked. Yuto smiled as he clamped his own left hand around Yuya’s.

 

“Not at all.” Yuto answered as they both walked down the stairs for their dinner.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad for leaving Ruri alone for a lot of chapters. This is what I get for focusing on everything surrounding the character instead of just going straight to... The plot of rushing characters to do this and say that before finally hitting the 'hoorah'. Yay when watching a movie.... Booo because I need to establish characters in order to get mine rolling as well as their background. (Oh my goodness when will Day 2 ever end?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here are some random things that you maybe have caught on but I feel needs to be established.
> 
> -1) The time that this takes place is someday in November (I will soon find out which day I will make Day 1 start. This was mainly for the snowy ending I had in mind when writing [However since I started establishing the area I can't fit a snowy scene because it is set in a tropical area] {You also might have heard about this if you checked the comments})
> 
> -2) The character's heights: While Yuya and his counterparts share the same height as Yuzu with the bracelet girls (5'0" and 5'1") some character's height's are just based on random guessing like Shun's 5'6" (I would have made them the canon heights but at the time of writing even I don't know how tall they are). Other guess are Reiji's 5'6 1/4" (at least he looks taller to me than Shun from the little time they have shared on screen {You can correct me if I am wrong in their sizes}) Noboru's 5'7 1/2".
> 
> -3) Yuya, Shun, and Yuto, and Yuzu live in the same road. Yuya being the closest to school while Shun and Yuto live farther ahead, and Yuzu living just a little more farther ahead than them.
> 
> That's all I could think of at the moment.

Ruri knew he was in trouble. She had told Mother that it was fine as she was safe at home. That nothing bad had hurt her and that she herself was not in her room waiting for him all day. However mother was mad at Shun. While she told Ruri that he had done the responsible thing by taking her home, she was mad that he left her alone.

 

“What if you were kidnapped while he was away?” Her mother voiced her concern. She stood at 5’6” with having long black hair and scorching purple eyes that were ignited with anger as she looked at Ruri.

 

“I made sure to lock the door.” Ruri replied. Emilia looked at her with her serious purple eyes as she placed both of her hands in her hips.

 

“That does not excuse your brother leaving you alone.” She said in a cold tone. 

 

‘Crahh!’ The sound of the door opening was heard by both of them. Mother turned her head to glance down at the stairs before turning to Ruri.

 

“Hiff.” Emilia puffed out some air from her mouth as she headed down the stairs. Mother took some rushed steps on the stairs, as she saw her son waiting by the door with his head down.

 

“And just where have you been young man?” Mother asked. Shun turned his head to face her, knowing he was in trouble no matter his response.

 

“I went out to check up on Yuto.” Shun confessed. It was better to just tell the truth in this situation. Mother placed her hands on her hips as she leaned her upper body toward him.

 

“And left your sister alone?!” Mother yelled at him. She noted Shun shrink to 4’6” and sighed. Mother crossed her arms across her chest.

 

“Shun I have warned you before about the dangers a lone Tilove can face.” Mother started.

 

“But Yuto….” Shun started.

 

“Is a male Tilove. They are not targeted as much as a female is.” Mother cut his sentence off. She noted Shun shrink to 4’4” with his clothes dangling.

 

“I am not saying that your decision was wrong.” Mother said getting Shun’s attention as he turned to look at her serious face.

 

“I understand that you are worried for Yuto with his home life.” Emilia told him in a calmer tone as she closed her eyes. She then opened them turning serious purple eyes at him.

 

“But I will not tolerate you leaving your sister alone at home when you know of the dangers she can face.” Mother said in a serious tone before walking away. Shun sighed in relief. 

 

“As punishment you will be cleaning the kitchen after dinner.” Emilia’s voice sounded from the kitchen.

 

“Okay.” Shun responded. He heard footsteps coming down and turned to see his sister standing there at 2’8” with her wearing a turquoise shirt. She looked at him concerned.

 

“I told her I was alright.” Ruri said trying to ease the tension he had. Shun sighed as he approached her in the stairs.

 

“But she does have a point.” Shun told her as he walked up to her. He gave her one of his rare smiles as he leaned against his right knee to reach her level. Ruri became startled at the unusual sight.

 

“I was too worried about what happened to Yuto that I forgot about you.” Shun answered. 

 

‘He doesn’t know.’ Ruri concluded. There was no way her brother would react like this if he ever found out about the cyberbullying that was surrounding him.

 

“Is he okay?” Ruri decided to ask. Shun had come in alone so that had to be a sign. Shun closed his eyes and Ruri noted that his right hand was gripped in a fist.

 

“He’s currently at Yuya’s house.” Shun decided to at least share that with her. Ruri became confused by why he made the news sound like a pain.

 

“What is so bad about that?” Ruri asked.

 

“He is ‘under tipped’.” Shun said as if that explained it all. Ruri’s eyes widened as it finally sunk in.

 

“But we know where he is. It is not like Yuto has been abducted by someone else.” Ruri said. Shun opened his eyes looking straight at her.

 

‘So she does know something about him.’ Shun concluded. However if he asked her about it Ruri would be the one ‘under tipped’ and Mother was here. 

 

“Ruri.” Shun called out making her look at him as he turned serious.

 

“What makes you so confident that Yuto is safe with that kid?” Shun asked. Ruri became alarmed at the question. She sighed as she looked down.

 

‘No use hiding it.’ Ruri thought.

 

“You know that I am friend’s with Yuzu.” Ruri started. Shun inclined his head closer to her, showing he was listening.

 

“Yes.” Shun replied. He had known that his sister had befriended Yuzu. He did not like it since she was a giamore but at the same time Yuzu did not come here as she would just talk to Ruri via the phone because of her busy schedule.

 

“Whenever Yuzu talks about him she goes on about how much of a dork he is and how he can be better at stuff if he was not as afraid of taking a step toward his goals.” Ruri said. This got Shun’s attention.

 

“When I asked her what she meant about it she told me that Yuya is a sensitive giamore. He constantly grows since he is worried about the reaction not being the one he expects. However he will accept the reaction whether good or bad for him making him a down to earth guy… If he was not a clowning around so much.” Ruri added.

 

“And?” Shun asked, not understanding the point she was making. Just because Yuto told him that a person is nice does not mean that he automatically trusts them right away. Ruri sighed.

 

“He confronted me Shun.” Ruri confessed. Shun’s eyes widened in shock. 

 

“Did he…” Shun started. Ruri became annoyed.

 

“No! He did not force me to do anything!” Ruri yelled at Shun. She then looked down at her feet.

 

“He actually asked me for something.” Ruri told him. Shun became alarmed.

 

“What did he ask for?” Shun asked. What could Yuya possibly want from his sister? Ruri took a deep breath.

 

“I will not tell you.” Ruri said. She saw Shun’s knuckles trembling with frustration.

 

“But it was very considerate.” Ruri added making Shun become surprised.

 

‘And he did not hurt you.’ Ruri thought noting that her brother did not have a scratch on him. However she was confused.

 

“Didn’t you speak with him?” Ruri asked. Shun’s gaze hardened. 

 

“No.” Shun responded as he looked at his left fist. Ruri became alarmed. 

 

“Then how do you know that Yuto is currently at Yuya’s house?” Ruri asked her voice filled with her shock. Shun turned to her.

 

“I followed him.” Shun answered shocking Ruri further. He noted her shrink to 2’5”.

 

“Yuto became ‘under tipped’ at the gym. Yuya found him and carried him to his home.” Shun added.

 

“At the gym. Why was Yuto...” Ruri started.

 

“That’s what I want to know.” Shun muttered in an irritated tone. While he had no doubt that Yuto was waiting for Yuya based on Yuya’s behavior with him at the gym, he did not know what had happened that Yuya would hold his friend in a welcoming manner before taking him to his own home.

 

“Shun! You have to set the table!” They both heard Emilia call out. Shun turned to Ruri and placed his hands under her arms as he gently lifted her in order to carry her down.

 

“Brother.” Ruri called out to him as he set her down on the floor. Shun turned his eyes to her.

 

“I am sure Yuto is fine.” Ruri told him. Shun gave a nod to her statement.

 

“I know.” Shun said.

 

‘But I still have to confront that Giamore!’ Shun thought as the image of how Yuya had walked home carrying Yuto came to his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man... I suck at writing something that was intended to be shorter. And why is it when I intend it to be longer it has to be shorter? Oh well, enjoy the last few chapter updates before the 25th (because come Sun and Moon you can say goodbye to me for days for days on end). 
> 
> Bonus: I do not have a clear image on OC's like Rin's parents and the soon to be Mr. Kurosaki (Not even Yuto's dad). To be honest the first image I got of who was scolding Shun was Akari Tsukumo (Zexal) and later Ray. The same thing applies to Yuto's father as I thought of Zarc first until... yeah I still do not have an image for his dad.


	34. Yuzu's Birth (N)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Yuzu chapter again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!: SLIGHT NUDITY AND A BABY'S BIRTH
> 
> Okay I have decided to start naming chapters since it has become hard to keep track of what I wrote in each chapter.
> 
> You might notice that I placed a (N) for this. That's because although I did not write anything related to her body Yuzu was kind of naked as she shred her clothes to her tipping point (Her last incident involving her tipping point before the story). I will label start using this label for future chapters involving nudity (Not that there are many I plan to use this for)

Yuzu sat in her wooden white desk in order to complete the homework that she was given throughout all of her classes. As she was writing the answers on the questions in paper, she saw an image of the picture of her mother.

 

“Scientifically speaking, the bigger a baby the harder it takes a toll on the mother to keep during pregnancy.” Ms. Sanders words rang through her ears. Yuzu felt her heart ache at the statement.

 

‘If only I had been a regular.’ The thought that had plagued her mind ever since her father had told her about her mother. While growing up as a child, Yuzu had not found it unusual for parents to only have a single parent. Some of her classmates would have one mom, or two moms, or two dads, or one dad, and some had both mom and dad. While seeing two moms or dad looked odd, they would still take care of their child. However she could tell that there was some animosity toward the two dads, or two moms, much more than there was for just a mom and a dad. While single parents did not face as much tension there were still some that ended up coming late or could not make it to Parent-Teacher Day. Her father was no exception when he apologized to the teacher for not being able to come some previous times.

 

“Is something wrong with just having a dad?” Yuzu asked one time. Shuzou looked down at a young Yuzu as he held her left hand protectively with his right. Shuzou smiled.

 

“There is nothing wrong with just having a dad Yuzu. It’s just more acceptable if a Mommy was nearby.” Shuzou responded.

 

“But you no have Mommy.” Yuzu told him. Yuzu noticed her father’s eyebrows move upward as he looked down at the ground away from her. He stopped walking as he held Yuzu’s hand.

 

“Daddy?” Yuzu called out his name. Shuzou then looked at Yuzu and gave her a warm smile. 

 

“You do have a mommy Yuzu.” Shuzou told her. Yuzu became shocked. Her dad had never talked about Mommy.

 

“Where is Mommy?” Yuzu asked curiously as she raised her hands expectantly. She was excited about the idea of having a Mom. Shuzou gave her a warm smile.

 

“She is not here Yuzu.” Shuzou replied. Yuzu did not understand what he meant at the time, but as she became older Shuzou had finally told her the truth about her mother.

 

“Where is my mother?” Yuzu asked in a demanding tone. She had just learned in her science class of how a child was born at 12 years old. Shuzou sighed.

 

‘So the time has come.’ Shuzou thought. He had been holding the answer back for years but it was Yuzu’s right to know about her mother. It did not make telling hert any easier.

 

“Your mother died Yuzu.” Shuzou confessed. This shocked Yuzu as she held her right hand in front of her and took a step back. 

 

“She died due to childbirth.” Shuzou added. Yuzu’s eyes widened as it finally sunk in.

 

‘No!’ Yuzu thought as she shook her head.

 

“No, that can’t…” Yuzu said as she fell to the floor. Shuzou became alarmed when he saw her body was growing at an accelerated pace. 

 

‘It was too much for her!’ Shuzou thought as he ran out of his room to grab the comforter. He did not expect her to panic over the news.

 

‘Why?!’ Yuzu thought as she placed both of her hands in her face and cried. She had killed someone! She had killed her own mother! Her shirt started to rip along with her pants as her body reached her tipping point of 10’2”. She felt something soft being thrown around her back. She lowered her hands to see her father looking at her concerned. He then looked down to the floor in a saddened manner.

 

“Your mother wanted to bring you out into the world. Even if it meant ending her own life, she had always wanted you to live.” Shuzou said before looking up at Yuzu’s face.

 

“She wanted the beautiful girl to live. Even as it affected her body. Even as she took care of herself to make sure that you would come out. She wanted you to live.”Shuzou told her. Yuzu could tell her father was being sincere.

 

“But I…”Yuzu cried. 

 

“You did not kill her Yuzu! She made the choice to continue the pregnancy!” Shuzou yelled at her, hoping to dissuade that thought. Yuzu looked at him, showing she was listening as she inclined closer to him. Shuzou sighed.

 

“Your mother was a bright woman that would have fun in life. She cared for life itself. When we found out about her pregnancy we were both thrilled that we were going to become parents.” Shuzou explained as he looked at her face. 

 

“She was so eager for it. We both were ecstatic for you to come. She would make sure to exercise and even follow the diet awaiting for your arrival.” Shuzou explained with a smile on his face. He then frowned as he looked at the floor.

 

“She was doing so well and when the day finally arrived…” Shuzou paused and Yuzu could see the reflection of light close to his eyes. The reflection of tears he was holding on to. While giamores like her would be stuck in a stump for the emotion, Regulars like her father did not grow nor shrink because of feelings of sadness. Yuzu could tell that this was upsetting to him though. She placed her left arm on his right shoulder. Shuzou did not look at her as his tears started to fall from his eyes.

 

“Dad” Yuzu called out to him. Shuzou did not turn his head to face her.

 

“Was Mom happy when I came out?” Yuzu asked. At hearing her question Shuzou immediately turned to her his face showing his determination.

 

“Of course she was… She cried out of joy!” Shuzou yelled. He could still recall how she had been ecstatic when Yuzu came out.

 

“Let me see her.” Her request was barely hanging in the air. Shuzou immediately brought Yuzu to her.

 

“She’s here Cheryl.” Shuzou responded. At seeing her face he could tell from her tired eyes that she was weakening. Cheryl turned to Yuzu extending her hands and Shuzou placed Yuzu carefully in her hands, holding her in order to make sure their treasure never fell. Cheryl smiled.

 

“Our first daughter.” Cheryl said with a smile. Shuzou saw the tears coming out of her eyes and knew the upcoming result. As if to deny it he gripped her right hand.

 

“Our beautiful little angel.” Shuzou said comforting her. He then looked at Cheryl’s face that was smiling a joyful smile to see Yuzu’s face that was doing the same. Yuzu shrank down to 9’0” as she wrapped the comforter around herself with her arms. 

 

‘If Mom wanted me to live, then I will continue to live.’ Yuzu thought to herself determined. It was that thought that motivated her throughout life. Even as she encountered some bumps, she would not let anything stop her from living. Yuzu then looked at her now broken cell phone and sighed as she read the digits of 6:01.  
‘Yuya might be busy for the rest of the day.’ Yuzu thought. If he had to go send Yuto home and then come back he still needed the time to finish his homework. 

 

‘He might be free around 7-8.’ Yuzu concluded. If Yoko did find out about Yuya then she knew she might not hear from him until tomorrow morning. 

 

‘May they not find the gift.’ Yuzu prayed. She was sure they could handle the confession, but if Yoko found out about the gift... Yuzu shivered at the possibility.

 

‘He just had to choose that one out of everything Ruri told him.’ Yuzu thought as she sighed. While she did know some things about Shun she had kept quiet about it, not wanting Yuya to pester her for information. She never expected him to ask Yugo for information on Shun and Yuto.

 

“The lengths he will go to for a crush.” Yuzu said out loud. While she had heard that love turns a person blind it made Yuya dumb but at the same time smarter as he would do his research and actually think things through instead of just panic and act on the first thing that comes to mind.

 

‘However that crush shall be no more.’ Yuzu thought. Since Yuya already took the big jump and got rejected he would soon forget about it. Now she just had to deal with a depressed Yuya for a few days until he recovered from it. Not to mention the season of midterms. Yuzu leaned her back against the chair as she inclined her head in an exasperated manner.

‘The things a teenager of the 21st century has to face,’ Yuzu thought stressed out before recovering to complete her homework.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuzu is around 6-8 during the whole parent teacher conference thing. 
> 
> To be honest I recalled my friend mentioning something about writing female characters. That there was some test about writing them and one of the requirements was having a scene without thinking of a guy at all. I tried my best to do that for this chapter and had planned to put Reiji's side after that but when writing it... it became too long in Yuzu's corner reaching the 5 pages in Google Docs. 
> 
> That said I always had a head cannon of Yuzu's mother diving in childbirth and thus that is why she was a single child. (¬-¬ I am still upset over Yuzu being a part of Leo's daughter as a reincarnation shenanigan).
> 
> I failed the test in the end but at least you have part of Yuzu's background in this fanfic (T-T I was crying when writing the birth scene)


	35. A Sakaki Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I did say in my previous notes that Sun and Moon would arrive for me on the 25th they ended up arriving earlier than anticipated as I received them yesterday. (I think I am having more fun with making my Sun Nuzlocke based on a Kaleido Star character than anything else)
> 
> Anyway November has been... 'wild'. With me just moving the 1st to my new home and struggling with organizing things (and having to eat out the majority of the time). I warned you that once Sun and Moon came out my NaNoWriMo chapter might come to a close (meaning less frequent updates than the day to day ones you might have grown accustomed to). Bonus is that this story will have reached the 50,000 words mark. 
> 
> I still plan to work on it whenever I can (because Real Life is telling me I am going to be busy [not with Sun and Moon but work]).
> 
> I would actually like to thank GuestLA for commenting on each chapter and for the ideas. Your comments have been one of my main driving forces for such frequent updates and writings of character chapters per day. Thank you for motivating me to continue writing for this (because I really thought the idea for the story was so silly to just make a few chapters and now it's turned into a mess of an AU that I can be for hours a day trying to establish characters while figuring out how they fit into the story and their reactions sometimes as well as what they were doing that particular period of time per day. Plus making it up as I go.)! Thank you for making the continuance of this story seem less daunting to me as I type each chapter!

Once Yuya and Yuto had reached the bottom of the stairs, they both smelled the scent of something chicken flavored. Yuya’s stomach growled as he registered that food was nearby. 

 

“Ohhh, that smells good Mom.” Yuya said as he went to the dining area. There was a wooden table that had plates filled with food in them. From what Yuto could see there was chicken, corn, and mashed potatoes. Yuto gulped, holding himself back as he could already anticipate the delicious looking food going into his mouth. Yusho and Yoko were already seated at the table as they looked at the two boys. 

 

“Did you make sure to wash your hands?” Yoko asked. Yuya and Yuto had not washed their hands. Yoko noticed their faces and knew the answer.

 

“We’ll be back in a minute.” Yuya said as he turned around to head to their destination. Yuto followed and noticed Yuya open a door to his left close to the stairs. He walked inside and saw it was a small bathroom. Yuya had approached the sink and turned the faucet as he pressed his hand on the soap container, making it released a thick liquid which he caught with his left hand. He noted Yuya move closer to the right of the sink and knew he was giving him room so that they could both wash their hands. Yuto approached the open area and placed some of the soap on his left hand before placing it on the water and started to scrub his hands thoroughly. As Yuya had finished the task earlier than him, he grabbed the turquoise towel that was hanging in a metallic circular hook and dried his hands, pressing them against the towel. Once Yuto was sure he had scrubbed most of the germs away he turned to see Yuya holding out the towel to him.

 

“We don’t want to make them wait.” Yuya told him. Yuto took the towel from Yuya’s hands and dried them. He then placed the slightly damp towel back in the hook in an organized manner. Yuto turned to see Yuya was already by the door with his right hand holding the metal doorknob. Yuto walked outside of the room and Yuya pushed the door, closing it, once they were out. They then returned to see Yusho and Yoko still waiting on their seats.

 

“Finished.” Yuya said as he walked to the chair on the right side, occupying Yusho’s left side. Yuto approached the one in front of him making him sit in between Yoko and Yuya with him facing Yusho. There were empty white plates spread out through each of the sides..

 

“Well then would you do the honor of being first.” Yusho asked his head turning to Yuya, with a smile on his face. Yuya gave a nod as he held out his hands in front of him pressed in a praying manner.

 

“I had a fun time with Yuto today. We got to meet up and chat about stuff that happened.” Yuya said. Yuto felt a spark inside of him at Yuya’s words. Yuya then turned to Yuto with a smile.

 

“Sounds like you two had a bonding experience. How about you Yuto?” Yoko asked as she looked at Yuto. Yuto turned his head to her unsure.

 

“Before we dine in, we each share something that happened today that was fun for the day.” Yoko explained as she then turned to Yuya.

 

“I had my own share making sure Yusho remained a surprise for Yuto.” Yoko admitted as she laughed lightly. 

 

“It made me very happy to entertain one of my fans.” Yusho admitted making Yuto face him. Yusho set his hat down on the table smiling a bittersweet smile.

 

“It has been a few years since I last had to perform. It really reminded me of the past days.” Yusho said. Yoko and Yuya both tilted their heads down as they smiled.

 

“It has been a while since we last held a celebration.” Yoko said her tone light as she smiled.

 

“With Thanksgiving coming up, it has been even harder with classes.” Yuya said as he sighed. They all then turned to Yuto.

 

“What was your fun for the day Yuto?” Yusho asked. Yuto could tell that they were all waiting for him expectantly. 

 

‘I am pretty sure they know it.’ Yuto thought before he smiled.

 

“I am happy for being able to be here.” Yuto answered. This took all of them by surprise. 

 

‘He’s happy…’ Yoko thought.

 

‘...to be here?’ Yusho thought becoming alarmed at Yuto’s wording. He gave Yuto a smile.

 

“And we are happy to have you with us.” Yusho responded. Yuto saw as they placed their hands in unison while they closed their eyes in a prayer motion. Yusho then extended his arms.

 

“That being said, let us eat.” Yusho said. Yuya turned to see Yuto grab a piece of chicken and a small portion of vegetables.

 

‘He might not eat a lot.’ Yuya assumed. He knew that aside from lunch Yugo would not eat often due to money problems with Shinji. He would not be surprised if the same was true for Yuto with his mother. According to the information Yugo had gathered on him, aside from living with his mother, Yuto was an honor student. While he had gotten a detention for his fight with Kachidoki Isao, Yuto mostly followed the rules and his grades would reflect it. From what he observed after class Yuto would meet up with Shun afterwards. It was what made it hard to ask Shun out before, as he knew he most likely had to say it in front of Yuto from the weeks of observation. If Yuto really lived with only his mother then he could understand that Yuto most likely stayed over for food as he would note that his mother came home at late hours before either going to Shun’s place to pick him up or even the one rare time that Yuto had stayed home alone after getting in a fight with Shun about something. Yuya thought of that as his chance to confess to Shun but feeling the anger that Shun radiated from that day made him reconsider.

 

‘At least I didn’t have to face that.’ Yuya thought feeling relieved as he took a bite of the chicken. Shun was calmer during his confession compared to that one time. 

 

‘That could be why he was upset.’ Yuya thought as he chomped on the chicken, recalling that Yuto had stated he was avoiding Shun earlier in the morning. Whatever they had fought about must have been something big to Yuto if he was purposefully avoiding Shun. Yuto sliced his piece of chicken with the knife before he poked it with the fork in order to place it in his mouth.

 

“Mmmm” Yuto mumbled as he chewed the chicken. The chicken had a dry yet certain lemon touch to it.

 

“Do you like the food?” Yoko asked Yuto as she took note of his satisfied expression when he gulped down his food.

 

“Yes. It tastes good.” Yuto responded as he gave her a nod before drinking some water from the glass cup. 

 

“Yoko’s cooking was something that stole my heart when we first met.” Yusho replied in an amused tone. Yoko lowered her eyelids at him as she smirked at Yusho.

 

“Even the lemon blondies.” Yoko responded in a teasing manner. Yusho had to laugh.

 

“You already know the answer to that.” Yusho said in an even tone. Yuto started to feel awkward as Yoko was radiating some anger but was keeping her calm expression.

 

“Mom, we have a guest today.” Yuya responded in a nervous manner. Yoko looked at Yuto and smiled.

 

“Maybe you will.” Yoko responded. Yuya became tense and Yusho had to stifle a laugh. Yuto was confused about what was going on as Yoko stood from the table. 

 

“I will make some tomorrow for you to taste.” Yoko said. Yuya sweatdropped.

 

“You don’t have to do that for us.” Yuya responded nervously as he shook his arms in front of him, hoping his mother understood that she really did not have to do that. Yoko noted that Yuya was growing as he reached 5’3”.

 

“Then you will help me with it.” Yoko said. Yuya became shocked but nodded hoping to get over the discussion. Yuto turned to Yuya confused. 

 

‘What is it about lemon blondies?’ Yuto inquired. 

 

“My wife is one of the best cooks I know.” Yusho told Yuto. Yuto looked at him showing he was listening.

 

“But when it comes to making sweets. She tends to overdo it with the sweetness.” Yusho added as he informed Yuto. Yuto saw Yoko cross her arms and turn away from the table in an annoyed manner.

 

“Maybe if you would have told me...” Yoko said.

 

“Is our son’s protest not enough?” Yusho asked in a playful manner. Yoko felt a vein pop in her head momentarily before she turned to Yuya.

 

“It’s not too sweet right Yuya?” Yoko asked and Yuto could feel the hidden anger in her tone.

 

“You could cut back from adding some sugar to it. You did it this morning with the cachapa.” Yuya responded as he raised his right hand with his index finger extended. He exhaled a breath as he felt his mother’s irritation. 

 

“Then you help me. After school tomorrow we will make one.” Yoko said. Yuya sighed knowing he had no choice in the matter.

 

“Yes mother.” Yuya responded. 

 

‘At least I know what he is up to tomorrow.’ Yuto thought. He then recalled his homework and started to become stressed. Yusho noted Yuto’s tension as he closed his eyes.

 

“Is something wrong boy?” Yusho asked. Yuto opened his eyes to see Yusho looking at him with a smile.

 

“I am fine. It’s just homework.” Yuto responded. Yuya sighed.

 

“I still have to finish today’s.” Yuya said. He had yet to finish the math homework he was working on earlier.

 

“Why don’t we have a study session after dinner then?” Yusho suggested. Both boys became surprised by Yusho’s suggestion.

 

“What are you both missing to do?” Yusho asked.

 

“I still have to finish the math homework and some language arts with history. Then I have to work on the art project.” Yuya responded. 

 

“I have to do something for each of my classes.” Yuto answered. 

 

‘And stay up all night to finish them all.’ Yuto thought frustrated, knowing once he reached home he would have to work on them. 

 

“I see.” Yusho responded.

 

‘Quite the busy child.’ Yusho thought.

 

“How long do you think you can stay?” Yusho asked. Yuto was surprised by his question. 

 

“I have to be at home at around 7.” Yuto responded. Yutp glanced at the stove’s clock to see it read 5:56.

 

‘Half an hour then.’ Yusho thought. 

 

“Would you mind being our guest until 6:30 then?” Yusho asked. Yuto gave a tilt of his head at the question but nodded.

 

“Yes.” Yuto responded. Yuya was amazed that Yuto had agreed to it. 

 

‘Well it is Dad.’ Yuya thought as he finished eating from his plate leaving some corn in it. To resist a request from Yusho was unthinkable.

 

“Yuya.” Yoko called. Yuya looked at his mother and sighed as he started grabbing the plates from the table. Yoko smiled as her son helped helped her clean up the table. 

 

‘I will talk to him about it while they work.’ Yoko thought her decision as Yuya followed her to the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some questions you probably have...
> 
> \- Is it Thanksgiving? 
> 
> At the time of writing yes. Story wise nope, This is set a few days before Thanksgiving. The Sakakis really have this ritual of saying thanks for something that happened or they considered fun a day.
> 
> \- Why does Yuya not know about Yuto being called Ghost Freak if he followed him for days?
> 
> Yugo decided to not tell him about the ghost part because of something the Haunted House Incident.
> 
> \- What is the Haunted House Incident?
> 
> Well I was kind of making up chapter 2 to introduce more info on Giamores. It was really unplanned writing in my part that I just decided to add to the story (as Yugo, Ran, and Yuzu were more me trying to move the story and establish relationships compared to the Original Vision where you just get a Yuma being so down about the rejection). Literally the image I got when writing was Yugo trying to pull Yuya from the doorframe but Yuya being big (though not at tipping point) and Yugo getting frustrated as he tried to pull Yuya out. Though when thinking about it now Yugo just had to make Yuya happy in order to get him out. I just decided to make it Haunted House because Yuya is afraid of ghosts or anything requiring the supernatural.
> 
> \- Does Shun love Yuto?
> 
> Not romantically. Honestly when writing him he is possessive of him but only as his friend. With him and Yuto going through trouble while growing up their relationship is more of a platonic friendship than it is romantic. They both know each other so much that they do not even have to say when something is bothering the other and pleading for help comes in the form of hesitating 'I need help' compared to Yuma where he flat out asks Yuzu in front of others.
> 
> \- Does Yuzu love Yuya?
> 
> Not romantically but brotherly and sisterly. Like Shun and Yuto they both have their understandings but are more vocal about it. They know each other so well that they sometimes do the other's mannerisms. For example Yuya smacking his cheeks is something Yuzu was shown to do in the anime when she panics. Yuzu leaning her body forward as she walks to the car was what Yuya did in chapter 2 and the anime around episode 14-15 when he is walking next to her and the children. Yuzu is worried for Yuya because of the backlash he can experience leading to a giant stump for days. Giamores getting giant stumps for days are similar to Tiloves 'Sadness slumps' which is another term for depression. Like Tiloves they get to be absent from school but it is a pain because they will be stuck for days like this until someone makes them happy. Unlike Tiloves that later focus on survival and forget their reasons for being upset if momentarily for Giamores that does not exist as people already avoid them. So imagine going for days being around 9-10 feet just because you are upset about something and no one comes to your comfort. It is really tough for Giamores in that sense.
> 
> \- Why don't Yugo and Yuya know about Yuto's father?
> 
> Shingo decided to withhold that information from them in order to make his plans for revenge. If he acted on them he would get in trouble earlier what with Yugo and Yuma already knowing that they asked him about his father. ( I could not come up with a reason for 3 bullies to bully Yuto and detested the idea of adding OC's who are just one chapter for that one thing and having a bullying personality {You know the 'Oh you're so stupid' taunting. Yeah even if it is for a fictional story I do not really like writing degrading taunts {especially coming from 3 for no reason}])
> 
> \- Does Yuto ever tell Yuya? Does Yuma ever find out?
> 
> I can't even give a complete answer for this without spoiling it. Even in the original image I had as the end its a blur. It's one of those yes he does but no he does not. As Yuto asked Yuya's feelings for Shun and 'trying to kind of open him up to the idea to change those feelings for someone else.' Like I remember some of the dialogue and most of it is Yuto asking Yuya about his feelings just to also make sure. He becomes sad and he shrinks from his angst feelings as he tries to reassure Yuya about his support for him. Yuya sees him and feeling better and there it ends with them starting a friendship (Note in all honesty the confession and Shun that image happened the same day so Yuya and Yuto become friends after that which is why Yuto being bullied was scene 2/3 as they had just become freinds. The reason that changed was when I started writing Yuto I had to delve into how he felt in between classes until the fluff scene and there came a point that I was just 'You are so not confessing to Yuya by the end of the day.' Not with that angst he was not, so instead you have Chapter 4 where they are both in Language Arts class. 
> 
> \- Whose my starter pokemon? Johnathan the Popplio based on Johnathan and Ken Robbins from Kaleido Star. Some comedic relief if you ever watch the show.


	36. Family Ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugo and Rin during dinner time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did say that I would not update regularly but that does not mean I was going to drop it. (To be honest I continued getting motivated to write as I already have some ideas for Day 3)

‘Almost done.’ Yugo thought as he finished writing down the answer to the fifthteenth question he had for his History assignment. 

 

“Just 5 more to go.” Yugo said out loud as he exhaled a breath in some slight relief. He then heard the door lock of the apartment being turned and knew that it was Shinji who had just arrived. 

 

“Pah!” The sound of the door being opened as it let some of the air outside come in was heard.

 

“Thuck!” Was the sound of the door closing after Shinji had entered the apartment. Yugo looked up from his textbook to see Shinji walk in with a paper bag. At seeing Yugo with his pencil in hand Shinji’s mouth’s end moved upward.

 

“Working hard are ya?” Shinji questioned. Yugo lowered his eyelid in annoyance as his mouth formed a thin line. At seeing Yugo’s expression Shinji placed the back of his right hand against his right hip.

 

“Don’t give me that look. School is one of the few luxuries you will ever have in your life.” Shinji told him with a serious expression. Yugo turned his head to face the textbook. While he did want to argue about that, he knew where Shinji was coming from. With the many years he had lived with Shinji, Yugo would often join him in trying to find free stuff. As money was scarce, whatever opportunity they had to obtain something for free they would aim for it. Whether it was the kids eating-for-free special at fast food places, to the common bogos at the grocery store it, Shinji would snatch it.

 

‘Seize all the benefits of opportunities given to you.’ That was Shinji’s motto. He was not a fool that when it came to spending money. It was one of the reason’s that math class was Yugo’s specialty, as Shinji would even budget on where the next batch of money was going to be spent. It was how Yugo had learned to save some of the allowance Shinji gives him in order to buy the video games. Shinji’s expression then relaxed as he held the paper bag with his left hand by the top, extending it to Yugo.

 

“Today we are in for a treat.” Shinji said. Yugo knew what he meant as he could already smell the overwhelming scent of the heated meat. He already knew what Shinji had in the bag as he stood up to go wash his hands for dinner. 

 

‘Not gonna talk huh?’ Shinji thought as he watched Yugo head toward the hallway, where the bathroom was located. It was not often that Yugo would go on without arguing with him. 

 

‘He might still be mad about the games.’ Shinji concluded as he placed the paper bag in the small kitchen’s counter. He pulled the bag open and the scent of the empanadas came to his nose. 

 

‘But he can’t keep that anger in the face of food.’ Shinji thought.   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Rin took a bite of her spoon as she ate the white rice she had gathered from her plate. She was in her room sitting down in the floor at 5’7”, wearing the purple dress her mother given her earlier. She looked at her reflection in the silver spoon and sighed. 

 

“We are just friends.” Rin said out loud for the fourth time. As much as she kept telling herself that, Rin knew that Yugo was special to her. Should something happen to Yugo she would be upset.

 

‘She is not going to hurt him.’ Rin reassured herself. While her mother had indirectly shown what she thought of Yugo, she knew that Mrs. Snow would not do something to threaten Yugo directly. She could tell her mother was not fond of Yugo but her mother was one that would avoid things that she did not like. Such was a benefit from being rich. 

 

‘The rich think they can get away with anything.’ Rin had heard some characters from shows say. Yet it was a truth for both of her parents. Mrs. Snow showed it anytime Yugo came over. She would not try to act kind for him, only thinking of him as someone taking advantage of her only daughter for the wealth. The worst thing was that Yugo himself was poor so it fueled her reasoning. She would not greet him whenever he came over and would make sure that they were indeed doing their homework. While Mr. Snow was accepting of Yugo, even Rin could tell he was not happy to know that Yugo was a poor kid.

 

‘Then I will give it to him.’ Rin thought. Her parents had given her a $1000 allowance that she could spend on anything every 2 weeks. If her parents could not accept Yugo for being poor then she would just have to make him rich. She remembered when Shinji had talked about budgeting with Yugo and thought of saving up as much from her allowance as possible. That would be enough! She then handed the money over to Yugo in the form of a balance check. Yugo became shocked when he recognized what Rin had handed him.

 

“This is..!” Yugo shouted his mouth left wide open. He then turned his head to Rin with angry eyes.

 

“You can’t be serious! If Shinji finds out...” Yugo shouted to her.

 

“He does not have to find out. You just have to deposit the check in your account.” Rin told him. Yugo turned his head down hesitantly.

 

“Rin... I can’t accept this.” Yugo said in a low voice. While he would take the opportunity given to him, he could not help but feel that this was wrong. He gripped the check tightly, before he ripped it in front of her. 

 

“Yugo!” Rin yelled as he continued shredding the piece of paper, making sure that it would be ripped to tiny pieces so no information on it could be used by another. Rin could not help but feel as if all of her sacrifice had been in vain, as the pieces were scattered on the floor.

 

“Rin, I don’t know what came over you to do something like this.” Yugo said in a low tone with his head lowered. He then moved his head up and Rin could see that he had tears in his eyes, looking at her determined.

 

“But I cannot accept you just handing me over some money.” Yugo told her in a serious tone as he cried. Rin became surprised at Yugo’s wording and could tell he was serious.

 

“I may be struggling with Shinji financially but if I do this…” Yugo said as he closed his eyes shut, before opening to look at her with serious eyes.

 

“It would be a great disrespect for everything that Shinji does.” Yugo snapped at her. Shinji, who made sure to provide Yugo with the necessities for school. Shinji who would take care of him, letting Yugo live in his apartment. Shinji who was the father that he never had the chance to meet. Rin could feel Yugo’s determination for his guardian. While not related by blood, his admiration for Shinji far exceeded her expectation.

 

‘It’s not admiration.’ Rin noted as Yugo went to her and hugged her, with his head leaning against her right shoulder. 

 

‘It’s love.’ Rin corrected herself.

 

“Thank you.” Yugo told her shocking Rin. 

 

“To get that amount… You really must have been saving for a while.” Yugo said in a low tone. Rin wondered how he knew, but then recalled that he and Shinji budgeted to make sure as not to overspend their money. Rin felt something stinging her eyes, as her chest felt a comforting warmth.

 

‘I just wanted them to stop humiliating you in front of me.’ Rin thought. Now that she had seen Yugo’s love for Shinji she could not help but feel jealous, wishing she could share the same sentiment with her own parents. Rin saw her reflection in the spoon again. She frowned as she placed the tip of the food on her lips. While her plan that time had failed, Yugo had proved himself to be a true friend with that action. He showed her that he was not interested in her for her money, but rather for her being.

 

“It could just be for show.” Mr. Snow had told her once she had confessed about her actions. Rin was shocked by his reaction.

 

“Not everyone in this world will be honest about what they do. Some may act in order to take advantage of the given situation.” Mr. Snow told her as he turned his head to face her.

 

“Remember Julia?” Mr. Snow asked. Rin frowned at the mere mention of her. She had become close to Rin and Rin later found out it was so she would take her shopping somewhere and enjoy the benefits of her money.

 

“I do not doubt that boy’s gesture as something honest. But I know all too well how some people react once they find out something special about you.” Mr. Snow told her. Rin looked at her father as he wore a frown on his face.

 

“They come to you for that special part ignoring the other parts about you.” Mr. Snow warned her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I covered most of the main questions last chapter and in the comment section but I will think of some questions to answer...
> 
> \- How long was Yuya stalking Shun (and Yuto)?
> 
> About 2-3 weeks. He would mainly focus on Shun but Yuto would be there. It's why Yuto was irritated with Yuya in Chapter 1.
> 
> \- Do I plan to have crossover Yu-Gi-Oh! characters?
> 
> I am not gonna lie, I have been considering one for Yuma and Tori from Zexal (for the shipping [surprising but not really I can't see Astral in it{ though he is an alien so that's why}]). However it would be a one-shot and I am less motivated to do it since it follows the same world rules as this but is only a short scene so yeah...
> 
> For DM, GX, and 5d's I have not really got an image for them and I don't want to create a character just for the sake of adding to the world (Arc-V itself has enough). That's my say on that matter.
> 
> \- Why are Yuri and Serena not in it?
> 
> I answered this a while ago but a reminder. I have an idea for the both of them as well as a scene but Yuri is a tricky character for me to write while keeping some of his personality. Serena not so much but Yuri is hard man. I might actually add that scene to this fanfic sometime in the future. 
> 
> \- Will Day 2 ever end?
> 
> We are almost reaching the end of it in some chapters. I am already hyped for something in Day 3 making me more motivated to write until I reach that part.
> 
> \- Why do I write character gestures and even thoughts?
> 
> Technically it's the main way that I find myself writing. I start with a character and soon get a movie and try to be descriptive of what I am seeing. Usually it's the character's bodily reactions. It's part of the reason that this ended up being a longer than my main counterpartshipping idea as I focused on Yuto's feelings during the class before confronting Yuya and had to switch the way it was suppposed to end once I applied the Tilove rule to him. Otherwise you would have the ending mentioned last chapter (and because it made no sense for a sort of calm Yuto to confront Yuya when he was in an emotional turmoil and was in no way going to show up regular size as if nothing had happened nor affected him after class). That's why I say 'character over story' as it's what is moving the story more so than the initial idea at the moment. As much as it is a struggle I will bear with it.
> 
> \- Are there going to be any other ships included in this fanfic?
> 
> Well I have it tagged as YutoxYuya and RinxYugo as the main romantic ships. I do not really have many romantic ships aside from those two (or they counter with a certain ship like Sparrowshipping counters with the Counterpartshipping).


	37. Abnormals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reiji... Why do I fluff you up with your siblings?

“Hah ha.” She panted as she had been running for a long while. Her bare feet had been aching her from stepping on the grassy terrain in such a fast manner.

 

‘I can’t let that stop me!’ She thought as she looked down at herself seeing her purple clothing still intact.

 

“Raaaur Raauuur!” She heard a dog bark and gritted her teeth.

 

‘Why can’t they just leave me alone?!’ She thought in anger as she continued running. While she could understand the fear for others like her, it did not mean that she could not experience feelings the same way Tiloves and Giamores did.

 

“We just Abnormals. Something that can't be regulated like them Tiloves and Giamores.” He had told her when they were in prison. He was sitting with his legs spread across the floor of his containment cell across from her wearing a dark green outfit minus any footwear.

 

“And this is the form that they control us?” She had asked him, He looked at his right hand in a grinning manner as he leaned to his left against the clear wall.

 

“More like try to control us. What they don’t 'stand is that we can’t be controlled. Heck, unlike Tiloves and Giamores we practically freaks in their eyes.” The man laughed. She knew what he meant having seen all of the Abnormals they would bring into the prison.

 

_**Abnormal: not normal, average, typical, or usual; deviating from a standard.** _

 

That is what was decided to call them as there was not really a standard for their cases. Unlike Tiloves that shrank and Giamores that grew based on feelings being an Abnormal was… an irregularity among the species. It could be that someone was born of an unusual size, deviating from Regular’s normal height and contained it for life as was his case. Or in her case being unable to control when she grows as it would not be caused by feelings but it just happened throughout the day. Earlier in her life, her father had decided that she be homeschooled for this reason. She would not be allowed to exit their home unless her father allowed it and whenever he did, it would usually be at night. She would often have to wear elastic wardrobe that was tailored to her body in case she outgrew the other clothes as they would rip to shreds. She was locked up in a room that was big enough in case she could grow and her father had made sure to keep a lock in place

 

“For safety.” Her father had told her. One day she had become tired of waiting for her Dad to come home and was able to sneak out of her room with a key she had swiped from him. It was a day of freedom for her, finally being able to feel the Sun’s blessing that had given light to her own name.

 

“Ray!” She heard her brother call out to her. Ray became shocked that her brother had found her. The brother that she would often communicate through a computer screen.

 

“Do you realize what could happen if someone finds you?” Reiji asked as he approached his sister. While she knew she was in trouble, she could not help but smile. Reiji watched as she experienced a growth spasm growing to 9’10" yet she walked toward him.

 

“Reiji!” Ray called as she hugged him. She would barely interact with him in person. One of the few rare times she recalled that happening was for her birthday, when Leo had decided to grant her wish of seeing her brother in person. Reiji was surprised by the physical contact with his sister. The last time he had even touched her was when she decided to hold his hand in order to cut the cake he had chosen for her in her birthday.

 

“Ray, what were you thinking coming outside?” Reiji asked as he looked up at her. Ray could tell that he was nervous as she felt his body shrink against hers.

 

“I wanted to come outside during the day.” Ray admitted as she placed her brother down. She then looked at him in the eyes. Reiji took in a deep breath in order to calm himself.

 

“Ray do you not remember what Father said would happen if you were caught outside without permission?” Reiji asked. Ray became irritated.

 

“I will not get caught. I am a Giamore should someone ask.” Ray said in an annoyed tone.

 

‘I have to tell her.’ Reiji thought as he pressed his red glasses in the bridge, in order to adjust them on his face. He doubted that Ray could understand the situation otherwise.

 

“Ray, you are not a Giamore.” Reiji admitted as he looked at her legs. While Leo had decided to tell her that she was a Giamore in order to feel secure, he could not keep lying to her like this. It was hard enough chatting with her through a computer screen knowing full well why Leo kept Ray secure.

 

“What are you talking about Reiji? I grow just like a Giamore.” Ray told him in a peppy manner, with the back of her right hand pressed against her hip as her left index finger pointed to herself.

 

“No you are…” Reiji started but was cut off.

 

“Brother.” Ray said as she pressed her hands against her knees leaning her upper body toward him with a smile on her face and her eyes closed. Reiji turned his head to look at the face and soft lavender irises looked toward bold purple ones.

 

“I think we both know I am a Giamore.” Ray said in a soft manner. Reiji could feel it in his heart that she knew. She knew that she was not really a Giamore at all. Reiji sighed as he looked down. He then extended his right hand up as if asking for something, making her look at him confused by the gesture.

 

“You know the rules. Once a Giamore is found to reach two feet past their regular height they must return home if they do not shrink within 10 minutes.” Reiji stated. Ray beamed as she took his hand in hers.

 

“Then let’s get to it before Dad arrives home.” Ray had told him as they headed home. Whenever they encountered someone Reiji would lie about Ray being a Giamore and Ray was taken aback by some of the citizens reaction to her.

 

“I hope you feel better.” A stranger said handing her a flower. Ray thought it was nice as she took the flower with her left hand.

 

“Your brother cares for you. He is such a gentlemen.” Another had said. Ray noted that the citizens would say kind words to her. She knew that she had passed as a Giamore but why was everyone so nice to her? Even Dad would sometimes scold her in her room. Once she had shrunk to her regular 5’7” she noted that no one dared to look at her.

 

“Reiji. Is there something wrong with Giamores?” Ray decided to ask. Reiji glanced to his right to look at her.

 

“Giamores are only big because of feelings of fear or embarrassment. Sadness is usually what stops them from shrinking down to size.” Reiji explained. Ray then understood. The people were being nice to her because of her size.

 

“But I am not upset.” Ray said as she looked at the flower the citizen had given her. It was how she could tell that she was not a Giamore when father described them. She would mainly be upset by having a growth spurt than whenever she was Regular size. Ray would also be upset by being kept in the room and only allowed to come out at night. Neither of those had lead her to be fully stumped as she would also feel sad whenever in her Regular size.

 

“I know that Ray. They do not know, however.” Reiji answered as they reached the building that was their home.

 

‘And now they have dogs chasing after me to keep me locked up.’ Ray thought as she continued running. While she had thought that Leo was harsh for keeping her locked up, she realized that he was more lenient than the guards that wanted her locked up. And for what?

 

 _“Something that can't be regulated like them Tiloves and Giamores.”_ Her target’s earlier comment came back to mind.

 

“That does not give them the right to treat us like this.” Ray muttered to herself.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

An eighteen foot tall man groaned as his right hand threw the big rubber ball and it would bounce to the floor to wall before being sent back to him. He had grown accustomed to his life spent in the cell as he threw the ball again for it to bounce in order to have some form of entertainment.

 

“Hey, Astro guy.” He called out to the guard in front of the glass door. The guard sighed already having grown accustomed to the nickname. He turned to face the taller.

 

“How come you're sent here as my main guard?” The guy commanded, his boredom showing in his tone and face. ‘Astro’ knew he was just asking for attention. It was something fundamental to the human psyche.

 

“I was chosen for this position.” ‘Astro’ answered.

 

“Huh? You guards get chosen for who you guard.” The taller male commented as he caught the ball in hand. ‘Astro’ nodded. The male crawled to look at ‘Astro’ through the glass.

 

“What do I got to do to become a guard?” The taller male asked. ‘Astro’ sighed at the childish behavior the other exhibited.

 

“You cannot become a guard.” ‘Astro said.

 

“You sure?” The male asked, his tone showing some playfulness. ‘Astro’ shook his head.

 

“No. A prisoner cannot become a guard.” ‘Astro’ responded.

 

“But I'm not a prisoner. I am just an Abnormal.” Zarc said as he pointed his left index finger to himself.

 

“Abnormals are prisoners here.” ‘Astro’ remarked.

 

“Are we now?” It’s not like we done anything wrong.” The male said.

 

“You broke property damage before coming here.” ‘Astro’ said.

 

“That was an accident.” The taller said as he shook his body in denial.

 

“Zarc!” ‘Astro’ called the other’s name in a serious tone. Zarc looked at him and could see he was serious.

 

“Just because you are taller, it does not give you the right to break someone’s property.” ‘Astro’ told him in a cold manner. Zarc smirked.

 

“What do you guys do for a guy like me?” Zarc asked. ‘Astro’ became alarmed as Zarc gave him a sinister look from his eyes with a smirk.

 

“I would be happy to comply by your rules. However the size I was born with was not made to your so called standard rules.” Zarc said before letting out a sigh. He then glared at ‘Astro’ and ‘Astro’ could feel Zarc’s anger coursing through his body.

 

“You got no idea how hard it was for me as a child to adapt to your rules. Learning a language was easy but always having to put up with the shit the so called rule followers would throw at me...” Zarc snapped as he raised his left fist. ‘Astro’ noticed his right hand trembling as it still gripped the rubber ball.

 

“It’s not fair man!” Zarc yelled as he threw the right ball at the glass window making it ricochet to the other wall before it bounced back to hit him in the back of his head.

 

“Tch.” Zarc said as he glared at the ball. He grasped it again with his right hand. ‘Astro’ watched as Zarc sat down with his back leaning against the wall before closing his eyes in irritation.

 

“I know it is hard.” ‘Astro’ told him. Zarc opened his left eye to show he was listening.

 

“But even if you do not follow through the rules, you can still make it a beautiful life.” ‘Astro’ told him in a sincere tone. Zarc closed his eye annoyed as he crossed his arms against his chest.

 

“Hmf. You just saying that.” Zarc remarked. ‘Astro’ shook his head.

 

“No, I know it is true.” ‘Astro’ told him before turning his back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up a bit longer in Google Docs. I was just going to type a short scene with Zarc but it extended into a longer scene as he spoke to 'Astro'.
> 
> Anyway Abnormals are not Tiloves nor Giamores, They do not come in a certain set but come in two varieties:
> 
> 1) They are born of irregular size, whether bigger or smaller, as is Zarc's case (smaller ones do not really go to into a prison as they do not pose much of a threat to society, however they are hard to even find considering their sizes. There could even be an elf-size one for life and you would not know that they even existed)
> 
> 2) Their shrinking/growth has nothing to do with feelings, as is Ray's case where she grows a certain size and holds it for hours before she shrinks back. She has no way of controlling the spasms either.
> 
> Most of the Abnormals in prison are related to bigger sizes with some others having Ray's case. 
> 
> The bigger ones tend to be guarded as they are seen as a threat.


	38. They are still Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this chapter contains a side story. What this means is that it is not related to current events (I wrote it since it had been bugging me for a while and Yugo's chapter ended up shorter than the 5 page count. I will get back to Win though. Also this is the last Yugo chapter for Day 2 {Yeah! It's Official})

‘He’s that upset eh?’ Shinji noted as he looked at Yugo who sat on the couch as he ate the last bits of his empanada for dinner. Breadcrumbs were covering his face as Shinji looked at him from the kitchen, already throwing away the trash from the dinner.

 

"Wipe your face." Shinji ordered him. Yugo became annoyed but did as he was told, grabbing the brown napkin Shinji had handed him earlier and started to brush it against his mouth in order to clear the breadcrumbs off his skin. Yugo had remained silent during the entirety of the dinner, only chomping on the empanada as he ate it. Shinji went closer to Yugo with a cup of water in his right hand, knowing the boy was not going to talk about stuff, as he would usually do whenever he was upset. Yugo gave him a questioning look as Shinji pressed his left fingers on his hips.

 

“How is Yuya doing these days?” Shinji asked trying to distract him from his punishment. Yugo groaned as he lowered his body in response to it slightly.

 

‘On his way to having another giant stump.’ Yugo thought annoyed. He could still remember the last time Yuya had a stump, being the one to find him that time.

 

“He’s having a rough time at the moment.” Yugo answered. This caught Shinji’s attention. 

 

“With what?” Shinji questioned as he sat down in a wooden chair away across from Yugo. He knew that Yugo barely had any friends outside of Yuya and Rin. Sometimes he would talk about Yuzu but it would be about how busy she had become. 

 

“Something at school.” Yugo answered as he looked down at his shoes. While he did view the kid as a pain, Yuya was still his friend. There was no way he was going to let someone know his secret so easily, even if it was Shinji. Shinji knew there was more going on. He remembered giving the same tone whenever he was protecting one of his own friends.

 

‘I’ll talk to the parents later.’ Shinji decided. While they barely communicated, he was friends with the Sakaki. They had helped Shinji before when he needed some help and for that Shinji was grateful. 

 

“Midterms getting to him?” Shinji asked. Yugo exhaled a breath as the mere mention of exams was killing his mood. Shinji could not help but cover his mouth with his right hand to hide his laughter inside of him at Yugo’s response. Yugo leaned his back against the sofa and placed his neck against the flat headrest, making him face up.

 

“Why does everything get harder as we move a grade up?” Yugo asked exasperated by the amount of reading he had compared to Kindergarten.

 

“That’s life for you.” Shinji responded as he held up the cup of water closer to his mouth. He then gave Yugo a serious expression.

 

“However, things do get tolerable regardless the age.” Shinji added before pouring some water into his mouth. Yugo sat up to look at Shinji about to counter but noted his serious expression and decided to drop it.

 

“Giamores and Tiloves are actually a testament to this. You don’t see Yuya having as many growth outbursts as he did when he was a kid.” Shinji said. 

 

‘That is true.’ Yugo thought. While Yuya would still grow occasionally it would not be as often as when they were younger. Rin herself would grow less often than when younger.

 

“But we are neither of those.” Yugo said in mild annoyance.

 

“Don’t get all smart with me Yugo. You know that the only thing that is different is that they grow or shrink.” Shinji started before he leaned his upper body lower to show his seriousness as he sat on a wooden chair.

 

“Do you really think that Yuya, Yuzu, and Rin are of a some animal species compared to you?” Shinji questioned in a rhetoric manner. Yugo backed away from Shinji’s question.

 

“NO! I didn't mean it like that! They’re my friends.” Yugo answered hastily. He placed his left hand behind his blue hair shaking it nervously.

 

“That’s right.” Shinji said as he stood up from the chair. He then walked closer to Yugo as he placed his right hand on Yugo’s right shoulder, making him focus on his face.

 

“You must never forget that they are human. They might not share the same opinions and you might get annoyed by them but they are still human. And just like you, they are still learning about the world around them.” Shinji told him. Yugo stared back into his eyes and could tell Shinji was being serious with him. Yugo gave a nod and Shinji let go of his shoulder.

 

“Get working on your homework. I know you can do it.” Shinji told Yugo as he walked to his room. Yugo sat down still in awe at what Shinji had just said.

 

‘He believes in me.’ Yugo thought as he looked at the History Textbook beside him. He picked it up opening the page to where he had bookmarked it with a pencil and Homework sheet.

 

‘Let’s not disappoint him.’ Yugo thought feeling confident as he resumed reading from the homework.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Side Story: Finding Yuya) 

 

“YUYA!” Yugo yelled as he walked among the trees, close to the water. Yuya had gone missing. While the Sakakis had already called the police in order to find him they had yet to search for him in the hour.

 

‘He’s still alive.’ Yugo thought in a confident manner. There is no way that Yuya would die. Not yet! 

 

“Yugo!” He heard Shinji call for him. Yugo turned to see Shinji coming toward him.

 

“I know that you are worried for your friend but don’t wander off.” Shinji scolded him. Yugo backed away with his eyes closed as he recoiled from the man’s burnt in his voice. Shinji took in his reaction and sighed.

 

“Yuya isn’t the only one that could go missing.” Shinji informed him in a calmer tone. Yugo was surprised by Shinji’s concern and gave him a thumbs up.

 

“Okay Pops.” Yugo said in understanding as he walked with Shinji.

 

“Are you sure he is around here?” Shinji asked as he scanned the area only seeing thick pairs of leaves and some bushes. He had decided to trust Yugo when he told him to come here, riding his motorcycle all the way.

 

“Yes.” Yugo answered confidently. There was no way Yuya would not be here if he had reached his tipping point.

 

“What makes you so sure?” Shinji asked as they both walked through the area in order to scan it. 

 

“Because this place is special.” Yugo answered. If Yuya was the Giamore he knew that he was most likely there.

 

“Yuya!” Yugo called out. They both heard the sound of leaves shaking to their left.

 

‘Gotcha!’ Yugo thought about to run toward the area. He then recalled Shinji.

 

“Pops.” Yugo called out as he raised his right arm in a beckoning motion. Shinji lowered himself to reach Yugo’s level.

 

“Can you hide over there?” Yugo whispered the question. 

 

“Yugo, that thing might be something else.” Shinji whispered in a serious tone, having heard the sound of the leaves. Yugo looked at him irritated even if he could understand his parental instincts were kicking in.

 

“It’s Yuya! I will prove it.” Yugo spoke in a louder voice as he turned from Shinji and faced the area.

 

“Oh look, we are close to the sea. What possible Entermate will we encounter here?” Yugo started as he went closer to the area.

 

“Is it a Sword or a Fish? No, that is in the water, what you are most likely to find here is a crab. A crab that can light up the show for other Entermates. It’s Entermate OOh Yeah, yeah do carry! Please do carry me Entermate with those pincers of yours.” Yugo said out loud in a playful manner. He nodded at his last statement. 

 

“Hehehe.” They both heard Yuya’s laughter sounding from the bushes.Yugo turned to Shinji with a grin as he waved his left arm in a shooing manner. Shinji sighed but nodded as he went to the bushes, taking out his cell phone to call the Sakakis. 

 

‘It’d be awkward for him to to see me.’ Shinji thought as he started the call. As children Giamores would sometimes grow past adult size making it awkward for both parties whenever they would encounter this situation. When children would have the giant stump it would confuse them when they would be as big as their parents. It was a part of the reason the government banned the use of the word ‘grow’ when referring to the aging process. It would make it less confusing to the kids when they as they became older. Most would run away like Yuya had, but there were some cases where the children would attack their parents with their Giamore size. Yugo being close to Yuya’s age had more of a chance to empathize with him than Shinji would, even if he was bigger at the moment. Yugo approached the tree knowing Yuya was hiding there.

 

“Yuya, I know you’re there.” Yugo told him. He heard the bushes rustle and walked past them to see Yuya leaning against the tree wearing a dark green blanket around his body. Yuya stood at 6’5” way taller than Shinji. 

 

“How’d you know?” Yuya asked.

 

“The view.” Yugo responded. Yuya would come here to look at the water, whenever he was upset. Yugo being the only one who had stumbled across this secret. Yuya gave him a smile as he moved his left hand to scratch his hair nervously at being caught. Yugo extended his arms to Yuya who looked at him confused.

 

“Carry me.” Yugo ordered. Yuya then knew he was referring to his earlier joke.

 

‘He is smaller.’ Yuya thought. Normally Yugo would be able to carry him when in regular size. Yuya grabbed Yugo by the arms managing to carry him closer with ease.

 

“Heh, don’t get too confident since you are bigger.” Yugo told him. At that Yuya frowned and Yugo felt as Yuya put him down on the ground.

 

“What happened?” Yugo finally decided to ask. Yuya leaned against the tree as he sat down. 

 

“Am I really wierd?” Yuya asked. Yugo became annoyed.

 

“Aren’t we all?” Yugo asked his irritation filling his voice. Yuya looked at him.

 

“Bro, I have been made fun of for my pronunciation when I should know how to speak it correctly. It’s considered weird that I can’t pronounce words in the correct manner but they can understand what I’m saying.” Yugo said in an annoyed tone as he held his hands over his head. He then placed them on his hips.

 

“You sound pretty accurate me.” Yugo said.

 

“Well…” Yuya said before looking down at his blanket.

 

“I carry an Entermate with me. But one of the guys made fun of me for it calling it unmanly.” Yuya told him with a sad look. Yugo became shocked at his admission.

 

“That’s… Yuya! You let that get to you?!” Yugo shouted at the taller boy. He waved his left arm to the side as he raised his right hand in a fist.

 

“Bro, no one is on top of you just for liking the Entermates!” Yugo shouted. He then lowered his hands.

 

“Are your parents on top of it?” Yugo asked. Yuya shook his head making Yugo place both of his hands on his hips. 

 

“See, so you shouldn’t worry about that stuff. If you really like them Entermates then that’s ok.” Yugo said reassuring him with a smile.

 

“But it isn’t manly.” Yuya complained. Yugo became irritated.

 

“Are you a boy?” Yugo asked. Yuya nodded.

 

“Then you’ll be a man once you age. Just wait until the years have passed and we both become men.” Yugo told him as he gave him a thumbs up. Yuya felt happier and Yugo saw him shrink to 4’10”. While he was not regular size he was shorter than Shinji now.

 

‘Good, now he can fit on the bike.’ Yugo thought. He had wanted Yuya to experience the same sensation of riding a bike. He became alarmed as Yuya got closer to him and picked him up, hugging him.

 

“I am so glad you are my friend.” Yuya said. Yugo blushed feeling embarrassed by his admission. Yuya then placed him on the ground.

 

“It’s Ooyayadokari.” Yuya told him. Yugo became confused.

 

“The Entermate you were calling for. It’s Ooyayadokari.” Yuya informed him. Yugo turned away from him as he crossed his arms.

 

“That’s a really hard name to call.” Yugo commented irritated at Yuya telling him he was pronouncing it wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In English the Entermate is Sellshell Crab but in Japanese it's Ooyayadokari. Don't know the correct pronunciation but it was so funny when writing Yugo say it (Oh yeah yeah do carry)
> 
> Character's chapters left to write... (Reiji, Shun {probably 3 more depending on how it goes}, Rin, Yuya and Yuto)
> 
> Tempted to start writing: (The Zexal version starring Yuma [I got an idea for Astral that is just too tempting] Probably will begin writing it when Day 2 finally ends.
> 
> Also I am slowly editing some previous chapters while adding their titles. It's usually for typos or wording.
> 
> Synchshipping bros for life in this fanfic.


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO-HOOO! I finally got 3 of those weather TMs in Moon (only missing one [Sandstorm]) and in the process I caught a freaking Feebas that I did not know was in the area while fishing! (What I did was that I made my shiny Alolan Mouth learn Pay Day before evolving it. Then it's all Pay Day away as I start fishing {because you can get Pearls and Big Pearls while fishing at times] Yes, I know I could always come back later but I collect stuff and that includes TMs (regardless of whether I use them or not [I really am curious about Aurora Veil though so I hope to meet a Pokemon that can use both Hail and Aurora Veil]) 
> 
> Gameplay aside.. enjoy today's chapter update.

Yusho was sitting in the bed in the master bedroom. He had planned to help Yuya and Yuto with their homework but Yoko had told to called him to tell him something. Yusho turned to see Yoko standing with her arms crossed across her chest. She had her eyes closed with a small frown on her face, feeling upset about what she was going to discuss. Yusho waited patiently already knowing her routine when it came to talking about important matters.

 

‘How do I break this to him?’ Yoko thought about the news she was going to tell him. She sighed as she uncrossed her hands placing the back of her right hand on her hip.

 

“Yusho, what do you think of our son?” Yoko asked. Yusho became alarmed at her saying ‘our son’ and not just Yuya.

 

‘What happened to Yuya?’ Yusho thought knowing that the important matter involved him.

 

“He is a wonderful child we have raised.” Yusho responded earnestly. They would have some problems with Yuya growing now and then, but their child had turned out to be a considerate young adult. Yoko smiled a bittersweet smile, before frowning at what she was about to tell him.

 

“Yes he is. However he did something yesterday…” Yoko started before pausing. Yusho watched as she took out her smartphone from her pocket.

 

“I think it’s better if you just see it yourself.” Yoko said as she opened the web to a page. She handed the phone to Yusho, who grabbed it with his right hand. He brought it closer to examine and was shocked by what he was reading.

 

‘Yuya Sakaki is gay!’ Yusho read. He then saw a photo of Yuya with another young man in the photo.

 

‘That is…?!’ Yusho thought in shock, recalling the young man who had just walked in the sidewalk earlier. Yusho read and found the name.

 

‘Kurosaki?’ Yusho thought before it suddenly came to him. The older brother of Ruri Kurosaki from his volunteer work. The one she would constantly mention when speaking to Sayaka. 

 

“Well?” Yoko questioned as she crossed her arms again, facing his left but glancing at him with her green eyes.

 

“What?” Yusho feigned ignorance. Yoko turned to face him with her hands on her hips.

 

“How do you feel?” Yoko asked. Yusho noticed his wife grow a little and knew she was afraid of his reaction. He started laughing as he stood up from the bed.

 

“It does not change how I feel about him. I still love Yuya as our son.” Yusho responded earnestly.

 

“So you are not upset?” Yoko asked sighing a breath of relief.

 

“Why would I be upset over finding out our son has a certain preference to males? It does not mean he will automatically have sex with them.” Yusho answered. 

 

‘If anything the other might have to be patient with him for it.’ Yusho thought in amusement. He then turned his orange eyes to look at the smartphone.

 

‘So this was what was bothering him yesterday?’ Yusho noted. When Yuya had come back from Yuzu’s place he did not speak to them, he just had dinner and went to his room to finish one last homework assignment. Yusho could tell that something was bothering Yuya but Yuya did not want to talk about it.

 

“This does explain his behavior last night.” Yusho said, as he read the date on the phone. 

 

‘November 18’ He read the date from the post. That was yesterday. 

 

“Getting rejected is not something he handles well.” Yoko stated. Yuya would accept the rejection but he would be depressed for hours to days.

 

“But what was Shun doing outside?” Yusho questioned. Yoko became surprised.

 

“You saw him?!” Yoko yelped in shock. Yusho gave her a nod.

 

“He was walking through the sidewalk when I arrived.” Yusho informed her. Classes were over at 4 so there was no reason he should be out there by 5 when the school was closeby.

 

“Do you think he was waiting for Yuya?” Yoko asked starting to become angry at Shun. He could have been plotting something against Yuya for the ask. Yusho shook his head.

 

“If that were the case, he would not reject Yuya’s confession.” Yusho told her as he placed his hands on her shoulders in order to calm her down.

 

“But what if they decided to date in secret? They could have just done this for show.” Yoko questioned. 

 

“No.” Yusho responded as he looked at her with serious eyes.

 

“Yuya is honest about his feelings. He cannot hide from them, nor can he play with them or he will suffer the consequences by growing.” Yusho told her in a calm serious manner. He then turned to the smartphone.

 

“If they did agree to date in secret then Yuya would be growing often. However you saw how he was yesterday.” Yusho informed her. Yoko sighed as she could tell that Yuya was depressed over something.

 

“We might have to prepare in case he experiences a ‘giant stump’.” Yusho told her. Knowing his son, he would not want to talk about it leaving him with a certain consequence for holding those feelings inside.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

‘They sure are taking their time.’ Yuya thought as he glanced at the stairs behind him. He had finished the math homework and was currently working on the History homework.

 

“Is something wrong?” Yuto asked as he still looked at his own History textbook. They had agreed to separate half of the questions while they searched for the answers. Yuya turned his face to him, seeing him still reading as he would move his left hand browsing through the words.

 

“No, it’s just… Dad had mentioned coming to the study session.” Yuya answered before turning to his own textbook.

 

“He might be busy with something.” Yuto commented. 

 

“That could be true. But Dad would let us know if he became busy.” Yuya said. Yuto looked up from his book at Yuya before focusing back toward the textbook.

 

“Do you ever struggle with this one class, even if it so easy to everyone else?” Yuya asked.

 

“Language Arts.” Yuto admitted still browsing with his finger through his textbook. He found one answer and wrote it on the answer sheet.

 

‘What?!?’ Yuya thought in shock. He placed both of his hands on the table and leaned his body toward the table, in order to take a peek at Yuto’s handwriting in the answer sheet.

 

‘It’s small.’ Yuya noted. He could barely make some of the words out. Yuto turned to him with a questioning look. Yuya sweatdropped at being caught and lowered his body from the table back into the chair. He scratched the back of his red hair with his right arm as he laughed nervously.

 

“You seem to write fine just to me. Compared to Yugo you at least know how to form sentences instead of a one worded answer.” Yuya informed him. Yuto exhaled a breath as the memory of lunch came to him.

 

“I am sorry.” Yuto admitted confusing Yuya.

 

“During lunch, I was harsh on Rin.” Yuto said and Yuya knew what he was referring too.

 

“I don’t think I’m the one you should be apologizing to.” Yuya said as he smiled at Yuto. Yuto looked down at his textbook and Yuya could tell he was upset as he shrank.

 

“You can always tell her tomorrow. We all have Biology together in the morning.” Yuya told him. Yuto gave a nod and Yuya stood up from his chair as he saw him shrink again leaving him at 4’8”.

 

‘Did something happen with his parents?’ Yuya wondered as he approached Yuto. Yuto raised his head when he felt Yuya’s presence next to him. Yuya inwardly groaned knowing he was going to regret his question.

 

‘But he’s upset…’ Yuya thought. He could not stand knowing someone was upset.

 

“So what stories do the Phantom Knights hold?” Yuya asked. Yuto became confused.

 

‘He does not like ghosts.’ Yuto remembered. Why was he asking…. Yuto looked at his wristband.

 

‘Oh…’ Yuto thought. He then understood that Yuya was trying to cheer him up. He smiled as he grew back to his regular 5’0”.

 

“It’s okay.” Yuto answered and Yuya knew he would not answer him but was feeling better. 

 

‘Even the subject we are working on involves ghosts.’ Yuya had to laugh at the thought. Although as they were written, History did not make it sound as spooky as pop culture made it out to be. Yuya then went back to his seat to continue the work they had yet to finish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, writing Reiji is much of a challenge than I thought (Even Yuri's responses seem easier than writing Reiji)
> 
> Characters left to write: (Counterpartshipping duo, Rin, Shun [again because of the last chapter I wrote], possibly Zarc, -_- Reiji {and I thought I could leave it at that but I am not satisfied [Character Over Story, give me the details man _])_
> 
> _Story aside does anyone want to trade between Haunters, or Kadabras (as in a Haunter for Haunter and Kadabra for Kadabra)? You can always notify me on my tumblr for it._


	40. BEHIND THE SCENES (NOT A CHAPTER)

Okay... Let me start... This is not a Chapter Update!

I know that most of you readers must be getting frustrated with how long I am making Day 2 extend (and that does not include what happened at school in between class). Believe me I am tired of November 19 (The date is officially set) as well.

You are probably wondering 'Why does she keep extending it?'. The answer is I still have to wrap up what is happening with Reiji, Shun, The Counterpartshipping Couple, and Rin.

'But you can just focus on the Counterpartshipping couple like originally.' No, that was long gone once I wrote chapter 3. Also the inspiration where this came from was just mainly chapter 1 and what was supposed to be the ending with barely any character development at all.

'Why does she constantly say Character over Story?" Because I am entering each chapter blind at this point (well more like making up what each character is doing at the moment) At this point what is leading the story is the characters themselves not something that I want to happen at the moment (Besides a planned event in Day 3 [unless the characters make me diverge again from that plan])

'You are the writer so why do you say characters are making you diverge. Make them do what you want.' I am indeed the writer I can make them do whatever I want.... But I don't like the end results once I do.

'What do you mean you don't like it?' Allow me to explain with how the story would have gone if I just went the Counterpartshipping way...

By now Chapter one was the image I started describing as other images kept bugging me for the same AU so I decided to start with this. The way it was supposed to end (and be short in the process) was when Yuto confronts Yuya in the bus/bench scene (There was no bus so it's up to you whichever you prefer) with some added fluffiness as Yuto shrinks while it snows (but then the setting changed to Tropical and it does not snow so this is pretty much dead at this point).

So that leaves me with two images to work with for the story. Let's make it happen. Chapter 1 with Yuya's confession completed (Yay! Now bug off image! Go back wherever ideas come from!) Good now that that's settled.... Oh wait... What happened in between classes ("Who cares? Just write that scene" I DO!! It might not bother you, but it bothers me. What causes Giamores to grow and Tiloves to shrink revolves around feelings {It's explained in Chapter 1. I can't just leave it to Yuto to approach Yuya calmly and possibly confess. I want to know what happened in between classes)

That is what resulted in what is now the 39 chapters of Giamore (plus this behind the scenes)

Let's say I had not written Chapter 2 at all and just skipped it right into that confession scene like I pictured...

The way I see it Yuto walks out of school> Yuto sees Yuya upset in the bench/bus stop (Whoops never mind it is bus stop as I see the scenery now)>Auto approaches the depressed Yuya> Yuto asks him about Shun> Yuto comforts him

Okay that's how I planned it now on to writing it. Note that whenever you see a bubble you have my thoughts.

The students were walking out the school giving of cheers as they finally head out to school. Yuto walked in between the clutter of students that aimed for the outside for their freedom for the day. (Good now on to seeing Yuya) 

'It's cold.' Yuto thought as he trembled lightly. He could feel the autumn air coming from the open doors (Wait why do I see a snow now?). Yuto finally stepped outside and felt the open (what do I even call that?) cold air surrounding him. There would be occasional warmths as the students brushed past him but it was colder than inside the building. Yuto rubbed his hands together as he breathed his warm exhale to them. He looked around and saw Yuya sitting by the bus stop (Aren't those things really cold in snowy weather?). Yuya trampled as he sat in the metallic bench. The warmth from his body transferring into the bench leaving him shivering from the loss of heat. (There is such a thing as heat transfer man). Yuto saw him looking upset. (Wait where is Shun in all of this? Shouldn't he be with Yuto since they are best buds?). Yuto frowned. At this time he would usually meet with Shun but his classes were on the second floor (Welp that's the excuse I'm running). It would take him a while to reach the bottom stairs. (Oh man I am stuck with Yuto's choice) 

'If I approach him...' Yuto thought as he glanced behind at the school. Shun would come out eventually. Could he really confront Yuya without Shun coming for him? (Dang it, I'm winging it.) Yuto walked straight in the concrete floor

"Thur Thuc (Is he walking on concrete or snow?)" Yuto's steps echoed as he walked on the concrete path before making a (Ever wonder why I add directions? He came out of school and which way is he going out to meet Yuya? It's establishing the area.) right turn where Yuya sat in the bench. Yuya did not even give him a glance as he just stared at the floor (I said it in the comments section Yuya was more depressed in the image than when I write him now). (Oh my, Yuto you're feelings) Auto hesitated to approach Yuya.

"Even if that person takes advantage of you?" Shun's earlier warning rung in his ears. 

'No.' Yuto thought boldly. Yuya would not hurt him. Yuto could tell from what he observed from him in class (Or stalking in this case). Yuya turned his head as he felt some movement (What catches my eyes is movement of something not really a person.) close to him. Yuto sat down on Yuya's right side (Dude... The cold...) shivering as he sat on the cool metallic bench. Yuya looked at him giving him an intrigued look.

"What are you doing here Yuto?" Yuya asked. Yuto felt his heart become heated at the acknowledgement from his crush.

"I am waiting." Yuto decided to answer. He still had to wait for Shun to come out. Yuto turned his head to look up at Yuya and saw the sad look he exhibited (Depressed, depressed and kind of Giant Stumped at 5'8". Remember that it was Yuzu who cheered him up in Chapter 2 but that is thrown away here as not happening). He felt his heart shiver at seeing him sad.

'He is still not over the rejection.' Yuto thought (Dude that takes a long time to recover in my head unless you focus on survival). How could he cheer his Giamore crush up (Excuse you? If you know that they are grown due to feelings then surely you can understand this reasoning he has. Or was Ray's story not enough?)?

"What do you like about Shun?" Yuto asked. Yuya turned to him surprised by his question (Well I am risking writing the same thing he asked in the image but not the right choice there buddy). Yuto noticed Yuya grow a little more leaving him at 5'10". (Angst, why do I have to feel it?) Yuya then turned to Yuto angry. 

"So that you can tell him?" Yuya asked irritated (Not in the image but let's be real). Yuya saw Yuto shrink down to 4'10" (He's hurt man)

"No." Yuto responded in a calm tone. Yuya could tell that Yuto was being serious. Yuto turned his head up to face him (Whoops did I forget to mention he was looking forward when he responded? ^^;).

"I won't tell him." Yuto promised. Yuya looked at his red wristband and knew what Yuto was trying to do. (Giamores are not oblivious to this man). 

'Should I...' Yuya thought. At this rate his parents would question why he was overgrown. It was not like he could hide it (Maybe in none Giamore setting but it's seen as your emotional condition in Giamore setting). Yuya took in a breath. (Boy you are oblivious to that cold air man. I have not forgotten it) Yuya shivered he started to feel the surrounding air. He looked at his hands as he started to rub them against each other to heat up (Well I did see mittens but I mentioned the wristband so it makes no sense to me) 

"I like his (what do I even make him say for this?) presence." (Improvising) Yuya admitted. Yuto turned looked at him astounded by the response ( I would be too if someone admitted the same about me).

"I don't mean it in a sexual way. I mean..." Yuya said and blushed as he started thinking improper thoughts (LOLOLOLOL What the heck?). Yuto saw him shrink to 5'5". Yuya rubbed the skin under his nose with his left hand.

"(Responses are hard man) I like the way he makes his presence known. The way he just stands there and gives off this fighting aura. IT's scary." Yuya said and Auto saw him shrink to 5'2".

"But I just love it." Yuya admitted with a smile. (Crushes don't make sense to me. They're more 'I love him/her just because I do'. Not really an explanation for someone like me that needs some emotional explanation {though I do understand the concept}. Though the love can die if the one who they are crushing on hurts them.) Yuto looked at Yuya and could see that he had relaxed. (Did you forget the cold again?) shivered as a breeze of cold air blew toward them. They both had their arms crossed as they shivered.

"So cold." Yuya cried out as he shivered (Dude if you acknowledge the cold now you are feeling better than when you sat on the cold metallic bench. The things depression make you unaware of).

"It is." Yuto added. Knowing his crush just loved Shun was enough to send a cold sword to stab his heart (I don't even know what I am describing when it comes to feelings. This is supposed to be that he is feeling down). 

"But it's over now." Yuya said as he lowered his head to look at the road. (Shit don't get down in the dumps, man you're giving me angst. Also how long does it take for a bus to arrive? Well I can let it slide in this case since I am sure they can get delayed due to the snow.) Yuto looked up at Yuya and saw his sad look.

"Just because you confessed?" Yuto asked. Yuya glanced at him his red eyes showing some curiosity.

"He turned me down. What else is there after that?" Yuya asked. 

'Another love.' Yuto wanted to answer. (You hold to much inside Yuto, it's why you're so easy to write for me)

"There could be someone else." Yuto answered (FUDGE!! NO NOT A CLICHE SCENE) Yuya turned to him and noticed he was shrinking slowly (This is it!). 

'He's a Tilove!' Yuya thought becoming alarmed and (GAAAAHHH NOOOOO NOT YET!!!!!!) placed his right hand on Yuto's left shoulder (Whew! Much better). Yuto stopped shrinking as he looked up to see Yuya looking at him concerned. (How much time has passed by now?) 

"Yuto!" They both heard Shun yell out. The both turned to see Shun looking at them (There is only so long you can keep him away from the scene). Shun noticed Yuto's size and glared at Yuya. (So awkward man)

'So he wants revenge.' Shun thought as he gripped his fists. (Complete misunderstanding)

"Let go of Yuto Giamore." Shun ordered Yuya in a low threatening voice. Yuto felt as Yuya let go and (sucks to be Yuya) could tell he was nervous as he grew to 5'7".

'No.' Yuto thought as he gripped Yuya's right hand with his own causing the taller to become confused. Shun raised an eyebrow at Yuto's action.

"He did not hurt me." Yuto informed Shun knowing what the taller was probably thinking (They're that close). Yuto stood from the bench (So the cold air hits his warm butt) and trembled as he felt the cold air filling blow into his warm butt (Never forget heat transfer). He looked up at Yuya (YES! EVEN BETTER ENDING FOR ME) to see him at him questioningly. He let go of his left hand (Whoops forgot to mention that before. Also cold man) and could still feel the warmth of his skin on his palms.

"We were just chatting while he waited for the bus. (Yuya is not the only one that did his homework)" Yuto informed Shun as he walked to him. Shun exhaled a breath through his nose as he calmed down. He then looked at Yuya giving him a warning glare (GIAMORE ALERT!).

"If you come after my friend.." Shun started his warning.

"Shun." Yuto warned him in a low tone. Yuto shook his head.

"Let it go." Yuto commanded. Shun held some half-lidded eyelids at hims before turning to Yuya.

"You better not be planning revenge." Shun said. (I don't know what to make him say as a warning man) He then turned to face the other way as he and Yuto walked through the streets. (RAUR! Not a satisfactory ending yet!) Yuto glanced back to see Yuya sitting on the bench again (I am not making it cliche for that bus to arrive right then. Also cold man!) Yuya shivered as he sat in the metallic bench.

'Yuto's a Tilove.' Yuya was still amazed at his discovery. Did that mean that Shun was one too (He didn't know both of here nor in divergence {Yet})? Yuya sighed his breath leaving some white steam in the air (No I didn't forget about that either). 

'Does it even make a difference?' Yuya thought. Whether Shun was a Tilove or a Regular it did not change rejecting his confession. Yuya watched as the white bus came in with the lights on. It stopped in front of him extending it's doors to give him a warm opening inside (I think they have heaters during snow season Correct me if I am wrong). Yuya stood from the bench and went inside the bus to head home.

'But why was Yuto upset?' Yuya thought.

 

So there you have it... Wow I actually like it a bit... but nah man. I can't continue writing this angst! It hurts me man! Give me some fluff to feel comfortable with. 

'colorfulwatcher keep this scene.' That's why I called it a behind the scenes. While this was how the image was supposed to go I don't like how Yuya is solely alone in this version most of the time. I like Yuzu comforted him and how he still has friends versus this angst where no one comforted him and he's alone the majority of the time (I could have added Yuzu after this scene to comfort him but he was mostly struggling with this alone the majority of the time.).

Truth be told I'm making it up either way but the hurt/angst in that version is killing me (It's what I envisioned but it is so angsty... And later I would have had to add the Yuto getting bullied to becoming 'under tipped' Honestly there was just a no win situation regardless {though maybe a less shorter fanfic for the counterpart shipping duo {if I could even focus on them the whole way}]).

There is also the fact that I kept getting other stuff surrounding the world like their choices and thought patterns compared to a Regular life. I wanted it a little more upbeat and not so angsty like that scene (I'm still being burned man) 

That is all. I am trying my best to reach the end of Day 2 (T-T I even cut out Gogenzaka thinking it would be an overload and was I right on that. 'Character Over Story' or 'Don't just cut off a character's story tell me more about their life and end it in a satisfactory ending!' 

NOTES: 

One thing I forgot to mention and will edit back when I have the time is that Yuya and Yugo in the Side story were around 6-8 years old.


	41. It's Something Intimate To Do!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooof, Writing some characters is hard for me. 
> 
> By order from easiest to hardest so far:
> 
> \- Yuto  
> \- Yuya  
> \- Shun  
> \- Yugo  
> \- Yuzu  
> \- Ruri  
> \- Yusho  
> \- Yoko  
> \- Yuri  
> \- Zarc  
> \- Reiji  
> \- Ray  
> \- Rin
> 
> I have not written Yuri's part yet but surprisingly, he is easier to write than Reiji when considering previous fanfictions I have written Reiji (barring Questionable Gesture as that was more something that came to me and me trying to describe their actions {Reiji was still hard to write in that one for the actions he decided to take}) 
> 
> Character listed by favorite to least favorite:  
> \- Yuya  
> \- Yugo  
> \- Yuto  
> \- Shun  
> \- Yusho  
> \- Zarc  
> \- Yoko  
> \- Yuzu  
> \- Rin  
> \- Reiji  
> \- Ray  
> \- Ruri  
> \- Yuri 
> 
> There might be a change with upcoming episodes but Yuri will still be in the bottom for me as he is the least one I can empathize with (give me some more background and that might change). {This is usually the case for characters that involve torture or in Yuri's case try to take pleasure in the suffering of others (even if it sounds reasonable). I couldn't even continue writing 'Sleep Deprived' with Yuri possibly torturing Yuto when he's out cold (because even writing blood scenes sends a chill down my spine and I feel a lump in my throat just thinking about what some other writer would make Yuri do instead {that I don't have the will to write because I seek fluff not torture gruesome stuff that Yuri is seen capable of. Though I do remember thinking of how cute it was to see the sleeping Yuto leaning on the annoyed Yuri but it made no sense to add it to the story because I need a reason for Yuri to take a stranger he just freaking met in the street home when he was aiming for a club at night to have fun. Rationale over adding cute stuff that came to you. No sense in the pattern of thought, me no like. Behavior makes sense and can possibly lead to the fluff scene in a rationale manner, DING DING! We have a winner!})

‘What am I missing?’ Shun thought as he looked at the dining wooden table. He had wiped it clean, he had set up the tables, the silverware was already set on the right side of the plate. The cups… Shun sighed as he exhaled a breath as he went to the kitchen to serve the cups. The room was filled with the scent of the macaroni and cheese his mother had baked for dinner, along with some pieces of Teriyaki chicken cooking in the stove. 

 

“Rrrt.” The sound of his stomach growling reached his ears as he approached the wooden cabinets on top to reach for the glass cups. Shun pulled the metal handle from the cabinet in front of him and saw the cups, where Emilia had organized them in the second row of the shelf. He moved his arms to reach for them as he set two on the counter, in order to take four out. Shun then walked to the refrigerator door where he pressed the cups against the handle and water started to pour out from a small pipe.

 

“Shac!” The sound of the lock in the doorknob from the front door unlocking was heard.

 

“Teeaa!” The door creaked as someone came inside.

 

“Huff, finally home.” A male voice said.

 

“We’re in the kitchen Greg.” Emilia called out in a loud voice to make sure he had heard her.

 

“Aaahh, I can already smell that something is cooking.” Greg said with glee as he approached the dining area. 

 

“Welcome back.” Shun greeted his father as he placed the first cup full of water down, before turning to see his father on the kitchen counter. 

 

“It’s good to be back.” Greg answered in an accepting manner before Shun started the task of filling the other 3 water cups. Greg spproached Shun from behind.

 

“I heard what happened at school yesterday.” Greg whispered in Shun’s left ear. Shun panicked as he paused filing the second cup. He did tell them yesterday, that he had an admirer confess but he never told him that it was a guy. Ruri was the only one he admitted it to the night before.

 

“Good job son.” Greg told him before moving away. Shun knew that Greg was not really a fan of gay people. He would not speak about it but whenever the topic came up for discussion Shun could feel the hidden disgust toward them. Shun wanted to yell at Yuya for it before but now….

 

‘My best friend is gay.’ Shun thought as he placed the second full cup in the counter, his left arm reaching for the third one. Shun wanted to deny it, but it was for a similar reason that he and Yuto had gotten in a fight the last time. 

 

“It’s odd.” Yuto had told him. Shun turned to his right to glance down at him questioningly.

 

“What do you find odd now?” Shun asked. Yuto would usually mention some interesting observations he would find surrounding his life and he would share them with Shun. Yuto ate the sandwich he had packed as a snack, as he was seated in a bench.

 

“I don’t understand why there is so much of an emphasis on sex culture when the statistics show that abstinence is at a higher rate.” Yuto answered in a bold tone. Shun laughed stifled a small laugh.

 

“Maybe it’s because it’s here.” Shun commented in a sarcastic tone before he turned serious. It could be the area where they lived.

 

“We both stand for that reasoning.” Shun added. Neither he nor Yuto had any sex with anyone, nor did they plan to.

 

“But it’s something intimate.” Yuto commented. Shun became alarmed.

 

“Are you planning to have sex with someone?” Shun asked. Yuto glared at him as he paused himself from biting his sandwich, turning to his right to face him.

 

“No. That is something intimate that you do with someone you love.” Yuto responded him in a low voice, his tone serious.

 

“True, but it’s not like it matters at this point whether you have had sex with a stranger.” Shun agreed. He noticed Yuto’s grip on the sandwich tighten. Shun felt his stare before Yuto stood up from the bench. Shun was not surprised when he started walking away from him. What did surprise him was seeing Yuto shrink?

 

“I wasn’t insulting you.” Shun told him as he started to follow. If Yuto wanted to have sex with someone but was hesitant for whatever reason he would not judge him. Yuto kept walking away and Shun became annoyed as he caught up to him.

 

“Listen, when your senior is talking to you.” Shun commanded. Yuto kept walking away further and Shun knew that it was pointless to speak to him. He would just have to wait for him to calm down. He waited until the next day for Yuto to come to him, but Yuto was avoiding him for the remainder of the day. It pissed Shun off that his best friend was acting this way, as he would ignore Shun in class. It was not like he did something harmful to Yuto.

 

‘Why is is it bothering you so much.’ Shun thought irritated, before he recalled Yuto’s parents. Shun sighed as he sat on the desk.

 

‘Of course it’s important to you.’ Shun realized, with what happened with Yuto’s Dad leaving him with his mother once they divorced. It made sense that Yuto would want something meaningful to come out of his first experience. Someone that would stay with him, and never let him go. Not someone that stayed just because of the accident of a pregnancy. Someone who would love him just for him and not leave him behind like his own father did. 

 

“I am sorry.” Shun apologized as he handed Yuto a white paper bag. Yuto looked at him oddly. Shun apologizing for something was not a diurnal occurrence. Shun looked at Yuto’s face and could tell his unasked question.

 

‘Why are you doing this?’

 

“I don’t care who you have sex with.” Shun said in a bold tone before placing his hands on his jeans pockets.

 

“But I don’t want that to be the reason our friendship has ended.” Shun said as he moved his left arm up. Yuto did not smile and just looked at him. He then turned his body away from him.

 

“I am glad you feel that way.” Yuto responded. While to an outsider it might look like Yuto had rejected Shun’s apology, Shun knew Yuto had forgiven him.

 

‘But he won’t let me off the hook if I let Yuya know.’ Shun thought as he took the last cup of water and took another with his right hand in order to place them on the table. If he did end up confronting Yuya he could not let him know about Yuto’s crush for him. Shun knew that it was no different than snitching on Yuto should he go through with it. Finding out that Yuto was gay was bad enough with his own father being around the house.

 

“Where is Yuto?” Greg asked. Shun stopped himself from walking with the last batch of cups.

 

“He’s not coming for dinner.” Shun answered. Greg looked at Shun confused.

 

“Is he not at home?” Greg asked.

 

“Not at the moment.” Shun answered.

 

“You forgot the placemats.” Emilia said. Shun turned to her and saw her wearing mittens, as she carried the bowl of the baked mac n’ cheese. Emilia glared at Shun and Shun went to quickly get the placemats.

 

“Don’t forget your sister.” Emilia ordered. Shun groaned as Ruri was upstairs, still below her regular height. Shun wasn’t too worried as he was sure she was on the web, looking up something that caught her eye or on Social Media. As soon as Shun placed the mats on the table, he went upstairs in order to fetch her for dinner.

 

“I’m not worried. The Sakakis are good people.” Ruri’s voice spoke through the door. This perked Shun’s attention.

 

“Sayaka.” Ruri whined as she exhaled a breath.

 

“No! Yusho is a kind man. I am positive he will make sure that Yuto gets home safely.” Ruri said in an irritated voice.

 

“Why do you believe in him?” Sayaka asked.

 

“I met him Sayaka, he was the volunteer I told you about. The one that would brighten up a Tilove’s day at the ‘under tip’ section.” Ruri told her.

 

“Are you…” Sayaka started in a doubtful tone.

 

“Sayaka you have seen him in action. You cannot tell me that you do not trust him.” Ruri cut her off. Sayaka sighed.

 

“I have Ruri. He is a wonderful man. But you have to be careful.” Sayaka told her. 

 

“Is that your mother speaking for you?” Ruri asked in an annoyed tone. Sayaka exhaled a breath.

 

“We have to be careful Ruri. You know I was already targeted before.” Sayaka answered in a calm voice. Ruri shivered at the memory. 

 

“I have to go. Mother is calling.” Sayaka said before she hung up. Ruri sighed.

 

‘I know that Yuto is safe.’ Ruri thought to herself in reassurance. She knew he would be back to regular height come tomorrow morning. She heard a knock coming from the door.

 

“Dinner is ready.” Shun’s voice sounded behind the door. Ruri looked at herself to find that she had grown to her regular 5’1. Her teal shirt fit her now but… Ruri immediately stood up to gather some pants.

 

“In a minute.” Ruri called out as she put on a set of panties and some white shorts.

 

‘I forgot how happy he made me feel.’ Ruri thought as she recalled when she had seen Yusho cheer up the ‘under tips’. A smile spread throughout her face as she finally placed a navy blue jacket on top of her zipping it up. She then went to the door and turned the knob with her right hand. Shun watched as the knob turned while he was leaning against the wall besides her and Ruri came out… What?....

 

“I’m okay now.” Ruri informed him as she smiled. 

 

‘The heck did Yusho ever do to you?’ Shun thought knowing she was most likely regular size because of overhearing her conversation. Ruri went down the stairs to join her parents for dinner with Shun following behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have the whole Kurosaki family now! I dislike making OC's but I cannot just leave every child an orphan (or single parented if I had made Rin have her own guardian instead of married parents). 
> 
> 'Can't I just skip writing character chapters?' "Nope, some of them might be on the least favorite section ("I'm watching you Reiji!") but in this case story over the character.
> 
> (Don't get me wrong I had an idea for Reiji when writing his part (which is why he is higher than Rin as I have to make some unplanned stuff up for her last chapter for November 19 {since her parents are OC's and that's like threading water into uncharted territories})....
> 
> However... Reiji is difficult when it comes to writing (for me at least). Although I tend to fluff him up the most with family, I do not ship him romantically with anyone just because he is that difficult for me to write. Let's just leave it at that.


	42. Akaba Siblings Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reiji.... why do you have to be so difficult to write in the moment? T-T

‘I am almost there.’ Reiji thought as he saw the forest terrain through the window. He had done his research of the area, after Ray was taken into custody. 

 

“Stop.” Reiji ordered the driver. The driver stopped the car and Reiji pulled the handle of the door with his left arm, pushing it to exit the car. Reiji felt the cool air hit him, signaling the beginning of the autumn dusk. He had worn his favorite red scarf prepared for the weather condition as he watched the dark path. 

 

“Come back in an hour to the agreed location.” Reiji commanded from the driver. The driver nodded and drove the white car away. Reiji ran into the forest as the cool breeze blew past him for his search. 

 

‘If the information is correct then Zarc must be imprisoned in this one.’ Reiji thought as he encountered the steel wire fence.

 

“Bzzzzzzz.” The almost inaudible sound of electricity reached his ears.

 

‘Of course they would take precautions.’ Reiji thought knowing that the fence had to be electrical. However his target was not the prison.

 

‘She has to be close somewhere.’ Reiji thought, knowing Ray she had to be close to the prison right about now. 

 

“Thunp.” Reiji heard the sound of something pressing against the ground. Reiji turned to the location and his eyes widened at the sight his target.

 

“Reiji.” Ray called out, surprised to see her brother right in front of her. She stood at 12’8”. 

 

‘She’s still free.’ Reiji thought ecstatic as his face formed a small smile. 

 

“What are you doing here?” Ray asked as she leaned against her knees to reach his level.

 

“I came to for you, Ray.” Reiji admitted. He had to get her out before the guards came. Ray frowned and looked the other way.

 

“You are safer without me.” Ray told him. Reiji’s mouth formed a thin line.

 

“Is that what they have been telling you in prison?” Reiji asked. He moved his right hand to press his glasses closer to his face in order to adjust them. 

 

“You know that if that were the case then you would not have been living at the Akaba residence since your birth.” Reiji argued. It had been over a year since Ray was sent to the prison. Ray turned her head to face him and knew that he spoke the truth. However…

 

“Even if I go back Reiji I will not be able to live a normal life.” Ray countered. While Reiji had continued to visit her in the prison since her arrival, Ray had come to the conclusion that should she ever escape, society would not accept her. Their father had kept her hidden from it in order to avoid the outcome that she now faced.

 

“And just what do you call a normal life?” Reiji questioned. 

 

“Being outside with no one having to worry about you harming them.” Ray answered before she turned her eyes to the prison. Reiji knew she was thinking of Zarc.

 

‘But what if he harms you.’ Reiji thought. 

 

“Rauf!” They heard a dog bark. Ray quickly stood up prepared to run. She then remembered about Reiji.

 

“Go home Reiji.” Ray ordered him in a serious tone.

 

“I am not leaving without you.” Reiji snapped at her. Ray exhaled a breath. She grabbed Reiji in between her right arm as she started to run. Reiji became alarmed by the swift movement his sister was making. 

 

“Live the life that I cannot have brother.” Ray told him. Reiji could tell from her voice that she would not return with him. He was going to object when she turned to face him, and once he saw her pleading lavender he could feel her overwhelming concern.

 

“You can still have it.” Ray said.

 

‘At the heavy price of knowing that you will be locked up while I do.’ Reiji concluded. Ray had reached the road and was going to set Reiji down.

 

“She has a hostage!” They both heard a guard yell to the right. Reiji saw that the guards were holding their batons out. 

 

“NO! I am not a hostage!” Reiji cried out, hoping that the guards would be more lenient with his sister. 

 

“Let go of the person, Abnormal!” A guard commanded. Reiji grit his teeth at hearing his sister being called that offensive name. He was about to shout when he felt Ray lowering him on the ground.

 

“Thank you for your concern.” Reiji heard Ray whisper in a grateful tone. Reiji felt as if a lightning bolt had struck his heart at those words as Ray stood up. She shrank to 6’1” as she slowly walked to the guards. 

 

“Put your hands up where I can see them.” The same guard commanded. Ray lifted her hands up and the guards went closer to her. One grabbed her arm and sealed it with a rubber wire before grabbing the other one doing the same. Ray did not look back to Reiji as she was pulled by the guard to the prison.

 

“Are you okay young man?” A guard asked as he approached Reiji. Reiji gave him a blank look. Physically his body was not hurt. Mentally he was exhausted as just gathering the information to find Ray was tedious enough. Emotionally… The guard saw him shrink to 5’3”. 

 

‘My sister may be ‘abnormal’ but that does not change my admiration for her.’ Reiji thought as he moved his left hand toward his heart. It did not matter if Ray was ‘Abnormal’ she was still the sister he had seen and confided to when they were younger. Such a gentle and curious soul was she. Reiji still recalled the memories.

 

“Live the life I cannot have brother.” Ray’s plea rang in his ears. Reiji had to laugh at Ray’s words.

 

‘Every life is special Ray. What they experience and the knowledge that they accumulate.’ Reiji thought as he looked to where Ray had been taken.

 

‘Yours is no exception. Even if it not acceptable by humans.’ Reiji thought.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Side Story: ‘Special’)

 

Reiji was just 8 years old when he had first discovered about Ray. He had noted the constant times his father had left, always at night. Himika did not seem to mind it but it bothered Reiji. Leo would go each weeknight and on weekends he would not come back until around lunch time. Reiji had started to wonder why Leo had continued this pattern. 

 

‘What is he hiding?’ Reiji thought. He wanted to know what was so important that his father would skip on his sleep. One Monday night, Reiji had prepared himself to discover where he went. He followed Leo down the stairs and would hide behind something whenever his father would pause to take a glance.

 

“Quit hiding Reiji.” Leo said out loud. Reiji grit his teeth at being caught so quick.

 

“Where are you going?” Reiji asked as he confronted Leo. Leo turned to face him. He exhaled a breath as he closed his eyes.

 

“I think you are old enough for this.” Leo told him. Reiji wondered what he meant and Leo turned away.

 

“Follow me.” Leo said as he started his trek. Reiji ran to stand beside him as they walked down the stairs.

 

“What is it that I am old enough for?” Reiji asked. Leo turned his head to the left to face him.

 

“Your older sister.” Leo decided to answer. Reiji was confounded by the revelation. 

 

‘I have a sister?’ Reiji thought trying to process this news. However there was no image of someone that could come to mind for him that could be a sister.

 

“Her name is Ray.” Leo continued.

 

“Why do I not know about her?” Reiji asked, still confused as he shrank. Did his father not trust him enough with her? Leo sighed.

 

“Unlike you, Ray has a ‘special’ case.” Leo answered.

 

‘Special?’ Reiji thought. That was not good! Any time special came up revolving around people, it usually meant disability. Was Ray blind? Or was it some mental disease like Schizophrenia?

 

“What does she have?” Reiji decided to inquire further.

 

“You will see soon enough.” Leo responded. They approached a black metal door. Leo knocked on it with the back of his right knuckles.

 

“Are you in the condition?” Leo asked.

 

“Yes.” Reiji heard a feminine voice say. 

 

“Shraa.” The sound of something moving inside was heard before Leo took out a card. He placed it on the middle of the door.

 

“Tic.” The electronic sound of a scanner sounded.

 

“Kiiiraaa.” The sound of the door turning inside of the room. Reiji took a closer look and had his mouth open and eyes widened at what he was seeing. Inside stood a 9’7” tall girl.

 

‘What is he..’ Reiji thought suddenly becoming angry at Leo. How could he keep his Giamore sister locked up? 

 

‘What can I do to make her happy?’ Reiji thought. He needed to do something quick. Ray noted Reiji and opened her mouth with glee as she went to him. 

 

“You decided to bring Reiji?” Ray asked. Reiji became shocked. She knew about him?

 

“Curiosity is his weak point.” Leo told her. Ray smiled and she held her right hand to Reiji.

 

“I am so happy to meet you.” Ray said with a smile. Reiji recovered from his early fluster and shook hands with her.

 

‘She is not shrinking.’ Reiji noted. If she was happy why was she not shrinking down to her Regular size? Ray then looked at Leo.

 

“I have everything prepared this time.” Ray said before she went to a pink bed and picked up a light purple bag. Leo nodded.

 

“We shall depart immediately then.” Leo informed her with a smile. Reiji was surprised to see his father smile for once. Ray followed Leo out of the room, which Leo closed as soon as Reiji came out.

 

‘She’s still not regular size.’ Reiji noted. Even after going outside from the house through the stairs she was still 9’7”. Reiji was surprised when they walked through the streets at night and stayed close to his father. Leo held Reiji close to his left side.

 

“No one will come.” Leo told him. It was a new experience for Reiji to be out in the dark, late at night. Children would have a curfew for returning home so for him to be outside past the time was an oddity. Leo held a flashlight and would illuminate what was in front of them with it. Reiji turned to Ray and could see that she looked happy.

 

‘She isn’t bothered by the dark?’ Reiji observed.

 

“It’s okay.” Ray said before turning her head to face Reiji. 

 

“It’s worse when the clouds have gathered and it starts to rain.” Ray informed him.

 

“You’re not afraid of the dark?” Reiji asked. Ray gave a light laugh.

 

“It’s the only time I can come outside.” Ray said. This alerted Reiji. 

 

“We’re here.” Leo announced. Reiji recognized the area as the park. He had only come here once but that was during the day. Ray moved her hand in the bag with Leo turning the flashlight to the items. Reiji saw her take out a box of chalk and pulled out the plastic lid protecting it. She took out the pink chalk and Leo pointed his light to the black concrete floor. Ray pressed the chalk against the floor as Reiji watched her draw.

 

‘She can do this at home.’ Reiji thought. He decided to grab the white chalk from the box in order to join her. Ray could see the contrasting white chalk from afar and smiled when she saw that it was Reiji holding the chalk.

 

“So white is your favorite color?” Ray assumed. Reiji looked at her feeling underwhelmed.

 

“No, it’s just easier to see it against the black” Reiji corrected her. He looked at the ground debating what to draw.

 

“Mine’s is purple.” Ray told him. Reiji knew he had to answer his.

 

“Navy blue.” Reiji answered finally deciding to settle for drawing the buildings.

 

“Navy blue? Does that mean you like the night sky?” Ray asked. Reiji nodded.

 

“I do.” Reiji answered as he finally drew the rectangular building.

 

“What do you like?” Reiji asked curious about his sister.

 

“I like to draw. It’s stressful sometimes but relaxing when coloring.” Ray answered. Reiji noted that Ray was still 9’7”

 

‘Why isn’t she shrinking?’ Reiji noted. If it really made her happy then shouldn’t she shrink a little?

 

“Unlike you, Ray has a ‘special’ case.” Leo’s words came back to him. Reiji raised the chalk from the ground leaving a window unfinished. He turned his head to face Ray.

 

‘It is not that she is unhappy.’ Reiji concluded. His sister was not a Giamore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay Reiji let's try to make this sound at least bearable. I am going to have a mock interview with you and maybe you can indeed be easier to write (I mean you are kind of funny in my head when thinking about this)
> 
> Reiji:.... *stares intently*... *crosses his arms across his chest expectantly*
> 
> CW: First question... Since this is Giamore I am going to be questions related to writing you in story. I already have some future ideas for you and...
> 
> Reiji: You are rambling.
> 
> CW: *sweatdrops* This is hard for me okay. I do not speak to people often in real life nor ask questions. While you are fictional it is still hard for me to come up with questions on the spot.
> 
> Reiji: *pushes the bridge of his red glasses* Then which ones do you remember from your muses with me?
> 
> CW: Some of them involved the other times I had written you. Namely the STEM AU and your feelings for other characters (but I do not want to sound counter ship wise so I am taking that one out)
> 
> Reiji: Yes, I recall you naming me as a difficult character to write. Why don't you elaborate on why that is?
> 
> CW: Well... It's mainly because I feel you do are not stimulated by a lot of things around you. I mean show wise there was a point I missed you on the cast list but after writing you I think I understand why they did not do some writing for Synchro Arc.
> 
> Reiji: That can be argued by any fan.
> 
> CW: I know that all too well. Fans have their own ideas and ships. Let them ship what they ship. 
> 
> Reiji: Are you turning this into a rambling session or having a mock interview with me?
> 
> CW: Ouch! Surprisingly writing your annoyed responses are easier than writing a chapter.
> 
> Reiji: I do not control what you make me write in response. You could write me as anything and I doubt the fans would mind.
> 
> CW: I MIND!!!! I want sense in any behavior a character exhibits! Even if I do not go over all of the ones I want it to make sense. At least to me.
> 
> Reiji: That's where you go farther than some other writers. Do you honestly believe that the readers care for the way you write me.
> 
> CW: *looks at the comments section. sweatdrops* Well...
> 
> Reiji: *turns his head to the right as he starts rubbing his glasses with the red scarf* It is only you that cares at the moment. You want it to make sense even if it is something you are doing in your leisurely time. 
> 
> CW: *starts to feel down* I guess you are right. I can always just stop...
> 
> Reiji: *places the red glasses in his eyes* I did not say stop.
> 
> CW: But Reiji... If I cannot write you for the upcoming ideas. How am I supposed to write you?
> 
> Reiji: You cannot write me? You wrote me in other fanfics including the STEM AU where I created a STEM program and recruited volunteers for it. You wrote me here in 'Giamore' as Shun's.... acquaintance. You are writing me in this 'mock interview' and you say you cannot write me?
> 
> CW: It's hard when writing you in action.
> 
> Reiji: Because you want to keep the head cannon behavior you have of me going.
> 
> CW: Pretty much. 
> 
> Reiji: You know that you are not the only one that has head cannons on characters.
> 
> CW: Yes.
> 
> Reiji: *sighs* What makes it so special that you head cannon me as 'Asexual' the majority of the time? It is not as if you are not an ace in real life yourself.
> 
> CW: It's more like the thought of having sex scares me. I could never understand what would make others hyped about it when just thinking of how a baby is made just for doing it. I always believed that should I ever fall in love the 'love' would blind me so much as to make me not care about that.
> 
> Reiji: *looks perplexed* And you think it is bad that you have never had sex for that fear?
> 
> CW: I feel awkward because of the standard of happy ever after by just marrying someone and having a family together. I sometimes feel guilty because I am actually happy being single and writing fan fiction instead of having a boyfriend possibly nag at me and leave me for it. It's confusing. I am not saying I am envious of them but I just want to be okay being a single lady, possibly for life, doing enjoyable fun things that a man might not even bring to me.
> 
> Reiji: You do not think you do that with me when writing.
> 
> CW: You are a man. Men can get away with it but if a woman even does it it's considered weird. 
> 
> Reiji: I am a fictional man.
> 
> CW: I know. It's part of what makes it awkward when writing fan fiction because most of the time during the day one of you Arc-V characters pops up and what am I doing now. Writing the same characters that haunt me per day. 
> 
> Reiji: This interview is over. (Characters are running short)
> 
> CW: I tried... T-T


	43. Are you sure that is what you want to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last Rin Chapter for November 19 (WOO-HOOO!!!)
> 
> *recalls that Reiji still needs his ending* T-T There goes that feeling
> 
> *Gets an idea for how to end him* Why do all ideas involving Reiji have to make so much sense and end in pleasurable results?

Rin had stood up from the rolling chair as she pushed it from the glass desk, where her finished Biology homework was resting.

 

‘That is one down.’ Rin thought. She had decided to work on her homework before going to the kitchen downstairs. She was still at 5’7” not feeling any happier since seeing her mother. Rin took the dirty plate along with the silverware she had used for dinner in her left hand while her right hand grabbed the empty glass, finally deciding to deliver it to the kitchen in order to clean and acquire water. She turned the metal door knob before pushing the door open. She walked outside making sure to be careful in order to not drop the plate. As she took some gentle steps down the stairs she could hear the sound of the TV on. Rin exhaled a breath knowing her mother was probably watching some fashion show on TV. She finally reached the bottom of the stairs and walked through the small hallway that led to the living room. She turned her head right, seeing her mother seated in the white leather sofa with her green eyes fixed on the TV.

 

‘Can I even tell her now?’ Rin thought as she glanced down at her body. The whole incident she had earlier with her was still fresh in her mind. Rin then nodded feeling a confidence inside of her.

 

‘Yes.’ Rin reassured herself. While she was sure she would not be able to convince her mother that Yugo was not her… infatuation? That’s right, infatuation! Rin knew that she would at least make her less lenient to the idea, and maybe even to treat Yugo more well-mannered than normal. Rin was about to approach her mother but then remembered the items she had in hand. 

 

‘After I go to the kitchen.’ Rin thought as she walked to the left towards the spacious kitchen. She placed the dishes and silverware in the sink to her left and went to the refrigerator behind her in order to refill the glass with water.

 

“Leave the dishes to the maids.” Ms. Snow told her.

 

“Haa.” Rin huffed in frustration as she pulled the refilled half-full cup of water out. She would never understand why she could not just wash the dishes. Her mother would tell her it was to protect her fair skin but how was she supposed to live the rest of her life without using her hands because of ‘bruising them’ with what she did? 

 

‘Does everything have to revolve around beauty for herself?’ Rin thought the sniping question to her mother. She knew her mother would most likely answer with ‘Yes’ or ‘Of course’. Ms. Snow turned her head to the left to glance at Rin. Her lips curled up in a smile at seeing her daughter wearing the purple dress.

 

“That is one a beautiful color for you.” Ms. Snow complemented. Rin mentally sighed as she knew her mother’s game already.

 

“That does not mean I am getting it the next time.” Rin told her. Her mother would buy something resembling the same color on her next shopping trip. Rin had already told her that her favorite color was a light pink. However Ms. Snow assumed that since she had aged that she had outgrown ‘that stage’. The supposed ‘stage’ where little girls own pink materials and toys. Ms. Snow turned her glance toward the TV, ignoring her daughter. Rin winced before standing firm in the ground, making a stomp with her left leg as she spread out her fists.

 

“And I am not infatuated to Yugo!” Rin shouted. Ms. Snow turned her green eyes to her while still facing the TV.

 

“Is it true?” Ms. Snow asked as she held her fan close to her mouth, leaving it hidden. Rin became taken aback before she glared at her. 

 

“Of course not!” Rin shouted as she flung her left arm to the side, in a similar fashion to Yugo. 

 

‘So smart in studies yet so oblivious to her actions.’ Ms. Snow thought. 

 

“What are my beautiful girls up too?” They heard the voice of the man of the house ask. Rin turned to the hallway to see her father coming from the hallway.

 

“Dad.” Rin said. Mr. Snow turned to her giving her a smile as he waved his right arm in greeting with his left arm in his pocket.

 

“I could hear your beautiful voices as I was coming over here. Are you two already making holiday plans without me?” Mr. Snow questioned.

 

“No Dad, it’s not December yet.” Rin responded.

 

“That is what makes it so exciting.” Mr. Snow responded as he twirled one of his dark bangs in amusement with his eyes closed.

 

“To plan for the time when we are all free from duties. It is the time where we do what we have been craving for.” Mr. Snow told her with a satisfied smile before opening his brown eyes to Rin.

 

“Is there something you have been waiting to do?” Mr. Snow asked. Rin felt a cold shiver inside of her. She has been waiting to tell her parents she had wanted some bonding time with them and here was her father questioning her for the same thing.

 

“I…” Rin paused. What did she want to do? She had been in the house most of the time when she was not outside of school or hanging out with her friends. 

 

‘He is asking me, but what do I say?’ Rin thought as she started to feel agitated. What was the first thing she could think of to respond to that? Rin then came up with the answer.

 

“I have wanted to check out a motorbike trail.” Rin answered. Mrs. Snow exhaled a breath behind her fan and Mr. Snow’s mouth formed a thin line as he gave her a mild glare.

 

“Is that really what you have been waiting to do?” Mr. Snow asked in a low voice. 

 

‘No.’ Rin thought the answer. She just could not come up with something to share with her parent that they could all share and be happy about. The amusement park was something that they had already done in the summer and she could remember how her mother complained as they had to go back and forth in between rides. Rin did not want a repeat of that result.

 

“What have you been waiting for Dad?” Rin decided to try. Mr. Snow gave a fake laugh.

 

“I have been thinking of taking a trip in order to witness the miracle that is in our name.” Mr. Snow answered. Rin was taken aback by his response.

 

“But we did that last year.” Rin said her voice full of disappointment. 

 

“And we can do it again this year. You know that it is impossible to witness it by staying here.” Mr. Snow told her in a playful manner.

 

“But it’s cold Dad.” Rin said as she looked down at herself. She could still remember the other times that she had gone during winter break. While it would be fun for the moment her body was accustomed to the heat and she would end up getting sick, whether it was during arrival time or by the time they arrived home. She would admit that it was a pretty sight to witness but she would rather prefer if it was only for 2 days before coming home instead of a week as usual. It was a hard process for her body to go through as it would adapt to the change in temperature.

 

“That is why your mother is so wonderful when it comes to picking the clothing to wear.” Mr. Snow said before Ms. Snow slapped her fan on the right side of his head lightly.

 

“I have not agreed to this.” Mrs. Snow scolded him. Winter clothing did not look as pretty as the tropical clothing she had grown accustomed to. 

 

“Then I will wait for you to plan.” Mr. Snow informed them giving a small laugh as he rubbed the spot his wife had hit him in. He then turned his bright brown eyes toward Rin. 

 

“You would do best start to speak for yourself.” Mr. Snow remarked before he turned away from them to walk to his room, leaving Rin standing there confused. 

 

‘You are letting that boy cloud you, Rin.’ Mr. Snow thought as he headed up the stairs to his room.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(Side Story: No Snow)

 

“You’re going to the the mountains again?”Yugo asked curiously making sure he heard Rin right. They were both walking through the beach leaving their footprints in the sand while Mrs. Snow watched them from her spot in the sand. Her black fan still in hand covering her mouth as she observed them. Rin shook her head.

 

“Not this time.” Rin sighed in relief. That trip had led to her being sick for days. She turned her head to Yugo who had his hands placed behind his head in a relaxed manner.

 

“This time we are heading to a forest.” Rin told him. Yugo was confused by the response but then remembered Mr. Snow’s fascination with snow itself.

 

“If he loves it so much why aren’t you guys living there?” Yugo questioned. Rin laughed.

 

“Mom does not like the outfits she has to wear when we make it.” Rin answered.

 

“Which one has been your favorite?” Yugo asked. Rin looked at Yugo with half-lidded eyelids in annoyance.

 

“I would rather not answer that.” Rin thought as she would recall her memories of getting sick compared to when she was here in the tropical area for the rest of the year. Yugo turned his head forward.

 

“Must be a pretty amazing sight to witness if you go each winter season.” Yugo commented. It suddenly hit Rin that Yugo had never been anywhere outside of here and she felt saddened by this knowledge.

 

“As long as you are indoors.” Rin replied before looking at her bare feet as she slowed down her pace. Yugo noticed he was further ahead than Rin and turned his head to the left where she was stepping slowly behind him. 

 

“Rin.” Yugo called out to her. Rin looked at him and Yugo could see the sadness in her eyes.

 

“I can ask my parents if they can take you.” Rin said. Yugo became shocked by the news and waved his left hand frantically in denial.

 

“No! It’s okay.” Yugo answered hastily. He was sure Shinji would not be happy about the offer. He did not like owing money to rich people.

 

“I mean... I’d have to get some clothes for it first. And you just said that you get sick each time… It’s really no biggie if I do not go.” Yugo added trying to dissuade her decision. Rin looked at him confused by his behavior on it. Yugo then placed his left hand on her right shoulder making Rin look at his turquoise eyes.

 

“I’m okay with no snow in my life. I’d rather deal with the rain if it is as cold as you say it is.” Yugo comforted her. Rin smiled and Yugo smiled back as he closed his eyes. Yugo then pressed his left foot against the sand.

 

“You said it’s like this sand right? Only that it is white.” Yugo said as he kicked the sand softly. Rin had to laugh at Yugo’s antic. 

 

“It would be as if all of this sand was ice instead.” Rin informed him. Yugo trembled.

 

“That does sound cold.” Yugo responded as he imagined the sensation his skin had felt only that now the sand below him was the ice. Yugo’s legs trembled.

 

“Brrr. Gives me shivers just thinking about it.” Yugo said.

 

“It is even colder when you actually touch it.” Rin told him. In her case, the air she felt whenever she arrived would be enough to make her shiver.

 

“Like snow cones?” Yugo asked. Rin nodded.

 

“Smaller than the ice.” Rin informed him.

 

“Mmmmmm, so many snow cones you could have for free.” Yugo commented as he thought of a cherry flavored snow cone. He licked his lips already anticipating the taste in his mouth. Rin laughed at Yugo’s train of thought. She then trembled as she recalled when she had decided to eat an actual snowflake.

 

“Not that it would make a good business in the cold.” Rin remarked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Time for my next mock interview with characters I have difficulty writing.  
> Reiji: *leaning on a sofa while holding a book in hand* The last one was not a mock interview.  
> CW: *sighs* I know. I promise you that for your final appearance on November 19 you will have a list of 5 questions.  
> Reiji: Written in paper before writing in the notes section?  
> CW: Yes, I have at least one I am sure some readers want to know at least. If any reader has a question they can ask it before the Reiji finale.  
> Reiji: *stands up from the sofa and starts to walk toward the exit door* Not that you get many.  
> Rin: *walks into the room* Why did you call me?  
> CW: Since it's your last chapter I decided I will mock interview you.  
> Rin: *sighs as she sits on the folded chair* There is barely any question for me.  
> CW *sweatdrops* Uhmmmm well.....  
> Rin: *takes in a deep breath* Why don't you start with why we Bracelet Girls are in the least favorite section?  
> CW: Do people really care about?  
> Rin: *glares intently* There could be one. *fire starts to burn around her*  
> CW: *sighs* Personally I have nothing against the bracelet girls. It is just the way you guys are handled in the show with barely any appearance.  
> Rin: Which one is your favorite out of us?  
> CW: That's hard. Aesthetically speaking that would go to Serena. Personality speaking it is between you or Ruri.  
> Rin: *blushes* Me. Why?  
> CW: Serena and Yuzu are both outspoken about and give of an aura of not letting people get to them (at least Yuzu in the start did) With Yuri I tend to write her as having some sibling time with Shun before her reveal and I wrote you too doing a sort of character study (even if I never posted it I still recall just how tragic it would be had the whole Dimensional Shenanigans not happened. That I did post in my tumblr.) After writing that and recalling how you encountered Yuri I do not know how to feel. I mean in one hand you could tell that this guy duelist was stronger than you as you kind of struggled when he confronted you. He is so strong that you decided to tell Yugo about him, so you could possibly have a strong duelist sense. On another hand you were left without a duel disk, which was most likely in the duel runner and should you have one in hand I believe you would have fought him just like your other counterparts (Serena too even if she was put on hold for the plot in Synchro).  
> Rin: *surprised* You think I am a tough girl!  
> CW: *nods* Yeah, especially when I look back at how I wrote you from start to now before writing this chapter.  
> Rin: Why did you make me a Giamore? If Yuzu was already one...  
> CW: Improvisational writing. I just felt the need to write more info on Giamores and the first thing that came to mind was Yugo talking to Yuya about you. I did not plan that ahead to make you a Giamore. Also I did not establish that Yuzu was a Giamore until her walk with Yuya and Yuto afterward. I did think of leaving her Regular but then was just like 'Nah let's make her a Giamore too.' That way the relationship is less toxic than I previously write her with Yuya.  
> Rin: *gets angry* So I could have been a Regular?  
> CW: Yep, though honestly speaking I did not plan to elaborate this much during the beginning.  
> Rin: *recalls comments section* Why is Jack not my guardian instead?  
> CW: I did not want crossover characters. Jack is in both 5d's and Arc-V and while I do not mind it it bothered me since I Scoopship him with Carly. I do not write them but it came to a point of bothering me. If I had written him you would probably have a rich model guardian compared to Yugo with Shinji.  
> Rin: And single parents. What even happened to Yugo's birth parents?  
> CW: ????? I actually do not know. I kind of have an idea for it but it is not yet in writing.  
> Rin: Can't you tell me?  
> CW: I do not want to ruin it. Once I speak it, that's it. All I can say is that they did intend for Yugo to live with Shinji.  
> Rin: *sighs* Can't you give him the same light path you gave me?  
> CW: The thing is you were supposed to live in the slumps with Yugo. However during the lunch scene having two single parent kids already (because I did want to keep Shuzou as Yuzu's parent) was challenging. I do not even know what happens if you are orphaned or how you even go to school because of that status. Like where do you come from (I know it is possible to go to school though)? So I will admit it was lazy writing on my part to have you with rich parents instead of none.  
> Rin: *sighs* You are unbelievable. How much of this story was planned?  
> CW: Characters are running short. What was planned was chapter 1, the gym incident, Shun suspecting Yuya as Yuto's crush, and Yuya taking Yuto home. The rest is just made up along the way.  
> With that the interview is over!


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am back with a chapter update for this. It's been a while since my last one. I still have so many ideas for this one but when working with the characters there can be some changes.

“Do you have any ideas for how to confront him about this?” Yoko asked as Yusho handed her the smartphone back. Yusho smiled.

“We don’t.” Yusho responded. Yoko looked at him surprised by his answer. Yusho then turned to her seriously.

“Since Yuya got rejected, he would still be upset about hearing it. If we confront him then he will experience the giant stump sooner.” Yusho told her. Yoko could understand her husband’s point of view as she placed her right index finger to rest under her chin in thought.

“After Yuto leaves.” Yoko said thinking of the opportune time without having to involve their guest. Yusho shook his head.

“No, honey. We will not speak to Yuya about this.” Yusho decided. Yoko looked at him incredulous.

“Is Yuya not important to you?” Yoko asked feeling angry as she moved her arms to the side, her hands gripping the air. 

“He is. However, it can be a troubling issue to confront him about.” Yusho answered. Yoko sighed understanding her husband’s point. If they confronted him about his sexuality he might become fearful.

“Yuya will worry over nothing.” Yoko said in a soft tone. Whether her son was gay or not it did not matter to her. What would matter to her was if he hurt the guy for it, which she was doubtful he would actually do. Yusho faced away from her as he crossed his arms across his chest.

“No, he has a reason to worry.” Yusho answered confusing Yoko.

“Dear, did you not just say that Yuya’s sexuality…” Yoko started as she became worried.

“Does not matter to me.” Yusho finished. He then turned to Yoko with a solemn smile.

“But it does to him.” Yusho clarified. Yoko comprehended where he was going with this. Yusho clapped both of his hands together and Yoko knew that he had decided on his next course of action.

‘Let me make sure that he will understand that.’ Yusho thought as he headed for the door to meet the boys.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------

Yuya and Yuto were able to finish the History assignment rather quick thanks to cooperation. Yuto watched as Yuya placed the History textbook in his backpack and saw a glint of purple. 

‘It looks like a box.’ Yuto noted before recalling the trip to the store after school. Yuya looked at the time in the kitchen’s stove to see that it was ‘6:13’.

‘Will Dad call it off early on time?’ Yuya wondered. If there was one thing Yuya knew about his Dad it was that Yusho would rather be early than late to an event. It did not matter if it was a curfew, a doctor’s appointment, or even his job, Yusho would make sure to be on time for something. 

“Yuya.” Yuto called him. Yuya turned his attention to him.

“Do you still need to go to the store?” Yuto asked. Yuya’s eyes widened in shock. He shook his head hastily.

“Don’t tell Dad.” Yuya ordered him as he placed his right index finger in front of his mouth. Yuto was confused by the reaction.

‘Just what did he buy?’ Yuto wondered. Yuya had told him it was not something illegal earlier and his friends seemed to know what was in it based on their reactions at lunch. But what could Yuya have possibly needed to return that he did not want his parents to know.

“Thump thump thump.” The sound of footsteps coming down the stairs was heard and Yuya knew that it was Yusho. Compared to his mother his father’s steps would sound heavier on the stairs. Yuto looked up as he was putting his History textbook in the messenger bag and saw Yusho come from the small passageway.

“I am sorry for leaving you two. I had an important business to attend to.” Yusho responded.

‘Did Mom get angry over the lemon blondies?’ Yuya wondered as he sweatdropped. It would not be the first time his Mom confronted him over a comment. Yusho pressed both of his hands against his hips. 

“Now let us start the study session.” Yusho announced. Yuya smiled.

“We both have Language Arts together.” Yuya informed him getting Yuto’s attention.

‘But that’s…’ Yuto thought before he remembered Yuya’s homework list. Now that they were done with History he only had Language Arts and the Art Project.

‘The Art Project does sound like something he has to do himself.’ Yuto concluded. Language Arts just required reading and answering questions on stories. It was something that they could all share amongst each other just like History. Yusho grinned.

“My favorite subject.” Yusho replied catching Yuto by surprise.

“Have you come to the point of reading Macbeth?” Yusho asked. 

‘He knows Macbeth?!’ Yuto thought surprised. Mr. Noguchi had not assigned it yet but Yuto knew from the way some students talked around the halls that he might encounter that story soon. Yuya shook his head.

“Not yet.” Yuya answered as he took out his Language Arts textbook. 

“How do you know Macbeth?” Yuto found himself asking. Yusho gave a light laugh.

“It was one of of our plays when I was in theater.” Yusho responded. Yuto had forgotten that adults had their own life. He never questioned his mother over going to school since she had mentioned doing the same when she was his age. He just accepted her answer as ‘something all kids go through before becoming adults’.

‘Did she read Macbeth?’ Yuto found himself wondering. Yusho then flapped his left hand in up and down movements at Yuto.

“I am not as old as that story. That I can guarantee.” Yusho jested. Yuya snickered at his Dad’s joke while Yuto sweatdropped.

‘We all know that much.’ Yuto thought deadpanned. Yuya opened the book to the assigned page.

“Today’s assignment is a poem. It’s called ‘Fire and Ice’.” Yuya told him as he read the title.

“Yet another classic.” Yusho responded as he recalled reading it when younger. Yuto went to check the year it was published on the page.

‘1923.’ Yuto read. He could comprehend Yusho being able to read the story if it was that old. He had not heard from classmates about making reference to this poem though.

“Some say the world will end in fire.” Yuya read out loud.

‘Some say in ice.’ Yuto read silently.

“From what I have tasted of desire… I hold with those who favor fire.” Yuya read.

“But if it had to perish twice, I think I know enough hate… To say that for destruction of ice Is also great.” Yuto read out loud.

“And would suffice.” Yusho concluded catching the two by surprise. Yusho grinned.

“Just listening to you two, makes me recall the verses.” Yusho informed them. 

“I know you like reading short stories but today’s came shorter than that.” Yuya informed him. 

“That is fine my boy. Always remember if the teacher gives you something to read…” Yusho started as he moved his hand in a playful motion tilting it to him.

“Make it an exciting experience.” Yuya finished with a smile. Yusho then turned to their guest.

“I think our guest has had enough for a day.” Yusho said. Yuya turned to Yuto and could tell he was tired. Yuto exhaled a breath. 

‘Not one for the spotlight.’ Yusho observed. Unlike Yuya that would seek attention the other was reserved to even speaking out loud. Yusho had seen others like this as they would say that speaking was a hard task for them to accomplish. While the majority of people would find this ridiculous as they would speak up, Yusho knew this as a truth when he had met with Leo. The other being fairly reserved about his life. Yusho glanced at the watch on his left.

‘6:18’ Yusho took note of the time. He had to make sure Yuto was back by seven. However because of the days getting shorter due to autumn, he would at least expect his own son earlier than that time. 

‘Come to think of it…’ Yusho thought. He had yet to hear from the boy’s parents. There was no call during dinner that was made that came to his knowledge.

“Yuto.” Yusho called. Yuto and Yuya looked at him.

“Have your parents called?” Yusho asked. Yuya was shocked.

‘I forgot about that.’ Yuya thought in shock. Yuya knew that Yuto only had his mother but he didn’t tell his parents about that. Yuto shook his head.

“No.” Yuto answered. Yusho raised his right eyebrow intrigued by his admission. Yuto checked the time on his smartphone and sighed. 

‘I still have things to do before then.’ Yuto thought as he still had some leftover chores from yesterday. Yusho and Yuya saw Yuto shrink to 4’9”

‘Is she strict?’ Yuya wondered seeing as Yuto shrunk.

“If you need to be home earlier, I can drive you there.” Yusho informed him. Yuto looked at Yusho unsure.

‘But..’ Yuto thought before turning his head to the right to look at Yuya. Yuya grinned.

“You can always come visit some other time.” Yuya responded as he extended his right arm toward his father gesturing him.

“He is not going far from here anytime soon.” Yuya added. Yusho gave a thumbs up at Yuto.

“The boy speaks the truth.” Yusho joked with a grin. Yuto felt something inside him warm up at their invitation. He grew back to his regular 5’0”. Yuto smiled as he nodded at Yusho, accepting the offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poem was 'Fire and Ice' by Robert Frost.


	45. A Kurosaki Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When was the last time that I had a chapter update for this work? (Oh, yeah I wrote that side story with Yuya and Yugo a while ago.) Words of the Day do not really inspire this fic to continue as I have the planned plot (but dealing with a characters can be a pain).

Shun, Ruri, Emilia, and Greg were eating all eating their dinner on the wooden table.

“How was school today?” Greg decided to ask his children. Ruri frowned.

“We were absent today.” Shun decided to answer for her from his chair. Greg looked at him questioningly.

“Greg.” Emilia called him. Greg turned to his right to face Emilia. Emilia moved her free right hand and made a slice movement in front of her neck. 

‘It’s Ruri.’ Greg concluded. While Tiloves could be absent from school it would often result in them shrinking once they had to be reminded that it was due to their feelings. It was something Regulars would often get annoyed at as other students could be absent based on feeling sad but come a Regular they had to go to school even if they were feeling upset.

‘But she is feeling better.’ Greg noted as Ruri was in her Regular height.

“Don’t worry.” Greg started getting Ruri’s attention.

“The Holidays are coming in less than a month. We can rest at home together for the season” Greg expanded. It was not as if ‘Sadness Slumps’ and ‘Giant Stumps’ were uncommon as they approached the New Year. 

“And set up the Christmas Tree?” Ruri asked eagerly. Greg noded.

“I am sure your brother will not mind helping me carry it.” Greg said. Shun sighed knowing he was forced to help his dad. He gave a resistant nod of approval as he drank from his water in his right hand afterward.

“Are you forgetting Thanksgiving?” Emilia asked. Greg gave a light laugh.

“No, I have yet to taste the delicious Turkey you will make.” Greg informed Emilia. 

“Hmph.” Emilia exhaled the air through her nose. Her husband just had to challenge her cooking. 

“Huuuhhh.” Ruri exhaled as she pouted. She recalled how stuffed she would feel each Thanksgiving Day after dinner. Her stomach would feel inflated by the amount of food she had munched on.

“Is something bothering you?” Shun asked. Ruri turned her head to the left and shook her head at him.

“That’s just a lot of food.” Ruri commented.

“No one says you have to eat it all.” Emilia informed her from her right side.

‘Then why do you make so much during that time?’ Ruri wanted to argue but held back. She knew that there were some people struggling for food to eat each day and here she was complaining about the amount. One thing that she did like about it was that she would actually have dessert for once but all of that food. Maybe she could feed some to the birdies should they have to throw it away like last year’s leftovers. 

“The last thing you want is getting fat for all that food.” Shun sniped. Ruri glared at him.

“That doesn’t make a difference when I…” Ruri argued.

“Ruri!” Emilia cried out. Ruri turned to Emilia to see her stern look.

“Not in the table.” Emilia warned. Ruri crossed her arms across her chest as she pouted.

“If you continue to pout Santa Clause might put you in the naughty list.” Greg joked. Ruri lowered her eyelids in annoyance as the left side of her mouth twitched in disgust. Greg had to laugh at the similar face Shun would make when he was disliking a situation.

“You already told us he is a lie.” Ruri huffed in annoyance. She really believed in Santa Claus until last year when Greg had confessed he was a lie. 

“But the presents were under the Christmas Tree.” Ruri whined as Greg laughed.

“Your mother and I put them there.” Greg confessed. 

“Then why are the milk and cookies gone? You couldn’t have eaten them, you are allergic to cinnamon.” Ruri demanded.

“Your brother ate them last night.” Greg confessed. Ruri became shocked as she turned to Shun who was sitting by the couch.

“Make them peanut butter flavored next time.” Shun remarked. Ruri became embarrassed and shrank to 4’6”. She then went to Shun raising her hands as she banged on his chest lightly.

“You knew about this?!” Ruri yelled feeling frustrated. How could her brother keep lying to her all these years? Shun let Ruri pound on his chest before she stopped and stomped with her right leg.

“How could you Shun?” Ruri asked. Shun looked at her with his eyelids half-lowered in annoyance. 

“I did tell you not to get attached.” Shun growled. Could his sister not realize by how uneager he was about Christmas since turning 7 when he had discovered the same ruse? Ruri looked at her with her eyes showing some tears as she shrunk to 3’9”. This alarmed both Greg and Shun. 

“Easy there Ruri.” Greg said. He did not mean to trigger this from her.

“I told you to wait.” Emilia said as she walked from the stairs to Ruri. Ruri went to hug her mother.

“It’s not true right. He’s real.” Ruri asked her mother pleadingly. Emilia smiled.

“He still exists.” Emilia responded making Ruri smile.

“In each one of us.” Emilia added causing Ruri to become confused. 

“Santa Claus might not be considered real in life Ruri. But his spirit of giving is real to all of us. It is why we continue to celebrate each year.” Emilia said in a soothing tone. Ruri gripped her mother tighter that moment. She felt upset about discovering the lie but knew that her mother was trying her best to comfort her. 

“He might reconsider getting you gifts.” Greg remarked. Ruri sighed while Shun gave a fake laugh.

‘Just wait until Black Friday.’ Shun thought. His father might be joking at the moment but Shun knew he would actually get the gifts by then. It was not as if his father was the best one at hiding things, Shun having at least encountered one present since his discovery at 6.

“And what are you satisfied about young man?” Emilia asked her tone angry. Shun stopped knowing she was still not over him leaving Ruri alone. 

“I don’t have to work on homework after this.” Shun half-lied. He was free for the evening. Shun’s mouth then formed a thin line. 

‘It gives me enough time to plan for tomorrow.’ Shun thought. He still had yet to figure out how to approach Yuya. 

“What is it?” Greg asked seeing his son’s face. He knew Shun was worried about something. Shun turned to Greg.

‘I can’t ask him. Otherwise he will know.’ Shun thought. He did not want to imagine how Greg would react when he found out that Yuto was gay. It was worse enough that his confessor was gay. 

“I’m calling it a night…” Shun said.

“Dishes.” Emilia stated. Shun exhaled a breath as he accepted his punishment. He picked up his dirty dish in his left hand and silverware in his right hand, before heading to the kitchen.

“Don’t get lazy.” Emilia warned.

“Yeah.” Shun answered before starting the task of washing the dishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting closer to the end of November 19. Probably less than 10 chapters left at this point.


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a long time since I last updated this. OMG! I was having too much fun with Zarc's dialogue and how he phrases things in this chapter.

Zarc was leaning against the wall in his containment cell when he heard the beeping sound coming from ‘Astro’. Zarc opened his goldish-grey eyes focusing on ‘Astro’ as he took out a small device.

“What’s the news in the Abnormal jail ‘Astro’?” Zarc asked in a sarcastic tone. ‘Astro’ glanced at Zarc behind him.

“A prisoner had escaped.” ‘Astro’ answered. Zarc was surprised by his answer.

“You guards ain’t so great for letting that happen.” Zarc commented in a bold tone. ‘Astro’ sighed.

“She has been caught.” ‘Astro’ added as he placed the device in a pocket on his vest. Zarc pouted at ‘Astro’s answer, having hoped that she would have escaped just for some more teasing.

“The same will happen to you should you attempt the same course of action.” ‘Astro’ warned. Zarc moved himself as he sat cross legged facing ‘Astro’, who had his back to him through the glass.

“Uh-huh, and do what exactly? Kill us from boredom of keepin’ us ‘live?” Zarc questioned.

‘It’s better than the alternative.’ ‘Astro’ thought his reply harshly but knew better than to bait Zarc. Abnormals involved in bigger cases were mostly kept in cells like Zarc. There were current issues surrounding what to do with them and this was the only solution the government could come up with as they were seen as a threat. Zarc waited for a few second but ‘Astro’ did not respond ticking him off. Zarc crawled closer to the glass door as ‘Astro’ just stood in front of him the glass door being their only barrier. ‘Astro’ could feel the pressure Zarc was sending him but refused to look back to acknowledge it. He could feel the hairs on his back start to rise as he could already anticipate the other’s outrage on his response.

“Was going to school boring to you?” ‘Astro’ asked. Zarc raised an eyebrow at his question before crossing his arms across his chest.

“Only went to school once.” Zarc admitted. ‘Astro’ could feel some of the tension dissuade behind him before it started to spread again.

“I asked mommy why Zarcy could not go to school. She said ‘Because I was blessed as their help with planting.’.” Zarc added. ‘Astro’ had heard that Zarc’s parents lived in a farm.

“I believed those words like the fool I was. Taking pride in planting them seeds as I would watch them become some tomatoes and peppers right before me. It would take days but was always worth to see them reds and greens.” Zarc said as he then raised his right arm with a fist.

“But then ‘one saw me while out working on the barn. Called me a ‘Giamore’ right on the spot. ‘Giamore? Neither mommy nor daddy ever used them words in front of me. What could this kid possibly mean?’” Zarc asked rhetorically as he recited his story. He then laughed sarcastically.

“And would you look at their faces as they tell me that’s what they were. I see them grow occasionally but they no stay quite like me. When they tell Zarcy it would be when they were either ‘fraid or embarrassed Zarcy wonder ‘Why?’ Zarcy would feel ‘fraid at times too but not grow. Fact was Zarcy had been this size always getting taller as the ‘ears passed like any of them Regulars out there. Only difference being Zarcy bigger than them Regulars.” Zarc spat out as he punched the floor.

“One day I ‘cide to go to the school, to see the other kids ‘round Zarc’s age. Would you believe the surprise Zarc feels when he sees that they small and start running away scared from him. Zarc did nothing to them but show and they already hiding from him.” Zarc said as he grit his teeth at the memories. ‘Astro’ turned to glance at Zarc and could see he was upset as his body trembled in anger.

“Then when Zarc ‘cides to run ‘way from home his parents no call for a search for him. It makes Zarc angry as he thinks of how they ‘bandon him.” Zarc said. He then glared at ‘Astro’ and gave a sarcastic laugh.

“Yet now here I am with some guard that is paid to watch over him being the Abnormal he born into being.” Zarc had to laugh at the irony. ‘Astro’ looked at the floor where Zarc had punched and could see he had bruised his hand. He moved to click on a button in his vest and the glass casing opened. Zarc could feel as some new air came in from the open space and became confused as ‘Astro’ walked over to his right hand. He then looked toward the open area knowing he could escape. But felt as ‘Astro’ placed his own hands around his right hand.

“We have to get this checked.” ‘Astro said as he moved away from him. He extended his own right arm to Zarc.

“Come now.” ‘Astro’ said. Zarc was confused by the entire situation.

‘This what I got to do to get you in here?’ Zarc wondered as he crawled to the open space. Once he reached the outside Zarc immediately stood up as he stretched his arms. He could not stand fully in the cell which made it hard to stretch. He then felt a wire around his hip and already knew from experience that it was the electric wire should he attempt to escape. Zarc looked down to his left to see ‘Astro’ being tied to the end of the wire where it lay on his right hip. Just one press of the button and Zarc would feel the shocks of electricity as he would be tasered. Zarc frowned in annoyance but nodded as he walked next to ‘Astro’

“I am not doing this out of pay.” ‘Astro’ informed him. Zarc looked at him questioningly.

“If that were the case I would have left when they offered me the head of security position.” ‘Astro’ explained. Zarc was surprised to hear about something personal from his guard. His brows then furthered as he tried to comprehend the decision.

“Then why you stay here?” Zarc asked. ‘Astro’ looked at him with sincere eyes.

“It reminds me of the value in being.” ‘Astro’ responded. Zarc was really baffled by that answer and expected him to expand on it but ‘Astro’ just continued walking him to the infirmary.

‘The diverse lives of others are important.’ ‘Astro’ mused as he would glance at the other Abnormals in cells. Feared for being a threat in the eyes of society but also full of their own emotions as they struggle to hold on to something. He then looked up at Zarc.

‘Or adjust.’ ‘Astro’ thought. Being a guard here really exposed him to what were considered the worst in societies eyes just for being different. He could see as some would go about their day as if nothing would hurt them, or suffer from the emotional detachment until they were joined together for their day meeting. It was something he had suggested to the higher ups in order to lessen that feeling of detachment to them, as one Abnormal had shown when he went rohue and started attacking the guards.

“Who gonna be held in solitary confinement this time?” Zarc decided to ask. Anyone who tried to escape would face solitary confinement and would not be allowed to come to the day meetings. ‘Astro’ debated on whether to answer him or not.

“Ray.” ‘Astro’ finally decided on answering him. Zarc’s eyes widened at the news before they turned to normal as he turned irritated.

“That woman. She could let it go already.” Zarc said in an angry tone.

“She already has.” ‘Astro’ added making Zarc look at him questioningly.

“Her brother was there when she was caught and she withdrew immediately.” ‘Astro’ revealed to him. Zarc was surprised by that. Ray had told him about her brother and how she wished to see him along with the rest of her family.

_“Sometimes I think they are better off without me.” Ray confessed to him one time during their day meetings. Zarc could understand the sentiment. He had felt it ever since he ran away. Knowing that his parents did not care enough to visit him like Ray’s brother did, would always make him feel that way._

_“Think you mean if society better without ya.” Zarc said. Ray turned to him with her eyes burning._

_“It’s the truth. You see the government doing something for us? Making a class or something like a car for us Abnormals?” Zarc added for clarification. Ray turned to look at the floor._

_“No.” Ray answered dejectedly but then she turned her serious eyes to him._

_“But there is still someone that cares for you.” Ray said. Zarc looked at her annoyed. Really? If that were true then why was he here in the prison in the first place? Zarc looked down at his left hand as he would recall when he had destroyed the area out of frustration picking the ground and throwing some dirt hard on the ground as if it would soothe his aching heart from the feeling of isolation from being what he was. He saw as Ray placed her left hand on his, with hers being smaller at the moment._

_“Right at this moment there is someone that cares for you. Someone so close that you do not realize it.” Ray said. Zarc knew she was not speaking of herself._

_“Who?” Zarc asked bluntly. Ray looked up at him with serious eyes._

_“Your guard.” Ray finally decided to answer._

Zarc turned to look down at his right hand where he had injured it from punching the floor before turning to look at ‘Astro’ as they made it to their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> T-T Still not the end of Day 2


	47. Safe Trip Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a long time since my last chapter update. Slowly Day 2 is coming to an end. Just a few more chapters.

Yuya watched as Yuto grabbed his things, packing up to go home. Yuto placed his textbook in his messenger bag and was ready to leave as Yusho held his car keys in hand, waiting for the young man expectantly. Yuto turned to Yuya who smiled.

“It was nice having you with us today.” Yuya commented. Yuto gave a nod.

“Thank you for having me.” Yuto responded before he turned to meet with Yusho.

“Goodbye Yuto.” Yoko called out from the stairs. Yuto turned his head back to see her standing on the stairs, her upper body leaning against the stairwell. She raised her right arm waving it in a departing motion as Yuto raised his right hand up in acknowledgement of the gesture. Yusho made a quick movement with his head to the side and Yoko nodded in understanding as she walked down the stairs to meet Yuya. Yuto met up with Yusho who pushed the door from the main entrance in order to exit the house.

‘I wonder if he will be okay.’ Yuya wondered as he watched both of them leave, closing the door behind them. He already knew from Yuto’s routine that his mother would come home late. It was also what made him bring him here besides letting him meet Yusho. 

“Such a nice boy that you brought today.” Yoko commented. Yuya flinched slightly at that before he nodded.

“I met with him early in the morning.” Yuya informed her. He then crossed his arms across his chest as he looked at the door worried.

“He is having problems with his friend.” Yuya added as he recalled their early morning conversation. Maybe another fight? From what he had observed there were no signs of abuse at home with Yuto, he would just go to Shun’s house. Shun and Yuto were both getting along just fine the last time he had stalked them yesterday so for there to be a fight something must have gotten personal. This peeked Yoko’s attention.

“His friend?” Yoko asked. Yuya nodded.

“Shun.” Yuya told her. Yoko was astounded by this revelation.

‘That’s his friend!’ Yoko thought as she turned to the door where her husband had left. She noted Yuya move toward the stairs with his backpack in hand.

“We weren’t able to finish the questions.” Yuya remarked as he sighed, holding the textbook. He still had to do the homework for Language Arts. He grabbed his unopened backpack and stepped up the stairs only to feel a hand grab his right arm. Yuya turned to see his mother with a serious expression as she looked at him angry.

‘What did I do?’ Yuya wondered as he panicked from sensing a serious anger coming from her. Yuya grew slightly.

“Is something up?” Yuya asked nervously. 

‘I can’t confront him.’ Yoko thought. She would wait until Yusho returned to inform him of the news. Until then...

“Ah, don’t forget to take a break. It isn’t healthy if you overwork yourself.” Yoko informed him. Yuya tilted his head confused by her warning but nodded.

“I’ll set the alarm.” Yuya said before he walked up the stairs into his room.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yuto sat down in the passenger seat of the red minivan. He placed his messenger bag in the open foot area beside the door. Yusho was already seated in the driver’s seat as he started up the car to prepare for their trip. 

“Is your house closeby?” Yusho asked. 

“Yes.” Yuto answered, pulling the seatbelt across his body to strap himself to the chair. He then turned to his right to the window and raised his right index finger in a hook as he tapped the glass window.

“It’s a little further ahead that way.” Yuto answered. 

“Ah.” Yusho said in acknowledgement as he placed his right hand behind Yuto’s seat in order to back up the car. The car backed up to the left side in order to head to the direction Yuto pointed out.

“You don’t have to go fast. It’s a bit ahead to the left.” Yuto informed him.

“Hmm.” Yusho nodded in understanding as his eyes fixed on the road ahead. This might end up a short trip.

“It would be great to meet your father.” Yusho voiced his thought out loud. Yuto felt his core tremble as if there was a pressure blowing its way that threatened to drown him. 

“He is not home.” Yuto responded looking down at his feet. Yusho was surprised by his admittance and took a glance at Yuto before looking at the road.

‘Something had to have happened.’ Yusho concluded. Judging from the teen’s reaction his father was not something that made him happy.

“Your mother must be nice.” Yusho commented. Yuto gave a small tilt of his head in acceptance.

“She does what she can.” Yuto said as he looked up a little. Ever since his father had left, his mother would do everything to help support him in life. Yuto could feel her concern for him throughout life as time moved on and the care she would give him. He always knew his mother did not really have to care for him when they lived together. It would be a struggle sometimes due to their gender differences, but Yuto could tell that his mother was trying her best for him as he aged. 

‘It does not stop the stigma.’ Yuto thought as he laid his head against the chair. He could tell that there would be some mild anger at his mother from others just for being a single mother. He could understand society’s view of why they viewed it as ‘bad’ but it made him angry at the same time. It was not like he could control when one parent decided to end the marriage. If the two could not come together or not feel any love for each other then why should they be together in the first place? Yuto shivered as he would recall the constant times he would hear each of them shouting at one another. 

‘Stop.’ Yuto thought shaking his head from the memories. He then recognized that they were close to the house. 

“There.” Yuto pointed to his own home on the left. Yusho turned his head toward the direction and spotted the house. He noticed the beige driveway was empty with no car parked in the area, meaning he could park his car there. Yusho turned the wheel in order to make the car to park in the driveway. He stopped once the car landed in the area and shifted the gear of the car to the P indicating ‘park’. 

‘It is closeby.’ Yusho observed. If Yuto had to walk from the Sakaki residence to here then it might take him at least twenty minutes to half an hour to reach the area. 

“Thank you.” Yuto said as he unhooked the seat belt. He noted Yusho do the same thing with his own.

“It’s my pleasure for one of my fans.” Yusho told him as he looked at him. Yuto felt happy but wondered why Yusho was getting out of the car with him. 

‘Concerned parent.’ Yuto assumed. His mother herself would make sure that Yuto would be safe when he arrived to an area he wanted to go so this was not new to him. What was new was that it was from his childhood idol. Yuto could not help but blush in excitement at the realization.

‘My dream come true.’ Yuto thought as he opened up his messenger bag to find his house key. As expected it was in the small zipper he would normally put it. 

“Will you be alright son?” Yusho asked. He had a feeling that Yuto was going to be home alone for a while. Yuto nodded in response.

“Yes.” Yuto confirmed. It was not like this was his first time waiting for his mother to come home. He had grown accustomed to the routine of waiting for her to come back from work. He turned to his left where Yusho stood.

“It was great to see you again.” Yuto told him. Yusho grinned as he placed the back of his hands on his hips. He then extended his right hand to him.

“It was wonderful to have you with us today.” Yusho told him. Yuto took the hand and shook it.

“You are always welcome to join us.” Yusho told him. Yuto smiled before he watched Yusho walk away to his car. He turned to open the door to his home as he still had some chores to do before his mother arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a small doodle of the cachapa scene while bored. 
> 
> http://colorfulwatcher.tumblr.com/post/161273918847/just-doodled-this-while-waiting-in-the-apple


	48. An Evening Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 0-0 I guess the main Reiji question I found was answered here. (So no need to bring Reiji to discuss)

Reiji sat in the back seat of the car that had picked him up. He had already informed the driver that their next destination would be his home, which the driver was complying with at the moment. Reiji slumped slightly against the seat dissatisfied with the end results of his earlier search causing him to shrink a little.

‘They might take away Ray’s visitation rights.’ Reiji thought as he analyzed the situation. Abnormals were allowed visitors and calls but with her recent escape, Reiji was sure she would be kept more secure. He leaned his head against the chair as he placed his left hand on his forehead, exhausted from his search on any information he could find on her. Once he had heard that Ray had escaped after class, he had immediately started his search for anything he could acquire on her whereabouts. He had debated earlier if he should tell his father the news but decided against it until he found Ray.

‘He should know by now.’ Reiji thought firmly. There was no way that Leo would not have found out about Ray’s escape. He had half-expected for Leo to be in the area searching for her and was mildly bothered by the fact that he had not even received a signal from him before his arrival at the area. No call, no message, not even an email in case Leo was busy with work at the moment. Reiji moved his hand to his right pocket where he had placed his smart phone. He pulled it out and looked to the screen but it only displayed the date and time, no messages nor missed calls as he anticipated. Reiji unlocked the phone and went to the phone log just to make sure there was no missed call. His last call had been the one with Shun earlier and no sign from Leo except for yesterday when he called to notify Reiji that he was on his way home from work. Reiji looked at his last recent call with Shun.

‘Did he go home?’ Reiji wondered and looked at the driver before turning to his left to see the ocean water far and wide. It would take a while before they made it to his own home. He could use the distraction to distress. Reiji tapped on Shun’s name initiating a call with him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shun was sitting in the chair in front of his desk as he scribbled some notes on a sheet of paper. He then scratched off ‘Tell his pa-.’

‘No!’ Shun thought in frustration. He could not tell Yuya’s parents! Although usually advised by the teachers and the parents, the times he had would always result in a form of trouble for him. It was why he had become reserved when it came to talking. If he told Yuya’s parents he would not only be outing Yuya but…

“Haaiiff.” Shun huffed in frustration. Was there no way to approach Yuya without getting Yuto involved?

‘No.’ Shun answered his own question as he crossed his arms across his chest. His very question for the Giamore revolved around him. Come to think of it did Yuya’s parents know he was gay? Shun placed his right index finger underneath his chin in thought.

‘Yes.’ Shun thought. If the news of the confession had made it online then there was a chance that they did know that Yuya was gay. 

“If they didn’t before, they will now.” Shun concluded. If that detective prick had found out about it then certainly Yuya’s parents could too.

“Bzzzzzzzz!!” Shun’s phone vibrated in the wooden table. He looked at the screen surprised by the caller’s ID of a person he had been thinking about earlier. 

“What?” Shun asked. Why would Reiji be calling him? He grabbed the phone with his right hand and answered the call.

“What is it?” Shun questioned when he placed the phone close to his right ear. Reiji could sense the other’s confusion in his voice. 

“Are you at the Sakaki residence?” Reiji inquired. Shun huffed. Of course this guy would want to make sure that he succeeded in his objective.

“I’m in the nest.” Shun decided to answer. He then recalled the news of Ray’s escape from their earlier call and had a feeling it did not end well if he was calling him now. 

“It is good to hear that you made it back.” Reiji said. Shun knew he meant more for his safety as a Tilove.

“It wasn’t hard.” Shun stated bluntly. He lived only a few blocks away on the opposite side. It was just a matter of crossing the street before turning left and heading straight to reach it, unlike Reiji who lived farther away from the area.

“You never know.” Reiji said.

“Enough with the babysitting talk.” Shun told him, annoyance showing in his voice. He was already scolded by his mother earlier, the last thing he needed to end the day was another person chastising him for his choices.

“Did you find Ray?” Shun asked the question he knew was bugging the other. Reiji paused at being reminded of his earlier interaction with her. 

“Yes.” Reiji answered in a bold tone. Shun waited a few seconds and could already tell that he did not want to expand further on the subject.

“Mr. Igless give you a pop quiz today?” Shun decided to change the subject. 

“No, he would encounter problems structuring the class if he assigned another one today.” Reiji said in a calm manner, talking about his science teacher. Mr. Igless had given them pop quizzes from Monday to Wednesday but thankfully he did not give them one today. Reiji was sure he had still not finished grading yesterday’s quiz based on the material.

“Are you still planning to confront Sakaki’s son?” Reiji inquired.

‘Oh, so that's his game.’ Shun thought annoyed. Reiji was just freaking using him as a distraction again. Not like he had not done the same in the past with him.

“What’s it matter to you?” Shun asked in a sarcastic tone.

“You are letting your emotions dictate your choice.” Reiji responded.

“No Strix!” Shun snapped. He would not ask Reiji ‘If he would too if his friend was in the care of a Giamore’ because 1) Reiji never had a close friend and 2) He practically lived with a hidden Giamore all his life. 3) It was unadvised by school and frowned upon since Giamores or Tiloves would grow or shrink in response to the question the majority of the time. If one ever said “You would too” or something along those lines that were similar it would trigger them. Well, only if it was a Giamore. Although few in number, it was so unfair that those blasted Giamores would receive better treatment than Tiloves.

“Should you proceed with it what is your plan?” Reiji asked already knowing he was planning to confront Yuya based on his reaction.

“What do you care?” Shun asked, his tone bitter.

“I am sure you comprehend the result if you decide to talk to him at the moment.” Reiji answered calmly. Shun’s right arm started to shake in anger. He knew what Reiji was referring to. He really could not find a way to approach Yuya without the risk of him growing and Shun shrinking for being emotional about what he wanted to ask. 

“And you know a way around it?” Shun could not help but scoff. Reiji could not help but feel mildly bothered at his behavior.

“You still suspect Yuya will hurt your friend.” Reiji stated.

“Yes! If he hurt a Tilove before…” Shun said as he started shrinking.

“That was an accident.” Reiji interrupted him getting Shun’s attention.

“Is that what your notes say?” Shun snipped the question. Reiji mouth formed a thin line.

“Do you know the details surrounding the incident?” Reiji asked trying to reason with the other.

“He hurt a Tilove.” Shun said irritated as he shrank further, his shirt weighing down on him. Reiji sighed as Shun was letting his anger get to him.

“Yes, he hurt a Tilove.” Reiji decided to go along with his train of thought.

“A Tilove that he checked up on during the recovery period.” Reiji added. Shun’s eyes widened at the revelation.

“That can’t-- That’s... ” Shun said.

“You can ask your sister to verify the information during her next trip to the Hospital.” Reiji suggested.

“How do you even know that’s true?” Shun asked.

“I did some research on him one day.” Reiji admitted. This caught Shun’s attention.

‘Stalking again?’ Shun held back the snark. What did Yuya do to gather Reiji’s attention. Reiji adjusted his glasses on his face.

“We invited the Sakaki family for dinner but Yusho refused the invitation for them.” Reiji expanded. Leo had explained to Reiji that both Yusho’s wife and son were Giamores so Leo would understand if that bothered Yusho from bringing them over for dinner. Reiji wondered if there was more to it than just that though and decided to do a search on either of them. 

“You did a background check just for not showing up to a dinner?” Shun mentally shook his head.

“You already know about my position with my family.” Reiji stated as he held on to his glasses. Shun knew what he meant. Being the heir to his father’s corporation Reiji grew up a wary Tilove. 

“I do not believe he will hurt your friend if he helped the same Tilove he injured, accidentally might I add, to recover.” Reiji stated. Shun gripped his phone. 

“That Tilove… Who is he?” Shun demanded.

“You will still confront him?” Reiji stated more than asked.

“That’s right, I still don’t know if he is using Yuto.” Shun answered in a monotone voice.

“I won’t disclose him then.” Reiji said. Once Shun had made his mind on something he was known to go through with it. Shun became irritated with the other.

“However…” Reiji said catching Shun’s attention.

“There is one suggestion that I recommend.” Reiji said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not Day 2's end but we are getting there.
> 
> This is probably Reiji's last final chapter for the November 19


	49. A Mother's Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoko with Yuya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost there. Day 2 is almost over.

Yoko sat on the couch as she thought on the whole situation she had recently encountered. Yuto was Shun’s friend so it could be possible that Yuya was using Yuto to try to change Shun’s mind about the rejection.

‘And he still wants to do nothing!’ Yoko thought in anger. No, calm down Yoko. Yusho did not know that Yuto was Shun’s friend. That was something only she and Yuya knew at the moment. Yoko took in a breath as she calmed down and thought. 

‘How do I talk to him about this?’ Yoko thought. It must be awkward for her son to even talk about it when he was raised by them. Yes, she could see why Yuya would not tell them anything if he suspected being different from either of them in that department. She remembers how she felt about having a lover as a teen and the insecurity it tended to bring on her and her friends when they did not have one love interest. It was one reason she ended up turning rebellious since it was seen as awful just being a single girl with no boy in her life. She would constantly grow until she shut herself from her peers.

‘Oh dear. You just had to come into my life.’ Yoko thought as she remembered how she had met Yusho. And once the man came some of those old stigmas were dispersed and replaced with new ones of motherhood. She turned her green eyes towards the stairs where Yuya was in his room.

“You are not alone in this.” Yoko whispered out loud. She hoped those words would come across her son’s mind. That he would know she would not feel bothered over her recent discovery of his life.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Yuya had gone upstairs he made sure to hide the box with Shun’s gift in the closet. The last thing he wanted were his parents finding out about what he had bought. After that he had set up the alarm and started answering the Language Arts questions he had left. 

‘These are easy.’ Yuya noted as he read the questions. They would always be easy until the numbers increased and so did the difficulty to answer them.

“THING- THING-THING!!” The alarm of his phone sounded and Yuya sighed as it meant he had to take a break. 

“Will Yuto be okay?” Yuya wondered out loud as he looked at the clock that read ‘6:39’. 

‘Dad should be returning by now.’ Yuya thought. Yuto did not live that far from home if taken by car. He then heard a light knock on the door. 

“Yuya.” Yuya heard his mother from the door. It was a custom for Yoko to always knock on the door before entering unless it was an emergency like when Yuya had nightmares.

“Come in.” Yuya answered as he felt his heart beat a tiny bit in fear. Yoko entered her son’s room and saw he was already relaxed as he had his shoes off. The Language Arts textbook lay in the bed and so did his scribbles of answers in a separate sheet of paper that bookmarked his current assignment. 

“How was your day?” Yoko asked. Yuya was confused by her approach but found it natural for his Mom to ask such a question.

“It was good.” Yuya answered. Yoko smiled while closing her eyes.

“I am sure meeting Yuto must have made you happy.” Yoko added. Yuya blushed a bit in embarrassment. He had left out that he had run from him this morning but at least his mother did not assume anything happened. Yuya nodded his head in agreement before looking to the window on the right of the bed. 

“He is nice and understanding.” Yuya commented. 

‘But he seems upset with something.’ Yuya noted. During History homework Yuto had seemed rather absorbed with the work. Granted Yuya knew he had a reason to be more into finishing the work than him with his honors course but in the morning he looked so upset. Maybe his fight with Shun had left them in bad terms. Him experiencing sadness slumps was a big sign of upset.

“He does look rather trusting.” Yoko said. Yuya looked at her confused as to where she was going with this. Yoko sat down in Yuya’s bed before turning to Yuya from the spot.

“But he’s also upset about something.” Yoko said. So even his mom could tell something was up. Yuya sighed lightly before crossing his arms. He had told her earlier about what had happened during the Giamore session.

“I know. He was upset this morning too. It could be that school is getting to him.” Yuya voiced out his thoughts. 

“You mentioned he had a friend.” Yoko decided to push. Yuya blushed at the thought of Shun and Yoko noticed him grow an inch.

“Oh, yeah. His best friend sure is strong-willed.” Yuya answered getting nervous.

‘I can’t ask him or he will grow again.’ Yoko noted.

“What do you think of Yuto?” Yoko decided to switch gears. 

“Eh?” Yuya said before he registered what she asked him. 

“Yuto? He is nice and patient.” Yuya said.

‘And very understanding.’ Yuya thought. He never expected Yuto to react the way he did when he confessed how he felt about Shun. Yuya felt he could trust him to keep the secret for some reason. It was very reassuring almost like how he would feel whenever he would chat with Gogenzaka in Giamore sessions. 

“Do you know what caused him to become undertipped?” Yoko asked. Yuya shook his head as he faced her. 

“No, all I know is Shingo told him something.” Yuya said. He had arrived at the scene when Shingo was searching for Yuto and only knew that Yuto was small based on his words. He had already told his mother earlier that Shingo was put in detention for it. 

“That’s a cruel form to hurt someone.” Yoko said as she stood up from the bed. She went closer to Yuya with a serious face as she placed her right arm on his left shoulder getting Yuya’s full attention.

“Regardless of what anyone tells you Yuya, I want you to know that we will always love you.” Yoko said. Yuya tilted his head in confusion.

“Mom?” Yuya beckoned and Yoko grinned as she hugged him. 

“Your father and I might be busy with work but we love you Yuya.” Yoko said. Yuya blushed in embarrassment and Yoko felt his body grow in her arms.

“Mom. This is…” Yuya started as he struggled to get out of her hold.

“The truth.” Yoko finished his sentence for him. Yuya blinked in surprise as he move his eyes to where her voice spoke.

“No matter what anyone tells you. No matter how much you get teased for it. I want you to always remember that we will love you regardless of what they say.” Yoko said. Yuya felt a warmth in his heart as he shrank down to his regular height and embraced the hug.

“Thank you Mom.” Yuya said out loud. He knew this in heart but hearing his mother say it made him feel blissful. Maybe he would tell her his secret one day, but not today. They both stood like this until they heard the sound of a car parking in the lane at home and recognized the sound of the engine. Yoko let go of Yuya who let go in turn. Yoko placed her right arm on Yuya’s left. 

“Do you need help with your assignment?” Yoko asked. Yuya giggled and nodded. Maybe they could help him decide what to do for his art project.


	50. Another Evening Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say it last time but last chapter was the last Yuya chapter for Day 2. We are almost to the end of Day 2. It's very near.

Yuto entered the empty apartment. As expected the lights were off indicating his mother was not here. He flipped a switch to turn on the lights to his living room, revealing the couch and glass table that was there. It looked undisturbed as it usually did except by the dust that would accumulate during the day until he had to clean it, which was today. Yuto went toward his bedroom to the right of the entrance. He placed his messenger bag on the floor before he landed straight on his bed.

‘Such a long day.’ Yuto thought. He still needed to get a few daily chores done before his mother came home. That and the homework he had left to do. 

‘I’ll get to it later.’ Yuto thought deciding to close his eyes and rest for a few minutes. He knew he would be able to take a small break before getting to do the regular household chores. Yuto smiled as he remembered that he had spent some time with Yuya. They even did homework together.

‘Does this mean I dated Yuya?’ Yuto thought feeling giddy. He then remembered that he had technically been introduced to his parents and Yusho… Goodness he sure hit a few bases.

‘But we are not together yet.’ Yuto remembered and shrank from feeling sad.

‘At least not yet.’ Yuto thought determined. Maybe he and Yuya could end up together after he got over his feelings for…

‘Shun!’ Yuto remembered. Shun had planned to go see him at the gym but then Shingo happened. Was Shun still waiting at school? 

“Shit!” Yuto cussed out loud as he lifted himself from the bed. He continued to shrink out of the guilt that Shun might have waited hours before determining Yuto was not at school. Yuto went to his messenger bag to check up on his phone expecting some missed calls in the cell phone. Once he grabbed it he was intrigued to see no such thing.

‘Did he just give up on the search?’ Yuto wondered as he dialed Shun’s number. That was not like Shun! He definitely would not give up on wondering who was his crush so why would he give up on searching for him? 

“You’re back early.” Shun noted as he answered the phone. 

“What are you…” Yuto said and Shun remembered Yuto was passed out.

“From your trip at the Sakakis.” Shun said. At this Yuto felt his heart accelerate. Shun knew about that. But how…

“You followed him?” Yuto asked knowing that was the only way Shun could know. Shun grunted in response.

“Yeah, I didn’t know where he was taking you to from the gym.” Shun answered. Yuto took a breath of relief. So Shun did not know Ms. Sanders had told Yuya to take him home.

“I think he took me there since I showed him what made me happy.” Yuto explained as he stood up. He might as well do some chores while talking. This caught Sun’s attention.

“Did you confess to him?!” Shun almost yelled on the phone. Yuto became shocked. 

“Wha… what are you...?” Yuto started as he shrunk to 4’5.

“Does it not make you happy to see your Giamore crush?!” Shun questioned in a harsh tone. Yuto sighed. So Shun did think it was Yuya.

“Yes.” Yuto admitted as he thought on Yuya and how gentle he had been at his home. 

‘Wait what?!’ Shun thought.

“But that was not why he took me there.” Yuto explained.

“Hold it. Did you confess to him or…” Shun wondered out loud.

“Absolutely not!” Yuto responded in a brusque tone. Shun waited for him to expand.

“I told him in the morning I was a fan of Yusho.” Yuto explained. 

‘Oh.’ Shun thought. That did make more sense than Yuto confessing to Yuya and Yuya taking him home calling it an emergency. 

“Were you worried about confessing to him...” Shun asked him.

“Enough with the questions.” Yuto said as he placed the phone down in a table in order to get prepared to dust the area. Shun sighed, so now it was official that Yuya was Yuto’s Giamore crush. 

“There is a chance he will reject you.” Shun said.

“No shit thanks to you.” Yuto said as he started dusting the glass accessories in his house. Shun shrunk feeling slightly hurt.

“You know that I didn’t ask for that.” Shun said.

“I know.” Yuto responded. After seeing how Shun had rejected Yuya and their talk last night, Yuto knew Shun did not care for Yuya. This just helped confirm it.

“I can’t control Yuya’s feelings.” Yuto added. It was a truth he had acknowledged once his father had left. He could not control them but he could turn things in his favor. Yuya had already accepted that he had to move on from Shun so there was still hope that Yuya could fall for him. He might have hesitated from his sexuality but the love for one guy had to count as something.

“But I know he will get over you.” Yuto said. Shun would have preferred it that way. But there was one problem…

“Do you hate me for it?” Shun asked the main question that had bothered him about the whole thing.

“No, if you do not like Yuya…” Yuto said.

“I meant for him to ask me.” Shun clarified. Yuto puffed one of his cheeks at what Shun had put him on the spot for.

“No. I could not hate you just for that.” Yuto answered truthfully. It irritated him but he would not let that stop him from being friends with Shun. Shun sighed in relief as he smiled.

“I have no doubt Sakaki will have forgotten about me after some time.” Shun said. 

“Your point?” Yuto asked. Shun then remembered he was at home with a certain father.

“You two became friends right?” Shun decided to ask in case that person overheard. Yuto felt a tightening in his chest but knew this was the truth.

“Yes.” Yuto answered. Yuya had called him his friend.

“Then you better be careful with your new friend.” Shun warned.

“Are you still going on with the Giamore warning?” Yuto asked. 

“You never know.” Shun answered. He still could not confirm at the moment that Yuya was not just using Yuto. For that he would have to wait for tomorrow. 

“It’s fine. I met his parents today. They don’t feel like bad people.” Yuto answered. 

“You and I both know you could have the best of parents and turn out worse.” Shun said. Yuto sighed knowing Shun was referring to himself.

“So are you going to abduct a Tilove one day?” Yuto asked. Shun smiled at Yuto understanding his message.

“No, but I will hurt anyone who hurts my family.” Shun said in a lighthearted manner. 

“That’s for sure.” Yuto agreed. They continued chatting until Yuto was done dusting. He would later move on to vacuum the house.


	51. Chapter 51

She sighed as she drove the car to her home. Work had been rough today with her as was usual. She hoped her son was going to be okay once she arrived home. Although they barely spoke with each other recently she would still care for his well being. He was her son after all and her only company at home.

“Have you ever thought of taking Yuto somewhere?” Her co-worker had asked. She did not answer the question but it was obvious to her that she had. She wanted to take Yuto out to socialize instead of just stay home alone waiting for her at night when she would get out of work. Yuto might have Shun as a neighborhood friend but she felt he needed more.

‘Isn’t one enough?’ Her conscience would ask. Yes, but what if Shun died or left as his family moved. The odds were not in that favor but what if Yuto had to say goodbye to his friend. Who would he have then? It would be a parent’s concern to make sure their child was safe. Yes her husband had left not caring about them but that did not mean she had to follow his route and abandon their child. Yuto was a being with feelings and that was not something she could overlook. She would never and did not want to understand how someone could overlook something so important.

“Haaaaaa.” she sighed in frustration as she was almost reaching home. What was there in the house to cook?  
_________________________________

Yuto had just finished dusting the house and was currently finishing all of his homework. He had completed the Language Arts homework assignment given to him but sighed as he still had science and math left.

“At least those are the easy classes.” Yuto told himself. Leaving the easiest for last was always recommended when it came to studying. Yuto sat in the small couch with his Algebra textbook in hand. He might as well start with the easiest in this case since he had to struggle to complete Language Arts. His brain was asking for a breather but he also knew he had to complete this before he fell asleep for tomorrow. Yuto took a deep breath to relax before he opened the textbook. Glancing at the questions there were the expected amount of fifteen but as long as he knew how to answer one he was sure to know how to answer the others. Yuto took out a sheet of paper already remembering what Mr. Grand had taught them in class. It was what made math an easy subject as all he had to do was listen to the teacher explain the formula for solving the equations. He could understand that there were some disabilities that impeded certain individuals but Yuto always found Math easy because of the simplicity in nature when it came to teaching it by subjects. The numbers would always makes sense to him and when they did not he would ask the Professor. The only tedious part now when it came to doing homework was to check the answer. 

‘Almost done.’ Yuto thought as he scribbled his last answer. Now all he had to do was check it. Yuto then heard the sound of an engine coming close to the driveway and recognized it as his mother’s car.

‘I am still missing the science homework.’ Yuto stressed which caused his body to shrink. He stood from the couch and tried to calm down. It was not like it was the end of the world yet he knew she would get curious on why he hadn’t finished it yet. Should he even tell her about staying at the Sakaki’s?

‘She might panic.’ Yuto thought. He was not in the mood for an overreacting mother before calling it a night. He would act that Math was his final homework. He would just have to do the science homework early in the morning tomorrow. 

‘Put a post it note.’ Yuto thought to himself. That way he would remember should he forget. 

“Thuck” The small sound of the car’s door being opened before slammed shut as Yuto heard his Mother’s footsteps.

“Thack.” The sound of the key fitting into the keyhole before being unlocked. The door then opened and Yuto felt the fresh evening air coming through the door. He shivered slightly from the chill as it signaled the cold days of the season to come.

“I am home.” Yuto heard his mother announce her arrival. She saw him and was relieved as she took off her shoes.

“How was your day Yuto?” His mother greeted.

“Different.” Yuto thought. A lot of stuff had happened today.

“Different how?” His mother asked him.

“A lot of things happened.” Yuto decided to explain. He would leave it at that. Hearing his explanation his mother knew he would not go over what.

“So what is there for dinner?” She decided as she clapped her hands. Yuto paused as he had forgotten about that.

“I am not hungry.” Yuto said. He had already eaten at the Sakaki residence.

“Are you sure?” Harley asked concerned before getting closer to him.

“Are you coming down with something?” Harley asked. Yuto shook his heads.

“I ate earlier.” Yuto explained. At that Harley was disappointed but could understand his reasoning if he got hungry earlier. She did not want him to starve if he could eat something. She tilted her head in a repetitive nodding movement.

“That’s good to hear, did you make sure to save me some?” Harley asked. 

‘Dang it!’ Yuto thought. There went his plan to keep it a secret.

“I ate at Shun’s house.” Yuto decided to lie as Harley went to the kitchen.

“Oh, but weren’t you fighting with him yesterday?” Harley asked. As soon as Yuto had reached home he had shut himself in his room. Harley knew it was due to a fight and not a rush to complete homework. It’s not like it would have been the first time he had a fight with Shun either and who else would Yuto even have a fight against. 

“No, we had a misunderstanding.” Yuto explained. Harley turned from the refrigerator to glance at Yuto.

“Misunderstanding?” Harley asked. Yuto nodded.

“We talked about it earlier.” Yuto said as he crossed his arms across his chest. Harley grabbed a yogurt from the fridge before turning to Yuto.

“It’s fine now.” Yuto reassured her knowing her concern for his friendship.

“I see.” Harley said as she removed the plastic lid from the yogurt. Hearing that Yuto had dinner with Shun’s family did calm her down from her main concern.

“I have to send them a gift one day.” Harley said out loud as she licked the yogurt on the lid before throwing it out in the kitchen trashcan.

“Mom.” Yuto started. Harley looked at him after she had grabbed the silver spoon.

“I am okay. Yesterday I just had a bad day.” Yuto told her in a soft tone. Harley’s eyes softened knowing her son’s intention.

“You know you can tell me if something is bothering you.” Harley said as she waved the spoon to him in a playful manner. Yuto smiled as he nodded in response.

“Yes.” Yuto said.

‘I will tell you one day.’ Yuto thought reassured that his mother would not mind it. She had not shied away from the subject before when they were exposed to it. Maybe he would not tell her today, but someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE END OF DAY 2!!!! *confetti sprays on the floor*
> 
> Finally!


	52. November 20 (Morning)

_“TRIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!”_ The clock sounded as the switch tapped back and forth between the bells, signalling that it was yet the morning of another day. Yugo groaned as he woke up to the alarm that Shinji had set to wake him up and be ready for school.

 _“Thung.”_ Yugo heard the sound of Shingo’s feet hitting the ground in his room. He knew better than to let the man catch him sleeping when the clock rang. Yugo sprung to his feet as he slammed the off button of the alarm clock.

“Augh God dang it!” Yugo whined but then remembered it was Friday today. Yugo grinned at the realization as that meant he and Rin could hang out after the class without having to worry about homework for a while.

“Rise and shine sleepyhead.” He heard Shinji call from behind the door.

“I am up ‘kay.” Yugo said deciding to prove himself to Shinji. He exited his room and noticed the bathroom door open. Already accustomed to the morning rituals Yugo went inside where Shinji was currently brushing his teeth. At seeing his reflection in the mirror Shinji scooted over to give room to Yugo. Yugo grabbed his own toothbrush from the cup and put on some toothpaste before pouring some water on it. He then placed it in his mouth in order to brush his teeth next to Shinji. Once Shinji was done he spit the paste in the sink and washed his face before taking the towel and tapping it on his face to dry it.

“Tuna or Ham?” Shinji asked Yugo. Yugo knew he meant the ingredient for a breakfast sandwich.

“Ham.” Yugi answered. If he was going to see Rin later then he would have the less stinky option.

“I hear ya.” Shinji said as he walked toward the kitchen ready to prepare Yugo’s meal.  
_________________________

Yuya had just put on his clothes for the day and was ready to go. The only thing left to do was have his Mom’s breakfast and head to school. Yuya headed down the stairs and could already feel his stomach grumbling for food. He could smell the sweet scent of his mother’s pancakes for the day.

‘My favorite.’ Yuya thought to himself. He always loved the taste of pancakes.

“Yuya, breakfast is ready!” Yoko called from the kitchen.

“I’ll be there in a minute.” Yuya said as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He did not want to miss eating some pancakes. As he reached the Dining Area he saw a plate already served with pancakes right across from his father. Yuya sat down in the area prepared for the usual morning greetings from his dad before he left to work.

“Good morning Yuya.” Yusho greeted.

“Good Morning.” Yuya greeted back.

“How did you sleep last night?” Yusho asked.

“Good.” Yuya responded. It had been better than the previous night where he was overwhelmed with worry after his confession to Shun. Yusho nodded at that as he took a sip of his coffee from the mug. It was great to see his son relaxed compared to yesterday morning where just asking about his well-being seemed to worry him.

‘The rejection must have really hurt him.’ Yusho concluded. He felt upset knowing it was Yuya’s first time confessing but he could understand why Yuya never decided to turn for him for help. It saddened him to know his son was trying to deal with the rejection without letting it be known to either him or Yoko.

‘He will go to such lengths to hide it.’ Yusho noted. It must be bothering Yuya a lot if he wanted to keep it secret. He did not want to interfere knowing confronting Yuya about it would make things worse with him being a Giamore. Yoko handed the two of them plates with the breakfast.

“I tried making some blueberry syrup for this batch.” Yoko explained as she put down the syrup container.

“Oooohh, it looks delicious.” Yuya said eyeing the syrup in anticipation.

“Don’t just sit there. You’re going to be late for school.” Yoko stressed to Yuya.

“Yeah.” Yuya begrudgingly admitted as he started to pour the syrup in the pancakes. Yoko looked at Yusho who looked back at her; a knowing exchange between them as he tilted his head to the side in denial.

“Is something troubling you at school?” Yoko decided to ask. Yusho mentally sighed at his wife’s question. Yuya flinched at the question but recovered as he turned to Yoko.

“No, it’s just papers and homework.” Yuya decided to lie. He was not ready to confront his mother about what happened at the library the other day.

“It is that time of the year isn’t it? The time where you get exams.” Yusho added. Yuya nodded as he took a bite out of his pancake.

“Yeah, e-en u-zu stru-gle wi-t he mon-f.” Yuya said as he kept eating his pancakes.

“Yuya.” Yoko said as she handed him a napkin. She had told him before to not talk with his mouth full. Yuya drank his water and stuffed down his food while Yusho laughed at the scene.

“Yuzu is struggling this month too. It hasn’t been easy for us.” Yuya repeated his message clearly now.

“Oh, Yuzu has it hard.” Yusho repeated before he looked at his own pancakes.

“I guess we will have to pay Shuzou a visit these days.” Yusho said. He knew that the father would often struggle with his daughter and he and Yoko would visit in order to show support for the small family of the two. They would also do the same for Yugo and Shinji.

“Would you like me to take you to school today?” Yusho asked. Yuya shook his head.

“No, I do need the exercise.” Yuya said a bit faint hearted about walking to school. He did not want either of his parents to be near school yet. At least not until things had calmed down. Yuya finished his last piece of the pancake and quickly stood from his seat.

“I better be going.” Yuya said. The last thing he needed was to arrive late.

“Don’t forget your snacks.” Yoko called as she picked up Yuya’s empty pancake plate. Yuya went to the kitchen counter and picked up the bag of nuts and an apple before going to the living room where his backpack lay on the sofa. He put the snacks in the small pocket in the middle and made sure to secure the zippers in case they opened along the way. Yuya then picked up his backpack and placed it around his bag.

“See you later.” Yuya said as he left the house. Yoko sighed as she turned to Yusho.

“Dear, you know that he won’t admit it.” Yoko said.

“Forcing him to talk is not going to help either.” Yusho said as he continued eating his pancakes.

“He will come when he needs us.” Yusho said. Yoko sighed wondering how long that was going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I might post some more chapters as this AU has been bugging me for a while.


End file.
